Rise of the Ghost King
by mon-ra
Summary: Danny is named hero after the events of PP. However his actions were part of an evil prophecy that could spell doom for both the human world and the ghost zone.
1. New Teammate

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 1 A NEW TEAMMATE

(TV News)" It has been 6 months since the disasteroid incident. Since then we have been seeing an increase in ghost activity around the world. Thankfully we have our own local hero to protect us." (Image of Danny Phantom is seen fighting a ghost on screen.)

In Amity Park's central park, Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton waited patiently for their tardy team-mate.

"Honestly, what is keeping him?" remarked Jazz.

"Come on Jazz, it not the first time he's been late you know," replied Sam.

"Always standing by your man huh, I'm envious for you two."

Sam was Just about to respond when suddenly the boy in question phased out of the ground.

"Hi ladies!" shouted Amity Park most famous (and only) ghost hero Danny Phantom.

"You're late as usual!" both girls eyeing Danny with a rather annoyed expression, "so what is this meeting about anyway."

Danny was both impressed and freaked out by Jazz and Sam's sync-speech and expressions. "Well, as you know with Tucker being Mayor and all, we've been short handed." Danny paused waiting to see the girls reaction, "So I've decided to bring in a new member to the 'Ghost-Getters' wow, we really need to come up with a better name."

"What! How could you bring someone in without consulting us, I mean it took you guys forever the let me in!" shouted Jazz.

"I'll have to agree with Jazz on this Danny," said Sam. She was upset that Danny is doing this, replacing Tucker and all, but also concerned on whom he picked. After all there were only a handful of trustworthy and competent ghost hunters around. "So, who's our new best friend going to be?"

"Well…" Danny answered, ignoring the sarcastic tone of Sam's statement, "It's…"

Just then an ecto-blast came out of nowhere knocking Danny into a tree!

"I hope I'm not too late," yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Valerie! You still haven't given up on Danny," screamed Sam, "I thought you understood that Danny Phantom is one of the good guys!"

"Ease up Manson," replied Valerie, "I don't have a grudge against your boyfriend, I'm just saying a friendly hello."

"Yeah, and yet you wonder why you don't have many friends." Sam shot back.

Valerie was just about to raise her gun when Danny appeared in between them.

"Ladies, please Sam don't be rude, and Vale I didn't ask you here for a fight." Danny said hoping to defuse the situation, "So what's your answer to my proposal."

"What!" yelled Sam, even though she knew what he was taking about the word 'proposal' didn't sit well in her ears. "You want her to be Tuckers replacement! You've got to be kidding!"

"You don't have to be jealous Manson, I 'm not going to steal your boyfriend. However I am interested in this team of yours." Valerie said with a rather satisfying smirk on her face.

"So you've decided to join us?" asked Jazz

"Heck yeah, I've been doing the solo ghost hunter thing for a while now, and I've been planning on starting my own team but finding candidates has been very difficult."

"Well, I guess if Danny is willing to trust you I could give you a chance."

Danny looked relieved towards his sister then warily glanced at Sam.

"It looks like I going to be out voted here so fine, **but if you mess up just once I'm going to kick you straight into the ghost zone!**" Sam threatened.

"So, is that's why you wear those big, over-sized, and hideous combat boots?" Laugh Valerie.

"Easy Sam," Jazz said as she grabbed Sam's arms, "so Valerie welcome to the 'Ghost-Getters'" She added with reluctant excitement.

"You guys need to get a better name if you want me to stay." Valerie sighed.

"Wow, the name is starting to grow on me," commented Sam with a rather huge and creepy grin.

Meanwhile just across the park, two shadowy figures watch the entire event with eager anticipation.

"All goes well, the prophecy continues to unfold."

"Yes, those poor fools. They believe themselves to be heroes, but they are really just pawns of fate."

"Soon all will come to pass, soon they will bring rise to the new GHOST KING!"

"HA HA HA HA," the two figures laugh as they entered a black ghost portal.

Next time… Sweet Sixteen

Danny is celebrating his sixteen birthday when a giant lizard crashes the party. His only chance is to master a new ghost power with a BIG side effect.


	2. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

CHAPTER 2: SWEET SIXTEEN

_The Ghost Zone (the Dragon Kingdom)_

"Please Brother don't do this!" cried Dora the Dragon Princess.

Aragon the Dragon Prince sneered as his fallen sister, "**AFTER YOU NOT ONLY DEFYED ME YOU ALSO AIDED THAT GHOST BOY AND OVERTHREW ME! **No Sister, both you and you allies will learn your place. Take her away!"

As two Knights escorted her away, Aragon ripped the Dragon amulet from her neck. "At last, everything is back as it should be."

"Congratulations are in order great prince. However, I do hope you're not planning to back out of our deal?" spoke a voice out of nowhere. "We aided you in reclaiming your kingdom now you help us against Danny Phantom."

Aragon's face became dragon like as he remembered his battle with the ghost boy. "I shall honor our bargain. I still have a score to settle with that brat!"

"Excellent, now just hand over your sister's amulet and you will posses both powers of the Dragon Eyes." A shadowy hand appeared next to Aragon.

As Aragon handed the amulet over he asked, "I don't know why you need my sisters amulet, I have my own and it is impossible to wield two."

"True, if you were wearing them like costume jewelry, but if you did this." Suddenly the amulet became in-tangible, then it was shoved into Aragon's body.

Screams of pain was followed by hideous laughter as a gigantic demonic dragon broke out of the roof of the castle.

"Yes, with this power I shall have vengeance!"

_Human World (Amity Park)_

"Hey guys if you're not to busy, I could use some help over here!" screamed Danny. It has been a few weeks since Valerie Grey joined the group and so far the results have been half/half. On the positive note, Vale has proven to be a highly capable ghost hunter, her time hunting Danny has paid-off. She could read his actions and assist him effectively without instructions or strategies. On the negative side, she and Sam are still at odds. Sam refuses to leave the two them alone together and never misses a chance to remind everyone of Vale's many attempts to kill Danny. That's the reason for their current predicament. Three ghost squids began tearing up a nearby bridge causing major traffic jams and threatening the people still there. This made it difficult for Jazz to drive everyone to where the ghosts are. Danny and Valerie could easily fly to the bridge, but Sam once again against sending Vale as back-up.

About 5 miles from the bridge in the Fenton RV Sam was twitching nervously. Sam wanted to help Danny but didn't want to send Vale solo to rescue him. After all what if Vale still had a grudge against him or worse, still had a crush on him. Sam couldn't help but feel inferior to Danny's ex-girlfriend. After all even though they have been dating for several months now they haven't really done anything different than their usual hanging out. Doing things like eating at the Nasty Burger and flying around in his ghost mode of course they would make out during these 'dates' but so far they really haven't done anything special. Compare that to the things that he did with Vale, even though it was a setup by Technus, she was still just a buddy. "I could use some help over here! The bridge is collapsing!" Danny's voice brought Sam back to reality. Shaking all of her previous thoughts out of her head she glanced over towards Vale.

Valerie had a rather amused expression on her face. Although it is true that she no longer have a grudge against Danny, sadly the same could not be said about Sam. The Goth girl always got on her nerves and it doesn't help the fact that they both dated the same boy. Although it's cruel Vale couldn't help but take pleasure in Sam's discomfort. "You know, I could lend him a hand, or do you think your boyfriend is fine all by himself?"

"He's been doing fine on his own, thank you very much!" Sam replied in a rather annoyed but concerned voice. "Well, don't just sit there help save the bridge!" Without replying Vale activated her sky board and flew off. As Vale left, Jazz eyed Sam through the rear view mirror with a sense of pride.

Back at the bridge Danny was having his hands full. Normally he could handle these squids on his own, but between them tearing out the support beams and blocking the ends of the bridge it was becoming too much. The bridge about to collapse, some of the people unable escaping, and the squids keeping him wrapped in their tentacles he was really in a pickle.

Just then a series of energy blast came from the sky striking squids. "Well aren't you a sorry sight," Vale said as she floated down.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I was outnumbered here you know!" Danny shot back, but he was glad to see her.

"Excuses are for losers, now you help those people while I take care of these ghosts." Vale said as she readied her blaster.

"Wait, what makes you think you can handle these guys?" Danny cried.

"Because I have more guns," Vale answered as 5 gun cubes materialized around her, and launched a barrage of ecto-blast. "Now be a good hero and get those people out of here!"

'_Can't argue with that' _thought Danny as headed towards the barricade the squids made. As he cleared the ends of the bridge both screams of fear and cheers of excitement flooded his ears. He heard mostly praises. Basking in their cheers, he took a moment feed his ego completely forgetting the battle behind him. "Danny! Look Out!" The warning came too late as a flying car struck him from behind knocking him off the bridge.

Valerie was having the time of her life. Every since becoming a ghost hunter the thrill of the hunt and just shooting things gave her an adrenaline rush that nothing else could. The squids were frantically dodging her shots while flinging anything they could at her. One squid grabbed a nearby station wagon and chucked it towards her. Such a big car was easy to avoid for someone on a flying board, but not so much for a guy who doesn't see it coming. "Danny! Look Out!" cried Vale, but her warning came too late as she watched her partner fall into the water. Vale was about to rescue Danny when the bridge started to break in half. Vale would have just let the bridge fall if it weren't for the people still on the bridge. Reacting quickly Vale shot her arm cables towards the two halves of the bridge. Vale saw herself as a hero and all, but she had no delusions about being a superhero. She was quite aware that she can't hold the bridge up by herself, but maybe she keep it together for a second or even half a second then everyone could escape.

The squids took advantage of the situation though in different ways. One decided to make its getaway. The other two, however were getting ready to attack. Out of the corner of her eyes Vale saw the remaining squids charging and people still trying to get off the bridge. As she prepared for the impact the only things going through her mind, 'I hope Danny is okay' and 'being a hero sucks'. At that moment an explosion came out of the water and struck the bridge knocking off Vale's grip on it. Vale was shocked to see that not only the bridge didn't fall, but also who or rather what was holding it up. Vale couldn't believe what she was looking at, Danny Phantom over 30 feet tall holding the bridge. "Vale, are you O.K." asked giant Phantom.

"I'm fine," answered Vale after regaining her composure, "Wow, I guest boys really grow faster in their sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping I was knocked out! I think this could be a new ghost power."

"Excuses, let's just finish this and figure this out later," Vale said as she resumed blasting the squids.

Seeing the bad situation they were in, the ghost squids flew off in different directions. Vale quickly chased after one of them, while Danny waited for everyone to get to safety. After the bridge was clear Danny ran after the other squid. Danny flew and caught the ghost, but soon realized that he was falling. Seeing he was about to crash into a bakery Danny tried to go intangible only to crash into the building.

"My Shop!" screamed the owner as Sam and Jazz arrived just in time to see the outcome.

Danny Phantom, still around 30 feet tall, picking himself up and licking a mixture of cream and frosting off his face. "I'll take two dozen cheesecakes to go," Danny joked nervously.

Jazz and Sam decided to just sneak away quickly and quietly.

-Later at Fenton Works-

"I don't get it," Danny said, "I mean I grew into a giant, but I couldn't fly or go intangible."

"Well maybe it's was those powers were redirected like, 'reroute power from life-support to the shields Scotty'" laugh his best friend and mayor of Amity Park.

"Don't stupid, why not we just wait for the test results," remarked Sam.

"Actually he might be right," Maddie Fenton said as she entered the room reading several printouts.

"Huh?!" everyone gasped.

"As Danny enlarges several ghost energies in him just vanishes, but they aren't consistent and seems to be proportional to growth," she explained.

"Huh?!" all but one said.

"You mean that Danny's size is determined by which ghost power he loses?" asked Tucker.

"Exactly," Maddie answers.

Suddenly there was loud crash and the door fell down. "What is everyone doing here," yelled Jack Fenton, "come on or we'll be late."

"What are you talking about Jack?" asked Maddie.

"You mean you forgot Danny's big birthday party at town hall!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't worry; we have plenty of time," Tucker said, "after all the party isn't until 6:00 and..."

"Umm… Tucker," Sam interrupted pointing at the clock reading 5:46.

-Town Hall 30 minutes later-

Without question this was the biggest event in Amity Park history. Everyone in town came to celebrate, every shop had some booth, and every restaurant brought food. Danny was overwhelmed by scale of his party, he was quickly hounded by classmates, admirers, and people who just want to shake his hand. While Danny was busy with everyone else his family and friends pretty much stayed out of the limelight. 'This is his time let him enjoy the moment,' they all agreed. Danny was just about to blow out the candles on his birthday cake, ironically the only thing that wasn't smashed from the old bakery, when the ghost alarm went off.

Floating above the town Prince Aragon observed the festivities. This setup couldn't be more perfect if he planned it. Not only does he have an audience for his greatest triumph, he will also destroy the Ghost boy on the day of his birth. "Phantom face me, I Prince Aragon have come to claim my vengeance!" He yelled.

"Man can't I have one day without being attacked," cried Danny.

"Don't worry son leave it to your old man, bonsai!" yelled Jack as he pulled out a remote control.

From Fenton Works the ghost shield activated covering the entire town.

"Look at it this is the new ghost shield 2.5, it is 3 times stronger and powered by an ecto-converter V2 so as long as a ghost is within 1 mile of city limits it will always have power," Jack said proudly, "also it's been modified so it won't affect you son, happy birthday."

"Thanks dad," Danny said as he hugged his father.

Aragon looked at the shield between him and his prey, "How dare you defy me!" Aragon began transforming; "Now you shall pay for your insolence!" The Dragon shot a huge fire blast towards the shield. The flame impacted the shield with such force that the shield shattered and was still had enough power to continue on to Fenton Works.

"Does he seem bigger to you?" asked Tuck as Aragon landed. The Dragon was twice as big as before and also far more ripped than anyone that they've ever seen.

Danny stared at the smoke coming from his home. Lucky only half of the saucer portion of the building was hit. Never the less it was still an attack on his home. "Yeah, but he's not the only one whose had growth spurt. Guys, get everyone out of here, Going Ghost!" Danny yelled and used his new power of enlargement.

Tucker announced and emergency evacuation order, Sam and the Fentons grabbed their ghost hunting gear, and Vale activated her suit and flew off after Danny.

Danny new powers made him the same size as the dragon, but he no longer had his other powers. While Aragon still had all of his powers. Even with Vale's assistance the fight was pretty much one sided. The dragon was about to breathe fire once again when Danny all of a sudden shrank a few feet and blew a devastating ice breath. Tuck's words echoed in Danny's mind _'his size is determined by which power he loses,'_ and realized that he was thinking that ice would be great to stop fire. 'Let's test this out,' Danny though, 'no more ice I want energy blast.' Danny grew about two feet and tried to shoot ice, nothing then tried an energy blast, success. Danny can pick and choose which powers to give up. Also his remaining powers were even stronger than normal. Danny smiled as he charged the dragon head on. Aragon easily dodge Danny attack but was hit be Vale's attack. Vale shots didn't hurt but they were annoying. Aragon attention was set on swatting the little fly when Danny's blast struck him dead on.

"Don't worry son," Jack's voice came from speakers in the Fenton RV, "I'll bring that ghost down to size with Fenton Ghost Shrinker!" Jack raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "What's wrong, I don't understand I charged the Ghost Shrinker last night," Jake said.

_Flashback_

'_Danny are you sure you should be doing that' asked Sam._

'_Sam the shrink ray is dangerous, not only does shrinks, it also messes-up my powers' Danny said while tinkering with the gun, 'besides when will I ever need to shrink a ghost?'_

_Flashback End_

'Well, that came back to bite me in the butt.' Though Danny.

Aragon knew he was in trouble. The little fly girl was bad enough, now four more insects have joined the in. He needed to regain control of this fight. Aragon spread his wings and took off. Danny wasn't about to let Aragon go. 'I'll take flight and energy blast,' thought Danny and followed the dragon into the air. The battle in the air was intense. Having two powers made Danny a head shorter than the dragon, but the stronger energy blast made up for it. Just then the Aragon blew a fire ball towards Danny. Danny tried to raise a ghost shield, but fired two shots instead. Both shots missed and the fire ball made a direct hit to his chest.

'Mental note energy blast and ghost shield are two different powers,' Danny mumbled to himself.

Sam couldn't stand it. Danny was losing this fight and there was nothing she could do but watch. Jack and Maddie were trying to fix the shrink gun. "I got it," screamed Jack, "this should work now all it needs to recharge!"

"Jack we don't have time for that," cried Maddie, "Danny needs our help!"

Just then Vale swooped down and grabbed the gun, "I'll take care of it." As the others watched her fly off, they heard a desperate cry calling out for Sam. Vale headed to Danny as fast as her board could fly. She quickly plugged the Shrink gun to her battle suit. Despite Jack's claim the gun wasn't really fixed. Fortunately, unknown to Vale, her battle suit was created by Technus and still it had some of his power over technology intergraded into it. As the suit began charging the gun it also analyzed and repaired the damaged circuitry. Now fully repaired and having enough for one shot all Vale needed was an opening.

Danny was in trouble his energy blast wasn't doing much so he sacrificed them for more height. This gave him just enough to grab hold of the Dragon. Vale took this opportunity and flew above the Dragon and blasted down towards his head. A blinding light and puff of smoke engulfed Aragon. By the time anyone could see him the first thing they would notice was that he was the same size. Everyone's hope was dashed, their greatest chance failed. Danny was getting ready for the next round when he noticed something strange. Aragon was moving erratically, it wasn't until the smoke cleared that he saw that one of the dragon's wings shrunk. Off balance and unable to maintain lift, he fell towards the ground.

Seeing haw he doesn't need to fly anymore Danny headed for the ground. 'I give up all my ghost powers,' and with that thought Danny grew an additional 12 feet. 'Wait, flight should had only been one foot, does this mean I have more ghost powers.' Aragon was not pleased as he looked up at his foe; he refused to lose to Danny again. Fueled by his rage Aragon blasted Danny with everything he had. The flame that had just earlier tore through the ghost shield 2.5 and burned half of Fenton Works Felt like a summer breeze to Danny. Danny quickly charged and grabbed the dragons' head. "Shut your mouth you have a bad case of dra… no I'm not going to say it," Danny joked. While holding on to Aragon a familiar voice called out to him.

Dora the Dragon Princess explained how this strange ghost fused her amulet into Aragon which gave him his new powers, and how she escaped by bribing the guards. Danny was shocked, 'fused inside of him it can't be,' remembering his worst nightmare. Danny activated his intangibility and began searching inside the dragon. A short time later Danny ripped the amulet out of Aragon. Both Giants shrank back to their normal size. After returning to normal Aragon pushed Danny away and tried to escape only to be sucked in to a Fenton Thermos held by Dora. Sam felt that Dora should have the honor. Danny tried to stand but lost his balance and was about to fall when Vale caught him. All things considered it was an excellent birthday.

-Two Shadows watching from a distance-

"He mastered his new power well did he not?"

"Yes, he's almost ready, but it is not enough. He must get stronger. Make preparations for his release."

"Why hurry everything is on schedule."

"The observants are beginning to suspect. We cannot afford Clockworks interference. He must be freed while we are protected by the treaty."

Next Time…Best of friends, Better Enemies

Danny's worst enemy returns and he is not alone. Can you guess who they are?


	3. Best of Friends, Better Enemies

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

BEST OF FRIENDS, BETTER ENEMIES

_THE GHOST ZONE CLOCKWORKS TOWER_

Clockwork floated down to his main hall. He wasn't in any hurry for this meeting with the observant. In fact he was more interested in finding out why his abilities have been screwy lately. The huge eye of his unwanted visitor stared at him as he approached. Clockwork said dryly, "Greetings, so what do I owe this displeasure."

"You always claim to know everything Clockwork, you tell me," answered the Observant. "But, enough with the pleasantries. We want to know what you plan to do about this." The Screen in the room activated showing a vision of the Ghost Zone in ruins and a different Older Danny Phantom standing over rubble. "As you know you are responsible for the boy and we have confirmed that this is not his former evil older self."

Short time later and a lot assurances and promises to take care of things the Observant left. Even in his infant form Clockwork felt old and tried. Just then he heard footsteps behind him. "Man, I thought he would never leave," spoke a shadowy figure in the far corner of the room. Clockwork was shocked, not only did he not know this individual, he has no idea how he got in, or why he was here.

The intruder approached him and said, "I'll take your silence that you are surprised to see me. Must be tough for you after all you use to know everything. Now your vision is hazy, almost blind. It must feel like a Geek losing the internet or a girl and her cell phone." He laughs adding, "Now complete stranger walks into your home; you know something is going to happen, but you don't know what and you can't do anything about it." He headed towards the shelf and reached for a single disfigured thermos.

Clockwork wanted to stop time, attacked this intruder, even tried yell 'stop' to him, anything. All failed. Every time he was about to do something he hesitated.

The stranger picked up the thermos, "What you're not going to stop me, not going to give some speech about how I'm going to destroy the future? Well, if you're not even going to offer me any refreshments I'll be going."

As Clockwork watch him leave several thing ran though his mind. 'Who was that, why didn't I see this coming, how come I couldn't stop him?' Just then a thought occurred. Clockwork rushed down the corridor to a double door, this was the one place in his home never wanted to enter again. Placing his staff in the key hole, the doors slowly opened revealing a dark room with a stone tablet at the center. As Clockwork examined the tablet his fears were realized. Someone has evocate it, the only thing in this universe that limits Clockwork's power, the 'Treaty of the Oracles'.

-Elsewhere Ghost Zone-

"Congratulation, you're getting time off for bad behavior," said the stranger as he crushed the Fenton Thermos.

Dan Phantom burst out of the wreckage of the thermos. After picking himself up, he punched his savior square in the jaw. "I should kill you as thanks, but I am curious to why you freed me."

The Stranger got up after messaging his mouth he answered, "I have a client who is interested in you. As your parole officer it is my duty to get you a job."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Dan asked.

A fist came striking Dan in the face. "Call us even and do it as a favor for your old friend," the stranger said as he removed his shadow cloak.

Dan Phantom was speechless. He never would have guessed that his benefactor was none other than his former best friend's ghost half, Tucker Phantom.

_HUMAN WORLD NASTY BURGER_

Sam and Danny were enjoying another one of their dates. Meaning that Danny was eating his third nasty burger and Sam was trying to get him to open his mind to her views of the world. This weeks' topic, Tucker's plan to use the ecto-converter V2 generators to power the town. "With the two ghost portals we have here we would not have to depend on fossil fuel indefinitely," exclaimed Sam.

As much as Danny liked Sam he does wish that she would give it a rest. "Sam, how could say that. I mean this is like turning ghost into un-living batteries. We do still have a lot of ghost friends over there."

Sam was stunned that Danny actually thought that she was okay with sacrificing ghosts for power, "Danny, the V2 are nonlethal and don't cause any pollution. Its' like the dream power source."

Danny moaned, maybe he should just say 'yes dear' and put an end to this. All of a sudden a chill went down his spine and his breath was visible. 'Saved' thought Danny as he looked towards Sam. Sam knew the expression on Danny's face meant ghosts and gave her O.K. to leave. Sam felt empty as she watched him go, 'Danny, you would rather fight ghost than spend time with me.' Sam was getting ready to follow Danny when a ghost came out of the ground and grabbed her.

Danny was getting pummeled. Whoever this shadowy ghost is was toying with him. Danny tried to throw him off with taunts and insults, but the ghost just laugh and attacked. Danny needed help and started to wonder what happened to Sam. Desperate Danny launched his ghostly wail. Danny rarely uses this power because of its energy drain, but mainly because Mayor Tucker complained about keeping damages to a minimum. The ghost laugh again as he took the hit. Danny couldn't believe it; not only did the ghost withstood his ghostly wail, but the shadow cloak tore from the wails attack revealing the face that Danny never wanted to see again.

Dan Phantom ripped off the remaining pieces of the cloak and looked at his former self. "I guess you weren't expecting to see me or you again huh?"

"How can this be the future been changed you shouldn't exist anymore!" screamed Danny.

Dan smirked, "Yes, but I was still in the past when you change the future so now I live outside of time. This means I can destroy you now without having to worry about erasing my existence." Dan fired energy blast at Danny. Danny was in trouble his jerky older more powerful self no longer need to hold back and most likely has a grudge against his younger self.

After avoiding all the attacks Danny used his enlargement power. "How about you pick on someone your own size or even bigger," Danny said as he grew 10 feet tall.

Dan was unimpressed and created a few duplicates, "Enlargement, I haven't used that power in years. I take it you don't know that it's more trouble than it's worth". Danny threw a punch but Dan flicked it away with a single slap. "Enlargement makes you bigger and increases your powers but it throws off your center of gravity." Proving his point one of his duplicates hit Danny in the leg causing him lose his balance. Then another duplicate punched him in the face knocking him down. Dan chuckled, "Another problem with it is that you are as easy target. Sure you are a little more massive with stronger skin, but you are incredibly vulnerable to electricity". All of Dan clones fired lighting at Danny.

Danny screamed in pain. He has been hit with lighting attacks before, but this felt like ever cell in his body was being electrocuted. Danny tried to raise his shield, heck he even tried just shrink back to normal, but the lighting was messing with his growth power which in turn effects' all his other powers. He was about to pass out when a series of missiles came hitting all of the Dans. Vale flew the down shooting at Dan trying to get him away from Danny. Jazz drove up to see how Danny was doing. Danny started to recover after shrinking back to normal and tried to tell Jazz and Vale to run.

Vale ignoring Danny's warning attacked Dan. Dan was surprise to see that Vale was here but decided to play with the only ghost hunter he did not kill. After avoiding her shots he grabbed her by the throat. "Hello Valerie," Dan said, "I see you have some new toys, but I am a bit disappointed. You use to be a much better fighter than this". Just then Vale did a flip kick to his face.

"How is that for better ghost, how do you know me?" asked Vale. Dan didn't respond instead he threw a couple of punches that Vale avoided. Vale rarely gets to show-off her tenth degree black belt skill, so she was definitely making the most of this fight. Vale blocked Dan's attacks then counter with a series of quick kicks. Then she extended a collapsing staff and started to knock him senseless. Vale had more skills but Dan was still stronger. After taking several hits, he still didn't show any signs of weakening.

Danny didn't expect Vale going Jackie Chan on him. In all the fights they had she never had this level skill. "This fight is definitely going in that 'can't take my eyes of it' file, I wish I had my camera," Danny said. "I said that out loud didn't I."

Jazz glared at Danny for his remark, "Are you going to help her, or film this for YouTube".

Danny gulped and jumped into the fight, "So Vale were you always this strong? I mean if you're this good you should have beaten me a long time ago."

Vale smirked, "I've been practicing, and my old equipment was heavy".

As soon as Dan got knocked down by Danny and Vale's double team attack, Jazz got the Thermos ready and was just about to use it when a beam shot it out of her hands.

"Don't move or Sam dies," yelled Tuk Phantom hold Sam. Everyone froze at the sight of the new comer except Dan who to this opportunity to K.O. Danny and Vale. Seeing everyone else captured Jazz raised her hands and surrendered.

-Sometime later in an abandon warehouse-

Danny woke up with a huge headache, "anyone got the license number of that disasteroid?"

"Welcome back to the land of the half-living my old best friend," said Tuk phantom, "I know these accommodations are pitiful, but it was the best I could do in short notice. Don't worry about your friends they are fine I just want to talk to you in private".

"This is impossible, you were just a ravaging beast after I separated you from Tucker," said Danny.

Tuk smiled, "true I was a lost spirit with only jealousy, but I soon came across another ghost fragment that you separated from its human." Tuk form shifted to Dash's. "After we merged I became complete, Tucker's jealousy and Dash's drive to win. Afterwards I began watching you Danny, studying you, looking for any weakness that I could exploit."

"So this is all about revenge huh, I supposed you freed my older self and kidnapped my friends for that reason?" Asked Danny.

"If you think that you got it all figured out you tell me smart guy, oh wait you're still a 'C' average student aren't you."

"Are you two done catching up yet, I want to get this job done and get on with my afterlife," complained Dan.

Tuk sighed, "Too bad you don't get to see …"

"This is the GiW all ghost are to surrender of we will be forced to destroy you!" A loud voice over a speaker yelled at them.

"Wait they got human hostages in here!" Danny screamed out. Knowing the GiW they would definitely shoot first and cover up later.

"If that's the case fire the experimental anti-ghost bomb. If that is you in there Danny Phantom I suggest you go human."

Reacting to what he heard, Danny changed back into human. Just in time because after he changed an explosion was heard shortly afterwards and a strange pulse headed straight for them. Danny felt intense pain as the pulse passed through him, lucky he was in human form because Dan and Tuk blew apart after getting hit. The GiW then stormed the warehouse, after securing the area they went to help Danny and his friends.

Danny asked, "How did you know we were here"?

"Anonymous caller said you were captured and saw you guys taken here," the agent answered.

"What was that weapon you used on us?"

"Anti-ghost bomb, it can destroy any ghost without harming humans or property."

"What about me, how do you know it wouldn't have affected me?"

"Casualties are a part of war, besides it wouldn't have been a big loss."

Danny was about to lose it until he saw Jazz, Sam, and Vale being escorted out of the warehouse.

"Are you guys alright," Asked Danny.

"We're fine thought Vale seems to be hurt," answered Jazz.

"I fine, it was that weird wave. After it hit me I felt sick to my stomach," said Vale.

'Strange Jazz and Sam were fine why only me and Vale?' wondered Danny.

The GiW agents came with several pieces of equipment and mops. One of them said, "We will begin clean-up of the area, I strongly advise you to leave".

Not waiting for a response Jazz herded the group to the car that the GiW was providing for them. As they drove off Danny wondered what all that was about. Why was his older self there, what did Tuk want, how did the GiW get such a powerful weapon. Seeing Danny distraught Sam went over to comfort him. "Danny its over we're safe and the ghosts are gone. So call it a victory."

Danny smiled, no matter how bad things seemed she made him feel better. Danny started to relax as the car headed home.

_GHOST ZONE AN UNKOWN CASTLE_

"Well this confirms the GiW new ghost weapon," commented Tuk. "Good thing I suggested you keep the portal open."

Dan was still in pain. Before Danny regained consciousness Tuk had him create a ghost portal and told him to just use their copies to meet Danny. During the explosion they made a run for the portal but Dan still got hit. However that isn't the reason he is furious. "So I take it that you knew about that weapon?"

Tucker replied, "With my other self as mayor I do have insider info. His passwords are so predictable, and we needed to see how much of a threat it is".

"So why am I here? You could have used any other ghost and I hate to be used as a target!" Yelled Dan.

"Please forgive us for what transpired little badger. Your involvement was due to haste on our part." A mysterious shadowy figure said as it came out of the castle. "I do hope this won't hinder our working relationship?"

Dan looked upon him and suddenly said, "I should kill both of you for setting me up, but I am intrigued by what you are planning." Dan didn't know what's going on, but he wanted to learn how they are able beat Clockwork's power.

The shadow grin, "Once you join there is no backing out, and everything you do will be in the service of the ghost king".

'The ghost king huh? Well I defeated him once,' thought Dan. Plans and schemes the Vlad half of Dan was eager for this high stakes game of chess.

As the group entered the castle a small whimpering ghost stepped out of the shadows. "This is not good. I've got to hurry and tell Clockwork about those bullies!" Said Poindexter as he flew from the castle.

Next time…Heir to the Empire

One year has passed since Vlad Masters disappearance. Now legally dead Valerie has learned that she is in his last will and testament. An act of good faith or part of a fiendish plot, does it matter if he is really gone?


	4. Heir to the Empire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Heir to the Empire

_HUMAN WORLD AMITY PARK_

It started as a normal day. Danny woke up, and got ready to face the day's challenges. After breakfast he went to his computer to check his e-mail. Deleting all the junk and fan mail, Danny nearly fell over after reading a two letter message form Valerie Grey –I QUIT!-.

-A few days earlier-

A giant robot came rampaging down Main Street. "you cannot stop me ghost boy," yelled the robot, "I, Technus V2.4 has made my new body out of high tech equipment you humans left up there in orbit, along with other devices that I collected on the way".

Danny was getting tired of this and enlarged his self, "You know the giant robot thing is so cliché".

"Oh right, like the giant hero is such an original idea," Technus shot back.

Danny threw a punch at Technus, who activated his ghost shield, his fist when right through the shield and struck Technus's screen that projecting his face.

"Guess you didn't heard, all the anti-ghost equipment have been modified so they don't affect me anymore," boasted Danny.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to improvise," said Technus as he fired a series of cables at Danny.

"Tying me down who do you think I am Gulliver," Danny laugh.

"Those aren't ropes ghost boy, their power cables," explained Technus.

"Power cables," repeated Danny with a distraught expression on his face, "oh boy". Soon 10,000 volts began electrocuting him.

"Ever since humans discovered electricity we ghost stop enlarging ourselves," said Technus, "but enough history, now it is time for you to have a shocking defeat". As Technus started to increase the voltage, the Fenton RV came down the street and fired several shot at hitting him.

"You stop hurting my boyfriend!" yelled Sam as she and the rest of the group drove up. Yes, Sam still refuses to let Vale and Danny go off alone. After giving her O.K. Vale activated her suit and attacked.

"Well aren't you a familiar sight," said Technus as Vale came about, "seems that you've been enjoying my gift to you".

"I don't know what you're talking about ghost I've never seen you before," Vale retorted as she fired more shots.

"If this is your way of showing gratitude then I'll just take it back. Lucky I, Technus master of technology, installed a remote self-destruct unit in your suit," boasted Technus as fired a signal beam at Vale. The signal caused Vale's suit to reverted back into the pieces that Technus originally used to make it. As the suit vanished, Vale fell straight to the down.

Danny looked in horror as the sight of his good friend/rival hitting the ground. In a bust of anger he ignored the electric shock and broke free of the power lines. "I'm going to tear you apart!" screamed Danny as he charged at Technus. In a blind rage he tackled Technus down and began to rip the robot apart. Unfortunately Danny forgot about the weapons that Technus integrated into himself and was blasted back.

Technus repaired himself and walked towards Danny, who was still down from the blast. "I told you before boy that emotions are your weakness, now this time I won't make the mistake of a long winded speech and just finish you off quickly." He then revealed several weapons and pointed then at Danny, "good thing I stopped at that top secret weapon testing site".

"Yes, well you know you've shouldn't have done that," said Tucker who had just pulled up in his Mayoral limo.

"Oh really, and why is that?" asked Technus.

Tucker pulled a remote out of his pocket and said, "its' because all new top secret weapons come with a remote self-destruct function."

"This is a bad case of irony," said Technus as he remembered how he had just defeated Vale in the same manor. After his robotic body exploded Sam sucked him into a Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks for the save Tucker, how did you get the remote for Technus?" asked Sam while giving Tucker a friendly hug.

"Being the Mayor has its perks, the Feds came by earlier and told me how a robot fell from the sky and began integrating their weapons into it," Tuck answered. "How's Danny?"

Danny changed back into human form and rushed to Vale. "Are you alright?" asked Danny after he noticed some bad scrapes on her arm and legs.

"I'm fine," replied Vale as she just stared at the computer components that use to be her battle suit.

Not knowing what to say or do to help the situation Danny simply left it at that. "Can I take you home?" Danny asked after a few minutes. Vale nodded and without even saying goodbye to his other friends he went ghost and flew off with her. "Hey, where are they going?" asked Jazz. Sam didn't respond she only stare in the direction they flew.

-A few days later-

Vale got out of the shower, it seems like taking a long hot bath is the only thing that relaxes her anymore. As she entered her room she opened the secret door in her closet. In it was broken guns, damage equipment, and her old battle suit. For the past few days Vale had tried to get new gear, but nothing measured up. The equipment would either blow up in her face or be too weak to actually be of any use. Even the Fenton gear that Danny provided didn't meet expectations. This wasn't the first time Vale wished Vlad was still around. He may have been evil, but he did have quality equipment. It didn't help when she saw on the news that Vlad, who have been missing for a year, has been declared legally dead. Vale was a fighter, she doesn't give up because of one misfortune event, but even she had to admit it was over. Reluctantly she headed for her computer and typed the words she never thought she could say, -I QUIT!-. After the message was sent someone knocked on the door.

Danny could not believe Vale would just quit. He knew her well enough to know that the loss of her suit was just a minor setback for her. However, it did seem that fate was against her in getting replacement gear. Danny was still trying to figure out to help her when someone knocked on the door. The Fentons greeted their guest, and almost threw him out after they found out he was Vlad Masters lawyer. He didn't stay long only to inform them to be at his office for the reading of Vlad's last will and testament.

-At the Legal Office-

Danny didn't like this at all. Not only his family was here, but the Vale's as well. Danny could never shake the feeling that anything Vlad did it was always some kind of sinister plot. The reading of the will took a good 2 hours with the explaining legal rights and formalities that needed to be understood. The reading continued with list of charities and organizations Vlad sent donations to. Finally to the families, To the Fentons a tropical island next to the Bermuda Triangle, ghost research facility, and full scholarships for Danny and Jazz. For the Greys ownership of Vlad's security co., full scholarship for Vale, and his Villa in the Rockies. Danny choked at the last one. Vlad's Villa, the place Danielle was born also where he had enslaved all those ghost animals. 'There is no way that fruit loop did this out of the goodness of his ever vacant heart,' Danny thought determined to protect Vale no matter what.

-One Week Later-

Vale and her father decided to vacation at their new Villa. Danny had to beg not only to his own family, but to Damon and Sam as well to let him go along. Jack and Maddie were reluctant to let Danny stay with the Greys alone, but they were too excited to go to their island to argue for long. Jazz was staying behind going over the computer files they copied from Vlad's old home.

Sam wanted to chaperon but Danny asked her for a favor. _"Please Sam I have a bad feeling about this, I need you and Jazz to go over Vlad's files and see if he has anything planned with this," begged Danny_. Going through Vlad's files was definitely full time work; it was full of shady deals, evil experiments, and doctored photos of Maddie in swimsuits. "Oh yeah, Danny is going to pay for this when he gets back," promised Sam, "he will pay".

At the Villa Danny was losing it, he kept seeing Vlad around every corner. Vale and her father started to have second thoughts about bringing him along. Still they tried to make the best of it; walking in the woods, playing in the game room, and just relaxing in the big hot tub. Even Danny had to admit this was a great vacation spot. So far there hasn't been a single ghost incident, the reason they discovered was because of the wild blood blossoms growing in the woods around the Villa. The lab under the Villa got converted into home theater, since it already had several of screens installed. So far they haven't encountered anything that could be considered a trap.

Vale just got out of the hot tub, and headed for her room. It's been a couple of days since they came. At first it was annoying how Danny kept shooting at nothing, but now that he's mellowed out it is quite enjoyable. As she prepared to go to bed an unwelcome guest was waiting in her room, "Impossible, you're dead or are you a full ghost now?"

"So sorry, wrong on all accounts I'm afraid. I am an A.I. holographic interface. I came online after Vlad Masters was declared dead," said Holo-Vlad.

"Why are you here?" asked Vale. She was starting to suspect that Danny might be right. "Wait, you're the one that kept spooking Danny".

"Well yes, and my programming is simply to aid you, Vlad's most trusted Huntress, on your missions," claimed Holo-Vlad.

"Liar I know He's been manipulating me and that he is really Vlad Plasmius! So what is he really after?" demanded Vale.

"System reboot, updating files…, well since you know everything allow me to explain. This facility is designed for the capture and study of one Danny Phantom. I have been program to assist you in this task. Since you had a vendetta against him you were the perfect choice to take over this project," said Holo-Vlad.

Vale was suspicious, how far can she trust this computer, what if Vlad did have a scheme with all this. Against her better judgment she decided to see what is going on here exactly. "You said you're program to help me, how?"

"Follow me," Holo-Vlad said. He led her to the lab and opened a hidden staircase. In the lower levels had weapons, suits, and what looked like automatic factory. The monitor screens came on and started to show recordings of Vale's many battles. "As you can see the ghost hunting equipment that Masters provided you not only hunts ghost, but also scans and records your prey. It also monitors you as well. Using this data we've been building this," Holo-Vlad pointed to the Fenton Battle Suit mk. II.

"This looks like the Fenton Battle Suit only smaller," said Vale.

"Yes, Masters streamline the system making it half the size but twice the power. All that is needed is some final calibrations that require your assistance with, after that this suit and all these weapons are yours."

Vale looked at the battle suit in front of her. She remembered hearing how Danny nearly died using the original against the Ghost King. Still Vlad is far more reliable than the Fentons. If he worked out all the bugs then this could be the greatest suit out there. Vale wanted the suit, but she didn't want to be used again. Weighing her options she looked at Holo-Vlad and gave her answer.

Danny was watching the stars from the rooftop. "I guess even if that fruit loop had some kind of fiendish plot, it doesn't matter if he's really gone," he said to himself. After a week of scouting the Villa Danny was convinced that the place was safe, now he's just enjoying the peace and quiet. Just as soon as he started to relax, a sudden chill came up his spine and he saw his breath. Danny sprang into action but no ghost appeared, instead it started snowing. Danny breathe a sigh of relief, truthfully he didn't want any incidents on this vacation.

"Are you still chasing ghosts Fenton," Vale's voice came from behind him.

"Wow, you haven't called me 'Fenton' in a long time I must really be screwing up," Danny said, "but I'm pleased to say that I no longer think that Vlad was up to anything".

Vale twitched nervously, "about that Danny, you see…What the." Vale never completed her sentence when the ghost alarms when off.

They soon left the roof and met with Damon in the security office. "What's going on?" asked Danny and Vale at the same time.

"There is a lot of ghost animals headed here," replied Damon as he watched the monitors, "why are they attacking now?"

"It's not possible they can't come here because of the blood blossoms!" answered Danny.

"Blood Blossoms, you mean like flowers?"

"Yeah, ghost can't go anywhere near them."

"Flowers, like the part of the plant that usually wilts in the cold."

"Oh boy, Going Ghost," cried Danny as he transformed, "Mr. Grey activate the Ghost security measures and Vale call Jazz and let her know what's going on." As Danny flew off Vale and her dad did as they were instructed, or tried to. Vale didn't realize that the Villa had no phones and Damon found out the auto defenses are targeting Danny as well. "Forgive me Danny," Damon whispered. Damon didn't like to throw Danny to wolves, but he had his daughter to think about. Vale was racing from room to room searching for a phone. Unsuccessful Vale looked out the window and saw Danny getting pummeled, not only by the ghost but by the Villa guns as well. Fearing the worst she sped down to the lower level.

"Hello Ms. Grey, I am happy to report that I have just completed the task you requested, expect delivery in two to four business days," greeted Holo-Vlad.

"That's great now prep the Battle Suit mk. II, I'm taking it out!" said Vale.

"The Battle Suit is not ready yet, it still requires final calibration and testing also the weapons have not been installed."

"No time, we're being attacked!"

"Do not blame me if the suit drains you life force away," Holo-Vlad said as he activated the suit.

As Vale prepared to back-up Danny, the suit's ghost radar showed multiple ghost readings inside the Villa. 'What is going on here,' wondered Vale as she went to investigate what the radar detected. What she found was horror beyond description. Several animal ghosts in cages, all of them were hooked up to an ecto-converter to power the Villa. Vale started to feel sick, not only because of the conditions of these ghosts are in, but she recognized the ones she captured and turned over to Vlad. Vale couldn't stand it and hit the release button. As the cages opened several of the weaker ghost made a run for it, but the remaining ghost were getting ready to pounce her. "You guys want some revenge huh, I'll admit that I'm partly to blame for all this," Vale said as the animals jumped her. Using the Battle Suit she knocked half of them back with one blow, "But I'm not going to make this easy for you!" Vale yelled as the ghosts charged again.

Danny had his hands full with the ghost coming from the forest and guns shooting from the Villa. "Come on Danny you can hold out, Vale is counting on you," Danny said to himself, "and Jazz and Sam are on their way. I just wish these guns would stop shooting me". Just then the guns stopped. "It's never a good thing when my wishes come," said Danny as he tried to keep the ghosts from entering the Villa, the guns may have been targeting him but they also kept the other ghosts out. Danny had no choice but to use his ghostly wail. After his screams pushed the ghosts back he collapse and nearly reverted to human form. His victory was short live however as the ghost charged again. Danny got ready for the second wave when energy beams rained down from the sky. "Sam, Jazz you got Vale's message!" Danny said excitedly as the Specter Speeder landed.

"No, actually we came here because we did find a sinister plot in the files," said Sam.

"We would have found out sooner except his files were organized in alphabetical order," added Jazz. Danny had a confused expression on his face. "The 'Valerie Grey' schemes file was in the 'V' section so it took us a while," Jazz explained, "you think we would've checked the 'V' section first".

"Tell me details later. I'll hold them off you get Vale and her father out of here!" Danny said as he resumed his attack. Jazz and Sam headed for the Villa and met up with Damon, who ran out after seeing the Specter Speeder land. They were about to look for Vale when the Villa exploded.

After Vale released the ghost the Villa lost power, as the lights and Holo-Vlad flickered off the ghost attacked. With the Battle Suit mk. II Vale easily took down most of the ghosts. As the smack down continued, Vale stared to feel the strain of the neural feedback from the suit. "Come on Vale Danny used an inferior model against the most powerful ghost," Vale said to herself. Thinking about her best friend and rival gave her new strength. Vale had to admit it that Danny is the center of her life. Maybe not romantically but he inspires her to get better not only as a hunter but as a person as well. Vale looked at her target, the central ecto-converter unit. Standing in her way a wolf ghost with long nails that for whatever reason didn't attack her the whole time. "The head lion waits for the pack to weaken the prey before he goes for the kill huh?" Vale said as she walked over to the wolf. After catching her breath Vale ran towards her target. The wolf stood still as Vale charged right passed it and destroyed the ecto-converter resulting in a huge explosion.

No one could believe it as they stared at the remains of the Villa. Danny wanted to look for Vale but stopped as he saw several ghost animals leaving the Villa. "What is going on here?" Danny asked. The attacking ghost quickly aided the ghost leaving the Villa and disappeared into the woods.

"This Villa uses ghosts hook up to an ecto-converter for power and weapon testing," Jazz explained, "Vlad was going to fake his death and give Vale the weapons he developed here, but seems he cancelled those plans after he became mayor though".

"Then this attack was a rescue mission, wait what about Vale?" Danny asked as he looked in the direction of the Villa.

"She's fine Danny," answered Sam, "Looks like Wulf just carried her out. Guess she save ghost prisoners." Wulf carried Vale his paws and gently handed her to Damon saying "friend" before he also disappeared.

As everyone climbed aboard the Specter Speeder the computers in the Villa came on and Holo-Vlad reappeared. "Auxiliary power online… well, that could have gone better. The animals escaped the Villa destroyed, but my mission a success. I am sure the master will be pleased," Holo-Vlad said as he watched the recording of Danny's and Vale's battle. Just then Wulf appeared and smashed the mainframe, as Holo-Vlad went offline only two words were on the screen.

–File sent-

-A Few Days Later-

Vale was enjoying a long hot shower. She may have lost the Villa, but truthfully she had no interest in it. The only reason she went was to find more ghost hunting equipment. Vale regretted losing the Fenton Battle Suit mk. II but she did get away with a lovely consolation prize. Before attack she demanded that the spare suits and weapons be mailed to her home address. 'It'll feel good to wear red again,' thought Vale as she put away her new equipment. Vale was tired after cleaning up so she headed to her room, she was so tired that she failed to notice that she just phased through the door. As she slept, a ring appeared at her waist split and traveled outwards. Vale was now in a light grayish huntress suit and her hair grayish/blue.

Just outside her apartment four figures watched with anticipation.

"Another page of the prophecy fulfilled. We are closer to our goal."

"It is too soon, our enemies can't learn what has transpired yet."

"Yes, secrecy is her best protection."

The four figures raised their hands and started to glow. Two rings appeared next to Vale then came together turning her human again. When the two rings met they turned into mystic markings before reentering her body.

"Her power is sealed now, to be revealed at a time of our choosing."

"Do we leave her with the boy?"

"Yes, he will protect her. He will keep her safe."

"You better hope so for nothing must happen to the mother of our future king."

The four figures disappeared into the night.

Next Time…The Greatest Hunt

Someone has put a bounty on Dani Phantom. Now Danny has to search the entire world to find her before some hunter does.


	5. The Greatest Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**The Greatest Hunt**

_HUMAN WORLD LOCATION UNKNOW_

Skulker entered a dark room with two ghosts in tow. "As promised I have captured Spectra for you. Her pet is a gift," Skulker said as he threw Spectra and Bertrand towards his employer. "I still don't understand why you gave me suck a powerful suit to hunt these two?"

"This is just a test. You needed to get use to that suit for your real target. One Called Dani Phantom," a mysterious voice said.

"Yes, with this suit that ghost boy doesn't stand a chance," Skulker gloated as he fired his newest blaster at the wall.

"Not the boy 'Dani' with an 'I' this girl," the monitors started showing footage of Dani Phantom.

"You want me to hunt this cub?" Skulker asked in bewilderment.

Suddenly a mechanical claw grabbed Skulker and lifted him up. "I thought we had a deal, you hunt what I tell you to hunt and I provide you with all the weapons you want."

"Of course, it is just that I'm not certain if this girl is worth all this hardware!" Skulker responded. The claw lowered him to the ground.

"The girl is much more than you think, you can use whatever means necessary but I want her alive. Also Danny Phantom, the boy, is very protective of her if he gets in your way, you know what to do".

Skulker smiled at the possibility of running into Danny. "So where is the target?"

"Her location is unknown. She moves around a lot. Here's a list of her previous sightings." The claw handed him PDA.

"You mean …"Skulker was about to protest.

"What, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter can't find a missing girl without her street address. Perhaps Ember was right; you're not much of a hunter".

Skulker didn't respond. He simply turned around and left.

"Now then Spectra I hear you're good with creating bodies."

-Amity Park Casper High-

Danny walked down the hallway to his next class. He wanted a nice peaceful day in school especially after the Villa incident. Sadly today like all the other days was plagued with admirers, reporters, and fan girls. 'Now I see why heroes have secret identities,' thought Danny as he watched Sam beating his fan girls back. Sam started to demand he do something about this; so he phased underground, traveled to class, and came up to his seat.

"So glad that you can join us Mr. Fenton I hope your nightly heroics didn't keep you from doing your homework?" Mr. Lancer the only teacher in Casper High who still treats Danny the same as he did before.

"Well you see there was this," Danny started when Lancer interrupted. "Four armed Sasquatch yes I do watch the news, what I want to know is if you can make detention after school." Mr. Lancer's statement brought all sort of arguments and protests from the class. Everyone started yelling about how Danny is a hero and that he should be excused from detention. Danny watched the circus for about a minute before announcing that he would be there.

Danny approached detention room after school. Truthfully he looked forward to detention. Not only does it give him a chance to catch up to school work, it also gives him some sense of normalcy. About an hour into detention Vale came storming in. "To kill a mockingbird you better have good explanation for this interruption Ms. Grey," said Lancer.

"So sorry Mr. Lancer, but I just found out that someone placed a bounty on Dani!" Vale exclaimed.

"What's the big deal I can handle a few bounty hunters," Danny said.

"Not you, her!" Vale said as she put down a wanted poster with Dani's picture and 3 million dollar bounty. After a short explanation and a promise to finish their school work Lancer let them go.

-Fenton Works-

"So do you have any idea where she might be," asked Jazz.

"It might be easier just to go after whoever set up this bounty," suggested Sam.

"That won't stop the hunters from going after her. We've got to find Dani and protect her," said Danny. "She has been sending me pictures of the places she has visited hopefully it will give us a clue to where she is now." The first group of pictures put her in South America, the next set was mostly in Disneyland, and the last picture was in Seattle.

"It would seem that she's traveling northward," observed Jazz. "Judging by the date on these cards I'd say either Dakotas or Canada."

"So we split up then Sam and Jazz take the Specter Speeder and search the Dakotas. Vale and I will search Canada."

"Wait a minute," Sam started to protest, but Danny cut her off. "Vale and I can fly on our own so we can cover more air. Please Sam we've got find Dani as quickly as possible". Sam wanted to give Danny a piece of her mind, but she knew it was pointless at this moment so she just nodded. After mapping out their route and saying goodbye, they headed off.

-Later Somewhere in Canada-

"I'm searching the Rockies so far I've met some Sasquatches, but nothing on Dani," Danny said over the radio.

"We're at Mt. Rushmore, had a run in with a few ghost hunters but they didn't know anything," Sam replied.

"I'm near Montreal I've heard a rumor of that bounty hunters are meeting there so I'm going to check it out," Vale said.

After calling his teammates Danny continued his flight around the Rockies following the Sasquatches he met earlier. He couldn't help but think that maybe the Sasquatch attack back in Amity Park might be connected to what's happening to Dani, or he might just be paranoid. Either way he just followed them to a large cave. "If Dani isn't here I've half a mind to blow this mountain up," Danny said to himself. His gamble paid off when he found Dani being nursed by the Sasquatch. "Dani I've found you," Danny exclaimed.

"Danny great to see you cuz," Dani cried out as she hugged him. "Do you know what's going on, why is there a bounty on me?"

"No idea I just heard about it yesterday," answered Danny. "What are you doing with Sasquatches?"

"I met up with them on my way to Alaska, nice guys but they got in crossfire with me and Skulker." Dani explained, "When they heard we're related they hoped you could stop the hunters."

"Looks like I hit the Jackpot. I figured putting a bounty on the cub would increase the chances of her capture, but I never figured that it would be the whelp who'd lead me to her," echoed a familiar voice.

"Skulker, wait you mean you placed that bounty, why?" Danny asked in a fit of rage.

"My employer told me I could use any means necessary to find her so, well you get the idea. At least now I don't have to pay anyone," said Skulker as he fired two energy beams at the two Phantoms. Dani was out almost instantly, but Danny tried to fight but fell short when Skulker fired another beam knocking him out. "All too easy," laughed Skulker.

-Sometime Later Somewhere Unknown-

Danny woke up with a huge headache, barely aware of his new surroundings he franticly tried to find Dani. As he got up a metallic claw grabbed and carried him to a large room. "Ah, Danny Phantom so nice to see you again," said an unfamiliar voice.

"What's going on, who are you show yourself, where's Dani?!" screamed Danny.

"So many questions but very well, the girl is here," a light shown down on Dani strapped to an examining table. "I'm going to dissect her to find out how she'd stabilized, as for who I am." The lights came on revealing a blob with red eyes in a tank. "You might not recognize me but this is your handy work, I am Vlad Plasmius' son."

"His son, how can this be?" Danny was officially confused now.

"Do you remember how you trashed father's clones trying to save Danielle I was supposes to be the perfected clone. After you escaped, dad collected the ectoplasm for disposal. Somehow even as goo my conciseness remained, seeing that I was still alive dad placed me in this containment unit until he could find a way to stabilize me."

"So what you need a mid-morph sample fine, just let Dani go," declared Danny.

"I'm afraid that is not what I need. You see after you manage to stabilize Dani with that ecto-dejecto, dad was able to synthesize the formula. It helped a little, but it wasn't enough I'm far too unstable. Also because of contamination, our D.N.A. is no longer compatible. I need to study my sister to find out how she can survive while I can't."

"I won't let you hurt her!" yelled Danny as her tried to break out of the claw's grip but it started to tighten squeezing him for his troubles.

"Don't bother that claw has anti-ghost measures built into it, now to business." A second claw came down and started to electrocute Dani. As Dani screamed in pain various charts and readings showed up on multiple monitors. "Interesting, it seems that some other spectral energy is what help you stabilize. What is this other factor, and when did you encounter it? I would ask you about this energy but somehow I doubt you know anything about it. It's a shame to lose a sister, but my only alternative is to absorb your ectoplasm." The claw started to drain Dani's energy.

"You let her go now or I'll," Danny demanded as started to enlarge breaking the claw apart, "tear you apart!" Danny charged successfully knocking the claw off Dani, but the claw then started to drain Danny reverting him back to human.

"It seems that I underestimated you. It won't happen again." Suddenly there was explosion at wall and Vale with the Specter Speeder came flying through.

"Guys, how did you find us here?" Danny asked but he was glad they were here.

"That meeting in Montreal, the hunters wanted to know who put up the bounty. The address led me here," answered Vale.

"The Boooomerang is still keyed to your ecto-signature," replied Jazz. Right on cue it hit Danny on the head.

"Enough of that, what's going on here," demanded Sam.

"Long story short, he's one of my clones that Vlad made and now he wants to eat Dani thinking it would stabilize him," Danny answered.

"Eating is kind of inaccurate, but its close enough. Now to make sure the rest of you don't interfere." About a dozen ghosts entered the room.

Soon after a brief battle montage, one of the claws headed towards Dani. At that moment Vale dove in front of the claw. Vale screamed as the claw began to analyze her, and drain her life force. Trying to save her Danny used his ghostly wail. The power of his wail not only destroyed the claw but the tank the clone was in as well. As the clone spilled on the floor it stood upright as the goo continued to reform itself.

"Well this is a surprise, it would seem that the energy that stabilized my sister came from you Miss Grey," the clone said as he now looked like Danny only with white hair. "Now then let's see what my new body can do." Black rings appeared around him as he began to transform. His ghost form was similar to Danny's but the black and white colors were inverted, his eyes still red, and his hair was black flames. On his chest he had two DP insignias one above the other looking almost like a 'B'. Staring at his insignia then looking at his foes he said, "You may call me Inviso-Bill."

"You got to be kidding, me are you serious?" said Danny, he couldn't believe that anyone will actually take that name.

"This is the name everyone gave you when they thought you were a threat, now I will use it to be that threat," laugh Bill (clone's new name). "I will destroy the world that shunned my father starting with you." He fired energy blast at Danny who in turn fired one as well. As the two blasts collided, Bill's beam overpowered Danny's and continued forth. Danny managed to dodge the incoming blast but was still shocked at Bill's power level.

"You know it is Vlad's own fault for what happened to him, he kept thinking he was superior and used his powers for selfish gain," Danny said.

"What's wrong with using your skills to get ahead, after all geniuses use their smarts and jocks use their muscles so why not halfas use ghost powers," countered Bill.

"You mean you don't care if you hurt people to get what you want," asked Sam.

"If you want to succeed you have to step on people, this world only allows the few to rise above the masses," said Bill.

"I was going to let you go if you'd behave yourself, but I see that's not going to happen," Danny said as he shot more energy beams at Bill.

Bill raised a shield and blocked all the shots, then charged at Danny with a series of punches. As Danny went down Dani and Vale jumped in to attack. Will caught Dani in midair and threw her at Vale. Sam joined in as well but got knocked down quickly. Jazz was nowhere to be seen. "You know, I'm trying to think of a good reason to keep you alive. I mean dad wanted you as an heir, but I have no attachments to you so I'll just kill you," Bill created a red energy sword and was just about to kill Danny, when Danny blocked him with a green energy sword. "You're up good I didn't want this to be easy." The two engaged in sword battle that Danny was losing in.

"So you lived in a jar you whole life, how are you this strong?" asked Danny after he got disarmed.

"Dad used ecto-dejecto to keep my body from falling apart, and used virtual reality to teach me everything I know," Bill answered as he swung at Danny's head.

"You know there is a whole new world outside if the one that Vlad showed you," Danny pleaded avoiding the attacks and heading for his sword.

"Ha Ha Ha, it is impossible to believe that the Advisors chose you to be the next ghost king," Bill laughed while continuing his assault.

"Ghost king what are you talking about," Danny reached for his sword started to parry Bill's attack.

"You mean you haven't heard the prophecy 'when Pariah Dark falls the new king will be one of those who walk between life and death' you understand the next king is going to be a halfa." Bill finished with around house to Danny's stomach. "That halfa is going to be me." Danny couldn't move that last hit knocked the wind out of him. Bill positioned himself ready to cut off Danny's head. As Bill's sword came down one of the claws started up and grabbed Bill. "What is happening, who's controlling my claw?" Bill demanded screaming in pain as the claw started draining him.

"I am," said Jazz from the corner of the room her laptop was plugged into the system.

"No, this can't happen! I'm going to be the next ghost king! It can't end like this!" Bill's screams stopped after he was reduced to ecto-goo.

As the goo dissolved Danny couldn't help but think about what Will said about the ghost king; is true about a halfa becoming the next king, who are these Advisors did they really chose him for that position, and did Vlad know about this? So many questions, and with no real way for him to get any answers. Sam, sensing his irritation went up to him with a comforting smile. Looking at Everyone's faces Danny breathe a sigh of relief. 'We are all safe the crisis is over we'll deal with whatever happens together', and with that last though they all left.

"Why are we doing this let's just grab the loot and leave it's not like he'll come after us," Bertrand said nervously.

"If you want to leave then go, but I'm not taking any chances," said Spectra as she took out a syringe of ecto-dejecto and injected it into leftover goo. Bill reformed a few seconds later.

"It's about time, well I've got to hand it to you Spectra this is an impressive body you made," said Bill. "Now here's you pay as we agreed." With a wave of his hand four suitcases full of cosmetics and spa memberships came flying down.

Bertrand was mortified, "You're kidding right you stayed to help this nut job for some make-up?"

"Hush, are you trying to get us killed," warned Spectra, "so sorry for what my lackey said, and I'm glad your plan worked."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll forgive your lackey, but how would you like to continue to work for me, Spectra?" Bill asked as he showed her hundreds of cloning tubes each one had one of three Danny clone types.

Next Time…Danny Paladin

Fright Knight is leading an army to conquer the Ghost Zone. Danny finds himself in a forbidden area where he learns the Ghost Zone's greatest secret.


	6. Danny Paladin

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny Paladin

_GHOST ZONE PARIAH'S KEEP_

"So do we have a deal?"

"The terms of your proposal are acceptable. However I need to make sure I'm getting my moneys' worth," said the Fright Knight.

"Take first hundred for a test drive, the rest after you pay the full amount."

After his guests left, Fright Knight got up and walked to the main hall. He marveled at the sight of his new army.

_HUMAN WORLD FENTON WORKS_

Danny was enjoying his Saturday sleeping in late. Normally his family would wake him up but today… "Oomph, what the.." Danny woke up after something landed on his stomach.

"Wake up Danny you're not going to waste my weekend," Dani bounced on him excitedly.

Danny let out a sigh, he'd almost forgotten that his cousin is staying with him and he promised to give her a full family experience. "Alright I'm up; just give me a few minutes to get dressed," Danny smiled as he watched his cousin phase through the floor. 'I wonder if this will be the norm when I have kids," he wondered as he got dressed and followed Dani through the floor.

After breakfast the two of them traveled around Amity Park. Dani quickly became popular among the citizens with her relationship to Danny, and the fact she is a cute little girl added to this. About lunchtime the pair stopped at Nasty Burger for a bite and to meet up with the girls. It was decided that the two of them will be given some alone time before the others could meddle. "Hey guys," Danny said as he approached Jazz and Sam at the table, "mind if we join you."

Sam smiled and asked, "fine but who's we?" Danny looked around but Dani could not be seen. "Maybe she took off again," Sam hoped.

"No, she over there talking to Vale," Jazz pointed over to the register where Vale was working.

Danny felt good as he watched the two of them enjoying themselves. It's ironic that Dani's first human friend would be one of the biggest ghost-haters in town. "You should not bother Vale while she's working," Danny interrupted them as he noticed the crowd coming in for lunch.

"I meet up with you on my break," Vale said as Dani headed to the others.

"Today has been great, I love hanging out with you all," Dani said.

"What do you mean 'all', so far you've just been hanging out with Danny," remarked Sam.

"Be nice Sam after all you don't want to scare a potential new member," said Jazz.

"New member, you mean you're not leaving, I mean you're staying here," Sam asked.

"I haven't decided yet, I mean I would like to travel more, but that whole bounty on my head issue made me think that I should lay low for awhile," Dani replied.

"After explaining to mom and dad, they both agree that she's family," said Danny.

"That great," Sam said with a twitch in her eye. Truthfully she didn't really care much for the little clone in fact the farther away she was the better. Sam could not understand; Paulina, Valerie, now Danielle, why did Danny like girls she hated. If fact why was Danny spending more time with them than with her, his girlfriend. Sam agreed to let the two of them have their alone time because she thought that Dani was going to leave after this.

All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense triggered, looking at Dani she nodded in response. They did their hi-five syncro-change and started to search for the ghost. "Beware for we are the messengers of doom," the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady came out of the freezer. Both Phantoms charged at the ghosts knocking them back. "Wait we're not here to fight dearie, can we talk over some nice meatloaf," asked Lunch Lady.

"Danny what are you waiting for let's kick their spirited butts," screamed Dani.

"No, they say they want to talk let's hear them out, if we don't like what they have to say then we kick their butts," Danny said.

"Thank you, anyway we are here because the Ghost Zone is in trouble, beware," said Box ghost. "The Fright Knight has built his own army of doom and is ravaging everything in his path".

"He's heading to Walker's prison now if he gets the prisoners there to join him it will be a recipe for disaster," added the Lunch lady, "some roast beef sandwiches".

"Pass, alright we'll check it out, is there anything else?" asked Danny.

Lunch lady nudged Box ghost, "Huh oh yeah, one final piece of business. You Danny Phantom are cordially invited to our wedding next month." Box ghost said as he handed Danny the invite. "Eeww," was Danny only response.

_GHOST ZONE NEAR WALKER' PRISON_

Danny was flying around area looking for signs for Fright Knight or his army. Danny didn't like this he's all alone looking for an army on its way led by one of the most powerful ghost he ever fought. Yes, the others were at the prison setting up the ghost shield and other defenses leaving only him to scout around. Dani wanted to come along but they needed her to look in the other direction. All of a sudden something grabbed Danny from behind.

"Hello old buddy never thought I'd see you in this area of the ghost zone."

"You but how, you were destroyed by the ghost bomb, wait does that mean he's still alive," exclaimed Danny as he struggled to get free of Tuk Phantoms grip.

"One of the perks of having your other half in high places is that I can keep tabs on what the government is doing and yes Dan is fine," said Tuk. "I don't know why you're here but I don't have time to destroy you. So I'll just drop you off at that swirling whirlpool of death over there." After that statement Tuk threw Danny onto the vortex. The last thing Danny heard was Sam asking 'what's going on'.

-Walker's Prison-

"Danny, Danny what's going on," Sam frantically yelled. The only thing Sam heard was Danny talking to someone and asking if 'he's still alive' followed by static. Sam was about ready to go after Danny when Dani showed up telling everyone the army is approaching.

"Sorry Sam, but we have to prioritize, we'll look for Danny after we stop Fright Knight," Jazz promised.

"How could you say that, he's your brother," argued Sam.

"Yes, and as his sister I believe he'll come back, I plan to resolve this issue before that so the only thing he has to do is head home," said Jazz in a stern voice.

Sam wanted to say more but the siege had begun.

-Location Unknown-

Danny woke with a huge headache looking around it seems like a medieval era zone. He started to fly around hoping someone might know the way back to Walker's Prison. As he approached the nearest town he noticed something odd. The people there seemed almost human; no pale skin, no floating around, and no one even trying to look scary. The only strange thing is that some people have powers that other do not. 'Well, I'm not going to get any answers floating up here,' Danny thought as he floated down. "Excuse me can you help me?"

The citizens looked at Danny and screamed, "Aaahhh a ghost!" Panic and mayhem followed. Danny watched the chaos around him, "Wow this is different," he said completely bewildered that people in the ghost zone would be afraid of ghost. Just then a group of knights came running down the street. "I don't know how you managed to enter Camelot specter but, I Sir Bedivere shall smite thee!" said one of the knights. Drawing their swords they attacked. The first thing Danny learned was that these knights are tough, second even in ghost mode their swords hurt, third they have powers. Bedivere sword was glowing and shooting lighting, the other had fire or a sonic boom attack. Danny had to escape so he phased through the ground. His freedom was short lived because the moment phased out of the ground a new group of knights surrounded him.

"Sorry wrong floor," Danny joked trying to get back underground. One of the knights stabbed the ground with his sword causing an explosion that blew Danny out of the ground, "Well done Sir Kay now let us take this abomination to the dungeon". They were about to pick him up when Danny used his ice power to freeze the ground. The Knights slipped all over the place giving Danny the opening he needed to escape.

After evading more knights Danny found himself in a strange room, it was full of scrolls, potions, animal parts, and other weird trinkets. "I guess this is Merlin's Room," said Danny jokingly. "That statement would be correct," a voice said to him. Danny turned around to see old man with a long beard. "Danny Phantom I presume," Merlin said.

Danny nodded, "you know me, and is this really Camelot?"

"Yes on both, you see several years ago after Lancelot's betrayal I sought to protect Arthur and Camelot by transporting them here in the ghost zone," explain Merlin, "here we remain until the world needs its king again, now as for you." Merlin pointed to the crystal ball.

Danny looked at the crystal ball, after a few seconds the ball started to glow, followed by images of his friends fighting a losing battle. Fright Knight's army was overwhelming Walker's men. "Merlin, my friends are in danger can you help me get back please!"

Merlin shook his head, "I'm afraid you cannot leave Camelot. For you see," Merlin cast a spell of binding, trapping Danny. "We are at war with ghosts. Don't bother to struggle no ghost can escape those bindings."

"No ghost huh," Danny repeated. Danny then changed into his human form and ran out of Merlin's room. 'That boy really is half ghost,' Merlin thought as he watched Danny leave.

"If I wasn't a straight 'C' student I'd realize sooner that the knights are after a ghost not some boy," Danny said to himself as he wandered around the market pondering on what to do next. "That vortex if I can find it then maybe I can get back," Danny said before noticing that everyone was staring at him. Laughing nervously Danny ran as fast as he can, which still isn't very fast. Danny wanted to go ghost but with all the knights around he decided to play it safe. A little while later Danny found himself at what looked like a training camp. He knew he shouldn't but he stayed to watch. As he was engrossed by what he saw, he failed to notice two knights approaching behind him.

"What are you doing here?" One of the Knights asked.

"I..uhm..well..Going Ghost!" Danny quickly changed and flew off, or tried to. The Knights drew their swords and knocked him down. After Danny pick himself up he found himself completely surrounded. Creating an energy sword Danny mimicked the gestures that he saw earlier from the trainees. All but one of the Knights stepped back, drawing his sword the made a slightly different gesture.

"I Sir Gawain accept your challenge," said the Knight. The two of them started to dual. Sir Gawain began rather aggressively forcing Danny back, in fact blocking Gawain attacks was pretty much all Danny could do. Danny needed an advantage, it may be cheating but he made a duplicate and sent it behind Gawain. With his vision limited by his visor, Sir Gawain was having a difficult time keeping up with two Phantoms. Even double teaming him, Danny couldn't land a hit. "Do you yield," Danny said hoping to bluff him. Gawain was about to answer when someone yelled, "HALT!"

Danny looked at who yelled out and couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him in full armor holding a 6 ft. long highly decorated sword was King Arthur.

As King Arthur approached the other Knights dropped to one knee. Danny not knowing what to do just stood still. "The famous Danny Phantom rumored to be half ghost half human," Arthur said, "also the hero who defeated Pariah Dark." Murmurs followed after that statement.

Danny decided to change back to human, "King Arthur sir it's a real honor to meet you in person." Danny was cut short when Arthur swung his sword at him. "What gives?" Danny pleaded as he barely dodged the attack.

"Your existence cannot be allowed, Merlin has prophesied that the one who defeated the ghost king will bring disaster," Arthur said, "so if you have any honor accept your end."

"NO, this isn't the first time someone said I was supposed to destroy the world and I promised my friends and family that I would never become that," Danny protested. Danny was about to go ghost when Arthur's blade ran straight through his chest. "Wow, to be killed by the King Arthur Pendragon, guess it is true 'you should never meet your heroes' ha..ha," Danny laughs weakly, "sorry guys." The vision of his friends fighting at the prison flashed in his head. "NO!" Danny yelled, "I'm not going to end like this." Pulling the sword from his body Danny struggled to get to his feet. "Everyone is counting on me I won't let them down even if I have to face all of the Knights of the Round Table!" Danny dropped to his knees after that bold statement.

The Knights formed a circle around Danny as Arthur raised his sword above his head. "Danny Phantom you have faced incredible odds with courage," three of the Knights drew their swords and held the in front of their faces. "Met each challenge with determination," four more Knights did the same. "Maintained you loyalties," three more Knights joined in. "You also kept your sense of humor even as the life fades from your body," the last two Knights drew their swords as well. "Is there any who would object," Arthur asked. All the Knights pointed their swords to the ground. Arthur nodded, "Danny Phantom very few in this world have the spirit of adventure and the honor to keep their integrity. Those who do are called Knights," Arthur proclaimed as he handed Danny his sword.

Not really understanding what's going on Danny reached up and held the sword. After touching the handle the blade glowed with a blinding light as massive energies surrounded Danny. Once the lights stopped Danny found himself fully healed and the sword turned into a 3 ft. long broadsword with the DP insignia on the hilt. "What's going on here, weren't you guys going to kill me or something," Danny demanded, "and what happened to Excalibur?"

"Yes, it is true that Merlin had a vision that you will bring catastrophe, but I have learned in the past that acting on such knowledge often brings forth such disasters," Arthur replied. "You have proven yourself to be given a chance. Now as for the sword it is not Excalibur it is yours, forged with your own blood."

Danny almost dropped the blade after hearing that. "What do you mean my blood?"

"The first blood the blade taste must be yours, so that it may know its master," Merlin interjected, "Be warned Danny Phantom a terrible trial awaits you, one where you must choose between your friends, remember the right choice isn't always the correct one." Merlin created a portal, "This will take you back."

Danny wanted to ask about this trial but he figured Merlin won't tell him anything anyway. Changing to ghost mode he flew into the portal. As Danny emerged in the ghost zone he sped to Walker's prison as fast as he could fly. "Man, this is no good I need to go faster," Danny complained to himself. As he said it his sword started glowing and Danny's body turned into a flash of light.

-Walker's Prison-

Things weren't going to well Fright Knight's troops could easily pass through the ghost shield. After the Main Gate fell the prison was overrun. The battle was an ugly one the prison guards weren't accustomed to fighting ghost that fought back, and Ghost Getters didn't have the firepower to handle that many ghost. The troop's first target was the shield generator, they could pass through but it still stopped Fright Knight. After the shield went down Fright Knight stormed the courtyard. "I claim this facility for myself," gloated Fright Knight.

"You'll have to get through us first!" yelled Jazz.

"I find your terms acceptable," Fright Knight said drawing his sword. Before he took one step, a flash of light appeared in front of him.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief that he made it on time, but was shocked to see what he was wearing; his hazmat suit became a chain mail, his gloves were now gauntlets, and he had a cape with a dragon mark on it. Focusing on the task at hand Danny challenged Fight Knight to a duel. Fight Knight accepted the challenge and halted his advance. As their swords collided Danny couldn't help but feel something was wrong. The incredible power he felt from his sword was gone. Without it Danny was no match for the Fright Knight.

"Come on sword so what do I have to do for you to work," Danny asked. Of course the blade stayed silent, but Danny kept hearing a strange clicking sound. Looking at his sword Danny noticed that there was something loose next to his thumb. Quickly dodging Fright Knight's attacks, Danny examined the handle. Near his thumb appeared to be some kind of cover, peeling it back Danny found what looked like a set of pins. "Why are there pins in the sword," Danny mumbled. '_The first blood the blade taste must be yours,_' Merlin's words echoed in Danny's head. Looking at the blade again he saw that it was clean, the blood stains were gone. Danny pressed his thumb on the pins, nothing happened. 'Why?' Danny's mind raced he knew that he was right but why didn't it work, the pins were meant to collect blood right? Just then he realized that ghost don't have blood. Reverting back to human, but surprisingly still in armor, Danny pressed his thumb on the pins again. As his blood poured into the sword the blade began glowing. Fright Knight charged again, this time when their swords met Fright Knight was pushed back.

"Impossible when did you learn human magic," Fright Knight exclaimed.

"Magic huh, well let's see what I can do." Pressing his thumb on the pins again, Danny swung his sword and launched a massive wave knocking Fright Knight to the wall. Danny ran towards his fallen foe and held his sword to Fright Knights neck. "Do you yield," Danny asked. Fright Knight simply nodded and ordered his troops to surrender. "Ghost powers use ectoplasm, human magic use blood," Danny stated, "Wow, no wonder there are no more wizards."

After Walker locked up the rest of the army the mystery to how they penetrated the shield was revealed, clones. The entire army was made of Danny clones, and since the ghost shield no longer affects him it won't work on his clones either.

-Location Unknown-

"Looks like Fright Knight failed," Spectra said.

"No matter this was simply a test for our new army, they did pretty well for prototypes," Bill said as he gazed upon the crown of fire, "and besides he already paid us."

_HUMAN WORLD FENTON WORKS_

"So Dani are you sure?" asked Jazz.

Dani smiled "Yup, I don't understand what's going on, but seeing those clones make me feel that I finish this."

"Welcome to the 'Ghost Getters' cousin," Jazz said while giving her a hug.

"We've got to come up with a better name," Dani said, "Oh, where's Danny?"

On the roof Danny looked at his reflection on the blade with a strong sense of pride. Ever since he was old enough to remember his bedtime stories he dreamed of being a knight in King Arthur's Court. Now to actually be one is still unbelievable. Pressing his thumb on the needles his armor appeared. Raising his sword above his head he yelled out "LOOK OUT WORLD I AM DANNY PALADIN!"

Next Time…The Unluckys

Kitty has been captured be the Guys in White. So Johnny 13 assembles his old gang to save her.


	7. The Unluckys

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Unluckys

_GHOST ZONE BIKERS HANGOUT_

Johnny 13 pulled up to the cantina, Shadow was begging him not to go in. "Sorry Shadow but this is our only option". Truthfully he didn't want to do this but he had no choice. As he stepped through the door, all eyes turned on him. "Hey guys long time no see," Johnny laughed nervously. When all of a sudden someone grabbed him and forced him to sit at a corner table.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your ugly mug around here 13," said a lizard man. Right next to him sat a cowboy shuffling a deck of cards.

"My old crew Snake eyes and Aces'n8," Johnny tried to sound happy, "I have a problem Kitty has been taken by the Guys in White, and I just happen to get some new bikes so…"

"You owe us those bikes after your Shadow trashed our old rides 13, but as for Kitty," said Aces'n8 as he set down his cards, "you know how it goes you win we'll help, if you lose Heh Heh Heh".

Johnny gulped as he cut the deck. Across the bar two figures got up and left.

-Location Unknown-

"So Kitty got caught, and now Johnny 13 is gathering his old gang to spring her."

"We could this to our advantage, for our own little jailbreak."

"Yes looks like you'll be able to make up for that blunder you did with the ghost boy."

"Hey how was I supposed to know that Camelot was behind that vortex," complained Tuk, "besides who cares if he's got a fancy new sword".

"Fool that sword links him to the Human king the one true enemy of the Ghost king."

"Enough, this bickering is pointless! Now you two head for GiW headquarters."

Dan and Tuk disappeared.

_HUMAN WORLD GiW HEADQUARTERS_

"So why are we here?" Danny asked rather annoyed.

"Tucker managed to pull some strings with the Guys in White to share ghost fighting tactics," explained Jazz.

"Don't you mean use us for target practice," grunted Dani.

Jazz knew that this would be their reaction. However, after learning that Tuk and Dan Phantom survived the ghost bomb, Jazz couldn't help feel that something big was going on. Whatever it is, it's clear that they are going to need help in the future much to the disagreement form the rest of the team.

"We don't need their help, we've been doing fine on our own," complained Sam, "Where's Vale?"

"Trying out those new blasters over there," Dani pointed to Vale who was going wild at the shooting range.

"Look I know we are not exactly on good terms with the GiW, but we have to improve our relationship with the government," Jazz pleaded.

"Fine, we'll give them a chance," Danny conceded.

-Short Time Later-

Valerie was having a blast, blasting every gun that the GiW developed. Jazz was sharing her ghost files and theories with the Intel dept. Sam was arguing with the clean up dept. about how their detergent is harmful to the environment and suggesting eco-friendlier ones. Danny and Dani were having sparring matches with the Agents. Things seemed to be going well except for the hateful glares they were getting.

The group met up at the mess hall for lunch and to catch up on what they've been doing. All in all things seem to be proceeding smoothly. Vale commented how the guns were big on power not so much on accuracy. Sam complained how they were jerks because they refused to switch detergents because it doesn't make their suits white enough. Jazz was shocked to see how well informed they were about the ghost zone, even having a bigger more detailed map she did. Dani bragged how the Agents were no match for her mad skills as she started punching and kicking the air. Danny added that the Agents could be a threat if they weren't so concerned about keeping their suits clean.

Over at the GiW table the Agents compared their experiences. Most agree that the Ghost Getters needed therapy. Stating how Valerie shoots like a lunatic also calling her guns pea shooters. That the Goth girl has some nerve telling them how to do laundry, saying that she probably never even washes her own clothes. How Jazz lost her composure after finding out that they knew more than her. Finally what they thought about the halfas is best left unsaid. Halfway into their meal the ecto-intruder alarm went off. As the GiW Agents scrambled to their positions, Danny and the others headed to the security office.

"What's going on?" asked Danny as he entered the surveillance room.

"Not that it's any of your business, looks like Johnny 13 and some others have infiltrated the base," replied the Chief Security Officer.

Looking at the security monitors they saw three figures on bikes charging the base. Johnny 13 sending shadow to attack, a lizard man swinging a bull whip, and a cowboy shooting the guns out of the Agents hands rodeo style.

"Why would Johnny 13 attack GiW Headquarters, it doesn't make sense?" remarked Jazz.

"We apprehended Kitty about 2 weeks ago, he was probably looking for some help to break her out," answered the Chief, "anyway this is nothing we can't handle".

"Yes I can see that," Dani said sarcastically as every monitor showed GiW Agents running away, "come on guys let's show them how it's done".

"No! As head of security I can't have you running around on your own. If you want to help you must follow my instructions," said the Chief.

"Yes sir," Jazz quickly answered signaling the others to not say a word.

"Good why don't you 'Ghost Getters' get going to storage 5 in case they try to steal anything," smirked the Chief.

Short time later at storage 5 the Danny was pacing around impatiently. "So why are we here again?" Danny asked, "the prison is on the opposite side of the base, he's obviously is trying to keep us out of the way."

Jazz sighed this was the third time he asked, "Danny this is GiW HQ so they call the shots here, so we have to follow them even if they are stupid ones."

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off as Johnny and his gang phased through the wall.

"You've got to be kidding, why are you here and who are they?" Johnny asked.

"We're the 'Ghost Getters' and we're going to stop you from doing whatever it is you are here to do," said Jazz in her tough guy voice. The others lowered their heads in embarrassment.

"Ghost Getters that is the best you guys can come up with," chuckled Johnny.

"Better than the 'Unluckys' why are we wearing these club jackets anyway?" asked Aces'n8.

"Because you had to go double or nothing twice, now not only do we have to help Kitty but 13 got to pick the name and jacket design," complained Snake eyes.

"Enough, Shadow!" Johnny yelled as his shadow charged at Danny.

Shadow attacked but Danny and Dani quickly it put down. After Shadow fell the unluckys scattered. Splitting up Danny went after Johnny, Vale chased after Aces'n8, leaving Dani with Snake eyes. Sam quickly followed Danny and Jazz went to the phone to inform the Chief what happened. As Jazz dialed the number to the security office Shadow knocked her out and entered the store room.

Dani followed Snake into the gym where she threw the free weights at him like Frisbees. Snake using his whip tossed the bigger equipment at her. Wanting to get a good shot in Dani fired an ecto-beam at the mirrors in the gym. As the beams reflected off the mirrors they managed to burn the jacket and whip.

"Not bad kid. I was going to thank you for getting rid of that jacket, but you ruined one of my favorite whips," Snake said angrily as he took something out of his pocket. "Now you will see why they call me Snake eyes."

"You mean it's not because of your scaly complexion?" teased Dani.

Snake smiled and tossed two dice on the ground, both landed on one. "Snake Eyes you lose." Suddenly a giant snake appeared with dice for eyes. Dani screamed in terror as the snake charged.

Vale reached the shooting range and was having a fire fight with Aces'n8. "For a guy using only a six shooter he's holding out pretty good," Vale said to herself. Wanting to end this Vale fired a missile which in turn destroyed his bike and the gun range.

"MY BIKE!" screamed Aces'n8, "That's it girl you just drew the 'DEAD MAN'S HAND'!" Tossing a deck of cards into the air they were a full house of Aces and Eights. The cards grew six feet tall with arms and legs each had either; a spade sword, a diamond spear, heart shield, or a club 'club'.

As Vale began to fight this new group all she could say was, "so this is what Alice went through."

Danny as chased Johnny around the base, he couldn't help feel that something was wrong. So far Johnny was only running he wasn't attacking at all. Even stranger was that none of the GiW Agents were fighting either. Instead they seem to be leading them towards the prison. The moment Johnny reached the prison he immediately started to sweet talk Kitty.

"Great now that you two have found each other you can share that cell," said Danny as soon as he caught up.

"I don't think so, it is you who should surrender," said Johnny.

"Why is that?" asked Danny. Johnny smiled and pointed behind him to Snake eyes and Aces'n8. Snake eyes had Dani in the jaws of a giant snake, and Aces had two cards holding a barely conscious Vale up.

Sam had just caught up with Danny to see the bad situation he was in. Luckily she had a Fenton lipstick/ecto-gun in her pocket. Knowing she probably have only one shot, Sam looked for a way to free Dani and Vale. Sam took a deep breath and charged in. "Let my teammates go," Sam yelled as she fired at Snake's bike. The bike exploded causing both the snake and the cards to drop their hostages.

"MY BIKE!" roared Snake as he reached into his pockets, "you'll pay for that girl!"

All of a sudden there was a loud scream as the base started to shake. The ground broke apart and out came Dan and Tuk Phantom. "Did we have to take the subway, why couldn't we just use the front door like everybody else!" complained Tuk.

"It's more dramatic this way, besides looks like we made it in time for main event," Dan chuckled.

Tuk looked around seeing not only Danny and his friends but the Unluckys as well. After a second of everyone eyeing one another a three way battle began; Dan shot at everyone, Johnny was trying to unlock Kitty's cell, Snake and Sam were fighting each other, Aces focused mainly on Dan, Tuk was looking for their target, Danny was trying to protect his fallen teammates, while Dani and Vale struggled to join in the fight.

Sam ran around dodging the snakes that came out of the dice. Luckily she realized that the snakes only came then the dice came up snake eyes, so when Snake toss the dice Sam would blast them before they hit the ground changing their outcome. Even so three snakes materialized and attacked Sam. Danny, not wanting to leave Vale and Dani, created a copy of himself to help Sam with the snakes but it was destroyed by Dan. How he wished he had his sword here, but he didn't want the GiW to confiscate it so he left it home. Vale after shaking the dizziness from her head she noticed that Tuk wasn't participating in the battle. Instead he was checking cell after cell. Vale knew that whoever he was looking for he mustn't find. Pressing the recall button on her suit cause her board to start up and fly to her. Jumping on her board she attacked Tuk.

Tuk was losing patients, not only has he not found who he was looking for but Vale dares attack him from behind. Forgetting his mission Tuk flew up and knocked Vale off her board. Then he fired an ecto-beam at her. Hearing her screams, Danny charged towards Tuk but was blocked by Dan. Dan grabbed his arm and threw him at Johnny who was still trying to open Kitty's cell. Under the constant barrage of Tuk's attack Vale felt something inside her break. Mystic symbols appeared out of her body then shattered. Next a ring formed, splitting then traveled across her body turning her into a ghost. Instinctively Vale fired her own beam knocking Tuk back. The battle paused as everyone stood in shock at what just happened.

"Valerie is a halfa too! You've got to be kidding me!" complained Sam.

After Tuk got up he saw Vale in her ghost form, "Man the Advisors will not be happy about this." Then he noticed that he was right in front of the guy he was looking for, "but this might make it up for them."

As round 2 of the battle was about to commence several beams came down from the ceiling trapping everyone except Sam.

"Attention all ghost, you are all trapped by containment shield you have no choice but to surrender!" announced the GiW over the intercom.

"I don't think so," Dan said as he took a deep breath. Unleashing his ghostly wail all the electronics in the area suddenly shorted and exploded releasing every ghost in prison.

Not wanting to stay any longer than they have to Johnny 13 grabbed Kitty and rode off. Snake and Aces angry over the loss of their bikes cased after Johnny. Tuk landed next to Dan carrying someone in his arms. Dan smiled and opened a ghost portal and let out one last ghostly wail before exiting.

-Outside the GiW Headquarters-

"Alright 13 now you're going to pay for our bikes," hissed Snake eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, it was them they destroyed your rides," pleaded Johnny.

"Enough!" voice behind them yelled, "Johnny 13 I hope you managed to complete your task." Snake and Aces backed away from the newcomer since he had some huge bodyguards.

"Yeah, I got it for you, Shadow," Johnny said nervously as Shadow appeared with a small cylinder and handed it to Bill.

Bill opened the cylinder and shaking it a few times a small rock landed in his hands. Bill winced in pain but smiled afterwards, "well done Johnny now as for your reward." Bill snapped his fingers and the one of the hulking clones approached him.

"Wait we had a deal," Johnny begged. Then the clone dropped something in front of Johnny.

"As we agreed; a new turbo bike with radar jammers, portal generators, and side car with cappuccino maker." Johnny decided not to overstay his welcome jumped to his new ride, Kitty followed sitting in the side car.

"Wait 13 you still owe us!" Aces said as he jumped in front the new bike. "Maybe we'll take that rock, must be worth something."

"You want it fine," Bill said as he tossed the stone at Aces who caught it mid-air. Aces then screamed in pain before dropping the stone.

"No, then how about this," Bill snapped his fingers again and the clones dropped off two more bikes minus the side car. "Consider this a down payment for possible future jobs O.K. boys."

"We'll think about it," Said Snake as the Unluckys rode off.

"You know these deals are costing lot with nothing to show for it," said Bertrand, "How do you plan to finance the rest of your plan, not to mention pay us?"

"Quiet, you want him to kill us!" Spectra whispered.

"No it's quite alright," just then his cell phone rang. "Hello, yes do we have a deal. Great call you later 'Mom'. And that dear Bertrand is our money problems being solved," Bill laugh.

-Back at GiW Headquarters-

Danny and the other were being escorted off the base. Not too surprising the GiW blamed them for the whole thing. Stating that they left their post which allowed the theft of some confidential material, what they wouldn't say. Tucker met up with them in his limo to drive them home, and he wasn't very happy.

"Danny this was supposed to a public relations job, now I have to renegotiate my deal with them," Tucker complained.

"Wait, what deal are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"The one which I provide info on the ghost zone and weapons and they make a generous donation to town's budget," said Tucker.

"You mean you're selling our secrets to then, no wonder they're so informed," stated Jazz.

"Tuck how could you sell us out like that," demanded Sam.

"Do you know how much the town spends in repairs every time you guys get into a fight? Do you know that ghost attacks have been increasing across the country? Not every city has a local hero to protect them all they have are the GiW. Like it or not I have to look at the big picture so sorry if what I have to do doesn't agree with your personal philosophy," Tucker said.

"Danny, aren't you going to say something," Sam turned to Danny only to see him staring at Vale. Sam could tell that Vale turning into a halfa was the only thing on Danny's mind right now. She herself had a lot of questions about it but with everything that's been going on. Sam felt exhausted; Tucker's betrayal, Vale's transformation, Danny with other girls. She didn't want to deal with any of this yet so she just stayed quiet the rest of the way home.

_GHOST ZONE LOCATION UNKNOWN_

Dan and Tuk exited the portal with their guest. Tossing him into the center of the conference room a shadowy figure approached.

"So nice to meet you Freakshow I understand you have great knowledge of ghost items so I was wondering of you could help us with this?"

The figure pointed to a giant stove. "The soul furnace!" exclaimed Freakshow.

Next Time…Causes Worth Fighting For

Danny begins to train Vale. Jazz tries to patch things up with Tucker. Sam wonders if she still has a place with them.


	8. Causes Worth Fighting For

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Causes Worth Fighting For**

_HUMAN WORLD SAM'S HOUSE_

Sam sat in her room alone. Alone, that seems to be her state more often now. Ever since the GiW HQ incident, Sam has been more and more detached from her friends. Sam hasn't spoken to Tucker after learning of his betrayal. Danny is in the ghost zone alone with Vale to teach her about her new powers. Jazz is trying to keep the team together, but her antics were more annoying than helpful. As for Dani neither girl has made any attempts to be friends. Sam still hated the clone, and it doesn't help that Dani actually likes Vale. Life was so much easier when it was just the three of them; Danny the muscle, Tucker the brain, and Sam as the heart. The world was perfect when it was just the three of them, now the world is much bigger. Sam laid down on her bed wishing that things could go back to the way they were, when a voice called out to her, "Hello Samantha." Sam jumped out of bed and headed to the window. Floating a few feet away was Inviso-Bill, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

Sam couldn't believe he was still alive. Sam immediately shut her windows and activated the ghost shield around her room.

"Now that is just rude," Bill said from across her room. "How did you?" Sam tried to ask.

Bill smiled, "I'm a little different but I'm still Danny's clone. Our ecto-signatures are identical and the ghost shields are set to allow him though," explained Bill.

"So what do you want to kidnap me hold me hostage and blackmail Danny," accused Sam.

"No nothing like that Samantha, I need your help," said Bill in a pleading tone.

"Why should I help a villain like you," Demanded Sam.

"Good, Evil what other people think of you is unimportant. All that matters is doing what you believe in," said Bill.

"What makes you think I would help someone like you," asked Sam.

"You see Samantha, living in a tank I've had a lot of time on my hands, and the only thing to do really was watch you and your friends through father's spy cameras. After I was stabilized I pondered on what to do next, and I want to change the world for the better." Bill paused to see her reaction, "that is why I need you. I noticed that you were the heart of the team, always telling Danny to do the right thing, standing by him even though he messes up. If I'm to make a difference I need a friend like you by my side."

"You expect me to believe that after you tried to kill all of us," accused Sam.

"Back then all I could think about was avenging my father," said Bill looking dejected, "but after you all defeated me I realize that vengeance will only lead me towards my own destruction like how it destroyed my father".

Sam was deep in thought, even if he was lying here was a boy that needed help. Perhaps Vlad Plasmius hasn't corrupted yet so there is still a chance to help him. On the other hand maybe Bill is his father's son and Sam is just another pawn in his game.

Bill watched Sam struggle in confusion, "you don't have to answer yet just think about it for awhile." Kissing her on the lips he then flew off, leaving Sam in total shock.

-The Next Day at Fenton Works-

"So what's going on Jazz, Is Danny coming back?" asked Sam.

"Well, I did get a message from Danny, he says that Vale is improving and that they are heading towards Frostbite's area for more training," Jazz replied.

Sam twitched in her seat; everyone knew how she felt about Danny and what she thought about Danny going off with another girl.

"So any way I called you all here for another matter." And right on cue the door bell rang. "That must be him, now," Jazz said. Opening the door Sam gasped at the sight of her former teammate and Mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley.

"What's he doing here," demanded Sam.

"Jazz invited me for some cookies and to update me on Danny and Vale's progress," responded Tuck.

"What so now you're selling secrets Jazz?" yelled Sam.

"No not selling sharing, even though Tucker is working with the GiW he is still our friend and we shouldn't keep him in the dark about Danny," replied Jazz.

Sam got up fuming, "if you want to stab your brother in the back fine that's all you but I want nothing to do with it!" With that Sam left.

_GHOST ZONE FROZEN AREA_

"You know you don't need that board anymore," Danny said as he flew next to Vale.

"Call it a security blanket if you want but I feel better knowing that there's something beneath my feet," Vale answered back.

"Vale we're here to help you master your ghost powers. It's only a short way to the frozen zone how about a little flight practice, don't worry I won't let you fall," Danny reassured her.

Vale lifted herself off the board and slowly floated forward.

Danny grabbed her board and followed behind her.

As they landed in Frostbite's domain they were given a hero's welcome. "Greetings great one, news of your accomplishments has reached here," Frostbite said bowing down, "may I ask who this is."

"This is my padawan uh…Valerie Ghost," Danny said before an ecto-beam zapped him in the butt.

"Don't ever call me that again," Vale threatened.

"The name or padawan?" Danny asked.

"Both" was the last this Vale said to him. Vale's training was going smoothly. Her time as a ghost hunter already made her excellent marksman, but her reliance on her board hindered her flying. Still she was improving and all of the Yetis agreed that she was doing better than Danny. Vale merely responded that Girls are just better than Boys. Danny watched Vale in the arena fighting one of the Yetis, seeing that she was fine he turned to Frostbite.

"Frostbite I was wondering if you could help me with this," Danny pulled out his sword and showed it to him.

"Ahh, an Avalon blade, used by the Knights of Camelot, I heard you had one and almost believed you had betrayed us to our most hated enemy," Frostbite said examining the blade.

"What do you mean King Arthur is one of the world's greatest heroes?" Danny asked.

"Hero to the humans yes, but he nearly destroyed the ghost zone and enslaved us all during his reign," Frostbite said with a stern voice.

'A hero to one and a villain to another,' Danny could relate since not too long ago he was public enemy one in both worlds. "Anyway I was hoping you might have something to help me learn about this."

"Human magic is forbidden in the ghost zone, but we did keep something on it just in case another war started," Frostbite led Danny to the treasure trove.

-ELSWHERE IN THE GHOST ZONE-

"Our prize is just ahead, ready the men for we shall bathe in their riches and sack their blood," yelled Youngblood wearing a Viking clothes and carrying a battle ax.

"No it's sack their riches and bathe in their blood," corrected a skeleton wolf.

"That's sick why anyone would want to do that!" screamed Youngblood.

"You wanted to be a barbarian," the wolf retorted, "just remember to get the item."

"Yeah yeah, alright we ride at dawn," Youngblood roared.

"How, you never get up till past 9," the wolf chuckled. Youngblood smacked him with his ax.

_HUMAN WORLD DOWNTOWN AMITY PARK_

Sam wandered down the streets she wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of Tucker and Danny. This pretty much eliminated all of her regular hangouts and most of Amity Park. With nowhere left to go Sam found herself in the one place she normally would never go near, Paulina's house. Paulina's family was throwing a debutant ball, all of the high society people were gathered here including Sam's parents who dragged her into the party. Sam couldn't stand this sickening display of money and snobbish attitude. The only thing that made this bearable was the various activist groups who came hoping to get support for their causes. Sam began hopping between groups often signing their petitions or promising to donate money. Just as she was starting to forget her problems on of the guest asked her upfront, "Are you Samantha Manson, Danny Phantom's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am," Sam replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Penny Specs of the Veggies 4 life foundation. Our group believes that if everyone took a vegan lifestyle instead of following mainstream customs, then everyone will become more independent and healthier than they are now." Penny said with a joyful bounce.

Sam was getting very interested in what Penny was saying, "I'm intrigued, tell me more."

"Well we are a small group right now but we are growing, our own vegetables!" Penny laughed but stopped when she noticed that Sam was just staring at her. "Anyway enough jokes. We hope to get people to stop listening to all those health magazines and the so called research, and just return to a more natural lifestyle."

"Exactly, I've tried to get my school to change its menu to have more greens," Sam exclaimed.

"Really, how did that work?" Penny leaned forward.

"Not too well I'm afraid," Sam sighed.

"You know I think that you could help us. If everyone sees that Danny Phantom's girl is a vegan then they'll join our cause willingly!" Penny jumped with excitement.

"I don't know I've never tried to use my relationship with Danny like this, and he's not a vegan you know," Sam reluctantly admitted.

"Come on Sam, the world isn't going to fix itself. If we're going to change the world we can't wait for someone else to do it. We need to step up to the plate, the dinner plate!" Penny laughed, "Sorry I couldn't resist, but seriously I'm sure he'd understand after all this is a cause worth fighting for."

Sam was divided; on one hand she wanted to do this and help change the world, the other hand using Danny's popularity to influence to masses goes against everything Sam believes in. True that Goth style has been growing in popularity and techno geeks have started to go up in the social ladder, thanks to Danny but to purposely use him like this. Sam saw that Penny was waiting for her answer, "Alright I'll do this!"

Penny squealed, "That's great! Here's my card, let's meet tomorrow at my office O.K."

Sam as looked at the business card all of her doubts faded away, 'it feels good to be a part of something again,' Sam thought as she headed home.

_GHOST ZONE FROZEN AREA_

Vale had just finished her training for the day. She was really getting the hang of her ghost powers. So far she learned ecto-beam, ghost shield, intangibility, and duplication. Vale still had trouble with flying since she is far to accustomed to using a board. Right now Vale was just floating around the mountain ranges at about 3mph. Vale hated flying so slow on her board she could fly into outer space, on her own she barely got off the ground. Danny would often complain how long it took him to master his powers since he didn't have anyone to teach him. As she started her way back to the village she spotted Danny in human mode.

Danny had his arm stretched out and it looked like he was concentrating on something. Vale hid behind a snow bank curious to see what's going on. Just then several small snow balls lifted up and started to orbit around Danny. "Yes!" Danny cheered getting into a victory pose, but as he broke his concentration the snow balls charged and plowed him in the face. "Ha HA …" Vale laughed. Danny turned to see her as she dropped down laughing. "So what do you do for an encore," Vale teased. Danny sulked as he cleaned the snow from his face. "Seriously though how did you do that, I thought you could only do magic when you bleed over that sword of yours," Vale said.

Danny explained, "Yes that is true, but you see the Yetis have a cave full of items and treasures. I was hoping to find something that might help me master the swords power."

"Did you?" Vale asked.

"Well nothing major," Danny admitted, "but I did find this one scroll that talks about talismans." Danny reached into his fur coat and pulled out a tiny sword necklace. "You see it showed how to compress the sword into an amulet, and in this form you don't need blood it just needs to be touching your skin," Danny explained.

"So now you don't need to 'go medieval' in order to use magic?" Vale asked.

"Go medieval, that has a nice ring to it, don't mind if I use it. No I can only do low level spells with it like this and it doesn't work in ghost mode. I still need the sword to do the big stuff, in fact the armor itself is actually a talisman as well," Danny said. "Still I wished I knew about this sooner I mean now I can take my sword anywhere. Man if only I had it back at GiW HQ then maybe." Danny stopped himself.

Vale knows that Danny feels responsible for her turning into a ghost-girl, halfa, or whatever they're now called. "Hey, Danny is there something else that's bumming you out?" Vale asked hoping to change the subject.

"No, I mean well, it's nothing," Danny mumbled.

"I may not be an 'A' list girl anymore, but I can still sense a good gossip, could it be that there's trouble in the Romance Section," Vale teased.

Danny didn't answer instead he just turned away.

"Are you kidding, I mean I didn't think there was anything wrong," Vale tried to apologized.

"No, It's not that there something wrong, it's just that it feels wrong," Danny said. "It's just that she seems more interested in Danny Phantom rather than Danny Fenton, or am I being paranoid?"

"Wow Danny you're the first person I've seen who's jealous with himself," Vale giggled, "is it really a problem for her to drool over your alter ego?"

"If I was that shallow I would've dated Paulina a long time ago. No, but so far all we've been doing besides our regular hanging out is flying around town or going to some kind of protest rally." Danny sighed, "I really hate feeling like this but sometimes I wonder if the only reason I started dating Sam was because everyone said we were couple."

Vale sighed, "Danny look, being in a relationship isn't easy it's full of communication and compromises. You can't always do what she wants and at the same time she can't always do what you want. I also suggest that you spice up your romance factor, do something bold and different instead of just hanging out. Leave the male macho at home and try being a little mushy. You can't always expect thing to click or work in your favor, you have to put some effort into it if you really want it to work."

"Thanks Vale, sometimes I regret that things didn't work out between us," Danny admitted.

Vale kissed Danny on the cheek, "That's for old times' sake, but don't think that I'm some back-up girl you can flirt with when if things aren't going well with Sam."

Suddenly the alarm sounded from the village. Danny and Vale hurried back as quickly as they could fly. Well as fast as Danny anyway, Vale was hanging on to him as he sped back. When they reached the village the saw it was under attack by Vikings, led by Youngblood the Barbarian. "That's it my horde raze the village turn it upside down. Bring all the loot to me," Youngblood commanded. Frostbite and his Yetis were desperately trying to defend the treasure trove, when Danny dropped in and blew the Vikings with his ghostly wail.

"You've got to teach me that next," Vale said as she started picking of the stragglers.

"Maybe after you master flying, any idea what Youngblood is after Frostbite," Danny asked as he froze the next wave.

"None what so ever Great One, all the pint size kid would say is gather the loot and his wolf kept saying something about an item," Frostbite reported.

"All right then, Vale help Frostbite guard the treasures, I'm going after the head squirt," Danny said flying after Youngblood.

"Hey wait Danny!" Vale cried out, "great he leaves me with the grunt work." Vale looked around as more ghost started to charge. "This might be fun!"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the tiny terror and his pet," Danny said as he approached Youngblood, "uh, that is the same ghost from before right."

"Yes I was the parrot and the horse from our earlier encounters," admitted the wolf.

"Great now that the introductions are done," Danny charge at Youngblood. The wolf jumped and tackled Danny to the ground. While he was pinned Youngblood attempted to chop off Danny's head. Danny struggled to get free of the wolf's hold, with a sudden burst of strength Danny kicked the wolf off of himself and dodged Youngblood's ax. Danny engaged pair, but between Youngblood's ax and the wolf's fangs Danny was having a difficult time. "Maybe I should have brought Vale," Danny said to himself. "Let's try this," changing into human, "Going Medieval!" Danny yelled as he pricked his finger on his necklace. The tiny sword started to glow and then grow and Danny clothes turned into armor. "Now face Danny Paladin!" tying to sound more confident then he really was.

Youngblood wasn't prepared to face Danny Paladin. The sword by itself was bad enough with Danny disarmed him with one swing. Now he was learning that ghost powers offer little protection against human magic. After getting knocked down by a powerful shockwave Youngblood saw Danny standing over him.

"Alright pipsqueak, you better yield or else!" Danny threatened. The wolf tried to sneak attack Danny from behind when something grabbed him and lifted him high into the air.

"Hey, Danny looks like I got the hang of flying now," Vale yelled from above throwing the wolf back to the ground.

"Great Vale," Danny said with pride, "wait what about the treasure trove and Frostbite!"

Suddenly the Vikings fell into a pile next to him and Frostbite walked up. "It has been taken care of Great One; your padawan is an excellent student. After she mastered flying she turned the tables on these marauders." Vale blushed as she floated down.

"Time to cut our losses," the wolf whispered. He then gave a high pitched howl. It was no Ghostly wail but it was enough to distract everyone. Youngblood took the advantage and jumped on the wolf's back, "Retreat, now flee!" Youngblood commanded as he and his horde took off. "Wait!" cried Youngblood as the wolf stopped, "We can't leave empty handed." Grabbing a pot from a nearby hut the duo then sped away.

Changing back into ghost mode Danny approached Frostbite, "Anything stolen?"

"Nothing from the cave, your padawan made sure of that, we are checking the rest of the village right now." Frostbite said.

"Ahhh, those thieves!" screamed one of the Yetis. Danny and Frostbite heading towards the commotion, "Those thieves, stole my pot."

Frostbite looked bewildered turning to the rest of the Yetis, "is there anything else missing?" None of the Yetis answered. "Well looks like we didn't loss anything of value, thanks to you Great One and your padawan Valerie Ghost." Vale sulked and mumbled something under her breath.

-Far from the Frozen Area-

"Well aren't you a sad sight, I hope you manage to complete your task."

Youngblood turned to see several frightening shadows hovering around him, "I got you this," pulling out the pot.

"We lent you an entire horde and this is all you have to show for it!"

"Wait let me see that," one of the figures picked up the pot, "Yes, this is the Urn of Aquarius just what we needed."

"Very well our business is concluded."

"What about me don't I get anything," Youngblood complained.

"Our deal was that we get one item and you keep the rest." The shadows and the horde disappeared leaving Youngblood alone with his wolf.

_HUMAN WORLD FENTON WORKS_

Danny and Vale stepped through the ghost portal. "After spending days in a hut my apartment will feel like a palace," Vale said, and Danny couldn't agree more. Just then Dani entered the room and tackled the pair, "Welcome back, I missed you two."

"I can see that," Danny said as he tried to break free of Dani's hug.

"Wait we don't have time for this hurry something big is happening," with that Dani flew upstairs.

"Might as well take the easy way," Danny said as he phased through the ceiling.

"It's a conspiracy," Vale complained as she bumped her head forgetting to become intangible.

Jazz was at the living room watching T.V. when the halfa trio came out of the floor and landed in the seats. "You made just in time look," Jazz said pointing at the screen. Danny gasped as he saw Sam being interviewed. The topic how everyone should be vegan since 'Danny Phantom's girl' is one. Danny didn't wait for the end he simply rushed out the door and flew off.

-Sam's House-

Sam was watching her interview on T.V. even though she felt a little guilty about using Danny's name like this she felt it was for a good cause. "Sammy-kins," her mom called, "Danny is here to see you." Sam got up rushed to the door. "Danny! You're back!" Sam excitedly gave him a hug but pulled back when he didn't hug her back.

"Sam, I want to know what you've been doing!" Danny demanded.

"You mean other than trying to help make the world a better place!" Sam shot back.

"Look I know you're into all these causes, but you've never tried to use me or go behind my back!" Danny said.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to go behind your back if you weren't too busy with your apprentices!" Sam yelled.

"This isn't about them, this is about you. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I am willing to try only if you let me." Danny pleaded.

Sam looked at her boyfriend, "So does this mean you're O.K. with the campaign?"

"No, Sam I'm not a vegan I can't support their goals, I won't ask you to quit but I am asking to leave me out of it." Danny said.

"Well if you not going to support me then what good are you!" Sam covered her mouth the moment she realized what she said.

Danny's eyes turned stone cold as he looked at Sam, "Is that all I was, a means to an end." Sam tried to explain but Danny raised his hand. "Stop Sam I think you said enough, you know Paulina may be a shallow pom-pom girl but at least she was honest."

"If that's the way you feel about it then maybe you should give her this!" Sam pulled the class ring off her finger and threw it at Danny. Danny didn't try to catch the ring; he didn't even dodge the ring, he simply went intangible and let the ring pass through him. Without even looking were the ring landed Danny just flew out of sight. Sam picked up the ring and ran up to her room locking the door. While crying in the corner of her room she promising herself that she would apologize to Danny tomorrow. As she was about to turn off her T.V. the topic caught her attention.

'_News flash former reported Harriet Chin claims that she had Vlad Masters love child. The child, 14 year old Billy Chin startled the world by not only announcing his existence but showing that he too is a human/ghost hybrid. Harriet Chin claims that Mr. Master the former Mayor and villain known as Plasmius had secretly been paying her to keep her silent, but now that he's gone she wants the Government unfreeze Masters account and turn over the holdings to Billy. "I know that my father was evil back in the day, but I hope you don't hold that against me I only wish to redeem my family name and help make this world a better place" Bill said in the press conference. In other news.'_

Next Time…Wedding Crashers

It's The Box ghost and Lunch lady's wedding. Danny attends hoping to forget his fight with Sam. But some unwelcomed guests are coming as well.


	9. Wedding Crashers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Wedding Crashers

_HUMAN WORLD MASTERS' ESTATE_

Bill Masters explored his new home, the mansion that the GiW rebuilt after his father Vlad Masters sued them for trashing it in the first place. It was a pity that his father would never see the grand castle they made for him. Bill smiled the government played right into his hands after announcing that he was Vlad Masters and Harriet Chin secret love child they quickly gave him about 70% of his father's assets. Now it is only a matter of time before he got all of it. Realizing how late it was he headed for his private study where his 'mother' was waiting for him. "Hello 'Mom' I trust everything is in order," said Bill handing over several documents. "As agreed you get control of all the media in that my father, I mean we own."

Harriet glanced at the papers he handed to her, "Pleasure doing business with you, oh before I forget, I just learned that Phantom and the Goth girl broke up. You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"And if I did?" Bill said with a sly look on his face.

"As long as I can finally report a story that will humiliate that idiot Jack Fenton I don't care what you do," Harriet said.

"Still can't get over how he ruined your rep, but what about me after all my father also had a part in it?" Bill asked inquisitively.

"Your father has already been ruined, I just can't stand that the world sees the Fentons as heroes," Harriet snorted.

"Well, keep in touch after all it won't look good if you neglect you only child and only access to father's money," Bill smiled mischievously. Harriet got up and left after that.

Shortly after Harriet was gone Bertrand entered, "excuse me sir, but Master Sokka is here to see you."

"Send him in," commanded Bill. An old man carrying long thin tube wrapped in cloth appeared.

"Welcome Master Sokka, are you finally finished?" Bill asked with eager anticipation.

Sokka undid the cover revealing a 3 ft long sword with an eerie green blade "I call it the Spirit Reaper."

As Bill touched the sword he winched a little before grasping it. Eyeing Bertrand for a second Bill then touched him with the sword, Bertrand screamed in pain before collapsing. He then sliced through a solid oak coffee table cutting it neatly in half. "Well done Master Sokka, this is well worth the one thousand gold coins you asked for."

"Yes, well about my pay, you can keep it," Sokka said, "The Spirit Reaper is the most unique blade I ever forged, there will never be another like it. I am honored that you chose me to make it. That alone is payment enough." Sokka finished with a bow.

"I shall honor your request. It won't be long before the whole world will know of your creation," Bill bowed back.

After Sokka left Spectra entered, "Sorry to intrude, but you have a guest."

Bill smiled, he loved that his plan was coming together.

_-Meanwhile at Fenton Works_-

Danny stepped out of the Ghost portal. It has been almost a week since his fight with Sam, and so far neither one has made any attempt to apologize. Danny is fully aware that he should be the one to do it but he felt so much anger towards her at the moment that he couldn't trust himself not to lose control the moment he saw her. So for the past week he's been roaming the ghost zone picking fights with his regular enemies or training with Vale and Dani, still nothing seemed to relive his frustration. He even tried asking Jazz and his parents for advice, but they all just said that he should apologize even if it wasn't his fault. He knew that he should apologize, why he wasn't sure of. As he sat alone in his room Danny wished that Tucker was still around, but he doubt that Tuck would have been much help anyway. Danny started pacing around his room hoping for some kind of sign, anything that could help him. Not really looking where he was going, he tripped over his trash can. As he picked up his mess he noticed something he thought he got rid of, Box ghost and Lunch lady's wedding invite. Danny just stared at the invite for what seems like hours, '_do something_ _bold and leave the male macho at home_', Vale's advice echoed in his head. '_Why not,'_ Danny thought, _'at least this could get us talking again'._ Danny picked up the phone and called Sam's house.

-_Later at Nasty Burger_-

Vale had just finished her shift at Nasty Burger, even though her father's new company (the one they inherited from Vlad) is doing well, she still kept her part time jobs. Live a life of middle class taught her how to appreciate the value of money and the importance of a hard days' work. As she got ready to go home she spotted Danny across the street almost lost in thought. Changing into ghost mode she went underground waiting to just pop up and **"BOO!"** Vale jumped up and yelled right in Danny's face.

Danny fell over backwards landing on his butt, "Aahh… Vale what are you doing, I mean that's pretty good, no longer reserved about using your powers now?"

"Well, I do see some advantages to having them," Vale replied, "So what brings you here?"

Danny sighed, "Well, you see I was hoping to invite Sam to this wedding, you know just to get together to talk, but she's gone. She took off on some vacation somewhere, and her parents wouldn't tell me anything!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Vale asked.

Danny thought about it for a moment and then he said, "if you're not doing anything this weekend; you want to come with me to the wedding, as friends of course."

"Of course," Vale interjected, "I did mention that I'm not a back-up girlfriend right?"

"Yeah you did, but right now I really need someone to talk to about this." Danny paused, "and you're the only one with dating experience."

"Okay I'll go, so who's getting married?" Vale said.

_GHOST ZONE PARIAH'S KEEP_

"So what are we doing here again?" asked Sam, "and what does this have to do with me?" After Sam arrived Bill asked her to follow him into the ghost zone, Sam reluctantly agreed. The portal, to her surprise, was connected to Pariah's keep and even more alarming was the Bill could command the clone army that Fright Knight used against the ghost prison.

"Well Samantha you're here to partake in a major event in the history of both the ghost zone and the human world. To witness the coming of the New Ghost King!" explained Inviso-Bill.

"So you have huge ambitions just like your dad," Sam criticized, "and just how are you going to accomplish that?"

Bill just smiled and led her to the throne room; there he walked right up to the sarcophagus of forever sleep and pulled out the skeleton key.

Sam jumped as she realized his intentions but before she could react, one of the clone soldiers stopped her.

Bill opens the sarcophagus and Pariah Dark the king of ghost stepped out. "WHO DARES!" demanded Pariah.

Inviso-Bill didn't even bother to answer he simply drew the Spirit Reaper and rammed it into Pariah's chest. Pariah screamed in pain before collapsing.

"How did you?" Sam asked.

Bill smiled, "All in good time my dear Samantha." Bill then walked around the fallen king and pulled the ring of rage from Pariah's finger. "Alright put him back in his tomb," commanded Bill. Two clones lifted Pariah up and dropped him into the sarcophagus, after the lid was closed Bill lock it up then headed over to Sam. "Now the reason you're here is because," snapping his fingers another clone came holding the crown of fire.

"You want me to witness you crowning yourself king," Sam retorted.

"No," Bill said taking Sam's hand he guided her to a small box and placed her thumbs on different scanner, two separate lids on the same box opened. Bill inserted the ring and crown in the separate compartments and closed the box. "This box is protected by a spectral neutralizer no ghost can touch it, and only you can open it. The prophecy foretells that 'the one who walks between life and death with be the next ghost king', Danny and I are the only two candidates and I want you to choose who's worthy to wear those items of power."

Sam look at the box and the responsibility he had just forced upon her, even if she decides no will get the crown and ring fact that only she could open the box meant that she is now the target of every power mad ghost in the ghost zone. "Wait why give me the items, why not just crown yourself?" Sam asked knowing there has to be more to this.

"When my father said that we were a superior being the world hated him, but you helped shape Danny into a hero loved by all. If I'm to be king I need to learn how to gain people's love and trust," replied Bill. "So I'm willing to wait until you believe me to be ready."

"What makes you think I won't just give these to Danny?" asked Sam.

"If you think that's wise go right ahead, but remember the ghost king will have the power to do anything," Bill paused. "Do you honestly believe he can handle that kind of responsibility?"

Sam was deep in thought, she did think that it would be best just to give Danny the crown and ring but can he really be king? Most likely he would just hide them somewhere so no one could find them, but if per say he does become king will he be a good one? No, that wasn't the problem; her dilemma was if Danny could be the king she wanted. Sam looked at Bill she could see the amused expression in his eyes. Sam was still unsure what he was planning but she won't give him the satisfaction of thinking that she's just another pawn. "Danny is still my friend and no matter what I will always trust his judgment even if I don't agree with him."

"If that is your decision, let's go see him," Bill said.

"What you keep tabs on what he's doing," Sam said knowing fully well what the answer was.

Bill smiled, "Of course, but first we have to pick out a wedding present."

_-Location Hidden Castle_-

"Well Freakshow have you accomplished your task?"

Freakshow shuddered, "no I'm afraid not."

"What's taking so long, you said that you knew how to use the furnace!"

"I am a ringmaster not a blacksmith!" Freakshow protested, "Just because I know how to use a brush doesn't mean I can paint a Mona Lisa!" Using a pair of tongs Freakshow pulled out a flaming object out of the furnace; hammered it a couple of times and dipped it into an Urn of Aquarius filled with a strange liquid. After a few seconds he raised the tongs revealing a golden disk. "But, I think I can be done within a week."

"Perfect right on schedule, now all that's left is getting our special guests."

-_Box Ghost Island-_

The ceremony was taking place at the Box ghost's backyard, the area was decorated with wrapping paper various meat products. The only thing Danny found odd was a strange shelter at the other end of the yard. The wedding of Box ghost and Lunch lady went off without a hitch. Despite that several of Danny's enemies were guest all agreed not to start any problems until after the ceremony, so other than the usual death threats Danny actually enjoyed himself. Ember provided the music and Ghostwriter had a twenty page poem 'ode to the boxes of meat'. All this talk/songs about love made Danny uneasy about his own relationship, did he really love Sam or was it just a phase? At the bouquet toss Dani caught the flowers and was rubbing it in Jazz and Vale's face, claiming that she will get married before either of them even gets a boyfriend. After the ceremony the newlyweds seated themselves inside the shelter as the guest began to surround Danny and his friends. "Let me guess, me getting beaten is the finale entertainment for the evening?" The ghosts merely smiled and cracked their knuckles.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is the real reason we were invited?" said Jazz.

"Going Ghost!" cried Danny, Dani, and Vale turning into their ghost forms and Jazz activated her Red Huntress suit (Vale gave all of her spare suits to Jazz and Sam after she became a halfa).

As the ghosts were just about to charge a red ecto-beam came down knocking out half of the guest. Everyone frantically searched around to see who attacked them. Hovering above their heads was a limo style specter speeder, and floating right next to it was someone Danny never thought he would see again.

Inviso-Bill floated down just a few feet from Danny. "Hello sis," Bill said to Dani, "Danny I bet you thought you saw the last of me after I melted."

"Wait, if you want a crack at the whelp you have to wait your turn," Skulker threatened.

Bill swiftly and silently drew his sword and sliced Skulker into several tiny pieces. "Oh it Looks like I'm next, any objections?" Bill said pointing the Spirit Reaper at the remaining ghost. All shook their heads and agreed that he was next in line. Seeing everyone else backing off Bill turned to Danny. "Oh and before I forget give this to the happy couple." Bill tossed a box of grade "A" imported meat at the guest.

Danny wasn't sure why Inviso-Bill was here but seeing the sword Danny drew his own blade and swung at Bill. Even though he can't use magic in ghost mode he just to love using his sword. As the blades collided the Spirit Reaper slightly touched Danny in the shoulder causing intense pain. "What was that?" Danny asked.

"You like it, I had it made with ectoranium that's why this sword is called Spirit Reaper," boasted Bill.

Danny looked at him with confusion, "How?"

"The ectoranium I got from the GiW and my clone body was made to resist its anti-ghost effects," Bill answered. "With this no ghost can fight me!"

"Well then how about this," Danny changing to human, "Going Medieval!" Danny pricked his thumb and turned into his Knight form. "Now let's try this again!" Danny charged towards Bill, as he hoped the ectoranium had no effect on him in his human form. As their duel continued the limo landed in the yard and Sam came running out.

"Danny Stop!" yelled Sam.

"Not now Sam!" Danny shouted, "I'm trying to knock off this knock off!" Without even looking at her Danny pressed on his attack.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to a lady," Bill remarked as he swung at Danny's head. Bill noticed that Sam was hurt that Danny had just snubbed her and planned to use it to his advantage.

"Actually, I met it as a witty remark at you," Danny said aiming for Bill's heart.

"Witty remark oh please, using taunts is a sign of weakness," Bill spun around dodging Danny and struck him in the back.

"Man you really take the fun out of fighting," Danny said. The sharp pain in his back proved to him that if he wasn't wearing magical armor he would most likely be chopped in half.

Bill felt that something was wrong, after studying Danny for years Bill knew his fighting style and this wasn't it. Bill was aware that Danny has been taking karate lessons from Vale as well practicing his magic, but something was missing and it was annoying Bill to the point that he almost didn't notice that Danny was about to slice him. Reacting to the danger Bill flew out of the way. Danny quickly followed, but after Bill dodged Danny's attack, Danny floated back down to the ground. 'Why didn't he just stay in the air,' thought Bill as he lowered himself as well, then it hit him. "I see, now I understand," Bill laughed as he realized what happened. "You can't fly, didn't shoot any ecto-beams, and the Spirit Reaper has no effect on you. You don't have any ghost powers in your Paladin mode, do you?"

Danny flinched; it's true that can't use his ghost powers while he's a Knight, in fact he had to combine jump and float spells to make look like he's flying, but he was hoping to keep it a secret. "Oh Yeah, well so what I can do this," Danny charged his sword with blood and launched a shockwave attack at Bill.

Bill raise up a shield to block it, but the sheer force of the wave smashed right through the shield knocking Bill down. As Bill got up he saw Danny walking up to him, the sword had an eerie glow to it. Danny prepared to swing again when Bill rushed towards him hoping to get to him first. As the blades made contact Bill was pushed back by an unseen force. 'O.K. this is not looking good,' Bill thought, 'I never believed that his magic was this strong.' Bill was getting afraid as he watched Danny's sword starting to glow again, 'one more attack like that and I'm done for.'

Just then an ecto-wave shot right in-between them. "I hate to interrupt, but is this a private party or can anyone crash it?" Everyone was shocked to see Dan Phantom standing a few feet from them.

"You couldn't just wait for them to kill each other off?" complained Tuk.

"Where's the fun in that," Dan smirked. "Besides don't we need them alive?"

"I suppose, so who's that," Tuk pointing to Bill.

"I'm called Inviso-Bill," Bill introduced himself, "Vlad Plasmius' son and Danny's clone, you are?"

"I am the ghost he was supposed to grow up to be," Dan said pointing to Danny. "Until some meddler decided to change his future."

"And I'm…" Tuk started when an ecto-blast to the face interrupted him.

"You're the guy whose butt I'm going to kick for turning me into some half ghost freak!" Vale yelled, "No offence," she added aimed at Dani.

Dan laughed at Tuk, "Ha…Ha…Ha she really slapped you in the face, Vale having ghost powers I wonder if this is how she managed to survive all those encounters we had in my reality?"

"Who knows and who cares. You have fun playing with yourselves while I dance with these lovely ladies," Tuk said as he got into a battle stance.

Tuk regretted his choice in opponents when Vale, Dani, and Jazz ganged up on him. One on one they were no match for him but three against one, that's a lot even for him. Dan on the other hand was having an easier time. Even though Danny and Bill could have double team him, it was obvious that they didn't get along. Theirs was just a three way fight with all sides just trying to destroy the other two, but it was clear that Dan had the advantage.

Danny charged at Dan using haste spell hoping to defeat his older self quickly, sadly since Dan no longer needs to fear for his existence knocked Danny down easily. Dan was about to finish the job when Bill jumped out of nowhere and slashed Dan in the back. Dan screamed in pain, "What the! Ectoranium, haven't had to deal with that stuff after I destroyed the GiW." Bill was shocked that Dan was still standing and tried to attack again, but this time Dan was ready for him and dodged Bill sword. After avoiding the attack Dan grabbed Bill by the neck and was about to slam his face to the ground when Danny fired a shockwave hitting both of them.

Sam watched the battle from inside the limo. Truthfully she wanted to join in the fight, but she had to protect the contents of her backpack. After all if Dan got the crown and ring he would be unstoppable. However it was painful to watch Danny getting beat especially by his jerky older self, and seeing Vale, Jazz, and Dani fighting so well together their teamwork made Sam feel even more like an outsider. Sam hated feeling like this; feeling that she was no longer a part of the group, feeling useless, feeling that those girls stole her place next to Danny. Just then something inside Sam snapped, reaching for the limo's weapons and aimed then right at Tuk. 'Yeah, that's right I'm helping like I always did,' Sam said to herself unaware that the weapon she armed was set at fully automatic. As Sam pulled the trigger the blaster it fired out of control hitting both Tuk and Vale. Seeing Vale fall, Dani reacted and fired at the limo flipping it to its side. Hearing the girls scream caused both Danny and Bill to see what was going on, big mistake, as Dan took advantage of the distraction and trapped both of them in ecto-goop. Dani and Jazz tried to get Vale to safety but with Danny and Bill incapacitated there was nothing to stop him from getting the girls. Danny screamed and struggled against his restraints but without his sword he could only do low level spells not enough to break the goop.

Dani flew between Dan and Vale hoping to buy enough time for Jazz and Vale to escape. Sadly her delay tactic only lasted a few seconds before Dan tossed her a side like a rag doll and then gluing her to the ground. Satisfied that Dani is no longer an annoyance, Dan headed towards Vale and Jazz. Jazz drew her blaster prepared to protect her fallen teammate, but without warning Tuk snuck behind her and knocked her out.

"Took you long enough you lazy bum," Dan complained.

"Hey that blaster's got some kick to it I just needed to catch my breath that's all," Tuk said, "at least Vale is still out."

"So you're only slightly stronger than a girl," teased Dan, "let's just grab her and get out of here."

Danny still struggling with the goop watched them pick up Vale. '_Man if I still had my ghost powers,'___as the thought popped into Danny's head he realized that he could still go ghost. Dispelling his knight mode Danny then transformed to his ghost form. Focusing all the ghost power he could muster Danny broke free of the goop and rushed to rescue Vale.

Dan smiled, "Take the girl out of here, I deal with myself."

"Fine by me, just don't take too long," Tuk said flying off.

Danny was in no mood to play around and just rammed into Dan at full speed trying to get him out of the way. Dan anticipated Danny's actions and simply held him in a bear hug. Danny tried to break free but Dan's grip was too strong. As Tuk faded from view, Dan released Danny then punched him to the ground. "This was great party you must invite me for the next one," Dan laughed as he flew off after Tuk. Danny wanted to follow, but after the beating he took he could barely stand. Sam rushed over to help him while Jazz went to set Dani free. As Danny regained his composure he stared off in the direction they took Vale.

"Well that was unexpected," Bill said, "and I thought that the Advisors wanted you."

"Who are these Advisors?!" Danny demanded.

"Not really sure, I only know that they have been watching you and dad for a long time now," answered Bill.

"The Advisors were at one point the council for Pariah Dark," Skulker blob said as he walked up to Danny. "Rumor has it that after the Ghost King was defeated they foretold the coming of a new king."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TELL ME WHERE THEY'VE TAKEN VALE!" Danny shouted both his hands and eyes were glowing menacingly.

"No one knows where they are hiding even I failed to find them," Skulker replied.

In a burst of anger Danny fired a huge ecto-beam at a nearby island.

"I hope that island was uninhabited, so anyway Daniel how about we put aside our difference for now and work together to find Vale," Bill extended his hand out to Danny.

Danny looked at Bill then turned to his other teammates; their facial expression was full of confusion, reluctance, suspicion, and a desire to save Vale. Danny turned back to Bill and started to reach for his hand, when all of a sudden Danny slapped Bill hand away. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be fine on our own," Danny said.

"Wait Danny are you sure about this I mean," Jazz tried to find the right words.

"You guys head back to Amity Park and tell our parents what happened," Danny ordered as pickup his sword.

"What are you going to do," asked Dani.

"I'm going to get some answers," Danny said as he flew off.

After Danny left the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady got out of the shelter followed by their guest. "Wow, that was the best entertainment show ever!" one of the guest exclaimed. "Yeah well beware of our anniversary!" Box Ghost screamed out.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Time…The Treaty of the Oracles

Valerie has been kidnapped. Danny heads over to Clockwork to find some answers only to find out that he can't help.


	10. The Treaty of the Oracles

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Treaty of the Oracles

_Ghost Zone Hidden Castle_

Vale awoke in cold sweat, "who, what, where?" Vale franticly searched around trying to figure out what's going on; the first thing she realized was that she was no longer fighting Tuk Phantom, the second thing was that her injuries have been treated, finally she was in some kind of royal suite wearing a rather fancy gown. Vale headed for the window and saw she was still in the ghost zone. Just then the doors open and two ghost maids floated in.

"I glad to see you are up mistress. Is there anything we can get for you?" one of the maids asked.

"Yeah, you can show me the out of here!" Vale said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry mistress, but that is not allowed," The other maid said, "but dinner will be ready in a few moments, we can escort you to the main hall."

"Fine," Vale skulked as she followed the maids down the hall. They led her down the hall into a grand room with a large table that could seat about twenty people. The maids guided her to her seat and set a plate with a small salad, bread, soup, and tea. As the maids left Vale studied the room she was in, it was highly decorated with paintings, golden tapestries, and a jeweled chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

"I hope you're feeling better my dear,"

Vale flinched and turned to face the newcomer. A shadowy figure entered the room followed by Dan and Tuk. Vale jumped into action and fired ecto-blast at them. The group raised their ghost shields and blocked all of her shots.

"Now that you got that out of your system, allow me to introduce myself," the shadow said, "I am the High Advisor, you can call me Vizier."

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"How many times do I have to say NO!" Clockwork knew Danny won't accept no for an answer, but he had no choice in the matter. Still with Danny's stubborn streak he had to think of something to satisfy the boy.

"Look I'm not trying to go back in time or anything like that I just want to know about the Advisors," Danny said.

"I am the ghost of time not some reference book!" Clockwork stated.

"Yeah well, there isn't exactly a public library around here," complained Danny. "At least none that I know of," he added.

Clockwork stood there, his mind began going through several scenarios looking for one that can help Danny but at the same time not violate his oath or the treaty. "If a history lesson is all you want maybe you should look for a tutor," Clockwork suggested, "I hear nerds are a good source for info." Clockwork knew that Danny would get the hint, hopefully that would be enough.

"Poindexter" the name jumped into Danny's head. Silently thanking Clockwork for 'not helping him' Danny turned towards the door.

"I'm disappointed in you Daniel, with Valerie's life in the balance I thought you would've tried a little harder," A familiar silhouette stood in front of the door, "Nice to see you again little badger."

"Plasmius!" Danny screamed as he fired an ecto-beam at the shadow. The figure exploded and several black fragments floated everywhere, as the smoke cleared Vlad Plasmius was nowhere to be seen and in his place… "You're Vlad's!"

"Now that you got that out of your system, allow me to introduce myself I'm chief Advisor Maddie," Vlad's former pet cat smiled.

_-Hidden Castle-_

During dinner Vizier told his tale, "You see Ms. Grey; we Advisors once served as the personal councilors to Pariah Dark the ghost king. With our ability to foresee the future we secured his rule for centuries. However in his arrogance he ignored our council and battled the alliance of ancient ghosts. After he was defeated we lost our place in the ghost zone and several other groups of prophets began using their visions to manipulate events. Ultimately it led to all out war."

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"With all sides being able to predict their opponent's plans there was no end in sight," Clockwork said as he led his guest to the forbidden room. "Finally the war ended when the warring factions signed this." Clockwork opened the door, "This is the Treaty of the Oracles. Under the treaty each group was limited to use their visions for a single purpose, and none of the others could see what they saw."

"The best part is that Clockwork can't interfere with the groups' intentions unless we violate our limitations," Maddie-cat added.

_-Hidden Castle-_

"Under the treaty we choose to use our power to revive the ghost king," Vizier continued, "we successfully revived him once but he was quickly defeated."

"Danny Phantom!" Vale interrupted.

"King Arthur actually, he defeated Pariah Dark before he could reclaim the ring. After he was sealed in the sarcophagus of forever sleep again, we had a vision that a new king would come after Pariah fell again."

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"Inviso-Bill said something about that the, 'next king will be one of those who walk between life and death' I guess it means one of the halfas," Danny quoted.

"I'm afraid he got his translations wrong," Maddie-cat said, "it's 'the next king will be born of those who walk between life and death'. Do you understand, the next king will be the child of two halfas."

_-Hidden Castle-_

"**YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK JUST SO I COULD GIVE BIRTH TO A MONSTER!"** Vale yelled.

Vizier smiled, "No my dear we had nothing to do with your transformation. In fact the truth is you've been a halfa for a few years now."

Vale was shocked by what she had heard, 'I was already a halfa' the thought echoed in her mind. "How and when did this happen?"

"You see after Plasmius freed the Pariah Dark he tried to hide the ring of rage on you. What he didn't know was that you've absorbed some of the rings power turning you into a halfa."

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"Wait if you needed a halfa couple, why didn't you try to get your crazed fruit loop owner to go with your scheme?" Danny said.

"We thought he could father our king when he first became a halfa, but he was far to obsessed with your mother to be interested in anyone else. We attempted to turn her into a halfa by sabotaging the ghost portal, but you ended up transforming instead." Maddie-cat explained.

"YOU CAUSED THE ACCIDENT!" Danny cried.

_-Hidden Castle-_

"Wait a minute if I was a halfa all this time, then how come I never developed any ghost powers until now?" Vale wondered.

"The best I can figure is that your hatred towards ghost produced a mental block that kept your powers from manifesting," Vizier summarized, "only recently you've begun to accept ghosts and therefore accessed your powers. Now then I ask you, will you bear our king?"

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"Yes we were responsible, but fate has given us a grand opportunity here for both of you. After all who better to father the next king than the one who defeated the previous king?" Maddie-cat smirked.

Danny could see where this is going, "sorry but I'm spoken for."

"Don't be too hasty little badger from what I hear things aren't going well with you and your girlfriend," Maddie-cat began pacing around Danny. "Just remember you're not the only male halfa around." Maddie-cat disappeared after that.

_-Hidden Castle-_

Vale was alone in her room everything she learned replayed in her mind over and over. Vizier promised a lifetime of wealth and power if she agreed, a promise she was certain he'd keep. Vale looked at the situation she was in; a room filled with jewels, beautiful dresses, not to mention maids who wait on her hand and foot. No question about it she is a caged bird, a golden cage yes, but still a prisoner. It's ironic that this princess lifestyle was what every girl dreamed of ever since they started reading fairy tales, now it's her worst nightmare. Vale thought about Vizier's proposal, her and Danny's child becoming the ghost king. The thought of that made her sick, not so much having Danny's child but him becoming the Advisors puppet ruler. She knew she couldn't stay, but with Dan and Tuk here escape is highly unlikely. Valerie Grey would have to do the one thing she hated most, wait to be rescued!

_-Clockwork's Castle-_

"So it's not that you didn't want to help me, you couldn't," Danny muttered as he stared at the treaty.

"I once told you that I watched the parade of time from above, seeing all the turns that have and might happen. But sometimes the parade enters a tunnel and no matter what I do I can't see what happens inside, only the effects after the tunnel are known," Clockwork confessed.

"So what's supposed to happen after the tunnel?" Danny asked not expecting a response.

Clockwork activated his staff and a swirl of green smoke showed an older Danny, not Dan, destroying the ghost zone. Then it showed Danny kneeling to a child wearing a golden crown sitting on a throne with Vale standing next to boy. "Be careful in your actions Danny, this is one time I can't give you a do over," Clockwork warned.

Danny nodded and left.

_-Hidden Castle Advisor's Meeting Room-_

Several shadowy figures entered the council room as Vizier called the meeting into order.

"So how do you think Danny will react to our proposal?" Vizier asked.

"He is young and foolish like most humans with the delusions of heroism. I believe he will attack us in an attempt to rescue the mother," Maddie-cat answered.

"We knew that was the greatest possibility from the start. How about the mother, is she going to accept our offer?"

"She has refused, but perhaps we could use Danny's rescue to our advantage," Vizier began to summarize his plan to the others.

"A dangerous gamble, the greatest threat will be his allies."

"They won't be a factor for long. That foolish clone will take care of them."

"Then rally the troops the battle for the throne begins!"

Everyone Cheered!

_HUMAN WORLD MASTERS' ESTATE_

Inviso-Bill was killing himself in his training. The memory of his defeat still fresh in his mind all he could think of was how did Danny Paladin beat him. The Specter-limo had surveillance equipment installed and Bill watched the battle over and over again. "How did he learn magic, why was he so powerful, what did those ghosts want with Valerie?" These questions haunted his thought nonstop, the pain from hard workout was a pleasant distraction but it didn't satisfy his curiosity. Just then a tiny sparking light entered the gym and started hovering around Bill. "What do you want?" Bill demanded. The sparkle flew into a T.V. screen and the events in Clockwork's Castle replayed. "The next king is going to be a child of two halfas? The Advisors want Danny and Vale to be the parents?" As Bill watched a new plan began to form in his head. "Looks like it's time for this prince to rescue the princess," Bill laughed as he headed out.

_-Fenton Works-_

As Danny stepped through the portal someone grabbed Danny by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGTHER!" demanded Damon Grey.

"Sir if you calmed down I'm sure Danny will tell us everything," Jazz said to the enraged father. After Damon let go of Danny they headed upstairs where everyone, including Sam and Tucker was waiting in the living room. Danny was shocked to see his friends there but welcomed their company.

Jazz brought out some snacks and after Danny took a drink he told them of what happened at Clockworks minus the details about the treaty (Clockwork didn't want anyone else to know about his weakness).

"WHAT HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO MY VALERIE!" screamed Damon.

"THEY CAN'T FORCE MY LITTLE BOY TO DO THAT!" yelled Maddie.

"THOSE GHOST SABOTAGED MY PORTALS THEN THAT MEANS THEY DID THAT TO VLAD TOO!" said Jack

"I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" exclaimed Dani.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING ANY IDEAS ABOUT GETTING BACK WITH HER!" Sam shouted to Danny.

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!" Jazz adding her two-cents.

"So dude what do you plan to do about this," asked Tucker the only one in the room who hasn't gone bonkers.

"I've already talked to Poindexter and got the location of the Advisors hideout. All I need now are a few things and some extra help," Danny replied.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Rally of Forces

Plots and schemes revealed. Now all sides are gathering their forces for the upcoming battle.


	11. Rally of Forces

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Rally of Forces

_GHOST ZONE HIDDEN CASTLE_

Vizier watched the troops assembling outside the castle. "Magnificent," Vizier said to himself as the last of the troops come to formation.

"Is this really necessary," Maddie-cat appeared, "won't if be easier just to convince him to join our cause?"

"If we try that method he will simply think we are manipulating him. No he has to believe that everything is his choice, that he has somehow defeated us and beat the prophecy. More importantly we must destroy the bond he has with the other humans while bringing him closer to the mother." Vizier said.

Maddie-cat smiled and put on her Plasmius shadow cloak, "Well then I guess I should get started on my part of the plan. Dan, Tuk, get your troops ready we leave in an hour!"

Vale watched from around the corner. Luckily she remembered that humans are intangible in the ghost zone so she was able to sneak around the castle. As near as she could figure, these guys were planning an invasion. No big mystery where they're going, the question was what can she do about it?

_HUMAN WORLD MAYOR'S OFFICE_

Tucker Foley was going through Danny's request for the third time. Truthfully he wants to help Vale but this rescue promises to be expensive. After the destruction of the GiW HQ the government pulled a lot of funding from Amity Park, and public opinion has gone downhill since Harriet Chin began reporting that ghosts were coming into our world via the Fenton Portal. Tucker wasn't sure he could get the funding Danny needed. He has already sent a request to the governor for help but so far he hasn't received a response. Just then his secretary walked into his office, "Sorry to bother you Mayor Foley, but the President on line one and wishes to speak with you." Thanking her Tucker picked up the phone, 'hopefully this will be good news,' he thought to himself.

_-Fenton Works-_

Danny was meditating in his room while the T.V. played 'Empire Strikes Back' again, or to be more precise repeating the same scenes of the movie. Ever since he got his magic sword Danny has been researching different styles of magic. He had books on mythical lore, dead languages, and even fairy tales. Surprisingly it would be fantasy RPGs and Sci-fi video games/movies that gave him the most help, Jazz theorize that it's probably due to Danny's psyche. Danny focused on his sword amulet as he listened to Yoda's lessons; concentrating on his books he began levitating them and slowly stacking them on top one another. So far he managed stacked 5 books, a new record, admiring his accomplishment Danny wanted to get the next book but the movie was reaching the point when Luke dropped everything so he would have to wait until the chapter repeated itself.

Just then Jazz rushed into his room, "Danny you got come now!"

Danny fell of his bed hitting the ground about the same time Luke did in the movie. "Jazz, didn't mom teach you to knock! So what's up?"

"Dani's back, she found him!" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny rushed downstairs and found Dani in the kitchen eating leftover fried chicken. "Welcome home Cuz, where are he?" Danny asked.

"He said he didn't want to come into town so he'll wait in the woods for us," Dani replied.

"Great let's go see him," Danny said as he headed for the door. Danny opened the door just as Tucker and two GiW agents were about to 'knock'.

-Masters' Estate-

"So do we have a deal?" Bill asked the multiple video screens.

"Your offer is most generous, but we've had dealings with your predecessor so please excuses our reluctance," spoke one of the figures on screen.

"Yes, we require time to think about it," another said.

Bertrand entered the room and whispered something into Bill's ear. "Very well, let us reconvene on Monday enjoy your weekend," Bill turned and left as the screens turned off.

"Hello Samantha it's so nice of you to visit," Bill smiled at his guest.

"Skip the pleasantries Billy I'm just here to ask if you could save Vale," Sam said.

"So your boyfriend finally had some sense knocked into him," Bill asked.

"No he doesn't know I'm here," Sam admitted.

"Really, I'm curious to why would you go behind Danny's back," Bill said, "it wouldn't be because you're concerned about the whole 'Shinning Knight rescuing the Princess in the tower' would it?"

Sam flinched, "No, it's because I'm afraid that this might be too much for him alone."

"Then why don't you give him the crown and ring? With those items this rescue would be a snap," Bill pointed out.

"He says that he wants nothing to do with that kind of power," Sam lied.

'So she hasn't told him yet,' Bill deduced.

Just the door bell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Bill wondered as GiW agents broke down the door and rushed in. "I see that you still haven't learned how to enter someone's home," Bill remarked.

"Sorry kid but we're under orders from the President," the Chief said.

"The President huh, well at least now I know who to send the bill to," Bill said, "So what's this all about."

"Why don't you ask your mother kid," the Chief suggested.

Bill looked at his watch then headed for the remote and turned on the T.V. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he was in complete shock. On the news was Dan Phantom leading an army of ghost attacking D.C. Not only that, he was also bragging that he is really Danny Phantom from the future. As the carnage continued his 'mom' was adding that this only happened because of the Fentons and their damned ghost portal.

"You see the President has declared a state of emergency and demands your complete cooperation," the Chief said.

-Fenton Works-

"YOU WANT TO DISMANTLE THE GHOST PORTAL!" Danny screamed at his guest.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THE FENTON PORTAL IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Jack added in.

"This is an executive order from the President. If you don't comply you will be arrested for treason," one of the agents said.

"What about Valerie, she's still trapped in the ghost zone!" demanded Danny.

"We already have a plan underway to rescue Ms. Grey," the other agent said. "We just don't want any unpleasant surprises."

"Then how about we join in the rescue, after all we've have more experience in the ghost zone and are friends with some of the locals." Jazz suggested despite Danny's protests.

"Sorry but according to our Intel these Advisors are planning to breed two halfas. So is best if we kept them apart don't you think," said Agent 1 staring at Danny.

Danny's eyes and amulet began to glow with rage (ironically Danny could use both magic and ghost powers in his civilian mode only they were a lot weaker).

Tucker could see where this was leading and jumped in between Danny and the Agent. "So how long would it take to dismantle the portal?"

"It can be done in a couple of hou…" Jack started before Maddie elbowed him.

"A couple of weeks, yes two weeks," Maddie interrupted, "that's for safety reasons."

"Really," Agent 2 said, "Bill Masters did it three hours I guess you Fentons aren't as good as him." The Agents laugh.

"Oh Yeah, well I'll have the portal dismantled in one hour then you'll see!" Jack raced down to the basement as the rest of the family just groaned.

After Jack ran off the Agents received a recall and left, leaving Tucker behind to oversee the dismantling of the Fenton Portal.

As soon as they left Danny grabbed Tucker by the shirt and flung him to the wall. "How could you betray us like this?" Danny demanded.

"I had no choice. This is an order from the President, he's about to declare war on the ghost zone," Tucker said trying to break out of Danny's grip. "I'm sorry Danny but we're not kids anymore. We can't just go off and do whatever we want."

"Danny, Stop!" Maddie said putting her hands on Danny's shoulders, "Tucker tried to helped buy us some time."

Danny looked at his mom then let go of Tucker. Danny took a deep breath then punched Tucker in the face.

"DANNY!" everyone cried in shock. Danny glared at his family and phased through the wall. "Danny, wait up," Dani said as she followed him leaving everyone else staring at the wall.

-A short time later outside of town-

After leaving home Danny flew as fast as he could to the woods just outside of town. As he landed a large furry animal tackled and started licking him. "Hey stop, it's good to see you too Cujo and you as well Wulf." Wulf grinned and joined in the licking.

Dani arrived just in time to see this strange sight of male bonding. "Danny what were you thinking, I mean punching Tucker like that?"

"I know I kind of lost it there for minute, but no time for apologies now. Wulf a friend of mine has been kidnapped in the ghost zone, can you help us save her?" Danny asked. Turning to Cujo, "And how about you? You do owe her one after all."

Cujo turned into his puppy form and barked excitedly while running around in circles.

Wulf nodded then extended his claws and ripped open a tear to the ghost zone. "Thanks Wulf, Cujo; now the plan is to sneak into the Advisors lair, free Vale, and then return to the human world. Any questions, good then let's go," Danny was about to step through the tear when the booomerang came flying down and knocked him on the head. "What the," Danny exclaimed as he picked up the booomerang. Cujo turned into a large monster form and started growling at the figure flying above them. Looking up he saw the red huntress slowly descending down. "Vale?"

"Danny!" cried Jazz as she removed her mask and ran towards her brother. "I'm so glad I caught up with you."

"What are you doing here Jazz?" Danny annoyed that Jazz used the booomerang to find him. "You want to join in on the rescue party?"

"No Danny I came to give you this," Jazz took off her remote and placed it on Danny. "I know you can't fly while you are Danny Paladin so maybe Vale's old board could help compensate for that."

Danny pressed the controls on the remote and the board rose up and floated to him. Looking over the board for a second Danny then jumped on it and started flying around. Even though it was his first time on the board Danny took to it like a pro. "Man now I see why Vale didn't want to give the board up," Danny said as he landed. Pressing the sleep button on the remote the board folded up and attached themselves to the soles of his feet. "Thanks Jazz this will come in handy for the rescue operation, you're sure you don't want to come along?"

"Yes I'm sure Danny, I've decided to help against this ghost invasion," Jazz said, "be careful Danny."

Danny gave his sister a hug, "Thanks Jazz oh and before I forget tell Tucker sorry about the punch and Sam about me going off without tell her O.K."

Jazz nodded and watched her brother and his friends enter the tear.

-Masters' Estate-

Sam watched the GiW agents leave with the parts of the portal. "You caved in rather quickly. So how do you plan to save Vale without a ghost portal?"

"Yes well I go have a reputation to fix after all," Bill smirked. "And my dear Samantha, there are always alternatives." Bill pulled out the skeleton key and opened a portal to his cloning facility in the ghost zone. Sam stood in amazement and horror as she watched hundreds of Danny clones marching in formation.

"W-Wh-What is this, are you planning an invasion?" Sam accused.

"Invasion ha, funny no they are doing the invading. I was just going to use my brothers to secure my territory in the ghost zone," Bill replied. "Now let's see what the Guys in White have up their sleeves?" Bill turned on one of the screens labeled GiW. The monitor showed a large vessel being loaded with weapons and supplies. "The White Whale, I didn't think it would be finished so soon."

"The White Whale, what's that?" Sam asked.

"A prototype battleship designed to be able to enter the ghost zone at anytime," Bill explained, "Looks like the GiW is getting serious here, they are really packing a lot of heat in that thing for a simple rescue operation." Bill began to ponder if this would interfere with his own plans, or maybe he could use it to his advantage.

Just then a tear appeared behind them as Danny, Dani, Cujo, and Wulf entered the room.

"Sam!"

"Danny?"

"Bill?"

"Sis!"

"Rouff"

"Arff"

"What are you doing here?" everyone asked each other.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Decisions of Destiny

Danny must decide whether or not to accept Bill's offer for aid. Sam must choose which side she's on.


	12. Decisions of Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Decisions of Destiny

_GHOST ZONE HIDDEN CASTLE_

After seeing the invasion force assembling, Valerie Grey wanted to do something to help everyone back home. Unfortunately, since ghosts have very little need for technology there was nothing here for her to sabotage. Instead she came up with an alternative plan she called Operation: 'Message in a Bottle'. Vale snuck into the armory, and using a fine point energy beam she engraved in code the castle's location onto random weapons and armor (she got the location by gossiping with the maids). Vale headed for the next sword she was planning to mark, when all sudden chill crept up her spine as she exhaled a blue mist. Vale quickly ducked behind some crates as a couple of soldiers entered gathering more equipment for the invasion. She watched from the corner hoping they would take some of equipment with her message on them. After seeing three of the weapons she engraved being selected, Vale jumped trough the wall and rushed back to her room. On her way back Vale could hear Vizier's voice down the hall. Curiosity got the best of her as she decided to see what's going on.

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed. You've actually finished on time," Vizier complemented.

"Yes I do admit that I was cutting it kind of close but as you can see I fulfilled my end, so now," said an unknown but familiar voice.

"Very well as promised you can use the furnace for yourself," Vizier said as he left the room.

Vale wasn't sure what's going on here but she could see Vizier carrying a golden something. After Vizier disappeared down the hall, Vale moved out of her hiding place and peaked into the room. "Freakshow!" Vale accidentally yelled out.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Freakshow stared in Vale general direction.

-Masters' Cloning Lab-

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the lab as Inviso-Bill and Danny Phantom were locked in deadly duel; while Dani, Wulf, and Cujo were engaging the Clone Troops. Sam ducked for cover as the craziness continued around her.

"Now Daniel can't we discuss this like civilized adults," Bill said blocking Danny's attack.

"I don't know what your scheming but why should I trust you?" Danny shouted as he swung at Bill's head.

"Because we have the same goal," Bill smirked. "We both want to save Ms. Valerie Grey from the Advisors." Danny stopped in midair and lowered himself to the ground. Bill smiled and signaled the clones to cease their attack. "Good now that we've all calmed down a bit. Let's discuss a temporary alliance shall we?" Bill said as he sheathed the Spirit Reaper. Danny responded by shrinking his sword into its amulet form and putting it under his shirt.

"You say you want to save Vale, why?" Danny asked.

"I have no interest in the girl, my only concern is that their plans may hinder my ambitions to be the Ghost King," Bill answered. "Saving Ms. Grey would definitely put a wrench into their plans."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Danny said, "but according to the prophecy the next king will not be any of us but the child of two halfas."

"What?" Bill pretending to sound surprised. "Are you sure they didn't lie?"

"Positive," Danny trying to sound more confident than he was.

Bill looked like he was deep in thought, "Well it just so happens that you and Valerie already have kids!"

"WHAT?" Sam screamed and stared accusingly at Danny. Danny shook his head and silently pleaded his innocence.

"The kids I speak of are right here," Bill could see the confusion in their expression and continued. "My sister and I are your clones, but because of D.N.A degeneration during the cloning process we were unstable and would have melted into goo. We finally stabilized after receiving some of Valerie's D.N.A. and along with some ecto-dejecto. Don't you see the mixture of two genetic material to create life, that's the textbook definition of an offspring wouldn't you agree?"

"You're going to use a loophole to beat and fulfill the prophecy?" Danny laughed, but Sam's eyes widened with interest.

"Prophecies always come true just not in the way you think, fantasy rule 101," Bill quoted. "But don't you think that if my loophole works then the Advisors would leave you and Ms. Grey alone for good?"

Danny looked at Bill with suspicion "Sorry as tempting as that sounds the idea of you being the ghost king is just as frightening as Plasmius becoming my step-dad!"

Bill flinched at the insult against his father but he let it go. "So how do you plan to rescue your princess, Mr. Brave knight?" Bill turned on one of the monitors; it replayed the attack on D.C. "I'm willing to bet that this is just a small sample of what they've got and all you have is this." Bill pointed to Dani and the others. "At least with my troops there will be a greater chance of success."

"Danny maybe you should listen to him," Sam suggested while Dani and Wulf nervously waited to see Danny's reaction.

Danny watched the monitors, then glanced at the clone army, after a few minutes he turned to Bill. "Sorry but I have my own plans and they don't include you," Danny got into a battle stance waiting for Bill's next move.

"Well that's too bad," Bill sighed as the clones began to surround them. "Since you won't agree to an alliance then how about a truce, you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours?"

Danny looked at the clones surrounding him and his friends, "Alright a truce then, now if that's all we'll be going now." The clones made an opening for them to leave. Danny and his friends headed for the exit with the exception of one. Sam stood in confusion looking at both Danny and Bill not knowing whether to go or stay.

-Hidden Castle-

"Say, aren't you that girl from the GiW HQ?" Freakshow said as he vaguely recognized Vale.

"Yeah I was there. Now what are you doing here?" Vale asked.

Freakshow pointed at the furnace, "that's the reason I'm here. This is the soul furnace, the original forge that created several of the most powerful ghost items in history."

"So they wanted you to build some kind of magical talisman huh. Why you, I mean from what I hear you're a circus clown not an inventor?" Vale asked.

"For your information I was the Ringleader, but for generations my family studied various ghost items in order to control ghosts for our show," Freakshow sounding rather smug about it.

"So now you're the only one who knows how this contraption works huh," Vale interrupted. "What did you make for them?"

"They wanted me to recreate the crown of fire," Freakshow answered, "the strange thing is for some reason that they didn't want the ring to go with it."

Vale was just as confused as Freakshow. She is fully aware that the one must have both items in order to gain the power of the ghost king, so why just the crown? In fact, why the crown? Danny told her that Vlad Plasmius gave the crown to the Fright Knight and that the ring was locked in the sarcophagus with Pariah Dark. If anything it would be the ring they would want and just steal the crown from the Fright Knight. Vale sighed, 'that mystery will have to wait' she thought to herself. "So what do you get out of this deal?"

"A chance to forge my own creation," Freakshow responded. "But enough about me, what's your deal."

"Vizier kidnapped me in order to get to Danny Phantom," Vale said, "I was looking for a way to escape."

Freakshow eyed her suspiciously, "Yes, good luck with that. But if you can't, just come here in a couple of days I'm sure my new creation should be able to help both of us escape."

"Great I'll appreciate any assistance thanks," Vale said nervously while backing up then running out of the door. By the time Vale reached her room she saw the Maids about to enter. Knowing that she be in trouble if they found her outside, Vale entered the adjacent room and jumped through the wall. Back in her own room the Maids were shocked that Vale was nowhere to be seen. As they searched for her, Vale fell out of the closet.

"Mistress, are you alright? What are you doing in the closet?" asked one of the maids.

"I-I-I was looking for my purple dress when I tripped and accidentally locked myself in," Vale said trying to avoid eye contacted.

The maid looked her over, then reached into the closet and pulled out the purple dress, "Here you go mistress. I do hope you'll be more careful next time."

After the maids left Vale let off a sigh of relief, "Thank god they're not too bright," Vale said to herself.

Just outside her room one of the maids was eavesdropping, "Not too bright huh. Hopefully next time you can come up with a better alibi."

*buzz buzz*

Feeling a familiar vibration in her pocket the maid flew off to a secluded area, looked around and pulled out a cell phone, "Hello, yes I'm alone."

"…."

"Already, great I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this charade going."

"…."

"Yes, I'll make sure she's ready." Putting the cell phone away the maid continued on her way.

-Masters' Cloning Lab-

Bill watched Danny and party leaving his base then turned to his other guests, "Well I must say I wasn't expecting you till Monday. Does this mean you have made your decision?"

Standing in front of him were Youngblood, Aragon, and Fright Knight. "Yes we accept to your terms. Here is the information you wanted." Handing Bill some papers. "Now when do we get our army?"

"All in good time, now why don't you go to the lounge and relax for a while. Well meet in the conference room in one hour to discuss our plans." Bill said as he looked over the Intel they just handed him.

One Hour Later in the Conference room

"Thanks to the information that you all provided for me I now know the location of the Advisors." Bill said tossing a folder to each of his new allies.

"Yes, time for some payback," Youngblood said excitedly as he waved his folder in the air.

"Get ready, we move out at dawn." Bill commanded.

-Just Outside the Hidden Castle-

Danny stood at an island near the Advisors Hidden Castle. As he surveyed his enemy's stronghold only one thing was on his mind.

"Don't worry Danny we'll save her," said Dani giving her assurances. Cujo and Wulf as well were offering their support.

"Thanks you guys, now do you all remember the plan," Danny paused, "Well because of recent events I made a few modifications. As you know, I wanted some backup for this mission but now it's just us. So instead we'll split up; Dani you go with Wulf and I'll take Cujo." Cujo barked in approval and started licking Danny in the face. "O.K. okay down boy; anyway Dani you go and search for Vale while we create a diversion. If you manage to find Vale contact me on the Fenton phones, and then use Wulf's power to return to the human world."

"Wait what about you?" Dani asked. "What if you find her find her first? Do you want us to open a tear for you as well?"

"Cujo here can sniff out any portals nearby, so if I find Vale first just get out of there okay," Danny said.

"O.K. Danny," truthfully Dani didn't like the idea of abandoning him, but rescuing Vale was the priority now.

"Great now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Danny tucked her into her sleeping bag. After checking to make sure she was asleep Danny felt a sharp pain of guilt. "Sorry Cuz for not telling you the real plan, but it's the only way to keep both of you safe." Danny pulled out his Fenton phone, "Hello yeah is everything ready? Good just make sure you both are at the rendezvous point."

_HUMAN WORLD BATTLE TORN D.C._

After a fierce battle the GiW were finally able to repel the ghost invasion. Jazz had just finished off the last of the ghosts invaders and was assisting with the clean up. As she collected the junk scattered around the city a piece of broken armor caught her attention. After dusting it off, Jazz could read a series of numbers and letters engraved on the armor piece. Sadly only part of the message on the fragment and Jazz couldn't find any other fragments. 'Still this might be important' Jazz figured and took the fragment to the GiW temp HQ.

"Excuse me Chief," Jazz said rushing into the office, "but I think I found something important." Jazz showed him the armor piece.

"Ms. Fenton why would think this piece of junk is so important," the Chief sounding very annoyed. "We already have useless piles of trash all over this city!" Pointing to a small pile of armor and weapons at the far corner of the tent.

Jazz walked over to the pile and noticed several pieces with similar engravings. "Wait some of these things have some kind of message on them," Jazz said pulling out different pieces and laying them in a row. "You see this must be from Valerie!"

"Not that I don't believe you, which I don't, what makes you think it's from her?" Chief asked.

"This is the gridding system we use to map out the ghost zone," Jazz answered, "It has to be Vale telling us where she is!"

"Or this could be a trap!" Chief sounding skeptical, "But we must check it out." Pulling out a cell phone, "It's me prep up the White Whale we have a possible location on the target. We leave at dawn." Putting his phone down he turned to Jazz, "Alright Ms. Fenton can you give me the location."

Jazz saw this as her chance to help her friends, "Yes, but on one condition. You have to let me come on this mission." Jazz had the 'I won't take no for an answer' look on her face.

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a trap; you'll be sharing a cell with that traitorous freak of a brother of yours!" Chief promised.

As Jazz exited the tent she turned and screamed out "DANNY IS NOT A TRAITOR!"

-Location Unknown-

Vizier and his companions sat in a circle in deep meditation when all of a sudden a he said, "It begins."

To Be Continued

Next Time…Into the Lions' Den

The invasion, the counter-attack, the rescue begins


	13. Into the Lions' Den

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Into the Lions' Den

_GHOST ZONE THE HIDDEN CASTLE_

Valerie Grey watched the chaos occurring right outside her window. The Hidden castle was under siege by what looked like a flying sci-fi submarine and a 18th century wooden battle ship. Ordinarily Vale would take advantage of this and escape, but Vizier placed about a dozen guards around her. As the battle continued she caught sight of Danny Paladin in a three way battle with Dan Phantom and Fright Knight. "What's going on out there?" Vale said out loud.

-Earlier that Day-

Danny woke up as a slimly tongue drenched him in drool. "Yuck, Wha…" Danny wiped his face then checkup on the rest of his team. Cujo and Wulf were already awake; Dani on the other hand was still asleep. "Hey Cuz time to wake up," Danny gently shook the little girl.

Dani's eyes opened and she let out a huge yawn. "Geez Danny, did you have to wake me up right now."

"Just be glad it was me and not Cujo," Danny still cleaning the saliva off his face.

After a quick breakfast Danny pulled out his amulet, "O.K. give us five minutes then sneak in got it." Dani nodded then gave thumbs up. "Great, Going Medieval!" Danny's amulet grew into a 3ft long sword and chain mail armor materialized on him. "Cujo!" Cujo transformed into a giant bulldog and Danny Paladin jumped on his back. "Hi-ho Cujo!" Danny pointed his sword forward. Cujo growled and howled, then charged towards the castle.

"For a second there I thought he was going to yell 'I have the power'," Dani said.

Moments later Danny and Cujo crashed into the skeleton armies forming at the courtyard. Danny and Cujo began slashing and clawing the skeleton army swarming them. However no matter how many skeletons they knocked down ten more seems to come out of nowhere. "This is bad, I shouldn't waste magic of flunkies but," Danny pricked his thumb on the secret pins in his sword then unleashed a huge shockwave blowing away the nearby skeletons. "Time for a tactical retreat," Danny said as the next wave of skeletons began their charge. Cujo rose up into the air and flew to the outside of the castle. As they cleared the castle wall, an ecto-beam struck them from behind. "Well this is an unpleasant surprise. I just got back from destroying Washington and I find you here." Danny recognized the voice and quickly turned around to see his greatest enemy Dan Phantom.

-Meanwhile on an 18th Century Battleship-

"Status report," Bill said over the communication screen.

"We're right on schedule, we should be arriving within the hour," Youngblood replied.

"If I know Daniel he is already begun his rescue attempt. Fright Knight, take your troops on ahead but remember I have a truce with Phantom so don't attack him or his allies until I give the say so," Bill reiterated.

"Very well I will play along with your plans, for now," Fright Knight jumped on his horse and signaled his men to follow him. As Fright Knight was about to leave Bill added, "I'm expecting success on your mission." The monitor shut off after that. Fright Knight then flew off with his clones.

Youngblood turned on the intercom and announced to his crew, "Alright you salty sea dogs this is Admiral Youngblood our ETA is approx 30 min. All hands to battle stations!"

"Sir, may I ask why am I a poodle?" asked a small skeleton dog.

"You're not a poodle, you're a beagle." Youngblood said, "All officers had beagles on their ships."

_Human World Philadelphia Harbor_

"Sir all final checks have been completed, we are good to go," reported GiW agent.

"Excellent," replied the Captain as he turned on the intercom, "Attention to the crew of the 'White Whale' today is our maiden voyage. As you are aware, not only will we be testing the Phase Engine which will allow us to enter the ghost zone, but we are also be spearheading the counterattack on the ghosts that attacked Washington. I know that you are all nervous about taking an untested prototype into battle, but I believe that we will triumph over any adversity. That is all."

Jazz was in the galley having an early breakfast when the announcement came. "Well I guess I have to get to my duty station."

Jazz made her way to hanger where Lt. Jones was waiting for her. "You're late Fenton! Now get to work!" Lt. Jones tossed her a mop and bucket.

Jazz grumbled as she began cleaning the hanger bay. "Just hold on, this is for Danny and the others," she said to herself as she mopped the floors.

"ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR LAUNCHING, INTIATING PHASE ENGINE 3…2…1…"

"This is it," Jazz said as she braced herself for whatever this ship is about to do. Soon the entire ship was encompassed by an eerie glow. Finally the ship began to disappear, or part of the ship did. "TEST ABORTED, REPEAT TEST ABORTED" After hearing the announcement, Jazz was shocked to see half of the White Whale had just vanished. "Is that supposed to happen?"

_Ghost Zone Hidden Castle_

"Well, well a boy and his dog or is it knight on his noble steed," Dan laughed as he drew out a rather vicious looking scythe. "You all stand down, I'll handle this myself." The skeleton army stood in attention almost like creepy statues.

"Yeah, well what are you supposed to be the dumb reaper?" Danny shot back. Suddenly Dan took a swing at Danny's head. Luckily Cujo managed to dodge the attack. "Wow, that one almost took my head. Good thing I've got you boy," Cujo barked with pride. "As for you, that was a cheap shot!"

"Well, you did call me the reaper right, and reapers take heads," Dan charged again. Danny sword play combined with Cujo's speed managed to block or avoid Dan's attacks. Still Dan had the advantage of strength plus his scythe gave him a longer range of attack. So Danny was stuck fighting a defensive battle.

"Well this is getting old. How about we turn it up the heat," Danny pricked his thumb on his blade, and as blood energized his sword Danny began throwing fire balls at Dan.

Dan managed to dodge most of the fireballs, but the ones that hit exploded with massive force. "You're getting good with that magic of yours. Almost makes me sorry that I never got my own sword." Dan smiled as he cleaned the ashes off of himself, "Maybe I'll just take yours."

"Sorry, you need human blood to use magic and you already gave up your humanity!" Danny yelled as launched a shockwave knocking Dan back.

"You have to be human huh. I guess that's why you're riding that mutt," Dan scoffed. "Let's see how obedient your pet is." Dan created an energy disk and threw it over their heads. "Fetch boy," Dan yelled.

"Cujo DON'T!" Danny shouted, but it was too late. Cujo's canine instincts took over and caught the disk in his mouth. Once he caught the disk it exploded, causing Danny to be blown off his back. Danny quickly activated Vale's skyboard and raced to his falling dog. Danny was so focused on Cujo that he forgot about Dan. Dan appeared in front of Danny and knocked him off the board. Luckily the board's rider recovery program automatically caught him. As Danny recovered from the fall he quickly scanned the area for Cujo. "Cujo where are you boy!" Danny called out. _"Don't worry we got him. He's unconscious right now but should be fine. Do you need any help?' _Danny breathed a sigh of relief after hearing Dani over the communicator. "Thanks Dani, but I'll be fine. Just hurry and find Vale and get out of here!"

Dani turned to Wulf who was carrying the injured puppy. "Well you heard him, let's go." Wulf shook his head and pointed to Danny who looked like he had his hands full fighting Dan. "I know I don't like leaving him like this either but the sooner we rescue Vale, the sooner we'll get to leave this place. Otherwise Danny is just going to keep fighting until we do." Wulf growled but calmed down a bit before nodding. Once inside they noticed that the castle was virtually deserted. "I guess everyone is at the party outside, this will make things easier," Dani said as they ran down the hall.

"So not only were you're riding a giant mutt, you are also using Vlad's old equipment?" Dan laughed as he continued his attack.

"Yeah well I like to be prepared," Danny press the fire button on his remote activating the blasters on the board. Dan divided himself into fours and surrounded Danny. Just then several shots from above rained down on them destroying the duplicates. Danny was shocked to see that it was Fright Knight leading a group of Bedsheet-clones attacking the duplicates. "Wha… Why are you helping me?" Danny asked in confusion.

"As much as I want to destroy you whelp, you unfortunately have a truce with my employer." Fright Knight spat.

"You're working for Inviso-Bill?" Danny couldn't believe this.

"Make no mistake. I'm here to destroy the Advisors not to assist you. If you get in my way the truce is over." Fright Knight signaled his army to attack.

"Fine, just make sure you don't get in my way," Danny yelled shot more fireballs at Dan.

"So you guys joining forces huh," Dan said while blocking the fireballs, "Fine I'll take you both on! Soldiers attack!" Dan screamed. Then several ghost skeletons began to engage the clones, while Danny, Dan, and Fright Knight were locked in a three way fight. Despite the truce, neither Danny nor Fright Knight would stop from 'accidentally' bumping into one another. Suddenly a voice called out to them, "If you know what's good for you, you'll surrender now!" The trio turned to the direction of the voice and found Tuk Phantom with almost 50 skeletons behind him.

"Could this day get any worse?" Danny said. At that moment an old wooden battleship appeared with several clones jumping out and taking up defensive positions around the ship. Youngblood in an old officer's uniform stood on deck with a large speaker system.

"Ahoy there, this is Admiral Youngblood demanding your complete and udder surrender!" Youngblood's voice echoed from the speaker.

"No, it is you all shall surrender to us!" Everyone turned to see several GiW agents on skybikes flying out of white submarine, or rather half submarine.

"You just had to say it didn't you," Tuk said glaring at Danny.

-Inside the Castle-

A maid glanced around the corner, "Looks like about a six guards at the door, and if I guess right there should be four or six more inside. Well time to do my part." The maid headed over to nearest guard, "Excuse me but we have intruders down in the main lobby. Vizier is requesting for reinforcements." The skeletons just stared at her. "That means go you idiots, head down to the lobby now!" the Maid yelled. The skeletons started to run around in a crazed panic before heading down the hall. "I'm glad I'm not paying these guys," the Maid said as she knocked on the door. Another skeleton opened the door, "There are intruders in the castle, hurry we must escort our lady to safety." The skeletons looked at her in confusion then exited the room with Valerie.

"Hey what's going on?" Vale asked.

"A rescue mistress," the Maid said. She then pulled up blaster and fired on the remaining skeleton guards turning them to dust. "Now hurry we have to get you out of here."

Wulf started sniffing around for Vale scent. "Any luck?" Dani asked while she wiped Cujo's head with a moist rag. Wulf howled and pointed in the direction of the eastern tower. "She's there? Great let's go!" As Dani got up she felt the little puppy in her arms starting to twitch. "Cujo is that you?" The puppy shook his head around and blinked his eyes. "Cujo, you're alright!" Dani hugged the little puppy. Cujo started whimpering as he struggled to get out of Dani's grip. "Cujo, what's wrong?" Cujo jumped out of Dani's arms, changed into his monster form and ran off in the direction of the main entrance. "Guess he's going to help Danny," Dani said, "We should get back to what we have to do." They turned and headed to the eastern tower.

-Outside the Castle-

To say Danny was in trouble would be an understatement; his most powerful enemies here, anemic from using too much blood for magic, and now caught in the middle of three armies. Thankfully most of the combatants were busy fighting some else, the bad news Danny was stuck fighting Dan, Tuk, and Fright Knight. "I don't suppose any one would like to trade partners," Danny joked as flew past some GiW agents battling clones. Despite Danny being a hero, the GiW still hate him. They won't attack him directly since that would be a PR disaster, but they won't help him either. The clones, because of the truce, won't interfere with whatever Danny is doing. So they all just ignored him and went back to fighting each other. "Now why did I think that would work?" Danny said as he blocked Dan's scythe. Fright Knight then attacked Dan from behind leaving Tuk free to fight Danny.

Dan fired an ecto-beam blasting the soul stealer from Fright Knight's hand. Fright Knight reached out to retrieve his sword but Dan grabbed him by the throat. "You know that you are supposed to work for me, but that's another life and right now you are in my way." Dan unleashed his ghostly wail while holding on to Fright Knight. Dan held on to for about a minute before releasing Fright Knight and letting the wail carry him off to parts unknown. "Well that takes care of him, better make sure Tuk doesn't have all the fun." Dan flew in the direction of Danny and Tuk's fight.

"Well that was a good warm up wouldn't you say old friend," Tuk said with a huff. Danny was down on one knee breathing heavily leaning on his sword for support. "That fancy butter knife of yours really improved your stats. I'm not even sure if I can beat you on my own," Tuk said as he pulled out PDA. "So, I guess I'll just cheat."

"That's you secret weapon," Danny laughed, "what are you going to do make me jealous by showing me its features?"

"No, I'm going to hack your board's remote control signal," Tuk explained as he began fiddling with his PDA. "Here we go!"

Danny grabbed on to his board as Tuk seized control. Tuk laughed as made Danny's board fly wildly and occasionally crashing into the combatants. "To think I use to wait in lines for rides like this," Danny joked as hold on for dear life, and his breakfast.

"This has been fun, but how to finish you off," Tuk pondered. "I got it; I'll just send you crashing into one of those ships over there." Tuk began programming a collision course with the White Whale. 'Even if he survives, the humans will blame for attacking their ship,' Tuk figured. Tuk was about to input the command when an ecto-beam shot the PDA right out of his hands.

"Danny! Are you alright," Jazz called out keeping her sights on Tuk.

"I'm fine thanks to you," Danny responded after checking to make sure he had control over his board. "Why is your suit white?"

"I kind of joined the GiW to hitch a ride here but they left half of us behind," Jazz looking at the White Whale. "So I had to use the ghost portal and sped over here, that's why it took me so long."

"I'm so glad you manage to join us sis," Dan snatched her blaster then clubbed her in the face with it. "You know before I made the mistake of letting you live because I figured 'hey she's going to die at the Nasty Burger anyway'. This time I'll make sure you won't interfere again." Dan raised his scythe and was about to behead Jazz.

"NOOOO!" Danny screamed. His fatigue vanished and was replaced with fear and anger. Danny grasped the blade part of his sword and ran his hand across the entire length of the blade staining it with his blood. Not since King Arthur first stabbed him with the sword has there been so much of his own blood on the metal. The sword began to glow with bright hot intensity then a fury of white flame erupted from the sword. Then with all his might Danny swung his flaming sword at Dan.

Dan tried to block Danny's attack with his scythe, but the flame melted it and struck him square in the chest. As Dan was thrown back by the force of the attack a round shiny object came out of the scar the flame made, one of Clockwork's time medallion. Dan desperately reached out for the medallion, but it neatly sliced in half the moment he touched it. "NOOOO!" Dan screamed as he slowly dissolved away.

"He fused one of the time medallions inside of himself. That's how he was able to continue existing." Danny said to himself before remembering something important, "Jazz!" Danny hurried to his sister.

As Danny flew off, Tuk watched his partner fade from reality. "Well time to cut my losses," turning to the skeletons gathering around him, "you two come with me and the rest of you deal with these intruders." The skeletons saluted and flew off, while Tuk and his escorts headed into the castle.

"Jazz, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine Danny," Jazz replied. Just then her communicator beeped, "Yes…wait…what…NO!" Jazz looked up at the White Whale and saw a huge hole in the side. "Danny, the GiW, they're saying you attacked them. They've just declared you an enemy now!"

"What but when did I," Danny recalled when he attacked Dan; the white flame hit him on the chest then continued on. "That stray flame must have hit the ship!"

"And now the GiW is accusing you of trying to destroy them!" Jazz added.

"Can this get any worse," Danny complained.

"ALL GUNS TARGET DANNY PHANTOM" a voice from the White Whale ordered. The cannons on the ship began pointing at Danny.

"I've got to stop saying that. Jazz, get out of here!" Danny pushed Jazz away and flew off in the opposite direction.

"Danny, NO!" Jazz screamed as Danny was bombarded.

-Inside the Castle-

Dani and Wulf raced down the corridor searching ever room they came across. So far they've had no luck, it seems that Vale's scent was everywhere even in the walls. As they continued onwards they heard a strange zapping noise. "What was that?" Dani said out loud. Wulf pointed in the direction of the noise. "Well let's check it out," Dani said.

"So where are you taking me?" demanded Vale as the maid led her to what seems like the store room.

The maid blasted two more skeletons. "We're going to where we're supposed to meet up with Danny."

"_I think I heard Vale's voice over there, come on let's hurry."_

"That sounds like Dani," Vale said, "well I guess this rescue is a success."

"Yes they found us sooner than they were supposed to," the maid said, "oh well now is a good a time as any." The maid began to melt and reshape herself into Valerie's image.

"Wait? What's going on here?" Vale demanded.

"Your questions will be answered later," the doppelganger pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed something onto Vale's face. "Right now you just need to take a little nap." Vale collapse to the floor and the former maid hid her inside a broom closet. After she closed the door Dani and Wulf entered.

"Vale! We found you!" Dani excitedly tackled the fake with hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh…escaped. Yes, with all that commotion outside it was easy to sneak out of my room." The fake Vale said with a nervous smile.

"Great so let's get out of here okay," Dani turned on her Fenton phone, "Danny we found Vale." Dani could only hear static, "Danny, are you there pick-up." Again no response only static, "Danny if you can hear me, we found Vale and per your instructions we're heading home." Dani then turned to Wulf, "Wulf get us out of here." Wulf began sniffing and snarling at fake Vale. "What is it? What's wrong? You're saying she's a fake?" Wulf simply gestured that something is wrong but wasn't completely sure. Then again he never really got a good sniff of Vale.

The fake Vale began to sweat when a group of skeletons entered. "Look out!" the fake pulled out her blaster and shot all the skeletons down.

"Wow only the real Vale shoots like that, this must be her! Wulf let's go before more boneheads show up," Dani said.

Wulf clawed a tear back to the human world then signal the girls to go through. The fake Vale pulled out her cell phone then pressed a red button and placed it in a crack near the closet door.

"Vale, are you coming or what?" Dani asked impatiently.

"Coming, coming but what about Danny?" the fake asked.

"He said we should get you out first. Besides he can take care of himself." Dani looked like she was on the verge of crying. The fake nodded and they all entered the tear.

-Down in the Secret Forge-

"Hello Freakshow, do you have my merchandise?" a voice called out from the shadows.

Freakshow turned around to see Tuk Phantom and a pair of skeletons, "Oh it's you. Yes, I have what you requested just let me get it for you." Freakshow headed to his work table and pulled an object from the drawers. "Oh wait change of plans," Freakshow pulled out his newly reformed hypno-staff and pointed it at Tuk. Tuk and the skeleton's eyes began to swirl around. "Now you'll be doing my bidding." Freakshow started to laugh until Tuk grab him by the collar and lifted him up.

"You know the funny thing about UV glasses," Tuk chuckled. "Not only does it protect your eyes from the sun's harmful rays, it also shields you from optical hypnosis."

"Well played, could you put me down now," Tuk gently placed him down. Freakshow fixed his collar and walked back to his desk, "I believe this is what you wanted." Freakshow tossed an item to Tuk.

Tuk examined the item after he caught it. He fired an energy beam at the skeletons. Out of nowhere several bandages began to wrap around the skeletons turning them into mummies. "Yes! Well done Freakshow. Thanks for remaking the scarab scepter."

"No thank you for bringing me the fragments I needed," Freakshow said. "Now if you please."

"What makes you think that I will keep my part of our bargain?" Tuk pointed the scarab scepter at Freakshow.

"Please, we're both con-men. We only keep our promises if we think the person will be useful someday or fear of retaliation. And we both know that I can be very valuable or very vengeful," Freakshow boasted.

Tuk laughed, "Yes, I must admit you could be valuable someday. You two, escort him to the portal at the Bermuda Triangle." As Freakshow left with the newly formed mummy soldiers, Tuk raised his scepter and a beam light emitted out circling the room before stopping. "It's time I got reacquainted my sphinx and old minion."

To Be Continued

Next Time…Mercury Rising

Temperatures rise as the battle for the Hidden Castle reaches its conclusion. Dani learns the true identity of Vale's doppelganger. Danny is declared an enemy of the world and the Fentons traitors. The fate of Danny and Valerie is …


	14. Mercury Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Mercury Rising

_Location Unknown_

"It seems that the mother has been 'rescued' my lord."

"Yes, and what about the boy?"

"He is in trouble; it's quite possible he might not survive."

"Let us have faith in the boy. He has overcome difficulties in the past."

_Ghost Zone Hidden Castle_

-Bridge of Youngblood's Ship-

Youngblood watched in amusement as the White Whale attacked Danny. "Oh this is too good to pass up," Youngblood grinned insanely. "All cannons aim for the do-gooder Danny Phantom!"

"May I remind you that technically we still have a truce with the ghost boy," the Beagle reminded him. "So unless you are willing to risk his wrath, I suggest you reframe from this attack."

Youngblood weighed the pros and cons of this situation. No matter how he looked at it; it wasn't worth evoking Inviso-Bill's rage, but perhaps there is another way. "You, come here," he called out to a sheet clone. "Here's what I want you to do," Youngblood whispered to the clone. The clone then nodded and flew off, Youngblood then turned to his intercom, "All cannons target the human ship and FIRE!"

-Bridge of the White Whale-

**BOOM**

"What was that? What's going on out there?"

"We're under attack Sir! That ghost ship is hitting us with everything they've got!"

"Sir, look at this." One of the crew pointed out the window towards the ghost ship. Everyone the bridge gasp at the sight of DP flag flying on the top mast.

"I knew it that ghost boy is collaborating with them. Return fire, all available agents capture Danny Phantom **DEAD OR UN-ALIVE**!"

Jazz screamed out in terror as the blast from the White Whale rained down on Danny. She tried to reach her brother but froze at the sight of his armor being blown apart and his skyboard exploding. After the Whale cease firing, several agents closed in on Danny. "NOOO!" Jazz flew in between her brother and the agents. "Ms. Fenton, if you do not move out of the way you will be charged with treason!" one of the agents threatened. Jazz shook her head and refused to move. "Fine, take her as…What is that?" Something big and fast jumped the agents taking them down; and the last thing Jazz saw was a large set of teeth heading right towards her.

"Aaahhhh….!" Jazz woke up screaming. Frantically looking around; she noticed that she was no longer in the ghost zone, but what seems to be a hospital.

"Jazz, you're awake are you alright!" her parents broke into the room and began to smother her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm O.K. but confused," Jazz tried to break out of her parents hug. "What happened? How did I get here? Where's Danny?"

Her parents looked each other with concerned expression. "Jazz, this will be difficult to say but, you've been asleep for three days." Maddie held back her tears, "and Danny, no one has seen or heard from him since."

"No," Jazz couldn't believe what she just heard. "What about Valerie? Did we manage to rescue her?"

"She and Dani made it back fine," Tucker walked in. "Sorry for intruding this family moment, but I have urgent news." Tucker paused, "Dani has been arrested!"

The Fentons gasped, "When? Why?" a flood of questions just kept coming.

Tucker just waited patiently for them to calm down before continuing. "Dani, Vale, and Wulf then appeared in a top secret weapons research where they were apprehended."

"Where are they now?" Jazz asked.

"The good news is I manage to pull some strings and found out where they are. The bad news, Bill Masters is detaining them."

-Masters' Secret Cloning Lab-

Bill was sitting at the head table patiently drinking his tea waiting for the last members of his secret cabinet to arrive; after he place his cup down, the doors flung open and two individuals entered. "Welcome back Youngblood, Fright Knight. First, I must commend you on a job well done." Bill said directing them to their seats.

"What do you mean job well done!" complained Youngblood. "I could have taken them if you hadn't recalled me!"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Looks like we have them on the ropes Sir," the Beagle said._

"_Yes, my best plan yet: destroy enemy ship and frame that spoil sport in the process." Youngblood gloated._

"_An excellent plan indeed," Bill's voice came from the vid-screen, "setting up Danny without violating my truce, brilliant Admiral. I just might make you my second in command."_

"_Thanks Masters," Youngblood said with pride. "Shall I finish them off?"_

"_No you've done enough," Bill said, "withdraw now and report back after you retrieve Fright Knight."_

"_But!"_

"_In case you haven't noticed Danny is gone. If you were to retreat now it would look like you've rescued him, and besides there are some technology on that ship I'm interested in."_

"_What about the Advisors? You said I could have my revenge on them!" Youngblood started to throw a fit._

"_Again haven't you noticed that there are no more skeletons attacking? This means that they have already abandoned that castle, or this was always the decoy. Either way, we no longer have an objective here. Don't worry if my hypothesis is correct we may yet have another chance." The screen shut off._

_Youngblood grumbled as he hit the retreat signal._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"Now that we're all here let's get this meeting started," Bill called his secret cabinet to order. "First order of business; Mother, how are things in the human world?"

Harriet Chin rose up, "Well, thanks to an 'anonymous' tape of the battle in the ghost zone, questions are being asked about Danny Phantom's loyalty. However because of concern about public's reaction to seeing their hero turned bad, the network decided to hold off on airing it." Harriet sat down after she finished.

"That's to be expected," Bill smiled, "but they will have no choice but to report it after check the tape's authenticity and any evidence of doctoring, especially when other networks start getting that anonymous tape." Bill then turned to Prince Aragon, "How are things at your end?"

The Dragon Prince stood up, "Thanks to your army, I managed to secure my old kingdom again, but my sister escaped." Aragon hissed the last sentence, "And three more territories had also fallen to me. However there is an increasing rebellion against us and without more leaders to direct the clones I fear it's we won't be able to expand more than this." Aragon sat back down.

"Yes, we need more generals. Fright Knight, take command of the outer territories. I'll see about recruiting more help." Bill then turned to Spectra, "Speaking of which, how's our clone production?"

Spectra gulped before getting up, "Well Sir, not too good. We're running low on Danny's DNA. Unless we get a fresh supply of genetic material, the best I can do is 55 more clones, 76 if the samples don't get contaminated." Spectra sat down trying to hide her face.

Bill pondered for a minute, "Why not just make clones out of random individuals and give them ghost powers, like how you made your body?"

"While that is possible, I still need a stabilizing gene in order for the bodies to develop ghost powers. And the only people who are known to have the gene are Danny, Valerie, and Vlad Masters." Spectra answered.

"What about their parents won't they have gene?" Bill suggested.

Spectra thought about it, then remembered that it was Jack's tissue sample that stabilized her (Completely forgetting that it also turned her into a mucus monster). "It is possible; but since none of them are halfas, some if not most of the clones may not develop any ghost powers."

"We'll chance it, if anything the non-halfas can be used for cheap labor. Go begin collective the necessary material," Bill turned to the smallest member, "take Youngblood with you and while you're at it try to find Danny Phantom. I'm sure he's somewhere in the human world."

"Hey, why do I have to go?" Youngblood complained.

"Your ability to hide from adult eyes would make it easier to steal genetic samples," Bill explained. Youngblood sulked but nodded.

"Excuse me but, how can you be sure the whelp is in the human world," Fright Knight asked.

"Simple, after going through the recording of the battle, I noticed it was all too easy," Bill stated.

"You think that was easy!"

"Anyway," Bill coughs, "I believe that the Advisors intended Daniel to rescue Ms. Grey all along. After all an imprisoned princess and heroic knight, all the classic elements for a cheap romance wouldn't you say?"

"You mean this was a ruse to get them together, why?"

"They believe that Daniel and Valerie child is supposed to be the next ghost king," Bill paused to study their reactions. "So what better way to get them together than a dramatic rescue?" No one in the room move or said anything, they just stood there in utter shock. The tension was broken when Bertrand barged into the room and fell on the floor.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting this meeting," Bill's eyes glowed bright red as he stared at the short ghost.

"Well Sir, you told me you wanted to be informed the moment she got there," Bertrand sweated as he tried to back away.

"She has arrived huh, well that definitely qualify as a good excuse," Bill's eyes stopped glowing. "Meeting adjourned; you all know what you have to do."

Everyone got up and left. Bill smiled and headed towards the lounge. "It's so nice of you to visit Samantha."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries I'm here to ask about Danny." Sam stood cross armed.

Bill walk to the walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, "Now Samantha, whatever gives you the idea I know anything about Daniel's whereabouts?"

"Please, spying on us is your favorite hobby," Sam pointed out.

Bill laughed in amusement, "So true, but unfortunately he seemed to have disappeared during the battle. So either he's been captured or he's hiding somewhere. Fortunately I have acquired a clue to finding him."

-Few Days Later Masters' Mansion-

Bill Masters, boy billionaire and secret leader of the ghost army, waited patiently for his guests to arrive. Normally he would wait inside for Bertrand or one of his servants to inform him, but for these people he sat on his front porch. Then he heard the sound of and engine, looking down the road he spied a vehicle that looked like a cross between Van and a Tank. "That must be them," Bill said to himself. As he figured the Fentons, Tucker, Sam, and Damon Grey exited the RV. "Welcome to my humble home," Bill greeted his guest. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"Sorry if I sound rude but; WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Damon demanded, Jack and Maddie holding him back.

"She's, well it's probably better if I just showed you." Bill led them into his mansion.

As they followed Bill towards his ghost lab Jazz ask, "Excuse me Mr. Masters but why did you agree to let us see them?"

"Simple really, I figured the interrogation will go a lot smoother if you all questioned them," Bill said. Ignoring the glares he received, Bill opened the door to his containment room. "DANI, VALE!" everyone cried as they rushed towards the cells.

"I demand you let them out now!" Damon yelled as he watched his daughter sitting in the corner of her cell.

"Yeah, let us out here you creep!" Dani agreed.

"Sorry sis, but I'm under orders to keep you detained until the government decides what to do with you," Bill said. "However if you promise to behave and not try to run the moment I unlock your cells."

"Alright," Dani grumbled. Wulf growled but nodded. Vale didn't move she didn't even look at her father. Bill called his security team, who everyone recognized as the former 'Master Blasters', and positioned them near the cells. After Bill was sure that everything was secure he opened the cell doors. The moment the doors opened Damon rushed in and hugged his daughter, the Fentons gathered around Dani, Sam and Tucker stayed out of it saying that this is a family moment (Truthfully they still can't stand either girl).

"While I hate to break up this tender family reunion, I'm afraid we have to get to back business," Bill gestured them to follow him. Bill led them to the main hall where servants prepared an assortment of sandwiches and other snacks. Bill poured himself a cup of tea and helped himself to a couple sandwiches. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything at the moment everyone else started to eat as well. "Now then," Bill wiped his mouth, "I'm sure you all can guess my first question. Where is Danny Phantom?" Everyone stopped and stared at him for a few seconds, then turned to Vale and Dani.

"You mean he's not back yet?" Dani asked.

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"The plan was; Danny creates a diversion, I get Vale out and Wulf here gets us back to the human world," Dani explained.

"Wait, you mean you just abandoned Danny in the ghost zone, surrounded by ghosts who want to kill him?" Sam eye twitched as she spoke to the little clone.

"He said that saving Vale was more important, and besides he had Cujo with him," Dani noticed that everyone was confused. "Cujo is this ghost dog, Danny said he can sniff out ghost portals and dig his way through them."

"Oh, you mean that giant mutt that got Vale's dad fired in the first place," Tucker remembered. Damon flinched after hearing that, 'no wonder Valerie became a ghost hunter.'

"Really, so that's why he said Cujo owed her one," Dani said.

"So his plan was for you to escape with Ms. Grey and then use this dog to find another portal?" Bill pondered, "A bold plan, foolish and stupid."

"HEY!" everyone shouted. Bill ignored them and looked at Valerie, "you've been awfully quiet Ms. Grey, how about you tell us the real plan?"

"HUH?" everyone looked in confusion.

"Didn't any of you notice that there was something off about her and this strategy too simplistic to actually work," Bill noted. "So for you to have successfully escaped, means that this Valerie is a fake!" Everyone gasped as Vale melted and reshaped into a faceless ghost wearing an old fashion trench coat, "I guess the jig is up."

"Hello, I'm Amorpho," the ghost introduced himself. Before he could say another word, Dani change into her ghost mode and tackled him. Jack and Maddie drew their blasters and jumped right next to him. "Well that was a bit rude."

"Why were you impersonating my daughter," Damon demanded.

"Don't blame me, this was all Danny's plan," Amorpho said, "would you mind letting me up?" Dani looked at Maddie who in turn looked at Jack, afterwards they both nodded. Dani got off of Amorpho and helped him up. "Thank you, now what was I saying oh right. Like I said this is Danny's plan. I first got wind of it when I was going to prank Poindexter. You see he has quite a rep for being one of the few ghosts that actually defeated Danny Phantom."

"Hey, he's never beaten Danny!" argued Sam.

"Well there were several witnesses that say he did so please no more interruptions." Amorpho continued, "Anyway I overheard Danny asking Poindexter about the Advisors. After hearing what was going on, I immediately volunteered to help. The plan we came up with was a simple one; I infiltrate the castle using my shape shifting powers to find and bring Valerie to the rendezvous point, then after you bring her to the human world, Danny and I (disguised as Vale) were going to act as decoys."

"If that was the plan why are you here?" asked Jazz.

"Well you see Danny was afraid that the Advisors would see through this plan and so he altered a bit. I would go with the rescue party disguised as Vale and Danny escapes with the real Vale. The Advisors would assume that he's just using a decoy and try to find the real Valerie." Amorpho explained.

"That sound stupid," Sam said not liking the idea of Danny and Vale alone together for about a week. "I mean you're in the Advisors castle you really think you can pull off a switcheroo without them noticing?"

"That's what Poindexter said, but Danny sent me to Princess Dora's for some talismans that could block their ecto-signatures." Amorpho brought up his walking stick and showed them the glowing sphere inside the skull. "I placed these all over the storage area, and once activated no one will be able to sense them. So the only way you can find her is with the GPS I placed next to her."

'If that thing works like he says it does hum,' Bill thought to himself. "So basically Danny has fallen into their trap."

"HUH!" everyone gasped.

"The Advisors overall goal is this new ghost king, who is supposed to be the child of two halfas, and now both halfas are missing and most likely alone somewhere. Even if this wasn't their plan, the end results are what they wanted." Everyone in the room including the security team stood in shock over this revelation. Bill was about to pour himself some more tea when Bertrand came crashing into the room. "Again, is this going to be a continuous problem with you?" Bill was upset that he spilled his tea.

"Sorry Sir, but you really need to see what's on the news," Bertrand hurried to turn on the television.

"This better be good," Bill warned only to be pleased by what he saw. On the screen was the President giving a speech about the recent ghost attack and showing footage of the battle at the Hidden Castle (mainly those of Danny crashing into GiW agents and blasting the White Whale).

"Wait, that's not what happened!" Jazz jumped in, "The board was being hacked and that attack was a ricochet!"

"_And because of his actions in the ghost zone I have no choice but to declare Danny Phantom a traitor and enemy of the living."_ Everyone was so focused on the news that the GiW crashing into the house took then completely by surprise. "Jasmine Fenton, I have a warrant for your arrest."

"What, why are you after my daughter?" demanded Jack.

"She and her Brother attacked us during the battle. So the chief is keeping his promise to lock her with her traitorous brother," The GiW agent quoted.

"Danny is not a traitor!" Jazz screamed.

"Your right, he's a stinking ghost. You're the traitor! Take her away." the GiW agents approached Jazz.

"STOP!" Jack jumped in front of the agents. "I'm not going to just let you take my daughter!"

"Mr. Fenton if you don't move out of the way, I then I will place you under arrest as well." The agent threatened. Jazz conceded defeat and agreed to go peacefully if they let her dad go.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," Bill started to plan his next scheme. "Security, escort these ghosts back to their cell." The former Master Blasters grabbed hold of Dani, Wulf, and Amorpho and led them off. "So sorry to cut your visit a little short, but if I get anything about Danny I'll be sure to call." The Fentons and others got up without arguing and headed for the front door.

-Meanwhile-

Danny awoke screaming in pain, a cold chill up his spine gave him a bad feeling that something was wrong. Changing into his ghost form he hurried to the next room. Phasing his head through the door he was relieved to find Vale sleeping peacefully, and Cujo also sleeping at the foot of her bed. Danny returned to his room and checked his watch it read 2:30 am. Danny was in too much pain to go back to sleep so he decided to step outside. Sitting on the roof Danny watched the stars hovering over the Rockies and remembered a time when he used to do this with Sam and Tucker.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Working Vacation

Danny and Vale enjoy a moment of peace and quiet. All sides trying to find them. A new sinister plot is revealed.


	15. Working Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTON**

Working Vacation

_Danny floated in the empty void, his body felt numb. The last thing he remembered was being blasted by the GiW's ship, after that nothing. Danny tried to move, but his body didn't respond. He could still hear the ship firing, but he no longer felt any pain. 'Is this it? Am I dying or am I already dead?' Danny wasn't sure of anything anymore. He could hear voices, one of them sounded like his sister's. 'Jazz, are you alright? Just get out of here!' Danny tried to scream but his mouth didn't move. Danny tried to stay awake, but his body began to betray him. His vision started to blur, the last thing he saw was a green blob knocking down Jazz then charging towards him. After that…darkness, then a tidal wave began to drown him_.

Danny awoke gasping for air. Opening his eyes he found Cujo in his monster form happily drooling on Danny. "Cujo, thanks for the wakeup call." Cujo barked and licked him again. "Okay that's enough, where's Vale?"

"Right here," Vale stood outside the door of his room. "It's about time you woke up. Breakfast is ready so hurry up."

"Hey, I'm injured here," Danny said moaning, "Would it kill you to serve me breakfast in bed?"

Vale fired a low powered ecto-beam from here finger, "Does It look like I'm wearing a nurses outfit? Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'm going to spoil you." Vale turned and headed out the door. As soon as she left the room Vale stopped next to the tray of food she prepared. She paused for a minute remembering Danny's rescue.

-_Flashback-_

"_Let me out of here!" Vale screamed tackling the locked door, "When I get my hands on you!" Vale bang on the door again, "Why can't I phase through the door?" (She forgot that she needs to be human to phase through thing in the ghost zone.) "Alright I've had enough!" Vale charged up ecto-beam and was just about to fire when the door suddenly opened. Vale, not wanting to take any chances, she fired at the figure in front of her. "Hey! I come all this way to rescue you and this is the thanks I get?" Vale recognizing the voice ran out of the closet, "Danny! Is it really you?" Vale hugged her rescuer then began squeezing him, "Or are you one of those shape shifting maids?"_

"_Aaaahhh! Vale stop it, I'm injured here." Danny struggle to break free, "Look if you give me a chance I'll prove I'm me!"_

_After some convincing, mainly involving kumquats and a secret make-out in a Ferris wheel, Vale believed he was Danny. "O.K. so you are Danny," Vale said, "so what's your plan for getting us out of here?"_

_Danny climbed on Cujo's back, "Come on, get on the dog." Danny extended his hand out. Vale grabbed his hand and climbed up, "Cujo, take us to the nearest portal." The ghost dog barked then ran off._

"_You know I get the feeling I know this dog from somewhere?" Vale said. Danny gulped and just sat there quietly._

_-Flashback End-_

"I really am hopeless," Vale said to herself as used her telekinesis to send the tray into Danny's room.

Danny struggled to get up, despite his joking around Danny was in real pain. By the time he made it to his feet a small tray rolled towards him. 'Thanks Vale,' Danny smiled as he sat back down to eat. After his breakfast Danny headed outside. There he found puppy Cujo running around happily while Vale waited just outside the door looking at the building they were staying in. "You know Danny no matter many times I see it, I still can't believe that portal took us here." Vale said. "Yeah," Danny agreed as he stared at Vlad's old, no, Vale's old Villa.

It has been three days since they escaped the hidden castle. The portal Cujo found was the residue of Vlad's old portal that he had in the Villa. Luckily there was enough there for Cujo to dig an opening to, unfortunately the portal collapsed leaving then stranded there. They attempted to fly out, but the blood blossoms began to grow wildly around the Villa after spring came. Danny had thought of using his sword to become completely human, but he lost it after the White Whale attacked him. So for the past few days they made the best of it. Surprisingly parts of the Villa survived the explosion; namely a few bedrooms, one bathroom, the garage, and kitchen. The kitchen still had several canned goods and MREs (meals ready to eat) to last several days. The bathroom still had running water (although a little brown) and a first aid kit (which they use to dress Danny's wounds). The garage had a lot of tools, equipment, and best of all an emergency generator (bad news was that there wasn't any gas for it). All in all not a bad set up for them to find themselves in.

For the next few days they work to find a way to get out of there; Danny focused on what was left of the ghost lab hoping for some kind of communication device, Vale explored the forest trying to find an area not covered in blood blossoms, Cujo worked as Vale's guard dog as well as sniffing for another portal. Sadly none of their efforts produced any fruit. All of the equipment in the lab was either destroyed or require electricity. Tired and dirty Danny wanted to take a hot bath; he double checked the bathroom schedule to make sure it was his time. Danny counted his blessings that the water was running in this place, but unfortunately no hot water. "Thank goodness for ghost powers," Danny fired ecto-beam into the tub heating the water. As Danny soaked, the door opened. "You know the only girls who are allowed to see a guy naked are his wife or a hot nurse," Danny said without turning his head. "And I believe you've turned down both jobs."

"Yeah but friends take care of each other," Vale walked in with a first aid kit.

After his bath, Danny had to admit that Vale's first aid skills have improved. "At least now she doesn't spill the rubbing alcohol," Danny giggled as he headed to the kitchen. He found Vale there preparing dinner when he noticed something was missing, "VALE WHERE'S THE RING!" Danny yelled.

"Ease up Fenton, the ring is here," Vale pulled out a ring with an oversized orb out of her pocket, "do you have any idea how hard it is to cook with this thing on?"

"Vale, you must never take that ring off," Danny warned showing the ring on his own finger, "It's the only thing that's shielding us from the Advisors."

"Them and everyone else," Vale said as she placed the ring back on her finger. Danny gave her the ring after he let her out of the closet. He explained later after they arrived in the Villa that the ring hides a ghost's ecto-signatures, even their ghost sense can't detect them. Sometimes Vale wonders if Danny is being a little overcautious, but then again she knows full well what the Advisors are capable of. "Are you sure your family doesn't have anything they can use to track you?"

The image of the booooomerang hitting him on the head flashes across his mind. "Not while I was there," Danny lied.

The next couple of days were very productive. Danny was able to jury-rig some of the devices in the garage. So far he's been able to get flashlights, a golf kart, and a laptop working. Unfortunately there was no web connection so they couldn't send any messages via e-mail. However there was a lovely consolation prize in the laptop, Vlad's notes on various ghost powers. At a lake about a half a mile away Vale made her own discovery, a boathouse with four barrels of gas. Using the golf kart they were able to transport the barrels back to the Villa in one trip. Thanks to the gas they were able to start the generator and now that they have electricity, they no longer had to rely on their ghost powers for hot water and cooking. Best part was that Danny could now see if some of the larger equipment in the lab works now. The mainframe in the lab was destroyed but some of the back-up systems still functioned, and using the laptop Danny was able to access these systems. He was able to reactivate some of the minor equipment, but couldn't reactivate the ghost portal. Frustrated that his escape plan failed Danny called it a night and gone to see what's for dinner. As Danny left a mysterious figure appeared, typed something on the laptop then vanished. On the screen were two words: DATA SENT.

-Masters' Mansion-

Bill masters sat at the desk of his private study going over the reports from his allies. So far everything is going as planned; the uprising in the ghost zone has been stopped by Fright Knight, the new clones are coming along better than anticipated, and the government is playing right into his hands. The only loose end right now is Danny Phantom. It has been two weeks since his disappearance and there still hasn't been any word about his whereabouts; no sightings, no rumors, not even a tabloid headline. Bill knew that it's stupid to assume that Danny is dead, but he didn't want to lose his window of opportunity. A sudden chill crept up his spine and a cold mist came out with his breath, Bill hit the open button on his desk and Bertrand came running through. "You know one day we're going to have to break you of the habit of yours," Bill said.

"Forgive me Sir, but your ten o'clock have arrived," Bertrand said after picking himself up.

"Tell the Guards to bring the prisoners to the conference room then inform the chef that we need refreshments." As Bill left the room Bertrand stuck his tongue out at him.

Bill met up with his guests; the Fentons, Sam, and Mr. Grey in the main lobby. "Welcome back, oh but where are my manners, come in refreshments will be served shortly."

At the conference room everyone took their seats. "Well, I like to begin with some good news," Bill, "I managed to pull some strings and the government has agreed to release Jasmine, she should be arriving tomorrow." Maddie and Jack both breathed a sigh of relief while Dani jumped up excitedly. "Which bring us to our other topic, I'm sorry to say but there has been no word about Danny Phantom or Valerie Grey." Everyone dropped their heads in disappointment.

"Do you have any idea on how to find Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Well it might be possible," Bill looked at Amorpho, "if we can figure out how that item is able to shield ones ecto-signature, we might be able track them down."

Amorpho looked at the orb in his cane, "So sorry but this little trinket is staying with me."

"What!" everyone, with the exception of Bill, began threatening and demanding an explanation.

"Listen, I may have agreed to help Danny rescue the girl, but I have no reason to help you," Amorpho said. "And besides as a prankster, I'd be a fool to give up something that could hide my presents."

"Then help Danny," Sam was starting to get impatient. "Aren't you his friend?"

"Enough Samantha," Bill finally said, "He doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. Security, escort Mr. Amorpho back to his cell." The doors opened and two men entered the room. Amorpho was about to protest when Bertrand came running into the room. "If this isn't about Danny Phantom you'll be joining him in the dungeon!"

Bertrand gulped, "Well Sir, it's…" Bertrand stopped mid sentence when a translucent figure appeared.

"You!" everyone stood up in shock. "Vladdy?" Jack cried out.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not him, I'm Holographic interface unit No. 5," the Holo-Vlad said.

"You're Holo-Vlad No. 5," Bill said. The Holo-Vlad nodded. "How can that be? You went offline months ago."

"Yes while it is true that my mainframe was destroyed by that beast," Holo-Vlad pointed to Wulf, "someone reactivated my back-up drive."

"Can you identify these intruders," Bill was curious to who would wander all the way out there.

"I wouldn't call them intruders, since one of them technically owns the place," Holo-Vlad remotely turned the monitor on. On the screen showed Danny, Valerie, and Cujo having dinner laughing and talking about a variety of things.

"Well this solves the mystery of your wayward children," Bill said. Everyone else was speechless while Sam crushed the glass cup she was holding.

-Next Day Vale's Villa-

Danny decided that they should spend the day working on some of the ghost powers he found in the laptop. One of the first things he learned was teleportation. He had hoped that this power would help them leave, but it required him to place a marker to serve as a destination point. Vale worked on troubleshooting, the ability to know what's wrong with machines just by touching it. Even though she has ghost powers she still wanted the battlesuit mk. II, plus maybe they can fix some vehicle to get them out of there. They also studied other powers like solidified energy, nocturnal vision, and mind melding. The mind melding technique, if successful, could help speed up their lessons by sharing knowledge between them. By the afternoon they both managed to learn a number of techniques. They stopped for lunch and then attempted to see if they could share what they learned with the mind meld. Unlike the Vulcan style, the ghost mind meld required their heads to touch. The bonding was an experience neither of them expected. The moment they touched foreheads, they suddenly felt everything about each other. Danny could feel Vale's hatred towards ghosts, sense of duty, and finally pride in doing something worthwhile. Vale felt Danny's fear at what he became, desire to find acceptance, and guilt for the mistakes he's made. They broke off contact after that moment, staring at each other unsure what to say. Silence was broken by a familiar voice coming from the outside.

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Danny and Vale turned to the direction of the voice to see their families here.

"Mom, Dad how did you know we were here?" Danny asked hoping they didn't see the mind melding.

"You activated some kind of Holo-Vlad who informed Bill Masters that you were here," Maddie explained while crushing Danny in a mom hug.

"Luckily we were at his place hoping he had information about you two," Damon added.

Maddie finally let Danny go after he spotted his sister, "Jazz you're alright!" Danny ran up and hugged his sister.

"Yeah well," Jazz hesitated to talk about her time in prison. "Oh before I forget." Jazz ran to the Specter Speeder and brought out a three ft. long item.

"MY SWORD!" Danny yelled as he grabbed his blade, "Thanks Jazz."

"The government agreed to return this to you, since no one else can use it," Jazz said looking a little depressed.

"Enough about us, what were you two doing just now?" Sam demanded. "And yes we saw you from the window."

Danny and Vale cringed as their family and friends surrounded them. "O.K. we'll explain everything as soon as we get out of here."

As the group prepared to leave, a new voice called out to them. "You know I would think after all this time you two would have made some progress. Now I see that you are not worthy of being the father."

Everyone turned to see a cat standing in their way. "Maddie!" Danny cried, "GOING GHOST!" Danny changed into his ghost form and jumped in front of the cat.

Maddie-cat raised her paw, "Feral Cats!" Several shadow cats appeared from nowhere and began attacking. "I'm sorry but I can't let you Vizier find you just yet." Maddie-cat laughed as Danny and the other passed out.

To be Continued

Next Time…Cats out of the Bag

Maddie-cat reveals her own plans for the halfas.


	16. Cats out of the Bag

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Cats out of the Bag

-Location Unknown-

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Whatever do you mean, Vizier?" Maddie-cat said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know exactly what I mean," Vizier glared at the cat. "Why didn't you tell us that the mother is back in Amity Park?"

Maddie-cat smiled, "I just wanted to make sure that she was the mother. Remember, the boy used a shape shifter to throw everyone off their trail after the rescue."

"So is it her?" The cat nodded. "What about Phantom? Has he gotten any closer to the mother?" Vizier asked.

"You can't expect them to become lovers after only one heroic rescue," the cat said. "They must be allowed to grow on their own. I advise that we let them be for the time being."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PROPHECY?"

"I forget nothing! It is you all who have ignored the immediate threats!" Maddie-cat shot back. The other Advisors waited to hear her explanations. "First there is our former lackey Tuk Phantom. He'd somehow acquired a new Scarab Scepter and is now creating his own dynasty."

"We no longer require his services, whatever Tuk Phantom is planning is of no consequence," one of the Advisors responded.

"And the Humans, they are already converting the hidden castle into a base?"

"Please, human are so caught up in bureaucracy it will take them months before they even file the paperwork for this campaign."

"What about the clone? He's quickly seizing several areas on the ghost zone, and worst he believes that he is the king of our prophecy!"

"Yes, a rather amusing logic he's using, but she does have a point." another figures stated, "He's as crafty as his father Plasmius; no doubt he plans destroy not only Danny Phantom but the mother as well."

"Very well, we'll deal with this Inviso-Bill," Vizier decided, "in the meantime; you and Scribe keep an eye on the mother and Phantom." Maddie-cat and another figure nodded.

After the other Advisors left, Scribe turned to his companion and asked, "So what's the scheme?"

_-One Month Later Human World at Fenton Works-_

Danny collapsed onto his bed. He didn't believe it's possible, but he was actually too tired to sleep. A month passed since their families found then at the Villa and things have been hectic. First there were the accusations about Danny's actions during the battle at the hidden castle. After several court hearings, and thanks to some high priced lawyers Sam's family hired, Danny was acquitted of charges of treason. The same could not be said for his teammates though. They were still charged with trespassing into a Top Secret base. Dani, being a minor, was sentence to 6 months to a juvenile detention center. Wulf and Amorpho were to be turned over to Walker since they're still wanted fugitives in the ghost zone. Cujo escaped punishment with his puppy dog eyes, that and dogs don't stand trial.

Things didn't get any better once the trials were over. The Fentons were plagued with paparazzi, demands for interviews, and public appearances for various politicians. The worst part, however, was the many rallies from both supporters and anti-ghost groups that followed them everywhere. 'So this is why heroes keep their identities a secret' Danny thought to himself, "man I wish I didn't reveal myself that day." Danny jumped up and hoped Desiree wasn't around to hear his wish. As much as he wanted things to go back to the way things were; he didn't want to put up with whatever twisted side effect Desiree would add in. He had thought of seeing if Clockwork could send him back in time, but he remembered that he is currently powerless right now because of the treaty.

Danny sighed as he stared at the ceiling, trying to sort out everything that's happened. The Advisors' and their prophecy, Inviso-Bill's crazed ambitions, the GiW's mission objective, and now Maddie-cat's scheme. In the center of everything is Valerie Grey, his ex-girlfriend and now newborn halfa teammate. Danny hated to admit it, but he needed to get stronger. Thanks to Vlad Masters' laptop he managed to improve his ghost powers, but he's made no progress with human magic. During his trials he asked Sam if she could research Avalonian metal. Unfortunately all she could find were movies and cartoon references which didn't work when he tried to apply them in his training. This meant that he only had two options; one was to head back to Camelot and hope they would teach him and the other was…

_-Flashback Valerie's Villa-_

_Maddie-cat watched in amusement as the Danny recovered from her one only attack. "Well now that you've got that out of your system, can we talk?"_

_Danny struggled to get back on his feet, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say!" Looking behind him, he noticed that his family and friends still out cold, "and I'm not handing over Vale to you either!"_

_Maddie-cat grinned, "I have no intention of taking the mother just yet, but I am here to offering to train you with that sword of yours."_

"_What do you mean?" Danny asked. "What could you possibly know about the sword?"_

_Maddie-cat unleashed an incredible aura, "Don't underestimate me child; I was there when Camelot invaded the ghost zone, I battled Sir Kay himself, and I was part of the counterattack that drove that accursed kingdom into the vortex!" She released her aura and started to lick herself, "So I do know a few things about Avalonian metal. Which brings us to your first question of why?" she then walked over to Vale, "In your current state there is no way you can protect the mother from our enemies. You'll need to get stronger, but more importantly you'll also need to understand your full potential."_

"_That doesn't answer the question, why do you even want to help me? I mean I am one of those enemies!" Danny exclaimed._

"_No you are not. The enemies I speak of want to destroy the mother and her soon to be born son. You wish to protect them," the cat began playing with Vale's hair._

"_Vale yes, but I have no intention of helping this new ghost king," Danny said._

"_Even if he's yours?" the cat asked._

"_You just said I wasn't the father!" Danny shouted._

"_I said you weren't worthy of being the father," the cat shot back. "But let's face reality. The fact that it's Valerie's kid means that you would protect him no matter what." Maddie-cat looked up at the sky, her ears perked up. "It would seem that our hour is up. I'll leave the mother with you for now, but remember we are the only ones who want to see her safe." She tossed him a strange crescent shaped carving, "If you decide to accept my offer, you can find me at the island on top of the world." Maddie-cat vanished after that leaving Danny to wonder what all this is about._

_-Flashback End-_

Danny stared at the carving he'd received. It looked like a large crescent wrench with a jagged mouth and a tiny X mark at the end of the handle. "What is that fur-ball plotting? Or does she really just want to help? If I accept, can I trust her? Maybe I should just ask the knights at Camelot?" These questions and more kept flooding his mind. Danny gave himself a migraine as he jumped from one argument to the next and after one hour of tossing and turning, he fell asleep without making any decisions.

-Manson Mansion-

Sam sat on her bed looking at an old photo of her, Danny and Tucker. Even though it's only been a couple of years, it felt like another lifetime ago. Just them against the world, fighting ghost and hiding Danny's secret. Now more than ever she feels that her usefulness was coming to an end. Sam prided herself with being the intelligence for the team. As a Goth she had a huge library of occult books and knowledge of most superstitions, which has saved them many times in the past. Now, despite her best efforts, she failed to find anything of value about Danny's sword. Sam got up and walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside was the box that Bill gave her containing the crown of fire and ring or rage. As she looked at the contents of container Sam felt a pain of guilt. She, at one point, actually considered helping Bill Masters become the next Ghost King if it meant keeping Danny away from Valerie. "Maybe if I give this to Danny; he might strong enough to defeat the Advisors and anyone else." Sam looked out the window in the direction of Fenton Works. "Maybe with these I can still be useful?"

-The Next Day at Amity Park Juvenile Detention Center-

"Hey, guys! You've finally decided to visit?" Dani cried as she tackled Danny. As part of a deal they made, if Dani keeps her nose clean i.e. not using her ghost powers, then Danny could continue her ghost training on weekends.

"Yeah, so how's juvi? Are they treating you well?" Danny asked after giving his cousin a hug.

"Well the bathroom stinks, the food is worst than at school, my roommate snores," Dani counted on her fingers, "and oh yeah because of this deal you made, I can't use my ghost powers unless you or Vale is training me. Other than that EVERYTHING IS JUST PEACHY!" Dani huffed. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She and Sam are talking to the Warden now making arrangements for your training. They'll be here soon," Danny answered. "So made any friends?"

Dani simply scoffed and remained silent until Vale and Sam arrived.

After a rigorous training session, the group stopped for late lunch. "So what's the 411 in the outside world?" Dani asked after finishing her soda.

"So far the Advisors are laying low. No one has heard from them since the rescue. The GiW seized the castle and are now using it as a base. Inviso-Bill is working on his PR, trying to repair Vlad Co. image. Oh and he's building another clone army." Danny said. "And the Government wants to put Vale in the witness protection program after hearing about this whole ghost king prophecy."

"You know I always wanted to get my popularity back, but this kind of attention I could do without," Vale added. She hating the idea that several groups are literally going to war over her.

"So what's the verdict?" Dani asked.

"For now Vale is under my supervision until the Advisor makes their move," Danny said.

"Then I'll be turned over to the GiW where I will be kept safe in a maximum security facility," Vale snorted.

Dani choked after hearing that, "Do they honestly believe they have a chance against them?"

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid her time is up," a guard said behind them.

Danny looked at his watch then nodded, "Sorry cuz, but I'll come again next weekend." Giving her a farewell hug Danny transformed into his ghost mode and picked up Sam. Vale gave her a light kiss on the cheek before transforming as well. Dani watched sadly as her friends flew off over the horizon.

-Moments Later at the Sam's house-

"Well this is your stop," Danny dropped her off in her room. "I'll see you tomorrow." Danny was about to leave when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Danny wait there's something I have to show you." Sam mustered all the courage she had, "Danny do you remember when you saw me in Bill's lab?" Danny nodded. "Well, the reason I was there was because," Sam gulped as she took out the box from her backpack, "of these." Sam opened the container revealing the crown and ring.

Danny stood there flabbergasted, "How did you… Why do you…What's going on here?"

"Bill got the crown from Fright Knight in exchange for the clones. The ring," Sam paused afraid of what Danny would think if he learned just how long she's had them, "he got after acquired his sword and used it on the previous ghost king."

Danny was shocked to hear that the Spirit Reaper could take down Pariah Dark, but that's not the issue right now, "So why do you have them?" Danny asked.

"He said he wanted me to choose between the two of you which was worthy of being the next king," Sam replied.

"So why are you showing me this now?"

"Danny, I was afraid of what would happen if you got all this power. I held on to these to make sure no one got them." Sam said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Danny said on a rather concerned voice.

"I'm afraid of what's coming. Danny with these you could defeat the Advisors and put an end to this Ghost King nonsense." Sam pleaded.

Danny stared at the items, remembering how powerful Pariah Dark was. He knew Sam had a point, but he also remembered that Skulker told him that only the Pariah was the only one powerful enough to control their energy. Even though Danny has gotten stronger since then, he highly doubts he's at that level. Heck he doubt even Vlad Plasmius was strong enough to use them. "Sam put those away," Danny finally said. "I sorry Sam, I know you're just trying to help but…" Danny wasn't sure on what to say to her.

"It's O.K. Danny. I mean, yeah you're right this is too dangerous. What was I thinking," Sam tried to hold back her tears. 'This was my last chance to be useful.' Sam thought. "Take these anyway," Sam pushed the box into Danny's arms. Sam smiled weakly, "I know you will make the right choice."

"Sometimes the right choice isn't always the correct one," Danny whispered to himself.

"Danny?" Sam had a concerned look on her face.

"It's just something Merlin told me at Camelot," Danny sighed as he disappeared with the box containing the most powerful ghost artifacts in existence.

-Valerie's Secret Workshop-

As soon as Vale got home she checked her messages. After hearing that her dad was going to work late again, she rushed to her secret headquarters. Actually it was just basement of her new house they bought after the whole inheritance incident. Damon agreed to let her use it seeing how he couldn't stop her, especially since she's now a halfa. The room was filled with newspaper clippings on ghost, weapons rack, medieval torture devices, and at the center of the room the Fenton Battle suit mk. II. Vale hoped to use her troubleshooting powers to help repair the suit, but all it did was tell her what's wrong with it. 'Like I need ghost powers to tell me that' Vale said to herself. Never the quitter; she convinced Jack Fenton to give her the original schematics of the fist battle suit (bribed him mint chocolate chip cookies) and using parts discarded by Axion, she managed to rebuild 1/3 of the suit. Using her troubleshooting powers, she could tell that the legs were back to working order. "Let's give these pants a test run," Vale said as she activated the neural interface. Vale could feel the power of the legs as the suit began to link with her body. Once she got the green light, Vale jumped across the room and did a spin kick to her training dummy. She barely put any strength into the kick, but the dummy neatly sliced in half. "YES!" Vale jumped for joy, confident that she could fully repair the suit. Sadly, the pants didn't have the safety limiters installed in them. Vale's excitement shifted her pants into overdrive and sent her running around the room. "STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP!" Vale begged. After about five minutes of running around in circles, she phased out of the pants. She watched in utter disappointment as all her hard work crashed into the wall. "Well, back to the drawing board," she said picking up the pieces.

"Well that was entertaining."

Vale turned to see one of the Advisors in her lab. Without shouting Danny's battle cry Vale quickly transformed into her ghost mode and got into a defensive stance. "You're obviously not Vizier. So who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Very observant mistress; I am Scribe the recorder. I record and categorize everything we witness in our library." Scribe answered. "Speaking of which, are you planning to go to the library anytime soon?"

"Who needs the library when you've got the worldwide web," Vale retorted.

"Ah yes, you and your little toys," Scribe picked up one of the legs and began tinkering with it. "But as useful as they may seem, sometimes you might learn something new if you tried using the old fashion way."

"What are you blabbing about?" Vale was starting to get annoyed with all this cryptic talk. "And stop messing with that!"

"Just giving some friendly advice, that is my title after all," Scribe dropped the leg. "Whether you want to take it or not is all up to you." Scribe vanished after that.

Vale checked her watch. It was almost 9:00 pm. The library is already closed, whatever Scribe wanted her to find would have to wait till tomorrow.

-Skies over Amity Park-

Maddie-cat watched the drama unfold in Sam's mansion. "So she finally gave him the artifact. Excellent, now I just have to wait for Scribe." At that moment Scribe appeared. "Perfect timing, so how did it go?"

"Message delivered," Scribe reported, "but whether she acts on it or not remains to be seen."

"Oh she'll be there, only to satisfy her curiosity if nothing else," the cat replied, "Now I just have to wait for the boy."

"What makes you think he'll accept?"

"His girlfriend just convinced him," the cat laughed, "with the others preoccupied with the clone and the human busy with their own agendas. We are free to continue with our plans. Soon our king will have the most powerful knight by his side."

"I thought you were against Phantom being the father?"

Maddie-cat just smiled.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Private Tutors

Danny begins his magic training. Meanwhile Bill finds something that could give him the advantage in the war.


	17. Private Tutors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Private Tutors

_Human World Amity Park Public Library_

Danny rummaged book after book trying to find a clue to this 'island on top of the world' that cat told him about. Normally he would use the internet to find out, but he was trying to be discreet plus he was growing paranoid that everyone was watching his every move. Even though Tucker denies it, Danny felt that the GiW was monitoring his computers. This of course led him to the library the oldest repository of knowledge in town, and quite surprisingly the only public place without any surveillance systems. With some measure of privacy insured Danny began his research; so far he looked up several islands in the arctic but he wasn't sure which one that cat was talking about. Then he tried to find out anything about the carving she gave him, but since there are thousands of different tribes who use similar tools Danny wasn't sure which reference to use. Frustrated Danny was about to give up on this and just head home to his user friendly computer.

"Having some trouble Mr. Fenton?" Danny turned around to see Mr. Lancer. "I must say, I'm a bit shocked to see you here."

"Mr. Lancer I was just doing some research," Danny wanted to keep this private but admitted he needed help, "maybe you could help me?"

Lancer was surprised but pleased to see his student finally maturing, "This is my day off, but since you asked so nicely."

"I was looking up a place called the Island of top of the world and," Danny pulled out the carving.

Lancer was a bit disappointed to see that this wasn't school related but as a teacher he must help, "By the Lost Ones, that's a map carving." Danny stared at him in confusion. "Let's see if this library has some charts and I show you how that works." The Library did have charts; Lancer placed the carving down over several coastlines and began searching until he stopped at a coastline that nearly matched the jagged mouth of the carving. "There, it's not up to scale but you can see that this must be where your island is at." Lancer pointed to the 'X' at the other end of the carving.

Danny memorized the location then fired an ecto-beam destroying the carving. "Thanks for your help Mr. Lancer and sorry to have to do this, but believe me, if there was another way I would." Danny quickly place his head on Lancer's head and began the Ghost Mind Meld and erased that last few minutes. "Thanks for your help Mr. Lancer," Danny repeated.

"Huh, WH-what?" Lancer still disoriented from the mind meld.

"I told you I have a family emergency and going away for a few days. You were going to tell me what assignments I would need to do while I was absent," Danny made up.

"Oh right," Lancer head was still hazy but he gave Danny the lesson plan for the week. "Danny I know you're busy with the whole ghost hero thing, but if you don't pull your grades up you'll have to take a remedial summer classes if you want to graduate with your friends."

"Mr. Lancer, don't take this the wrong way but you let Dash and the jocks get away with anything. I know they're football stars and all, but I'm the town hero and you still treat me like you've always had," Danny said.

Lancer paused for a second before answering, "I don't force people to learn if they don't want to. I gave Dash and the other jocks all the chances and opportunities I gave you. The only difference was that they didn't accept it. You on the other hand did. Even though you were busy with protecting this town against ghosts you still made a valiant effort to keep up with your studies, and for that I am proud to be your teacher." Mr. Lancer smiled with pride then left.

Danny quickly began to put away the books and maps he was using. Placing them in random order on the shelves he hoped this way no one would figure out what he was doing. After he was done he left the reference section when his ghost sense triggered. Looking around he didn't find any ghost disturbances, but he did find Vale leaning on the book shelf. Vale just stood there arms crossed with an expression that screamed got cha. "Hi Vale, just visiting the library looking up stuff for our homework," Danny began to sweat.

"Danny do we really have to play the 'it's too dangerous but I'm coming anyway' game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny replied.

"Fine let's play; first unless your into old balding men now that was the mind meld you were just using, second the only reason you'd be here instead of a computer is that you don't want anyone to trace what you're doing, finally if you're gone then I'm going to be turned over to the government!" Vale finished.

Danny sighed, as much as he would like to keep her out of harm's way abandoning her would be worst. "Meet me at the school in one hour. Pack warm, no cell phones or any other message devices, and bring the ring. And please don't tell anyone."

Vale then gave Danny a hug, "Thanks for being so understanding." After letting go she flew off.

-Fenton Works-

Danny was going over his back pack again. Even though he was positive that he wouldn't need this stuff, he still brought them. "Okay then; one jacket with liner check, compass check, some energy bars check, two thermos one for water and one for ghost check, one oversize cloaking ring check, letter to family and friends check, and finally last will and testament for when family and friends get their hands on me check." Danny looked at his watch, "It's almost time, guess I better get going." As Danny was about fly out his window he noticed the box that Sam left him. "I almost forgot about these. Can't take these with me and I certainly can't leave them here." Danny thought about it for about a second, and decided to separate the items. He would keep the ring of rage on his person and the crown of fire inside the Fenton weapons vault. "Now to meet up with Vale," Danny said as he flew out the window.

-Casper High Roof-

"Come Vale, what's taking you" Danny checked his watch. "Just like a girl to be late."

"Excuse me!" Vale yelled from behind.

"Vale, when did you---how did you..." Danny stuttered until he regained his composer, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Vale answered.

-Several hours later near the Arctic Circle-

"HEY FENTON, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE?" Vale yelled. The two of them have been flying for hours and so far all they've seen is water and fog. "Maybe we should ask for directions?"

The whole 'ask for directions' thing still rubbed him the wrong way, "We did ask remember back at that café."

Vale rolled her eyes, "Right because there is no one more reliable than a bunch of drunken sailors." The duo had stopped at a tavern for dinner where they overheard some fishermen claiming to have seen the legendary vanishing isle. "So Danny how far is this supposed island?" Vale asked.

"Going by the scale on that map, about 150 miles from the coast," Danny answered.

"So why didn't we wait for morning?"

"Because, according to legend, the island only appears at random if we miss this chance we might never find it. That and we can't afford a motel for the night." That later part was the main reason.

"Yeah, we really need to ask our parents for bigger allowances after this," Vale joked.

"After this we'd be lucky if they let us keep our allowance," Danny replied. The pair laughed trying to avoid thinking about what their parents will do to them after they returned. After they had their laugh Danny noticed a strange shadow in the distance. "Hey what's that?"

"If we're lucky, it's a ship we can use to go home," Vale retorted.

"And if we're unlucky," Danny asked.

"It's the island that crazed feline wanted you to find."

-Meanwhile somewhere in France-

"It would seem that my research was correct wouldn't you say?" Bill Masters gloated as he explored the ruins of an old castle.

"Yeah great you found a nice pile of bricks, so now can you tell us why we're here?" Bertrand said not really caring if Bill destroys him at this point.

"You know you are the only one of my underlings that would ever talk to me in that tone," Bill's eyes began to glow a threatening red. Bill then took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal, "But I do value you input, just don't get cocky in front of the others." Bill headed down towards the dungeon area, "now for the reason we are here." Pulling out the skeleton key and inserted it into a small crack on the wall. The wall opened up to reveal several cells; each one had a single occupant chained to the wall.

"Well it's about time, where's our dinner!" one of the prisoners demanded. The other began yelling as well, all but one.

"Well this was unexpected. After all this time here who would have thought that you're all still alive," Bill stared in awe.

"Those who drink from the light of the Holy Grail are cursed with immortality," said the prisoner who simply sat quietly.

Bill walked over to the lone prisoner, "And who might you be?"

"Just a disgraced knight who couldn't even save his love," the man said. The other prisoners protested saying that he wrong, that he was the most honorable of them all.

Bill looked at the others as they defended their comrade, "Such loyalty is rare. If you agree to work for me I will free all of your men."

"My men are free to serve you if they wish, but I will not!"

"Not even for her?" Bill said.

"You can't! Not even Merlin can free her!"

"There is one who can and if you help me then we can free her," Bill transformed into his ghost form and phased through the bars. Using the skeleton key he then unlocked the chains.

"The ghost king," the prisoner final said, "only he can free her."

"The time of prophecy is near. Soon a new king will rise, for both ghosts and humans!" Bill exited the cell.

The prisoner ran after Bill, but was stopped by the bars of his cell. "WAIT! I will serve; if you can truly save her then I will swear my allegiance to you."

"For a man who betrayed his king your word is meaningless," Bill tossed him a syringe, "Inside is a very special poison, inject it into your heart to prove yourself." The prisoner did as he was told. Bill hit a button on his watch and the man scream in pain. After a few seconds Bill stopped, "This poison is called Nanites, as you just experienced I can stop and start your heart at anytime. Now that you know what I'm capable of, do you still wish to serve me?"

The man took a few seconds to recover, "What about my men, will you use that on them as well?"

"No only you," Bill answered. "As long as I have you they will follow."

He looked at his men; their expressions told him that they would indeed stand by his side no matter what. He knew that this stranger was not to be trusted, but after so many centuries imprisoned, a chance to save his love, how could he pass this up. He then dropped to one knee, "I Lancelot on my life and honor swear to serve you my lord."

"Excellent," Bill created several copies of himself to free the other knights. "Now out of all of you, which one is most proficient in magic?"

-Arctic Circle-

"Welcome to Mystic Island," Maddie-cat greeted her guest after they landed. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised to see you here mistress."

"Oh please, it was that buddy of yours Scribe that tipped me of Danny's plan," Vale said.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not the only one who plots and schemes you know. But enough of that, Phantom let show me your sword." The cat instructed.

Danny took a deep breath, "O.K. GOING…"

"STOP!" the cat interrupted, "first rule no battle cries!"

"Fine," Danny sulked as he activated his sword without as much as a whisper. "Man that felt all wrong."

Maddie-cat began examining the blade looking at it from different angles. "I must say Arthur really gave you top quality blade. Too bad you have no idea on how to take care of it."

"Yeah yeah, I suck. But in my defense sword maintenance isn't a curriculum in school you know." Danny retorted.

"I'm afraid you don't know how serious this is but, oh never mind just follow me." Maddie-cat led them to old hut which looked like a blacksmith's workshop. "Place the sword in that tub." Danny did as the cat instructed. "Now take those urns and pour the water on the blade."

"Just what is the point of all this?" Danny asked after dumping the water into the tub.

"You'll see," the cat said looking at the sword. The blade suddenly started to glow and a black oily substance seeped out of it.

"Eeww what is that stench?" Vale pinched her nose.

"That is the buildup of blood byproducts in the sword," cat explained.

"Byproducts" Danny said in confusion.

"Just like how you should clean your car engines to prevent carbon buildup, you need to clean out your sword," the cat said. "This water has special properties that allow it to flush out impurities in the blade. Judging by the amount we have here I'd say that you've been using a lot of magic." The black ooze continued to leak out of the blade. "You grab that pail and scoop that black stuff off, then add more water as necessary."

Danny did as he was instructed, "So this byproduct is it really dangerous?"

"If you don't clean out the blade, it makes it harder for it to absorb your blood for magic," the cat answered. "Not only that, it also weakens the blade increasing the risk of it breaking. Yes you came this close to dying."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

"You don't know," the cat said in shocked tone, "tell me little badger, does your mid-section still hurt after Arthur stabbed you?" Danny nodded. "Please remove your shirt. You may not like what you're about to see, so try to keep your insides inside." Maddie-cat pointed her paw towards Danny. Her paw started to glow and a huge gash mark appeared on Danny's chest. The wound looked fresh, but surprisingly no blood came out and the organs still looked like they were working.

"Aaaahhh! What's going on here? What did you do to me?" Danny screamed.

"That is so gross," Vale said trying to keep from hurling.

Maddie-cat waved her paw and the wound disappeared. "You see that's what binds you to your sword. The magic from the sword protects you from that wound, but it also prevents it from healing. Do you understand if your sword breaks then so do you."

"I guess you're lucky that your sword lasted this long, huh Danny," Vale commented.

"Luck or planned?" the cat jumped in, "I'm starting to suspect that Arthur intended to have you disposed of."

"What, no way," Danny protested.

"Think about it; giving you a high level sword, one that could last a year without maintenance, to be used against their enemies and your inevitable end once the sword breaks. Face it Ghost boy you are what they call an expendable pawn."

Danny couldn't believe that King Arthur, one of his personal heroes, would use him like that. "You expect me to believe that!"

"Believe what you want, I'm just stating a theory here."

"Sorry to interrupt but it's getting late maybe we should call it a night," Vale said hoping ease the tension.

The cat turned to Vale and said. "Very well, why don't you two pick out a room over there in that old inn for the night? I already have some food prepared and tomorrow we'll resume your lessons."

Danny sat in his room staring at his sword. He had to admit that after its bath the blade has really started to shine. But Danny was still troubled by what Maddie-cat said. "Did King Arthur really set me up? Or is this a trick by that little fur ball? And I really need to stop talking to myself." Danny placed his sword down and climbed into bed, "this may be my biggest blunder yet, but whatever happens I've got to face it." With renewed resolve Danny closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Amity Park-

A lone figure sat in front of the computer screen linking to the GiW communication. "Sir, it appears that Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey have left Amity Park."

"I see, is the tracking beacon still active?"

"Yes sir, it seems they are heading for the North Pole. He claims that there is someone there who can help him master his magic."

"Send me the data. I'll assemble a team to investigate."

Yes sir, sending file now."

"File received. Good work, keep me updated Agent Fenton."

"Thank you sir." The screen shut off and Jazz got up. "I'm so sorry Danny."

To Be Continued

Next Time…The Secrets of the Gardens

As Danny continues his lessons, he is unaware that his enemies and allies are also learning magic.


	18. Secrets of the Gardens

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Secrets of the Gardens

_Ghost Zone Masters' Cloning Lab_

"What are these monstrosities?" one of the knights asked as they walked pass the cloning facilities.

"Those are called clones. The easiest way to explain them is that they are copies of humans." Bill explained, "Clones can be fully grown in a matter of weeks; they are strong, obedient, stupid. It's the last part that is problem. I can't send them off without someone supervising them, which is where most of you come in."

"You wish for us to lead this army?" another knight spoke up.

"As former knights of Camelot I would think that you might have some experience in leading troops," Bill smiled as they entered the conference room. "Allow me to introduce you to the rest of my officers."

"LANCELOT!"

"FRIGHT KNIGHT!"

The two warriors drew their blades and charged at each other. But just as the combatants were about to strike; Bill jump in between them knocking Fright Knight back with his Spirit Reaper and then kicking Lancelot in the stomach. "Enough! Whatever petty squabble you two have deal with it on your own time not mine. Now take a seat." Bill gestured to the empty chairs around the table.

"Sir, I must protest! You can't seriously be considering making them generals! You can't trust them!" Fright Knight argued.

"I believe they are more than capable to lead our troops," Bill remarked. "And I you should know by now that I don't trust any of you. We're not friends, heck we are not even allies; we're all just opportunists taking advantage of each other to accomplish our own goals." Bill paused for a second to let everyone absorb what he just said, "Speaking of goals, Fright Knight you served with Pariah Dark for a long time. Do you know where Lady Guinevere is?"

Fright Knight was bit surprised by the question but then looked over to Lancelot. "Ha Ha, so that's the bone he tossed you." Fright Knight laughed, "She's in Rapunzel's tower located on an island in the middle of Swan Lake. The lake is guarded by three fiends; the hydra, the death worm, and the wyvern. Even Pariah Dark had trouble taming them, and even if you make it pass them the tower will only open for he who wears the crown."

"Satisfied Lancelot, we now know where she is and what we need to release her," Bill asked. Lancelot nodded. "Excellent, now let's get to business. Prince Aragon, please update us on the situation with the rebels." The Dragon prince stood up and began his report. During the discussion the knights all added their input on strategies and tactics. Bill quietly listened to their recommendations. 'This plan of theirs is rather simplistic but aggressive, useless against a modern army, but should be effective against the rebels. And these knights could use some combat experience with the clones,' Bill thought to himself. "Let's go with this plan. Prince Aragon, you and Lancelot prepare the troop assignments. Now if there is nothing else, you are all dismissed." Everyone but Bill and one knight got up and left.

"Sir Lancelot said you wish to speak with me in private," the knight said after everyone else was gone.

"Yes, I was wondering if you've given any thought to my request," Bill asked.

The knight shook his head, "I'm afraid what you are asking for is impossible. Even if you manage to obtain some Avalonian metal; there are no longer any blacksmiths with the skills to forge a mystic blade. Especially if you want it at the caliber this Danny Phantom's sword is at."

Bill flinched, "Is his sword that powerful?"

The knight nodded. "It's a Paladin class. The kind of blade that only the Knights of the Round Table uses; the kind of sword we used to possess," The knight spat out.

"So there's no way for me to match Daniel's power," Bill cursed.

"You know there are other forms of magic you could attempt," the knight suggested.

"What do you mean?" Bill's interest peaked.

"Mystic blades are a talisman type magic. The other schools of magic are just as, if not more powerful. It all depends on your potential and your teacher."

Bill's eyes gleamed with anticipation, "Tell me more, Mordred."

-Location unknown Advisors Council Chambers-

"This is getting serious! That foolish clone has freed Lancelot and the exiled knights!"

"If the Human King learns of this it could bring forth his wrath!"

Vizier knocked his gavel three times calling the council to order. "This new predicament changes nothing, we will continue as planned. We shall supply Princess Dora and her rebels with troops and weapons, while our agents in Washington will push to get the GiW to attack the Dragon kingdom."

"Yes, those knights may have been the greatest warriors of their time, but they will be no match for a modern army."

"But what of the Human King? If he returns to confront Lancelot we might be facing another Dark Age Nightmare!"

"All the more reason we need our new king; Scribe, what is the status of the mother?"

Scribe gulped, "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that the mother and Phantom have disappeared."

"WHAT! How could this happen!" Vizier looked around the council chamber, "Where's Maddie? I want her here right now!"

"Calm yourself Vizier I'm right here," Maddie-cat walked to the center of the room.

"Explain yourself. Where is the mother and Phantom?" Vizier's eye's burned with rage.

"They are currently in Asia. Danny is trying a little oriental wisdom thinking that it might help him master the sword." Maddie-cat paused to see if they bought her lie, "the good news is that he brought the mother with him. Who knows perhaps by the time they return to Amity Park they may have our king with them."

"You are playing a dangerous game. We cannot risk the mother being alone like this. We have to get her back!"

"Fine I'll see what I can do. Personally I think they are better off missing than being under surveillance of our enemies." Maddie-cat got up and left with Scribe.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Scribe asked after they left the council chambers.

"Perhaps, but right now they have other concerns. I never would have guessed that clone would discover Lancelot's prison." Then a terrifying realization hit her, "Scribe, what are the chances the clone knows of Guinevere's fate?"

Scribe's eyes widen, "Impossible, His Majesty kept the location of Rapunzel's tower is a closely guarded secret. Even Vizier doesn't know where it is."

"Don't underestimate the clone, he's proven to be very clever and resourceful." Maddie-cat looked deep in thought, "We must accelerate our plans, I'll oversee the children and you return to your cover in Amity Park."

Scribe nodded, "It's a shame the clone can't be the father. Can you imagine the king we could have had with him?"

"Yes, but don't worry, if all goes according to plan we shall soon have a man worthy of being the father." The two of them flew off after that.

_Human World Mystic Island_

It was just before dawn when an eerie mist rolled over the island. From the fog three silhouettes could be seen walking down an old beaten path. Danny yawned as he walked up the road, "Please tell me again what we're doing up at this hour?"

"Like I said we need more mist water for your sword," the cat said next to him, "and now is a perfect time to collect some." The cat led them to what look like a flower garden with three barrels on a wagon. "Well we're here are; now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Danny asked. The cat simply pointed, to what Danny thought were fireflies.

"Are those," Vale couldn't believe what she was seeing, "fairies!"

"Those plants are called rainbow flowers, the dew from their petals are rich in magic. The original inhabitants of this island used fairies to collect dew from those flowers." The cat explained. The two kids watched in awe as the fairies flew back and forth from the flowers to the barrels. After the fog lifted the fairies flew off. "Well looks like their done, grab one of those barrels and let's go."

"I take it this is the reason you dragged me out here," Danny complained as he lifted one of the barrels. Completely forgetting how weak he is in his civilian form, Danny lost his balance and fell to the ground spilling the contents of barrel.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Vale rushing to her fallen companion.

"I'm fine," Danny said after picking himself up. "Just a little wet. I guess I need to get another Barrel."

"You idiot, don't just go wasting precious water!" Maddie-cat screamed.

"What's the big deal? There are two other barrels here." Danny reached for the next barrel when he noticed that the other two were empty. "Hey what's going on?"

"Rainbow flowers are rare! There are only about a dozen here in this garden! And the mist only last about an hour! Do you get it? It takes the fairies almost a year to fill one barrel!" The cat yelled in his ear.

Danny's face paled as he processed what he just heard, "You mean that was a years' worth of work! Does this mean we don't have any more of that water?"

"Come with me," Maddie-cat said. She led them to an old warehouse filled with hundreds of barrels. "Count your blessings that no one has needed this water for the last thousand years."

"So why didn't you just bring us here in the first place?" Vale asked, "Wait, if no one uses this water then why are the fairies still filling the barrels."

"That is what they were bred to do. Those fairies are just mindless drones performing their task without question or purpose," the cat explained. "As to why I didn't just bring you here, I'm trying to teach Danny here about magic. I apologize if you think my lessons are a waste of time."

"Sorry if we insulted you but how is it that you, a ghost cat, even know about human magic?" Danny asked.

"Follow me," the cat led them to large hill overlooking five buildings. "This island use to be where they taught the five schools of magic. During the Dark Ages I led the attack that destroyed this place."

"You destroyed this place! Why?"

"We were at war," the cat answered, "The wizards were our greatest threat, so it only made sense to eliminate them at source. After my victory, I was rewarded with this island which I made into my own private retreat."

"Where you studied human magic," Danny finished.

"Wait you said five schools of magic," Vale jumped in.

"Yes they are; talisman, potion, chanting, pentagram, and familiar. It takes a lifetime to master one of the styles, but since we are short on time I just teach the main points of talisman." Maddie-cat entered one of the buildings. "Talisman style use various items like you sword to store and release energy."

"You mean like a battery?" Danny asked.

"Not quite, but I've seen your grades so I know I'd be wasting my time explaining it to you." The cat laughed, "Anyway the sword and your armor absorbs the energy around them for its attacks. Fire for example, it uses the heat mainly from the sun and if necessary your own body. The shockwave is from the kinetic energy from blows made to the blade and your armor, etc. etc. etc."

"You mean it was just storing and redirecting energy," Danny was shocked by what the feline just said, but it did explain why he couldn't do certain spells. "So you're saying that if I plug my sword into an outlet I would be able to use electrical spells?"

"Congratulations, you can be taught," Maddie-cat clapped sarcastically.

"So what's the deal with blood?"

"Just like cars need gas, talismans need blood," the cat answered. "Now that you understand the basics, let's get down to more advanced training."

"Wait there's more?"

"Of course, did you think that the sword is just a point and shoot type of weapon?" Maddie-cat pulled several books down from the shelves. "This sword was made for the elite of Camelot and for the fight ahead you're going to need to know everything about it."

Vale watched in amusement while Danny struggled with his studies. After a few minutes she began to get restless and decided to explore the other schools. "For buildings that haven't been used in a thousand years they're still in pretty good shape. I wonder if they used magic," Vale said to herself. The buildings were made entirely of stone. The architecture reminded her of ancient Greece temples or the Roman coliseum. "It looks like these buildings were designed around one of the styles of magic. The Talisman school was filled with workshops and forges for making magical items." Vale then headed to the next building. "This place is filled with cauldrons, vials, and an assortment of things preserved in glass jars. I guess this was where they make potions." Chanting had several scrolls and books; most of them were blank or had half finished incantations. "Looks like these students didn't finish their homework," Vale joked. Pentagram school had a lot of circle paintings and carving designs all over the floors and walls. Familiar school looked like an old abandoned zoo, with empty cages and aquariums.

It was late afternoon when Vale finished touring the schools. She stopped at the garden located near Potion school. The garden was full both familiar and suspicious looks plants. Feeling a little hungry Vale reach for what looked like a strawberry. "I wouldn't eat those if I were you." Vale turned around to see a beautiful lady standing right behind her. "Those berries are extremely poisonous." The lady walked over to a different tree and pulled down a rather prickly looking fruit. "You'll find these safer and more delectable." The woman said handing the fruit to Vale.

"Thanks, but who are you? That fur ball said there hasn't been anyone on this island for a thousand years and I can tell you are not a ghost." Vale double checked her ghost sense to be sure then scanned the woman for and cloaking items like the dragon ring.

"I am glad to be of service. I hope you do well this semester." The Lady turned into mud then dissolved.

-In Talisman School-

Danny's train of thought was broken when an ear piercing scream reached his ears. "Valerie! Going Ghost!" he cried then speeding off in the direction of her scream. He found Vale in what looked like a garden; he quickly landed right next to her in battle stance ready for anything. "Vale, are you alright?"

Vale pointed to a patch of mud, "Woman here gave me fruit, turned into mud."

"Vale calm down, you're not making any sense," Danny trying to comfort his friend while keeping an eye on the mud.

"She's fine, she just met the gardener." Danny and Vale turned to see Maddie-cat cleaning herself.

"Gardener, I thought you said this island was uninhabited!"

"It is," the cat said, "the gardener is a golem. Much like those fairies you saw earlier she was created to tend this garden, also to stop students from eating poison berries."

"Why would a garden have poison berries?" Vale asked.

"Hello! This is a magic potion school. Poisons are one of the key ingredients they used here." The cat explained.

"Make sense, but wait does that mean every school here has some fairy work force?"

"Yes but that isn't why you are here. Mistress, why don't you take that fruit back to the inn and prepare dinner. I'm sure he will be famished once we are done with his studies." The cat suggested.

Vale was about to complain, but they were on a deserted island with no fast food joints. Plus she did enjoy cooking for him when they were trapped back in her Villa. So she simply nodded and headed back to the inn.

"You mean we're not done yet," Danny groaned as they headed back to Talisman school.

-Amity Park Mayor's Office-

Mayor Tucker Foley eyed his guest, "Are you serious? This is insane, you expect me to endorse this?"

"As Mayor of this 'Haunted Town' I would think you'd be a little more open minded. Plus as a friend of Danny Fenton, I know that you've seen his magic. Think about it for a second; if successful you could be the man responsible for bring magic back into the world."

"Even if I believed your intentions were noble, why ask me? You could easily fund this by yourself and keep all the credit." Tucker pointed out.

"True, but I need the backing of the government for this project to work; and who better to propose this than you, Tucker Foley. Not only are you the youngest mayor in history, you've done a far better job than you predecessors, not to mention your work on human/ghost relations."

"That last point is kind of negative right now," Tuck sighed. "And according to the latest polls, I might not even get reelected."

"Which is why you need to support this; both humans and ghosts have access to technology, but ghosts have the advantage of powers as well. To balance things out humanity must relearn magic."

"This might help my career, but I don't trust you." Tucker admitted.

"Good because I don't trust you either. Now that we got that out of the way, do we have a deal?"

Tucker knew this was a dangerous gamble, but then again he always went for the long shots. "Fine we have a deal."

Bill Masters grinned as they shook hands, 'I love it when a plan comes together.'

To Be Continued

Next Time…School Rumble Royal

Uninvited guests arrive at Mystic Island. Danny will have to either fight for his schools or become fugitives.


	19. School Rumble Royale

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

School Rumble Royale

_Human World near the Arctic Circle_

A single ship, the Ocean Breeze, sailed across the lonely sea. At first glance it looks like an ordinary ship, but if you take a closer look you would see that all the occupants were wearing white suits and dark sunglasses. The crew of the Ocean Breeze was assigned to search and seize Danny Phantom after he disappeared from Amity Park. It should have been a simple tracking and apprehending job, but an unforeseen problem arose. Their close proximity to magnetic north threw off their instruments, including the tracking device. So for the next several days they've been pretty much sailing in circles, hoping to find the missing pair of halfas. "Man, it's freezing out here," one of the agents complained as he stared out into the horizon. As bad as it was to be out on watch, he would much rather be out here than inside. The rest of the agents were inside in the warmth playing games like; drawing lots, flipping coins, and rock paper scissors. The unlucky winner of these games get the privilege of making their daily report to the Chief, and with nothing but excuses, it was one job none of them wants to do. As the guy on watch he was already exempted from that task. The agent rubbed his hands together trying to stay warm when he spotted an island in the distance. "Great, another uncharted island to search," he grumbled as he signaled the other agents. After searching several islands they all figured that this was a waste of time, but it beats reporting nothing to the Chief and decided to go ashore.

-Mystic Island coastline-

Danny stood half naked on a rock just off the coast, swinging his sword around trying to cut the waves. He remembered the old samurai movies where the hero would stand on the cliff and slice the ocean waves. Back then he thought it was stupid and cool; but now after doing it himself, he realizes that it is not so much about cutting the waves but rather timing your attacks to strike before the wave either recedes or splashes you. Danny closed his eyes and got into a battle stance. He could hear the waves crashing around him, after doing this for awhile he learned to ignore the small waves. Then he sensed it, a big wave heading straight for him. Danny could feel it coming from his left no right, and without thinking Danny struck. He could feel the force of the wave as the blade cut though the wall of water. He could sense the energy from the wave being absorbed into his blade as the water splashed him in the face. After he was done, Danny opened his eyes to see another gigantic wave right in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny cursed as the wave knocked him back to the beach.

"And the ocean gets its revenge," Vale laughed as she helped him up, "but is this really how you want to spend your vacation?" Earlier that morning Maddie-cat left them a note saying that she had some business to take care of and that they were to follow her training schedule; translation no teacher equals no school. Danny decided to work on his sword technique instead, and Vale went off to do her own thing.

Danny wiped the water from his eyes, "Well it's not like we have anything else to do. Oh wait!" Danny went intangible and the seawater fell off his body.

"What gives, I thought you couldn't use ghost powers when you're using the sword?" Vale asked.

Danny struggling to put his shirt back on answered, "Yeah the funny thing is; as Danny Phantom I could use all my ghost powers but not magic, and as Danny Paladin I get magic but no ghost powers, but as Danny Fenton I get both. The problem is that Danny Fenton is my weakest form with both of my powers being limited. So I've been trying to find a way to access my full powers without having to transform."

"So you're trying to become Danny Palantom?" Vale joked as she helped him with his shirt.

Danny glared at her but decided to play along. "No, more like Danny Phaladin." The two stared at each other for a second before breaking into laughter. "So what have you been up to on your day-off?"

Vale grinned as she pulled out a picnic basket. "Not much, just making some snacks, do you want some?"

Vale's expression made Danny was suspicious, but hunger overrode his curiosity, "you bet!" The food was basically what they've had all week; some sliced fruits, salad with crushed energy bars, sandwiches. "Sandwiches, how did you make sandwiches!" Danny asked as he stuff one in his mouth. Knowing that there were no bread or deli meats on this island, he just had to know.

"Well you see, while I was exploring the other schools I wanted to record what a saw. So I use my teleport power to warp back home and got my camera." Vale pulled out her camera and began showing the pictures she took. "And since I was at home I picked up some food at the convenience store."

"You warped back home and all you got was sandwiches! Why didn't you grab some burgers?" Danny demanded taking another bite. "Wait, you mean the teleporting power we found in Vlad's laptop?"

"Yup, and sorry but I was worried that someone would recognize me if I went to Nasty Burger," Vale said.

"Dam it, now why didn't I think of that!" Danny cursed at himself.

"You mean you forgot?" Vale said in astonishment, "Well unless you have a destination marker that power is useless."

"I already placed some markers; my room, the school, your Villa, Sam's bdhuffm." Danny muffled the last one.

"What was that last one?" Vale not sure if she heard right. Danny just shook his head and stuffed his mouth. "Never mind, since we still have some time let's port over to Dani, I'm sure she'll be upset if we miss our weekend training session."

"I have a better idea, you don't you two fugitives come with us!"

Danny and Vale turned to see the GiW agents with their guns pointing right at them. "Wha…How did you find us?"

One of the Agents perked up, "It wasn't easy with magnetic north messing up our instruments, but thankfully the transponder started working once we got close to this island." Another agent walked up and smacked him on the head, "you idiot don't go telling our secrets!"

Danny wanted to watch this comedic interaction going, but decided to sneak away. "O.K. Vale let's just back away slowly and!" A blast from one of the agents zoomed right in between them. "Hey be careful with that you almost hit one of us!"

"Our orders were to bring you back alive; but if you were to, I don't know, attempt to escape. Necessary force is authorized." The GiW agents grinned as they raised their weapons at Danny and Vale. "So please do resist."

Danny was normally one who would follow the law, but threatening them like this was something he couldn't stand. "Alright, I've been meaning to put my training to the test. Vale, stay back, GOING MEDIVEAL!" Pricking his finger on his sword, the blade began to glow as the blood reacted to the metal. After his transformation was complete the first thing he noticed was that his chain mail was now a black breast plate with a small DP logo over his heart and a metallic sleeve coving his left arm with a slightly bigger knuckle gantlet. "Wow I guess I got an upgrade." Danny stood admiring his new armor. Everyone else just stared at him as well.

One of the Agents shook his head and yelled, "So that's your answer huh, well take this!" Pulling up his blaster he fired at Danny.

Danny reacted shielded himself with his left arm. The blast dissipated when it made contact with his new gauntlet. The other agents fired as well but Danny blocked those shots with his sword and new gauntlet. After the agents stopped firing Danny noticed that several different colored sparkles of light were orbiting around him. 'I guess there are the energies the armor absorbed,' Danny thought to himself. Remembering his lessons, Danny concentrated on purplish of the color and focused them into his fist. The purple sparkles began to collect and orbit faster until Danny released the energy and fired the purplish blast right back at them. "That was cool. Now let's try this," Danny activated his sword and focused on the blue lights. Like before, they started to collect, only this time they were gathering around the blade. Danny could feel the difference; when he gathered the energy into his gauntlet all he could do was release the energy, but with his sword he could control the energy. Swinging his sword around, Danny conjured up a wave and flushed the agents down. "Guess I did your laundry for you!" Danny laughed.

"I guess that report about you coming here to master your magic is true," one of the agents said. "Well, it's time for the big guns. All agents regroup at the Ocean Breeze!"

The GiW agents retreated, but Danny was concerned by what the agent said. "How could he have known I was here for magic lessons?" Danny wondered and then decided to ask them directly. Following them up the shore line he saw them entering a white boat. Then a large cannon rose from the deck and fired directly at Danny.

Danny raised his sword to block the incoming blast, and was blown back by the explosion. Thankfully, other than a ringing in his ears, Danny's sword managed to shield him. "That wasn't made for ghosts!" Danny realized. He couldn't believe that the GiW hated him enough to use weapons created to kill humans. Focusing the energy from the explosion, Danny launched a shockwave towards the ship. The Ocean Breeze peeled like a banana before sinking.

After rescuing the agents Danny attempted to interrogate them. Demanded to know how they learned where he was, what he was doing, and why would they have weapons to kill humans! The agents grunted and said nothing. "When you two are done playing we have work to do." Everyone turned to see Maddie-cat looking extremely pissed.

"Hey you fur-ball we are not playing, we're trying to find out?" Vale protested.

Maddie-cat raised her paw, "What they're doing here is unimportant, Feral Cats!" Several shadows came out of the cat's body and entered the agents. Then the overshadowed agents picked up the wreckage of their ship and flew off. "There, they will be dropped off at a nearby island where they will think they were hit by a storm. Oh and Danny, when you asked about plugging your sword to do electrical attacks I didn't think you would literally do it."

Surprised by the remark, Danny looked at his blade to see some wires dangling from the hilt. "What is this?" He pulled on the wires, and a cleverly disguised device came off. Even without his troubleshooting power he could figure what device was meant for. "So this is why they gave me back the sword," Danny moaned. Deep down he was hoping that his relations GiW were improving but now he sees that they still hate him.

"Never mind them we have more important matters," the cat gestured them back to the school. "My sources tell me that your clone is on his way here."

"Inviso-Bill, but how is he using this?" Danny held up that damaged tracking device.

"No, he found a magic teacher, and that's why we can't allow him to find the school."

"A teacher, then there's someone who knows magic?" Vale stated, "Just a minute, when you said can't allow him to find the school, does that mean?"

"Yes, we're going to have to destroy it," the cat confirmed in a neutral voice.

"Destroy! Now wait, I know I don't understand everything that's going on but why destroy the school, even with a teacher he can't possible learn everything?" Danny asked.

"His teacher is one of the exiled knights." Maddie-cat explained about Lancelot and the others who betrayed Arthur the Human King and that now they are working for Inviso-Bill.

"So you're saying he now has half of the Knights of the Round Table working for him!" Danny couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I don't know what hold he has on them, but with their knowledge he could easily master the mystic arts. This is why you must destroy the schools, but first take plenty of rainbow mist. Fill those thermoses and as many water bags you can find then burn the schools. I don't know how much time we have left. Once you're done meet me at southern beach." Maddie-cat could see Danny's and Vale's reluctance but ignored their silent protests.

Danny and Vale quickly filled their water thermos then grabbed some water bags from a store. "Hey Danny are we really going to just destroy this place?" Vale asked nervously. She's just started to like this place.

"I don't want to, but I also don't want Bill to have this either," Danny responded. "I mean look at me. I'm only studying talisman and I'm already this powerful. Can you imagine what would happen if Bill learns all five schools of magic?"

Vale shrugged, that was a scary thought. "I know but still it is a shame to see all this go to waste," Vale paused as an idea came into her head, "Danny, instead of just saving a few water bottles let's use our teleporting power to send the barrels to a safer place?"

Danny thought about that idea and could see no real drawbacks. "Yeah, let's do that, but let's keep a few more water bottles with us." After finishing filling up his bags Danny teleported two barrels into his room then tossed a table cloth over them. He send two more barrel to the boat house near Vale's Villa, hid more in Casper high's boiler room, and finally two barrels in Sam's bedroom with a note explaining their importance. Once he was done hiding the barrels he head back to the warehouse. Remembering his first lessons about the island he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he was about to do. "Forgive me fairies, all your hard work just going to waste," Danny raised his arms and fired several ecto-blasts destroying the remaining barrels.

Vale teleported back to her secret lab grabbing her scanner and other portable recording equipment she got from her dad. Warping back the magic schools she began taking 3D pictures of the pentagrams, digital copying incantations, designs for different talismans, and recipes for potions. Then she saved all the data in thumb drives before sending her equipment back home. "This may not be much, but I just want to preserve what little I can." Vale said trying to comfort herself before she blew up the schools.

-In a Seaplane near the Island-

"So tell me how did you learn about this place?" Tucker asked. "And why am I here?"

"I have my sources, which I will share with you if this expedition is successful. As to why you're here; I'm just curious to why Daniel kept bringing you along on his missions. It looks like we are here." Bill replied.

The plane landed and Tucker, Bill, and their bodyguards disembarked. "This place is a lot warmer than I thought it would be," Tucker observed.

"It's the volcano and the hot springs, it keeps the island in a comfortable temperature. Just like in Iceland," Bill explained.

Tucker wished that Sam was here, he's pretty sure she would enjoy being in a rumored magical island. Just then his bodyguards got into a defensive position around him. "Hey what's going on?"

"Some suspicious characters are approaching, Sir." One of the guards answered pointing to two individuals.

Tucker looked in the direction his guard was pointing in, "Danny! Vale! What are you doing here?"

"Tucker, I could ask you the same! What are you doing here with him!" Danny pointed to Bill.

"If you're here Daniel, does that mean the magic school really is on this island?" Bill asked.

"It used to be, unfortunately the school is in ruins," Danny not wanting to let on that he destroyed the schools.

"I doubt that," one of Bill's bodyguards stepped forwards. "So you're the famous Danny Phantom, please allow me to test your metal." The guard raised his hand and the ring on his finger glowed turning into a sword.

"You're one of the fallen knights!" Danny transformed into his knight form. "Just so you know I did defeat Sir Gawain!"

"He was a fool! Just like all those who serve my father!" The man yelled as he swung at Danny.

"Father, I guess that would make you Mordred!" Danny responded while blocking the attack. "Betraying your king I could understand, but betraying your father! Now that's just wrong!" Danny yelled with his counterattack. The duel continued with both combatants exchanging insults, blows, and magic. However it's obvious to everyone that Danny was out matched. Danny wanted to finish this fight with a shockwave, but he used up most of his energy fighting the GiW and for some reason he's not absorbing any from Mordred. 'Guess there's a way to block someone from absorbing your energy,' Danny theorized. Not since his fight with Dan has Danny felt so afraid, just then he remembered how his fight with Dan concluded. "This is a gamble, but what the heck!" Danny shouted as he ran his hand across his blade. Like before the blood began to sizzle then bust into white flame.

"Black Wind!" Mordred yelled forming a black tornado around his sword. As the two blades collided the white flame and the black wind appeared to cancel each other out. When suddenly the sound of shattering metal echoed across the island and Danny collapsed on the ground.

Vale's heart stopped remembering the fur-ball's warning about what will happen if the sword breaks. Danny got up grasping his sword which is still in one piece. It looked like he was having trouble standing though. Vale breathed a sigh of relief then looked over to Mordred. Mordred stood there staring at the shattered remains of his sword, looking alright. "I don't get it. I thought a knight dies if their sword is destroyed?"

"I would have, if that was my sword," Mordred said. "Arthur took our swords after the failed rescue. So I made a substitute using combination of spells; the ring is a storage pentagram and the sword had several incantations written on it. I didn't think you were really capable of using the white flame, but I made some precautions just in case." Mordred ripped his sleeves revealing several tattoos on his arms. "Now let's finish this." Mordred was about to attack Danny when Vale jumped in front of him then struck with a multi-combo of punches and kicks knocking him back.

"This duel is over!" Vale shouted then headed over to Danny's side. "I don't know why you're here Tucker, but it will be in your best interest to just leave." Vale then teleported herself and Danny away.

"Yeah, I forgot she's a tenth level black belt," Tucker said not really sure of what's going on. "Hey where did they go?"

"She teleported," Bill pulled out his cell phone and instructed his men to search for them in Amity Park.

"They can do that? What makes you think they are in Amity Park?" Tucker asked.

"Teleporting requires you to set a destination point, in other words you can only teleport to places you've already been. Well let's see if they left anything at the schools."

The bodyguard named Mordred led them to several ruin buildings. Even Tucker could tell that the damage was only recently done. Tucker didn't want to admit it but it seems that Danny destroyed this place to keep the magic from Bill. "Looks like there's nothing here, they really trashed the place."

"They destroyed nothing, these aren't the magic schools," Mordred led them to structure in between all five buildings. The tattoos on his arm began to glow and the floor revealed a hidden stairway. At the bottom of the stairs were five caves. "This is the true school. Inside these hollowed caverns are the voices of my ancestors."

"So this is like a giant seashell just echoing magic lessons," Bill figured.

"Aaaahhhh!" one of Tuckers bodyguards came running out of one of caves screaming. "Voices, too many voices, I can't concentrate." He held his hands on his head. It looked like he was having one major headache.

"These walls speak with a thousand voices. To learn anything you must learn to focus on a single voice," Mordred explained.

"Let's try this instead." Tucker pulled out his PDA and hit record, after a few seconds he stopped then checked his recording. "Now we just select this wavelength and filter out the rest and." Tucker hit play, _"Now class the important thing about potions is proportions…"_ the recording stopped. "Using this we can have the whole magic school curriculum ready in time for the next semester," Tucker gloated with pride.

"You really are useful when you need to be Mr. Mayor. I can certainly see why Daniel values your friendship," Bill smiled knowing that he made the right choice with bringing Tucker along.

-Amity Park Juvenile Correction Facility-

Dani was pissed. After a whole week of playing a good girl, her friends ditched her. All she got was a phone call from Sam saying that Danny and Vale busy and couldn't make it this weekend. "If they're not coming then why do I have to hold back!" Two rings appeared around Dani's body as she transformed. Truthfully, she wanted to go wild inside the center but she didn't want to get into any more trouble than she was already in. So Dani flew to the training area she used last week with her friends and was about to blow off some steam when a flash of light blinded her.

"Hey sweetie, sorry we're late but could you find us a place to hide?"

To Be Continued

Next Time…Seeds of Disaster

Angry that Danny left her behind; Sam uses the Rainbow mist for herself and finds a power that could make her stronger than any halfa.


	20. Seeds of Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Seeds of Disaster

_Human World Mystic Island_

Maddie-cat stood on shore waited for the boat she chartered to arrive. After Scribe told her about Tucker's meeting with the clone she rushed to making arrangements to get Danny and Vale away. "I can't have those two meet yet. He's not ready." Overshadowing a local man and accessing her former owner's bank accounts she was able to hire a smuggler to take her two charges to safety. While waiting she saw a seaplane landing at the other end of the island. "I specifically told that idiot the southern beach!" Maddie-cat chased after the plane. By the time she caught up with the plane, Danny and Mordred were engaged in their duel. "Oh no the clone is already here and is that Mordred? Of all the exiled knights, it had to be him." Maddie-cat remembered him from the war and it wasn't a pleasant memory. As she watched the fight between Mordred and Danny and could see that Mordred was just toying with Danny. She was about to rescue her student but then Vale jumped in and teleported away. Seeing that Danny and Vale were safe for the moment the cat decided to keep an eye on these intruders, and being sneaky is one of a cats best traits. Following the humans into the secret caves that she didn't know about she learned that her efforts were in vain. The clone now has the magic schools and now Tucker plans to share this knowledge with the rest of humanity. It would be the Dark Age Nightmare all over again. Maddie-cat would have to move quickly, first she will tell Scribe to report to Vizier what has happened then she will search for Danny and the mother.

-Amity Park Fenton Works-

Sam regularly visited the Fentons in hoping that they heard from Danny. Like always for the past week, nothing. Jack looked forward to her visits, with Danny and Jazz gone, she was the only one left to show off his latest inventions. Maddie was a little more sympathetic with Sam often trying to give her some comfort and advice. "Sam I know this is hard but Danny is tough, I'm sure that whatever he's doing he'll be alright."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton. It's just that I wish Danny trusted me more, I mean I fought by his side ever since he got his ghost powers." Sam complained.

Maddie flinched as much as she loved Danny she's still upset that he kept his halfa secret from her for so long. "Well knowing Danny he probably didn't want to put you in harm's way."

"But he goes and disappears with Valerie," Sam eye begins to twitch and the mention of her name.

Maddie knew that Sam was nearing volatile and that she had to diffuse it. "Sam if you're going to continue having a relationship with Danny, you're going to have to trust him even if he's out with another girl. After all, Valerie is in the middle of this conflict. It's only natural that Danny is trying to find a way to protect her."

Sam slammed her hands on the table. "This isn't just a simple bodyguard job! Vale is Danny's ex-girlfriend! The only reason they broke up was because she's a ghost hunter and didn't want Danny to get hurt!"

"They dated?" Maddie was shocked to hear that, she heard that Vale was a hunter but she never knew that they dated.

"Yes and to be honest, I think Danny always preferred her over me," Sam looking dejected. "Sometimes I think the only reason he gave me this ring because he had no one else."

Maddie was at a lost at what to say. Her own relationship was pretty straight forward. She and Jack both had an obsession for ghost so he was the only man she wanted. If Jack was interested in someone else she wouldn't know what she would do. Just then Jazz and several GiW agents broke into Fenton Works. "Hey haven't you guys ever heard of a doorbell!"

"I'm sorry mom but I'm afraid we have a warrant to search the premises," Jazz held out the document.

"Jazz honey, what is going on?" Maddie asked not liking this.

Jazz took a deep breath before answering, "I'm afraid there is some accusations that Danny is conspiring with ghosts. We just received word that the agents sent to search for Danny has been attacked and their memories altered. The only reason we know this is because one of the agents accidentally left their transmitter on so HQ recorded the entire conversation." Jazz pulled out an iPod and played the recording. They could hear Danny insulting the agents, using his battle cry, and hearing the sounds of battle. "So mom, please don't get in our way."

Maddie looked disappointingly at her daughter and looks over to Jack. Jack missed the entire conversation because he was too busy drooling over the GiW new blasters. Seeing that her husband would be no help she turned back to Jazz. "Fine you can search our home, but you know that your brother is innocent."

"I know, but we have no choice," Jazz softly whispered, then signaled the agents to begin. They quickly went over the entire building; the Fentons cooperated fully by unlocking doors, explaining different inventions, and serving cookies but without milk. Other than some strange barrels that no one knew about, but since they didn't emit any ecto-readings and only filled with water everyone disregarded them, the agents couldn't find anything incriminating. They were just about to leave when Jack pointed out they forgot about the weapons vault. All the girls groaned wanting to smack him and sew his mouth shut. Jack led the agents to the vault where they did a quick search and found a box hidden in the back. Sam gasped recognizing the box; she hoped that they would disregard it as well. Sadly the agents showed great interest at the box as the huddled around it. After briefly discussing it among themselves they turned to the Fentons.

"Excuse us but could you open this please?" one of the agents asked.

"No problem," Jack said enthusiastically grabbing the box. After looking at it Jack turned to Maddie, "Honey is this yours?"

Maddie shook her head, but was afraid that this had something to do with Danny.

"Looks like this uses a thumb print, would you please?" the agent offered the box. The Fentons including Jazz placed their thumb on the scanner, but the box didn't open. "Guess its design for the ghost boy or maybe…" the agent looking at Sam.

Sam began to sweat. If the GiW found the crown and ring then…she didn't want to think about that. Everyone stared at her as Sam reluctantly placed her thumb on the scanner. One of the lids popped open and everyone could see that the compartment was empty. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, 'I guess Danny must have taken it with him.'

"Why did only half of the box opened?" the agent pondered as he looked over the box. "Ms. Manson since it's your thumb print, I don't suppose you know how to open the other side?"

Sam gulped, before she could always count on the GiW incompetence but this guy is actually smart. 'Well maybe Danny took both items,' Sam crossed her fingers as she opened the second compartment. Her hopes were dashed as the green flame erupted out.

"Yes, it is confirmed. This is the crown of fire. Looks like our informant was right on the money, the ghost boy is trying to become the new ghost king."

"Wait informant? Who said Danny wants to become the next ghost king? He's trying to prevent the coming of the new ghost king. If you must know it's Bill Masters who wants to become the new king!" Sam argued.

All of the agents laughed, "Bill Masters! You've got to be kidding. Not only has he been providing us with these new weapons including the Whale battle ships, he was also the one who tip us off about your boyfriend."

Sam was shocked, 'Bill was the informant? Then that means he planned this from the start, no he made this his contingency plan in case I gave them to Danny.'

Sam left shortly after the GiW did, as she walked down the street she could still hear the arguing between mother and daughter. Sam couldn't hear or rather chose not to hear what they were saying. Her mind was already a jumbled mess; Danny ran off with Vale again, the GiW now have enough evidence to convict him, and Bill used her to plant the evidence. After blowing some steam in her family's gym and taking a long hot shower, Sam retired to her room. She was so stressed out by what has happened that she just dropped on her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she awoke still feeling crabby, even more so than usual since she threatened to kill her parents after they woke her up. The events of last night still lingered in her mind, and it took all of her self control to keep from exploding. As she got up the first thing she saw was two barrels in her room and a note attached to them. Sam took the note and read:

_Dear Sam_

_I'm truly very sorry about having to leave, but it was very important that I do. Listen I don't have much time to explain but these barrels are very important. My life depends of what's inside so please keep them safe, and don't tell anyone about them. Me and Vale will try to return as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Danny_

A wave of anger filled Sam, "Try to return! My life depends on them!" Sam couldn't contain her rage anymore and kicked one of the barrels. As her foot smashed into barrel the water spilled all over her floor. "This is what's so important!" Sam went into meditative breathing, after she calm down a bit she couldn't help but feel a little worried. "What if this water really is vital to his life?" Sam wondered, suddenly remembering that there were similar barrels in his room. "I'll make it up to him by saving those." Sam looked at the particularly damaged barrel and saw that half of the water was still in it. "What to do with this?"

Moments later at Sam's green house, "Yes my little darlings this is special water that your Uncle Danny sent me." Sam thought about just putting the remaining water in another container, but decided to use it for her plants instead.

"You don't know how special that water is."

"Whose there," Sam dropping her watering can and grabbed a pair of gardening scissors.

"There is no need for that my dear." The voice came from one of her plants. The plant began to glow then transformed into a familiar figure.

"Undergrowth! What are you doing here?" Sam nervously held her scissors in a threatening manner.

"Sam please I am not here to fight, I need your help." Undergrowth begged.

"The last time you needed help you turned me and everyone else into you slaves," Sam retorted.

"At least hear me out. The fate of both our worlds may depend on you."

Sam pondered it, she knew that just listening to a ghost can be just as dangerous as fighting them but, "alright you got two minutes."

"Thank you. As you know I am the ghost of plants, I prefer them over any animal including human. Several centuries ago there was a war between humans and ghosts. This war was called the Dark Age Nightmare; after the war ended I was charge with guarding the most dangerous prisoners of that war. My task was so important that for decades I ignored the cries of my children until I couldn't anymore. I'm sure you recall what happened next?" Sam nodded her head. Undergrowth continued, "Weaken after my fight with the ghost boy I hid myself here in your green house. While I recovered I learned that the prisoners I was charged with escaped. I am still too weak to stop them and this is why I need your help." Undergrowth handed Sam five seeds. "These seeds contain my essences. By swallowing one you will become my Avatar and temporarily receive all my powers. Just remember to plant one. That water is called rainbow mist; it is strong with magic and it's the only water that will make these seeds grow."

Sam looked at the seeds Undergrowth gave her. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because you love this world, and like me you wish to protect it. Stop them otherwise another war will begin. If you please," Undergrowth pointed to the watering can. Sam poured the remaining water on to the ghost plant. "Ah, it has been centuries, I glad I could taste the mist one last time." Undergrowth started to turn brown then began to wilt. Sam wasn't sure but it seemed that all the plants in her green house were mourning.

Sam stared at the seeds in her hand. She wasn't sure if she could trust Undergrowth, but she couldn't deny the feeling that he was being sincere. "Nothing ventured," Sam mumbled as she swallowed one of the seeds. Sam felt a strange sensation from her stomach and started to feel dizzy. Then several leaves, grass and vines began to grow out of her body. "I knew this was a trick," Sam screamed as she fell. Sam had no idea how long she was out, but as she got up she felt powerful. Looking at the poor reflection from the green house windows, she saw that she was now wearing the grassy outfit that Undergrowth had her in that one time he possessed her. Only this time she was in control and using her powers she could now command the plants and hear their voices. All the flowers and plants in her greenhouse hailed her as Undergrowth's avatar. Remembering his last words Sam took one of the seeds and potted it in the best imported soil. Then after refilling her can, she gave it some rainbow mist. "There little one, grow up to be big and strong so you can make you daddy proud." Looking at the remaining seeds in her hand, "As for the rest of you I expect you all to do your best to help me. And now I'm talking to seeds." Sam wondered if her insurance will cover a C.A.T. scan. As she stepped out of her green house she heard even more voices from the grass and trees outside. Basking in their cheers Sam shouted out, "I am the Undergrowth's Avatar and champion of all plants, I AM SAM MOSSON!" Sam froze after she realized what she just called herself. "Man, I'm just as bad as Jazz! I'll think of a better name later."

-Amity Park Juvenal Correction Center-

The center was oddly quiet. The usual ruckus around lunch, the rumble in the playgrounds, even the rowdiness in the classrooms was suspiciously absent. The halls and the rooms were trashed and people lying on the ground were either unconscious or moaning in pain. One of the Center staff struggled to get up. "You think you can get away with this young lady?"

The little girl smiled, "This is just my way of saying good-bye. Since my cousin is now fugitive there is no reason for me to be here. T.T.F.E." The girl laugh as she passed by the lounge with the T.V. set on the news…

"_And in the headlines a warrant has been issued for Danny Phantom; famed hero has been missing and now is suspected for conspiracy after the crown of fire was discovered in Fenton Works. The crown is reported to give any ghost the power of the ghost king. The GiW is looking into the possibility that he intended to become the next ghost king. And now with the weather…"_

Dani flew up down the road and caught up to a laundry truck. She then phased through the roof and landed on used bed sheets. "Danny, Vale; are you guys still here?"

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Danny said coming out of one of the piles. "I told you I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble!" After they ported the center Dani managed to sneak them into storage locker for the night. While they rested they updated her on everything that has happened so far. The next day they snuck into the laundry truck for their getaway. After watching the news Dani decided to run off with Danny and wanted her departure from juvi to be quite memorable and legendary.

"I just heard in the news," Dani pulled out morning paper and tossed it to Danny. Danny looked in shock at the headlines 'PHANTOM ATTACKS' with a picture of him fighting Mordred. "You've been declared a fugitive. So I've decided to help you guys out. I've been traveling on my own for a while so I do have a good lay of the land. And besides you guys still owe me lessons for this weekend."

Danny was about to protest but he could see that nothing is going to stop his cousin from coming along. "Fine, but just so you know, once this is over I'm personally putting you back in Juvi!"

"Yes!" Dani cheered her victory, "So what's the plan?"

"I have no idea," Danny sadly admitted.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Plots and Plans

Bill Masters finds his enemies and allies growing impatient, and that they are already plotting his downfall. While on the run, an old friend meets with the halfa trio and offers to help them even if it meant breaking an oath.


	21. Plots and Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Plots and Plans

_Human World somewhere in Oklahoma_

The train sped along it track. Its open car trains like these that Hobos have often told tales of adventure and freedom. For Dani as she watched the landscape speed passed her she could only think of one thing, how bored she was. She thought it would be fun being on the run with her two best friends, but so far all they've done is stowaway on rides and practice their powers. Heck they haven't even had a decent fight since both the police and ghosts just run in fear of them. Danny was at the rear of the car washing his sword with the magic water. Even though he was down wind Dani could still smell the stench of blood byproducts. Vale was at the far end of the train, going through the pictures she took of the magic schools. Dani glanced at them for a few minutes, but the dead language, fancy jewelry, and graffiti didn't interest her in the least. They've been on the run for a few days now and their funds were getting low. Danny and Vale withdrew their entire savings before the government could freeze their accounts. They were nervous about carrying so much cash in their pockets, but at least they didn't have to resort to stealing, yet. "Hey guys, I know we're on the run here but seriously what are we going to do. I mean we're not being very productive living like hobos."

"Your right cuz," Danny spoke as he shrunk his sword into its amulet form. "Okay I need suggestions here."

"What about that fur-ball, should we find a way to contact her?" Vale suggested.

"No, I really don't trust her or any of the Advisors." Danny answered.

"What about Aunt and Uncle, shouldn't we let them know we're alright?" Dani asked.

Danny shook his head, "No, we're fugitives now. Most likely the GiW is staking out our homes waiting for us to make contact."

"Fine there is nowhere in this world we can go so why don't we just hide in the ghost zone!" Vale crossed her arms and pouted in anger.

'Hide in the ghost zone' Danny was about to reject that idea as well when a flash of inspiration hit him. "That's a great idea!" he shouted. "Come on guys we need to get Colorado!" Lucky the train they were on was heading in that direction. So after a few more train hops and riding on top of buses the trio made their way through the Rockies. Dani gasped as the stopped at ruined building deep in the woods.

"What's wrong Dani?" Vale asked the shivering little girl.

"This is the lab where I was created," Dani finally admitted.

"And if we're lucky there is a portal here we can use," Danny said. After rummaging through the wreckage the group finally found the portal. After a little tinkering they got the portal working. "Well girls, if there's anything you want to do before we go. I mean you know we might not be coming back for a while."

Dani and Vale looked at each other. Dani really didn't have anything in this world and Vale isn't stupid enough to risk saying goodbye to her dad. They silently displayed their determination. Danny nodded to them and they all transformed into their ghost forms and entered the portal.

_Ghost Zone Princess Dora's Rebel Camp_

Dora and her generals looked at the cloaked figure that entered her camp. He showed up about a week ago promising to support her effort to reclaim her throne, but she didn't trust him so she kept putting off meeting him. Unfortunately she learned that her brother was being supplied by the new halfa Inviso-Bill, who is the apparent heir to Vlad Plasmius. Everyone in the ghost zone has heard about Vlad Plasmius, the power mad halfa who for twenty years build up a large power base in both the human world and ghost zone, even she was wary of him. Dora has already seen firsthand at the overwhelming troops and weapons her brother has under his command. Even though she has a bad feeling about this stranger, she's going to need help if she wants to win back her kingdom.

"Your majesty, thank you for allowing me an audience," the stranger bowed.

"Yes you said that your masters could help me against my brother? And what do they want in exchange for their help?" Dora asked.

"Yes, they will assist you and in exchange all we ask is for your support when we're ready to strike against the GiW." the figure answered.

Dora's eyes widen when she heard his conditions. "You wish to attack Humans! That's madness it could start another human/ghost war!"

"All the more reason to form an alliance," the figure argued. "This hasn't been confirmed yet but our spies in the GiW report that they are planning another invasion. All the clues point to the Dragon Kingdom." He handed Dora some documents.

Dora didn't understand most of what was written, but the map did show an attack plan in the area of her kingdom. Dora slumped into her chair. All she wanted was to reclaim her home, not fight a war. Dora wasn't around during the first war but she heard enough stories that gave her nightmares for months, and she didn't want those events to happen again. "Yes, you'll have the support of the Dragon Kingdom after we reclaim my throne!" As she finished her generals cheered her decision.

"Excellent," the figure raised his right arm and thousands of skeleton warriors appeared. "These are merely the first, we will send more during the attack," The figure promised as he disappeared into a black portal.

-Location Poindexter High School-

"You're saying that Princess Dora needs help against her bully brother?" Poindexter asked. Ever since he was seen beating Danny Phantom he's been hailed as a hero, even to the point that they renamed the school after him. After Danny saved both worlds, Poindexter's legend grew even more as the only ghost who defeated the famous hero.

"Yes, her brother staged a coup and threw her out of the Dragon Kingdom," the cloaked figure said.

"It doesn't matter; if she's being bullied then I won't stand for it. Who's with me?" Poindexter cried out.

"Hey everyone! Poindexter is going to add rescuing a princess to his résumé! Go Poindexter!" one of his fan club members chanted. Soon all were chanting and vowing to follow him.

"If you're all going then you will need these," the figure pointed to crates of weapons.

-Walker's Prison-

"Okay Technus you're free to go," Walker said as he opened the front gate.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Bullet asked.

"I don't like it either but it is in the rules," Walker said as he watched Technus meet with his benefactor.

Technus floated to a cloaked figure, "Well I guess I owe you my freedom, but I get the feeling that I wasn't a charity case."

'You would be correct. Come and take a look at this." The figure handed him several schematics. "These are the designs for the GiW battleship. According to my sources they will have three of them within the end of the month."

"So what do you want me to do? Even if I had the materials it would take me over a month to make one," Technus said.

"No, no, no we don't want you to build one, we just want a counter weapon to destroy them," the figure stated.

"Oh then that's easy. I'll be done by the end of the week." Technus boasted.

-Location Unknown Advisors Council-

"WHAT, IS THIS TRUE!" Vizier screamed.

"Yes sire I'm afraid the exiled knights has led the clone to the magic schools," Scribe nodded.

"What about Maddie? Why didn't she destroy them when she had the chance?"

"She did destroy them but the humans had a hidden school that she didn't know about," Scribe defended his companion. Several Advisors began voicing their complaints, protests, and arguments.

Vizier called the council to order, "Enough this bickering is pointless. Where is she now?"

"She's still searching for the mother and Phantom, the GiW claim to have found the crown of fire in the possession of the Fentons. So they went into hiding after being declared him enemy. The female clone disappeared as well, witness say that she was planning to join him." Scribe reported.

"Alright enough, we must trust that Phantom will keep the mother safe for the time being. Now, what about our other plans?" Vizier turned to the others.

Everything is proceeding on schedule. If all goes well, the Dragon Kingdom will be in our grasp and the clone and the humans will suffer a humiliating defeat."

_Human World Mystic Island_

Tucker was enjoying himself going over the data he just collected. Thanks to the program he developed and the equipment he jury-rigged, he had just about finished recording and categorizing everything inside the echoing caves. He looked over to his partner and said, "Well this has been very enlightening, but I have to get back to my day job. So I'll be taking my copies home now."

"Mr. Mayor whatever makes you think I was planning to keep my end of the bargain?" Bill snapped his fingers and two clone soldiers appeared next to Tucker.

"Nothing except…," Tucker waited for the bomb to drop.

One of Bill's employees ran up to them. "Sir, the data it's gone!"

Tucker laughed, "All the data are protected by a computer virus of my design. Any attempt to access it without the decryption key will result in total deletion. So now you're going to have to record the echoes all over again. We can negotiate a price for the key later."

"What makes you think I won't just remove your equipment and record the echoes myself?" Bill asked knowing that Tucker has something up his sleeve.

"Other than you won't have my filter and sorting program, which will take days to for your goons to make. The recording equipment has another failsafe that I designed. While it was recording the echoes, it was also creating a counter-wave. If anyone tampers with the equipment it will automatically play this counter-wave…"

"Erasing all the sounds in the caverns, clever Mr. Mayor," Bill finished. "You know if you don't get re-elected I might just have a chair for you in my board of directors."

"And I might just take up your offer. There's my ride." A helicopter landed in an open field and Tucker entered.

As the helicopter took off the man turned into Bertrand, "Sir should we…"

"No he's earned his little victory, and besides I would much rather have someone like him on my side than against me." Bill headed back to the cavern to pondering a way to get Tucker on his payroll.

-Some Distance Away-

Mordred looked over the message he 'borrowed' from Bill's trash. "Lancelot must know of this," he said to himself as he drew a circle on the ground. Looking around to make sure there was no one around he stepped into the circle. The world around him vanished and he found himself in a black void seated in the round table, or rather a broken round table. After a few seconds his comrades appeared around the table as well.

"Mordred, why did you call this meeting? Has something happened to our lord?" one of the knights asked.

"In a way, I encountered Danny Phantom," Mordred responded. The knights muttered over this revelation.

"So is he as powerful as they say?"

"His swordsman skills are childish but the potential is there; and his magic level is that of a squire. With proper training he could be a knight within a month," Mordred reported.

"What about that battle footage Masters showed us? Can he really conjure the white flame?"

"Yes he can," Mordred confirmed, "It's still raw and wild but he nearly killed me with it. No doubt my father gave him the sword."

Lancelot sat quietly as he thought about what Mordred had just said, "Will he hinder our plans?"

"There is a good chance of that. He already attempted to destroy the Magic schools and he already knew about me and us." Mordred said. "But something else has come up," Mordred pulled out the paper and handed it to Lancelot.

Lancelot eyes widened as he read the report. He slammed his hand on the table. "He dares betray me like this!"

The other knights figured that whatever was written must have something to do with the queen. "Sire, should we abandon the Dragon Kingdom?"

Lancelot regained his composure, "No you all will stay with the plan for now. We need to establish a power base of our own. I will deal with Masters myself when the time is right." Mordred nodded; the image of the table and knights vanished and he found himself back on Mystic Island. He searched around making sure he was still alone then headed back to the school, however he failed to notice that his shadow was smiling at him.

-Amity Park-

Sam spent the few days dealing with the ghosts are now coming out after Danny's disappearance. Since she was still new, and couldn't come up with a better name, she kept all her ghost hunting a secret. So far she wrapped up Desiree, rooted down Ember, and stopped Cujo from watering the plants. Of course her heroics wasn't just limited to fighting ghosts, she also took it upon herself to fight other evils in the city. Sam walked towards a certain car dealer lot. A year ago she asked Danny to trash the trucks there, but since he was a hero he didn't. Sam on the other hand had no reserves about doing the deed herself. Summoning some trees she flipped the trucks and made the lot unusable for some time. Her next target was Paulina. Same spotted her and a group of her shallow friends at cheerleading practice. Sam smiled sadistically as she grew a patch of poison ivy on the ground they were practicing in. The girls continued their routine unaware of new leaves they were rolling and landing in. Satisfied she didn't even bother to watch the girls break out as she summoned roots to pull her underground.

Sam burst out of the ground outside of city limits. "That was fun; I can see why Danny used his powers Dash." Sam often accused Danny of being immature using his powers to prank Dash, but for some reason when she uses hers on Paulina its poetic justice. Sam laughed as she lay on the grass, then she grew a small tree that produced a single apple. Sam overlooked the natural beauty in front of her as she ate her apple. Then glared that the sight of the city behind her. "With these powers I could really do some good," Sam swore. "First I'll have to deal with those escaped prisoners, that'll show Danny I'm not just a sidekick anymore. Then I'm going to kick that rich boy's butt. No one but no one use SAM MOSSON!" Sam froze again, "Dammed I've got to stop calling myself that."

-Guys in White New Headquarters-

"Okay men, the new battleships, Whirlpool and Crystal Salt, will be completed by the end of the month. We've been given the green light to commence with the next phase of the plan." The Chief turned on the slide projector. "The plan is to coordinate our ships for simultaneous attacks on Pariah's Keep, Skulker's island, and Dragon Kingdom." The Chief went on for about an hour about strategies and new equipment they'll be bringing. "Any questions," the Chief asked. No one responded. "The operation will begin in two weeks, dismissed. Agent Fenton, may I speak with you."

Jazz waited until everyone else left, "You needed to see me Chief?"

"Yes, we have some new recruits and well I'm not sure of their loyalties." The Chiefs expression told her that he didn't trust her either. "So I need you to take them on a special assignment. This is you target." He handed her a folder.

Jazz opened that file and wasn't too surprised to see who her target was. "I'll get right on this Sir. When do I meet these new recruits?"

"They will be waiting in the Admin office. Please don't dilly dally, you have a two week time limit if you want to participate in the invasion."

Jazz picked up her things and headed towards the Admin office. "Excuse me but I'm looking for…," Jazz froze as she saw Maddie and Jack in the lounge wearing white suits. "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"After the YOU raided our house, Jack asked for an application and signed both of us up," Maddie glared at her husband.

"Isn't this great! The Fentons are a family of ghost hunters. I always dreamed of us being part of an elite team," Jack grabbed the ladies into a big group hug.

"You might not think so when you see this," Jazz handed them the folder. Their jaws dropped from seeing that their first target is their son.

_Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower_

"No, No, NO! I told you I cannot interfere," Clockwork protested.

"Danny, who is this guy?" Dani asked.

"Clockwork the ghost of time," Danny answered. "I'm not asking you to do anything against the Advisors. I'm asking if you can help me with my sword. I mean I'll need to master my magic to deal with the fallen knights, and there is no one left who can teach me human magic, so I'm asking if you could send me back to find a teacher."

Clockwork shifted between his old and infant forms. True the treaty prevented him from acting against the Advisors' plans, but the exiled knights were not part of their plan. This might be the loophole he needed. However he couldn't just help Danny with human magic that is treason in the ghost zone. There was one option, it's a dangerous gamble but then Danny has proven himself against the odds. Clockwork opened a door at the far end of the room. "This gate is called 'The Three Trials' it will take you to three points in time. You will remain in each era until you complete one of the three trials then a gate will open to send you to the next time period."

"What are these trials?" Danny asked.

"It's called the Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul. I can't tell you any more than that," Clockwork said.

"Great let's do this," Danny feeling pumped and charged towards the gate, only to be tripped by Clockwork.

"Still trying to do things the hard way, I haven't told you the conditions yet. In order to start this quest you must first leave your sword and your ghost powers behind. There are guides to help you, but you will have to find them yourself. Also you only have one year to complete this quest, if you fail you will be trapped in whatever era you are in. Even I will be unable to recall you. So knowing this do you still want to attempt it?"

Danny gulped after hearing the conditions, "I have to leave my powers behind; and I will be gone for a year?"

"You have a year, but only three days will pass for the rest of us." Clockwork reassured him.

"If I fail I will be trapped in that time period?"

"Yes, you won't even be able to use natural portals like the Bermuda triangle."

"Then I better not fail then," Danny enlarged his sword and plunged it into the floor. "I'll be back for this!" He then ran into the gate.

"Danny, wait!" Vale cried as she chased after him only to be blocked by Clockwork. "Get out of my way!"

"While he's gone the sword in vulnerable. I'm forbidden to stop anyone from taking or destroying it." Clockwork warned.

Vale looked over to the sword and knew she should remain behind to protect it but every fiber of in her body told her she should follow him. Listening to her instincts she darted for the gate.

Dani was having the same mental crisis, but she did leave Juvi to be with them so…Dani rushed into the gate as well.

Clockwork smiled as he watched the halfa trio entered the gate.

"You know this may constitute a violation of the treaty." A familiar voice came from behind.

Clockwork turned to see Maddie-cat on the floor. "I did nothing to violate the treaty."

"Oh, sending the mother of our future king through the Three Trials, and trapping her in time? Is that not a violation?" the cat accused.

"Danny Phantom is my charge. I merely sent him on a quest to help him against the fallen knights. It's not my fault that your mother wanted to follow him. You know I don't infringe on one's right to choose, and besides there is always a chance they might pass the trials." Clockwork shot back.

"Well this may work to our advantage. I was looking for a way to get the two of them together without any rude interruptions. You don't mind it I wait for them do you?" The cat asked as she made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Just don't expect any hospitality and don't claw the furniture." Clockwork warned.

-Location Unknown Time Unknown-

Danny opened his eyes and glanced around, it looked like he was in a wheat field. "Okay where and when am I?" Danny asked himself.

"Judging by those temples over there I'd say Greece," Vale replied next to him.

"Thanks Vale…VALE! What are you doing here?" Danny demanded.

"You didn't think we'll let you have all the fun cuz?" Dani's head popped up from the wheat.

"Bu-but why? This is my quest, and if you're all here who's protecting my sword?" Danny realized.

"I think we have more immediate problems right now," Dani said pointing to several soldiers heading their way.

"Strangers, trespassing is a crime punishable by death!" one of the soldiers threatened.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 1

Danny begins the quest to master his powers. But first he must survive against the greatest warriors the world has ever known.


	22. Quest for Mind, Body,and Soul pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 1

_Amity Park Mayor's Office present day_

"_Mr. Foley a Miss Sam Manson is here to see you."_ His secretary's voice came over the intercom.

"Send her in," Tucker responded. "God I hope she's not involved in this".

"Hey Tucker, so managed to free up some time for an old friend," Sam said as she entered his office.

"Nice to see you too Sam," Tucker greeted, "I like to say this is a social call but I'm afraid this is business." Tucker pulled out some files. "There have been reports of trees destroying car lots, poison ivy popping up, and Ghosts being wrapped up in vines. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on here do you." Sam started to sweat. She wanted to tell Tucker about her new powers but she wanted to show it to Danny first. "It sounds like your old friend Undergrowth is back, and you remember what he did to you last time. I'm just worried that he might try to use you again." Tucker reached over and placed his hand on hers.

Sam felt relieved that Tucker didn't suspect her of anything, and touched by his concern, but guilty of hiding the truth from him. She reached into her pocket and grasped the pouch carrying the seeds. Sam was about to pull them out when Tucker spoke up.

"Sam, since you are here. I was wondering if you could help me with a certain project." He showed her some of the files on magic.

Sam's eyes widen as she looked over the files. "Tucker this is amazing. How did you get all of this?"

"Oh I had a little help," Tucker didn't want to her to know that he was working with Inviso-Bill. "Anyway as we learned from Danny that blood is the key to magic, but certain items are needed as well. I've seen references to things called Mythril, amber of the Yggdrasil, and rainbow dew, but I'm not really sure what they are or if they might be called by a different name."

Sam couldn't concentrate on what Tucker was saying after hearing his name. "Sorry Tucker, but have you heard from Danny recently?" Sam interrupted hoping she could finally find him again.

"I haven't seen him since he fought Mordred," Tucker mentally kicked himself after he said that.

"Mordred," Sam repeated recognizing the name.

"Yeah, Danny said he was one of King Arthur's knights. Funny thing is that he's working for Billy now and…." Tucker started ranting on about the fight unaware that she had stopped listening to him.

Sam couldn't believe at what she just heard. _'One of Arthur's knights; no doubt they must be the escaped prisoners. And they are with Inviso-Bill. This is perfect, now I can get two birds with one stone or a really big Venus fly trap!'_ Sam smiled at that thought.

_Ancient Greece_

"Again," the man commanded as another whipped Danny in the back. Danny bit down on his teeth trying not to scream in pain. 'No not this time. I won't give them the satisfaction.' Danny swore as the strikes continued. After they were done, Danny struggled back to his room and collapsed on the pile of hay that serves as his bed. Vale and Dani came in a few minutes later with some salve to treat his wounds. The girls wanted to say something to him but they knew that there was nothing that could be said to easy his pain or help their situation. For Danny the sting from the lashings served as a constant reminder that he is a slave of the Spartan King.

-_Flashback three months ago-_

"Trespassing is a crime punishable by death!" one of the soldiers said.

"Oh yeah, Going Ghost," Danny jumped into the air only to fall face first into the dirt.

"We don't have powers now remember," Dani whispered as she helped Danny up.

The soldiers drew their weapons and charged at the trio. Dani began screaming and running around dodging their attacks before one of the soldiers pick her up in a bear hug. Danny managed to hold his own against one but had the wind knocked out of him when two more double teamed him. Vale lasted the longest, but seeing her friends in trouble gave them the opening they needed and caught her in a submission hold.

"This one's got spirit, she will give me strong sons," the solider boasted as Vale struggled to get out of his grip.

Danny snapped after hearing what they planned to do with Vale. In a fit of rage, he charged at the man holding her. The solider seeing the threat threw Vale to the ground and drew his sword and swung at Danny. As the blade approached his face Danny side stepped barely avoiding it. As soon as he was close enough Danny punched the man in the nose then followed up with the same combo Vale used on Mordred. Everyone gasped at the ease Danny took the man out.

Danny's head started to clear as calmed down a bit. Shaking the last bit of dizziness Danny saw a huge beefy man looking very pissed at him. Danny normally would say some witty remark or make a small joke to calm his nerves, but right now all he could think about was beating this guy up.

The man glared at the boy in front of him. How dare this whelp make a fool of him in front of his own men! "You're dead!" he promised. He reached for his sword again and was about to charge when a spear flew down and landed between him and Danny. "Your majesty!" the soldiers cried as new group of soldiers approached.

"Hold, what's going on here?" the man who Danny figured is the king spoke up.

"Trespassers my lord, I was about to deal with them," replied the man Danny was fighting.

The king walked up to the man and slapped him across the face. "I may not have seen everything, but I did see this boy face you unarmed. And now you disgrace yourself by raising your weapon at him!" The man dropped his head in shame. The king then turned to Danny, "You boy, why are you in my lands?"

Danny bowed respectfully, "Forgive us your majesty. We are just travelers on a quest and we unknowingly entered your lands."

The king circled Danny then glanced over to the girls. "I cannot overlook the fact that you trespassed on to my lands. However, I did find your fighting style rather amusing." The king pulled out his sword and threw it at Danny. "So how about a friendly wager. If you manage to draw my blood then I shall recognize you as citizens of Sparta and you will be free to come and go as you please, but if I knock the sword out of your hand then you all will be my personal slaves."

Danny gulped, "This is Sparta? Then that means you guys are Spartans!" Danny may have gotten a 'D' in history, but even he knew about the Spartans. 'Okay, all I have to do is give this guy one little scratch.' Danny reached for the sword and got into a battle stance. Taking his time he looked for an opening. The king just stood there with his arms crossed. Danny knew that he couldn't afford to be reckless, but he didn't have the patients to be careful either. Danny charged straight for the king. The king just side stepped out of the way then pushed Danny to the ground. Danny managed to hold on to the sword so therefore the match was still on. Danny attacked again only this time he stopped right in front of the king and began to swing wildly. The king dodges all of the attacks; then slapped Danny's hands. Danny almost lost his grip, but thankfully he held on to the blade.

"Is this the extent of your skills? I had hoped for more." The king shook his head in disappointment. "How do you plan to protect your female companions, or are they your bodyguards."

"No actually I was supposed to be travel alone, but they followed me here," Danny admitted.

"You have good friends, boy. I'm sure they will have strong sons." The king praised.

The king meant it as a compliment to the girls' character, but Danny took it a different way. "There's no way I'm you take them!" Danny again attacked the king. 'Come on, come on. All I need is one little scratch!' Danny pleaded. Danny was swinging wildly but couldn't score a single hit. Just then he saw a huge fist heading for his face. Danny wasn't sure what was happening, but all of a sudden he found himself standing behind the king. 'Don't know what's going on but now's my chance!' With all his strength Danny swung at the king, just as the blade make contact something hit him in the face. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with the girls shaking him awake and sword about five feet from his hand.

'Much anger in this one,' the king though as again dodged all of Danny's attacks. Starting to feel bored the king decided to end this match. "I would like to say this has been fun, but that would be lying." The king threw a punch straight towards Danny's face, only to find that the boy was no longer there. "YOUR MAJESTY BEHIND YOU!" one soldiers screamed. Reacting to the soldier's warning he quickly did a roundhouse to the rear knocking the boy down. "Well it would seem that the boy has some skills," the king said.

"Danny, wake up!" the girls begged as they tended their fallen teammate. Hearing their voices Danny forced his eyes open. He was happy to see that they were alright, but nervous to see the Spartans surrounding them. "So I take it I lost right?" Danny hoped that by some miracle his last attack worked.

"Yes, you lost," the king said. Danny fell into depression. "But you made a valiant effort," the king pointed to a scratch on his armor. "Just a little more and you would have won." Danny closed his eyes trying to fight back his tears.

-_Flashback end-_

After becoming slaves the king told him that if Danny could beat him in a duel he would grant them their freedom. Since then Danny has challenged the king seven times, and each time left him severely beaten. Even worst was that the Spartans would also give him twenty lashings as punishment for losing. "Thanks guys, looks like we won't have our training session tonight. Sorry." Normally the trio snuck out in the middle of the night for training. That is if Danny wasn't too exhausted or beaten.

"Don't mention it, if it wasn't for you I probably be hitched right now," Vale said as she finished tending his wounds. Vale quickly caught the attention of several Spartans with most of them petitioning the council to allow her to bear their sons. Danny protested stating that Vale is his friend and he would never allow anyone to just take her. Most laughed at the slave's outcry, but thankfully the king was impressed. He was so impressed in fact that he decreed that Vale was Danny's and would only be available on the point of his death. At first they were afraid that some of the Spartans would attempt to assassinate Danny, but attacking the king's slave is the equivalent to attacking the king himself. So for the moment they're safe. "Man why does everyone want to get me pregnant?"

"Because you're such a beautiful 'A' list girl that everyone is willing to fight over," Dani joked as she cleaned up the area.

"Yeah, I'm a real Helen of Troy," Vale sulked. She still hated the idea that people were going to war over her. "Well, we're done here. Get some rest Danny. I hear that you're supposed to clean the stables tomorrow." The girls left after that. Danny closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep before the next work day.

-The Next Day-

As Vale warned, Danny was stuck cleaning the stables. Danny held his breath as he shoveled the piles of manure, after which he had carry it to the farms to be used as fertilizer. Once that was done he needed to get the water from the river to finishes washing the stables before the cows came home. Danny sped down to the stream, if he didn't finish this task not only would he be denied dinner, he will also be flogged again. As he hurried back to the stables he passed by the training rounds. There he saw the king sparing with some of the younger warriors. As Danny watched the training session he couldn't help but admire him. For the past three months Danny has been observing the king hoping to find some weakness he could use, but all he learned was how great the king is. The king was strong yet gentle, firm but fair, a natural leader who leads by example never asking for anything from anyone that he wouldn't do himself. If Danny wasn't a slave he wouldn't mind actually serving him. The sound of cows in the distance snapped Danny's mind back to reality, looking up at the sun he knew that he was running behind. Rushing back to the stables Danny just barely made it in time, saving his dinner and back.

As time passed on Danny found himself performing more and more unusual tasks. In addition to his normal duties Danny was being ordered to learn how to play a recorder, write poetry, and stealing offerings from the temples in Athens. He wasn't sure why but it seemed that some of the Spartans objected to him performing these tasks. Never the less Danny performed his tasks without question. Today Danny, Vale and Dani were charged with delivering broken weapons to the blacksmiths for repair. The best part of this job was that they were free until the weapons were done. Every so often the king would send the trio on light jobs so they could spend some quality time together. This was the closest thing they got to a day off. As the three of them wandered around the market they could sense the tension around them. "Did you hear? The king is breaking the carneia and marching his army." Someone said. "Yes he's going against the oracle." Another replied.

Hearing this Danny rushed over to the soldier's barracks to see the king mustering over a hundred soldiers. "Wait!" Danny ran up to the king. "Is it true? Are you marching out?"

The king didn't even turn to look at him, "I don't need to explain myself to you, SLAVE. Now return to your duties."

Danny flinched the king never spoke to him like this. "Your majesty, I mean no disrespect but…"

"I don't like your tone, slave." The king interrupted, "Up until now you have been granted several privileges due to my good graces. However it seems that you have gotten arrogant. For that you need to be punished." The king signaled his men to give them both a sword and shield. "I am willing to give you a choice; if you head back now I will allow you to continue to be my slave for the rest of your life, but if you fight it will to the death and when you lose your companions will be auctioned off."

Danny couldn't believe that the king just gave him two impossible choices. 'If back down now at least we'll still belong to the king, but what about everyone back home? If I fight I might die, then Vale and Dani will be sold to someone else!' Danny turned and looked at the girls, neither one of them showed any hesitation or worry in their eyes. Both would support whatever decision he made, even if it condemned them to a life of slavery. Danny took a deep breath and picked up the shield and sword. "As much as I enjoyed serving for you, your majesty; I unfortunately have some business to take care of and cannot delay myself here any longer."

The king smiled as he went into a battle stance, "I expected nothing less from you!" Without warning the king struck. Danny raised his shield and managed to block the attack, but was still knocked back by the force of the blow. Danny tried to counterattack but the king easily deflected his attempt. As the battle continued, Danny found himself being forced back, completely on the defensive under the king's constant assault. Even though Danny has gotten stronger these pasts months, but he's still no match for the king. In their previous duels the king would usually give Danny a chance to recover and just playfully knocking him down. However this time the king was relentless, and every strike was a fatal blow. They say that true warriors could communicate with each other via attacks and Danny was getting the king's message loud and clear…

"He's really going to kill me!" Danny realized. Never before has he ever been so afraid for his life. In the past Danny has faced off against impossible odds; the ghost king, his jerky older self, reality bending clown, and a crazed fruit loop that nearly destroyed two worlds. Danny had always succeeded through perseverance, luck, but mainly because of his powers. This time however Danny is naked, no powers just his normal self verses the king of the greatest warriors the world has ever known. Danny began to panic, in his mind the king just seemed to be growing bigger and stronger. Hiding behind his shield Danny kept backing up hoping for some miracle. "You fancy yourself a warrior, yet you cower like a rodent!" the king spat in disgust as he knock Danny's shield right off his arm. After his shield came off Danny fell to his knees frozen in fear. Seeing the king raising his sword above his head, Danny closed his eyes and waited for the final end. In the darkness he heard the sounds of several punches and kicks hitting metal. "What's wrong Fenton? If you're not up to it I take over for you!" a familiar voice cried out.

Danny opened his eyes to see Vale standing in front of him and the king down on one knee looking very annoyed. "She interfered with the duel and attacked the king!" One of the Spartan accused. The other Spartans began to draw their weapons, but the king signaled them back. "My dear your friend has already agreed to this duel. Your insult his honor interfering like this, and besides there is no reason for you to share his fate," the king stated.

"To hell with his honor, I can't call myself his friend if I don't help him at a time like this! As for sharing his fate; that was decided the moment I joined this quest!" Vale got into battle stance.

"Very well young lady, it's a shame to lose such a promising young woman, but …" The king raised his sword and swung at Vale's head.

Vale stepped forward so she could be close enough to block the king's arm then countered with a straight punch to the stomach. Vale then followed with a jumping spin kick to the face, but the king reacted quickly and raised his shield to block her attack. Vale screamed in pain as her foot made contact with the shield. Vale put too much into that kick and sprained her ankle on the bronze shield. Never the less the dual continued. Vale tried to put most of her weight on her good foot, but that limited her mobility, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the king.

The king focused on attacking her weaker side until Vale finally collapsed. The king raised his sword to finish her off, when Dani jumped in and grabbed his arm. "I won't let you kill her!" Dani cried as she did everything she could; biting, punching, clawing, to get the king to drop his sword. The king struggled for a while but soon flung her off his arm, "I deal you later child!" Turning his attention back to Vale, he watched as Vale struggled to get away. The king held his sword above his head then swiftly sent it heading towards her head. All of a sudden another sword appeared intercepting the king's before it reached its target. Then in one quick motion Vale's savior performed a spin-kick pushing the king back. Everyone gasped to see Danny holding the blade that saved Vale.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Danny said trying to sound more confident than he was, "but I just needed a bathroom break".

"Too much information Danny," Vale joked hoping to keep him relaxed and on his game. She wasn't sure but it seemed like for a spit second Danny eyes were glowing.

Dani seeing her cousin back in action rushed to Danny's side. "Come on Cuz, we can both take him!"

"No! Get Vale to safety, I'll deal with him," Danny said trying to keep his knees from shaking. She nodded reluctantly and went over to Vale.

The king got up laughing, "So it would seem that the little mouse finally bears its fangs. However how long can you hold out without your shield!" What happened next even Danny didn't know; but just before the king's sword hit its mark Danny quickly dodged it. The king followed with several more slashes but Danny either dodged or parried those as well. Afterwards Danny jumped back putting some distance between him and the king.

"What just happened?" Danny was astonished that he survived, and more so from the moves he just performed.

"That was your fear," the king explained. "People think that fear is a weakness, but the truth is that it protects you from danger. It heightens ones awareness as well as hastens your reaction time. This, when combined with the power that comes from anger, will reveal a strength within them that they never knew they had." The king smiled, "It really is a shame. If you had learned to control your emotions you would have been able to defeat me." The king resumed his attack.

Taking the king's words to heart Danny accepted his fears, but did not give in to them. As the king preached Danny instinctively sensed the king's attacks allowing him to either evade or parry the attack. Danny knew that he couldn't win this fight if he just stayed on the defensive, so the next step was to control his anger. Despite the respect Danny has for the king, he could not forgive him for nearly killing his friends nor could he forget that they plan to use the girls to breed more Spartans. Focusing his anger Danny attacked with the intent to kill. Everyone watched in amazement seeing this little slave, who a just moment ago was wetting his toga, actually fighting on par with the king. As the fight wore on Danny's pain and fatigue told him that he needed to end this, but the king showed no signs of letting up. As Danny jumped back a few paces to give himself some breathing space he came up with plan. It was risky and stupid, but that is just Danny Phantom's style.

"Okay time to end this!" Danny yelled as he made one final desperate charge.

"My thoughts exactly!" the king responded in turn. The sound of the two blades clashing was followed by the sight of one sword flying across the sky.

"Danny!" the girls cried when they realized that Danny was no longer holding on to his sword unaware that he was smiling triumphantly.

Just before their swords met, Danny let go of his blade. The since the king didn't anticipate this he swung with all his might expecting Danny to meet him head on, and so the king over swung leaving his right side exposed. Seizing this opportunity Danny threw a punch to the face with all his might knocking the king's helmet off. Danny then did a sweep kicked to the king's leg. The king began hopping on his other foot trying to keep from falling. Not wanting to lose his chance Danny jumped to tackle the king. Even though he hasn't regained his balance the king leaned forward to meet Danny's attack head on. As the two combatants collided everyone held their breaths waiting for the outcome. Danny screamed out in anger putting everything he had to push the king down. However the king managed to regain his footing and pushed back.

"You did well," the king whispered and with one final push Danny was on the ground.

As Danny hit the ground he froze at the sight of the king's blade heading straight for his head.

"NOOOOooo!" the girls screamed as they ran to their fallen friend. The other Spartans tried to stop them but the girls were blinded by rage. Remembering that the girl's lives were now forfeit, the Spartans drew their weapons ready for the kill when all of a sudden. It was just for a spit second, but as the girl's eyes glowed as they glared at them. Fearful for what they might be the Spartans began to back off, but still held their ground.

"Let them through," the king commanded. The Spartans quickly obeyed.

As the girls approached his body tears blurred their vision as they cried by his side.

"Hi guys anything new with you," Danny joked. Shocked to hear his voice the girls quickly wiped the tears from their eyes. Taking a good look at him again they saw that he was indeed alive and the sword planted just centimeters from his face.

"Danny how could you play such a cruel hoax!" Vale yelled.

"Who's playing, can you help me up? I can't move," Danny said. After assisting him the trio faced the king and the rest of the Spartans. "Your majesty, I just have to ask why? A slave who defies his lord is punishable by death."

"That is true," the king said as he loosened his armor, "but you are not a slave." He pointed to a small scar that almost faded into nothing. Danny's eyes widened when he realized that was where he scratched the king's armor in their first duel. "It didn't start bleeding until I returned home."

"Wait if Danny won that duel then why did you make us slaves?" Vale demanded.

"After I realized that you had won I went to the oracle for advice. She told me that you were on a quest that will decide the fate of not only this world but the next as well. I was about to let you all go, but I couldn't allow such a weakling determine our future."

"You mean you were training me?" Danny stood bewildered.

"No, you are too old to begin training, so I simply decided to toughen you up with several labors. Then test your progress with our duels."

"And this duel to the death?"

"I could tell you had potential, but you were always hesitant. Plus I have to march to war, so this was a gambit." The king explained, he then pulled out a medallion and gave it to Vale. "Show this to the queen and tell her that you are all free." He then signaled his army to move out. The trio stood there watching until the army disappeared over the horizon.

-Few Days Later-

"Danny, how long are you planning to sleep there?" Vale asked.

Danny rubbed the sleep form his eyes. After giving the medallion to the queen he spent the last couple of days recuperating. "I'm up, okay. It's just that it feels so good to sleep on a real bed again. So I guess it's time….Vale where did you get that?" Danny pointing to what she was wearing.

"I've always had these," Vale joked.

"Yeah but, they said that they burned our old clothes when we became slaves," Danny recalled.

"But you were never really slaves were you," A women's voice said.

Danny turned to see the queen with Dani carrying his old shirt and pants. It didn't surprise anyone to learn that the queen knew everything. There were no secrets between her and the king. She explained that she kept all their belongings safe and that she was going to provide them with provisions for their journey. Danny thanked the queen for her kindness as he got dressed.

"Say Danny, what are we going to do now?" Dani asked nervously, "I mean we've been here for about six months now, that's half our time limit, and we still don't know why we are here!"

"Why not asked the oracle?" the queen suggested.

"Yes that's a great idea, let's do that, thank you your majesty," Vale bowed respectfully.

After all the preparations were completed the trio said their goodbyes to the queen then headed out. As they walked down the market a huge fog rolled in.

"Hey where did this fog come from, and did it get cold all of a sudden?" Vale shivered.

"Yeah and what's that clanking sound?" Just then a horse drawn carriage passed by them, and the fog lessened enough for them to see that they were no longer in Sparta but in the middle of a large city.

"I guess we passed the first trial, any idea where and when we are," Danny asked.

"If I was to give a guess, I'd say London," Dani replied.

"What makes you say that?"

Dani pointed to a large and familiar looking clock tower.

"Yeah I'm convinced," Vale responded.

"Hello, hello, hello. I must say I never thought I would meet three chaps from the future," a mysterious voice said.

The gang turned to see a man with big mustache.

"Are you crazy, what makes you think we're from the future?" Danny asked nervously.

"Your accents indicate that you are from America. The fabric and the designs of your clothes are unfamiliar, but the faded color and worn out appearance suggest that you have been wearing them for quite some time. You recognized the landmarks like Big Ben, yet you were surprised at seeing the carriage. For you to not even know that you are in the middle of London until now means that you just arrived at this spot at this precise moment." The stranger deduced.

"So who are you suppose to be Sherlock Holmes?" Vale asked sarcastically.

The stranger lowered himself to Vale's eye level, "My dear you couldn't be more wrong, and at the same time more correct."

To Be Continued

Next Time…Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt.2

Danny has survived training with the Spartans. Now he has to match wits with one of the sharpest mind in history.


	23. Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 2

_Masters' Estate time present_

Bill Masters sat at his desk waiting for a very important visitor, when all of a sudden the doors to his office bust open. "Lancelot, I don't know how things were done in your time but if you wanted to see me you need to set up an appointment."

"I demand to know why you kept this from me!" Lancelot threw down folder labeled top secret.

"Because it wasn't important," Bill answered in a rather nonchalant tone.

"Not important, we need that crown!" Lancelot screamed.

"The crown is in the custody of the GiW so for the moment it is out of reach. But don't worry my people have been negotiating a deal with them to get the crown."

"No, that will take too long! I could lead my troops…"

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING!" Bill interrupted, "I've worked too hard repairing my father's reputation to be ruined by a lovesick relic!"

"I need that crown! Freeing my queen is the purpose of my existence!"

"Lancelot!" Bill fired an ecto-beam from his eyes knocking the knight back. "Do not forget your place. Without me you wouldn't be able to free her even you had the crown." Lancelot glared at his employer but held his tongue. "Now don't be discourage, I have been working on an alternate plan. The GiW is planning to attack Pariah's Keep soon with their new battleship. Now if you were to capture this ship and crew?"

"We could ransom them for the crown!" Lancelot exclaimed.

"Yes and here this should be of use to you," Bill snapped his fingers and a clone entered with 3 ft. long box. Lancelot's eyes widen as he saw the content.

"This is, but how did you find it," Lancelot demanded.

"I have my resources, and let me assure you that I will find the rest soon but for now." Bill pulled out some papers and handed them to Lancelot. "Show this to Youngblood. They are instruction saying that you will take command of the ship. Then head for Pariah's Keep and wait until the attack." Lancelot bowed then left.

As Lancelot left a bed sheet clone entered. "I've been expecting you, where is the rest of your team?"

"GiW at the Grey house, confiscating everything. Everyone else followed them to see if they had what you seek." The clone uttered.

"So why did you return?"

The clone pulled out a memory card, "found this in the trash."

Bill plugged the card into his computer. As he read the data he smiled, "Excellent work. This is just what I needed." Bill raised his hand and focused his energy towards the clone. The bed sheet the clone was wearing changed from white to a bluish grey color. "You've earned this Lt. uh…Seeker." The clone saluted, Bill returned the gesture. "Now recall the rest of your team, I have a new assignment for you."

_London 19th Century_

"_You couldn't be more wrong, at a same time correct."_

"What is that supposed to mean!" Dani protested, "I'd say we beat him up until he starts making sense!"

"Easy kid, we're not in Sparta anymore so we can't solve everything with our fists," Vale trying to calm the little girl down. "Anyway let's introduce our selves first, I'm Valerie Grey and these are my friends Danny Fenton and his cousin Danielle."

"And I am Sir Arthur Conan Doyle the author who created the Sherlock Holmes character," the man introduced himself.

"So that's what you meant," Danny understanding what he said earlier. "It makes sense that the author is as smart as his character."

"So was I far off in my deductions?" Doyle asked.

"You've pretty much got it," Danny admitted.

"Well then, now that we are all acquainted, how about we go to my place for tea? I would like to hear more from you."

-Sir Conan Doyle's Clinic-

While the group waited for the tea Danny gave a brief summary of what has occurred. Of course he omitted certain details like the fact they are half ghost and Dani being his clone. (After all he didn't want to sound too crazy.) Conan Doyle listened with great interest while he prepared the tea and snacks.

"So there is this battle for the throne that is about to happen and this Clockwork fellow sent you back in time to train you? Quest for mind, body, and soul hum?"

"I know this sounds crazy, heck even I have a hard time believing it," Vale said reaching for a sandwich.

Conan pulled out his pipe, "Not as much as you might think, after all several cultures have always had some kind of trial before a boy entered manhood or considered to be a warrior, a 'rite of passage' as most would call it. My studies have shown that, although different because of their cultures, the criteria are mainly the same; testing ones strength and skills as well as knowledge and character. So with the exception of time travel it's perfectly understandable."

Danny was flabbergasted he didn't expect him to accept what they just told him right away. "You mean you believe us?"

"My boy if there is one thing I noticed about you is that you are a terrible liar."

Danny flinched, after keeping his secret identity from everyone back home for so long he thought he was a great liar. '_Then again practically everyone back home are idiots,'_ Danny admitted to himself.

Conan smoked his pipe, "As for you quest, I think I might be able to help you out. Why don't you all work for me? My clinic has an extensive library and gym which I use for rehab. You are free to use them if you wish."

"Thanks this will be great help but not to sound ungrateful, why are you helping us?"

"Let's just say I enjoy a good story," Conan smiled as he puffed his pipe.

-Few Days Later-

Danny ran down the streets of London. After agreeing to work for him, Danny task to serve as a courier, delivering medicines to clients and picking up various items for Conan. He had just finished his deliveries so now he was heading to the library. Whenever he had some time to kill he would study up on different sword styles or research medieval folklore hoping to find a clue that could help him master his magic. After finding the books he needed he then gathered the books Vale and Dani asked him to get.

By the time Danny returned to the clinic it was about 4:45 pm. He made a beeline hike straight to the kitchen. "Hey cuz, I got that cookbook you wanted," Danny handed her the book.

"Thanks Danny," Dani got stuck as Conan's assistant. This meant that she was in charge of cleaning, maintaining his appointments, and most importantly making tea. Unfortunately Conan kept criticizing her tea so she dedicated herself to making the perfect batch of tea for him.

"Well I've got to find Vale and…" Danny stop midsentence realizing that Dani was far too engross in her tea making to hear him.

He found Vale in the study going over some of the notes she found in the magic school. Vale worked as a nurse for the clinic, after tending Danny's injuries when they were slaves, this job came naturally for her. When she was off the clock she would normally spend her time in the study trying to translate the few notes and scrolls she had with her when they escaped from the magic school. (Yes she still had her thumb drive as well.) "Hey Vale I got that Persian dictionary you asked for," Danny handing her the book.

"Thanks, maybe this will fill in some of the gaps," Vale said after taking the book.

"Is it really that hard to translate?" Danny asked.

"Yes, not only are these notes only half finished, but I'm not really sure but it seems that there are actually several languages written here. These here look like Latin and this is Arabic and I can't even guess what this is." Vale pointing to some of the symbols.

"Maybe it's some kind of parent language? Kind of like how most of the languages in Europe derived from Latin." Conan said as he walked into the study. "If that is the case, then you are wasting your time. After all even though the symbols look the same they may have different meanings."

"So what do you suggest?" Vale asked.

Conan walked over to his book shelf and pulled out a rather thick book and placed it on the desk. "Rather than relying on someone else's work try doing it yourself." The book he had given to them, 'Linguist for Beginners'.

Later that evening the group got together for dinner. As part of Conan's terms for letting them stay, the kids had to tell him a story every day. Danny told of his adventures as Danny Phantom only he altered the story so he's just a hunter instead of a halfa. Vale would make up stories usually based on her high school life, only she'd up the drama like in the soap operas she used to watch on TV. Since Dani didn't really have anything of interest, she decided just to retell some of the movies she had seen like Jurassic Park and Citizen Kane.

It was about two in the morning when Danny headed for the kitchen. After living a slave's life for several months Danny developed a bad case of insomnia. Now he can't sleep for more than three hours, and he hoped that a warm glass of milk would help him get some sleep. "Having trouble falling asleep?" Danny stopped to see Valerie standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yeah, but what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I never went to bed," Vale admitted. "I managed to make a breakthrough with the translations and lost track of time!"

"Really, well don't keep me in suspense what did you find out?" Danny prepared another cup of milk for her.

"Well the papers for the most part just kept repeating the same incantations, I guess they were someone's homework, but the last scroll seems to be instructions for making ink. Any idea why is that?"

"Well we know talisman magic uses Avalonian metal maybe incantations require the spells to be written with certain ink," Danny theorized.

"Brilliant, and excellent deduction," Conan applauded.

"Mr. Doyle Sir. What are you doing here?"

"Other than this is my clinic, just checking upon my wards," Conan giggled. "Well it looks like you two have been studying hard."

"Yeah, I mean we have to hurry and pass the trial of the mind."

"Yes, I know that you pressed for time, but whatever makes you think this is the trial of the mind?" Conan asked.

"Well the Spartans must be the trial of the body, and with you I mean the author of Sherlock Holmes…"

"Why would you think that the Spartans were the trial of body," Conan asked.

"It must be the trial of body. After all I trained with the Spartans and we were transported after my duel." Danny answered.

"A duel you lost, right? If I remember correctly only time managed to beat the king was on your first duel. Even so you all were still trapped in ancient Greece for half a year. So the question is, was that really the trial of body? Tell me did the Spartans not teach you music and poetry, a little history as well perhaps?"

Danny's eyes widen, "How did you know about that?"

"Spartans believed that things like music and art helped make them more rounded and therefore better warriors. This could suggest that your stay with the Spartans might have been one of the other trials and perhaps you were tested on something else entirely, something so obvious that you didn't even noticed it. Misleading the candidate is usually part of these kind trials as well."

The kids sat there bewildered. The thought that the Spartans wasn't the trial of the body never occurred to them. If Sir Conan Doyle was right, then they could have wasted what little time they had left trying to pass a trial they had already cleared.

Conan noticed how distraught the kids looked, "Don't fret I'm certain that the solution will present itself." And with that Conan left.

'M_isleading is usually part of the trials,'_ Conan's warning kept echoing in Danny mind while he was practicing his fencing in the yard. If Conan's hypothesis is correct then the best thing to do is to cover all the bases. So Danny would spend his sleepless nights with a rigorous training just in case there was still the trial of body, plus he didn't want to lose his newly acquired abs. During the day, after he was done with his errands, Danny would study with the girls on a variety of subjects. Every so often Conan would give some friendly advice to help them with whatever they were working on, often having what they needed already on hand. It really annoyed him that Conan could easily anticipate their plans even before they even made them, but what do you expect from the guy who created the world's greatest detective.

"Hey Danny I think you could use some breakfast."

Danny stopped to see Dani holding a tray with muffin and tea. "You mean you want me to test your latest concoction?"

"Hey! Just because my earlier attempts have been less than successful…"

"We've been using them as insecticide," Danny joked. Still he was a little hungry after his workout so he took a bite of muffin and a sip of tea. "Hey this isn't half bad. I guess you're finally getting the hang of making tea."

Dani's face beamed with pride, "thanks its black tea with peaches and strawberries. Do you think he'll like this one?"

"I don't know you know how picky he is about his tea." Danny could see the disappointment in her eyes. "But I'm sure he'll enjoy this one." Dani smiled and headed back inside.

"She seems a little too eager to please," Conan said coming from the opposite side of the yard. "I normally don't try to pry into your personal lives but I am concerned about her."

Danny sighed, "Well her father was in love with my mother, obsess to be honest. He managed to amass a huge fortune, often illegally, in order to win her over. When that didn't work he tried to bribe me as well, thinking that if I went with him my mom would follow. Any way Dani did everything she could to win her father's affections only to be heartbroken when he admitted that he didn't care about her and only wanted me for a son."

"I see," Conan rubbed his chin. "Well, it's time for tea." Without another word they headed inside.

-Few Weeks Later-

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!"

Danny forced his eyes open, "what time is it?" Danny looked over to the clock in his room and saw that it was about 12:30 pm. "Wow I haven't overslept like late since before we left Amity Park. Maybe I'm finally cured of my insomnia."

Dani laughed nervously. She had been worried that he was pushing himself too hard, so she'd put some sleeping pills in his tea. 'Better not tell him that' Dani told herself. Shaking that thought from her mind she remembered why she was here. "Danny the cops are here! They say that Mr. Doyle has disappeared!"

"What happened?" Danny demanded the moment he found the police in the lobby enjoying tea.

"Good day to you to, I am Inspector Abberline," one of the officers stood up to greet Danny. "Well cutting to the chase. About a week ago we asked for Sir Doyle's help with a rather puzzling case. I'm sure you have heard of the murders that have been going on around White chapel? Well he said he had a lead and was following it, but… There were signs of a struggle but we haven't found or heard from him yet."

Danny froze, like everyone in London he has heard about the murders, but coming from the future he also knew that this case was never solved. And if Conan was abducted by him then the chances of survival were slim. "Where did he say this lead was?"

"Now we don't want to worry you blokes but rest assured we of Scotland Yard are pursuing a suspect as we speak." Abberline said trying to avoid Danny's question. "I just wanted to personally assure you that nothing will happen to him. By the way this is excellent tea."

After the police left Vale turned to Danny, "I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean there are still more books he is suppose to write after all."

"Not if it's him," Danny said.

"Danny do you know something?"

"Yeah, Sam took me to this movie about a serial killer, and this case is very similar to it," Danny answered. "The movie was about Jack the Ripper."

The girls stood frozen in shock. If the suspect really is Jack the Ripper then…they really didn't want to think about it. "Wait a minute, so how does that movie end?"

"Ignoring the fact that the movie was fictional, the case was never solved. The identity of Jack the Ripper is still a mystery even in our time." Danny said.

"So what we still got to find him!" Dani said in a desperate voice.

"How? Let's face it, Sherlock Holmes we are not," Danny slumped.

Vale hated to admit it but he was right. After all they were all just below average student who couldn't solve a mystery even if they snuck a peak at the ending. Just then inspiration hit her, "How accurate was that movie you saw?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well if we know who's the next victim and when he's going to strike then maybe…"

"…maybe we could head him off!" Danny finished.

-Slums of London-

"Man who knew it would be so hard to find this Mary Jane Kelly person. Did the movie say anything about her?"

"Other than she was an average Jane and believed to be Jack's last victim, nothing much." Danny said. Danny slept through most of the movie so he didn't really get the details of the case, but he did wake up in time to learn about Kelly. So the trio began searching for her, but since she didn't really stick out so finding her has been a near impossible task. To make matters worse the people there were so afraid of the murders that they were reluctant to talk to them.

"Man this is like looking for a needle in hay stack."

"No worst. We're looking for a needle in a needle stack."

Just them they heard a lady scream.

"Come on!" Danny shouted as he headed off in the direction on the scream. By the time they reached her it was too late. "NO!" Danny screamed in frustration.

"Danny this way!" Vale pointed towards the shadow of someone running away. The group ran down the alley until they reached several condemned buildings.

"He could be hiding in anyone of these buildings!" Dani cried.

"Should we split up?" Vale asked.

"And risk going against a dangerous serial killer alone and powerless! No we're sticking together." Danny said.

As the group looked around they found several sets of tracks leading to and from an old building next to the river. As they approached the building they noticed that the doors were chained shut with no sign of forced entry.

"Ghost powers would be really helpful right about now," Danny accidentally said out loud.

"Yes well I don't think that he came this way," Vale said. "Let's keep looking."

Danny nodded and was about to leave when he noticed that Dani didn't move. "Dani, aren't you coming?"

"Mr. Doyle always said a second look usually pays off." Dani began to look around then stopped in front of the wall. "This brick here, it's the only one not covered in moss." Dani pulled the brick out and found a key hidden behind it.

"Good work Cuz. Now let's hope this isn't a wild goose chase." Danny took the key from Dani and signaled them to stand back. "I'll go in first." Danny unlocked the door and stepped in. It was dark in the building with little light coming through the windows. As he carefully scouted around Danny noticed there was a strong smell of gas. Then suddenly he heard a creaking noise behind him and he quickly turned around. He relieved to see it was just the girls. As continued to search around they found Conan gagged and tied to a chair.

Dani quickly rushed over to him and untied him. Danny and Vale stayed back looking for any signs of trouble. "Guys I think he's been drugged. That or he passed out from the fumes." After he was freed Conan struggled to get up.

"You kids know that this is a trap right?" Conan coughed as Vale helped him up.

"Rescue first, lecture later," Danny said checking to make sure the coast was clear only to see a shadowy figure standing at the entrance.

"Well this is a disappointment, after giving those fools in the police the slip I get discovered by small time author and some kids." The figure drew his sword and stepped forward. "At least you all can be of some use to me."

"What do you plan to do with us?"

Jack laughed, "The boy will be my double, and with all the evidence here everyone will think he was Jack the Ripper. Sir Doyle will become the hero who gave his life to stop the notorious killer." Jack smiled as he looked at Vale. "The girls will become part of my collection."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Danny yelled.

Jack laughed even harder, "That's the idea Ha ha ha ha."

"Danny boy here," Conan tossed his cane at Danny. Danny caught the cane and drew a two foot long blade.

"You're good against unarmed women. Now let's see how you do in a real fight!" The two of them began to fight.

"Come on while Danny has him distracted," Vale and Dani helped Conan escape from the building. The moment they exited the building there was a sudden explosion. "Danny!" Dani cried as she ran back into the burning building.

"DANI NOOOO!" Vale chased after her but was stopped by the flames. Quickly circling around the building Vale found a window on the second floor that the flames hadn't reach yet. Taking a deep breath she hurried and climbed up.

Danny wasn't doing to good. Even though he has been trained in sword fighting by the Spartans, he was still new at fencing. And the flimsy blade of a cane sword can't handle the Spartans aggressive style. "Is that all you got?" Danny taunted hoping to throw Jake off his game.

"Not even close." Jack back towards the wall and then pulled on a rope.

**BOOM **the roar of an explosion rang across the building.

Danny wobbled a bit to regain his balance after the explosion. "Are you insane? Do you plan on dying here too?"

Jack giggled, "Insane maybe, but I have no intention of dying. You see I can tell that you are no match for me. I'll be done with you in two, five minutes tops. Plenty of time for me to escape, then I will deal with Conan and those girls at my leisure."

"Wait, won't killing them reveal that you are still alive?" Danny said while trying to block Jack's sword.

"Not if I change my style. If I use a different method on them then those idiots in the police department would think that a new killer is on the loose."

Danny began to panic. He remembered Sam saying something about there being more murders but since there were discrepancies they weren't considered to be done by Jack. 'Don't tell me he actually fakes his death and starts a new murder spree.'

Jack could tell that Danny was distracted. Taking full advantage of this Jack kicked him in the stomach knocking him off balance and then he thrusted his sword into Danny's chest. Danny couldn't believe he was going to die because he got careless. As his vision blurred he saw Dani running towards him. "Dani no stay back!" He tried to scream but he couldn't talk, in fact he couldn't even breathe. All he could do is just watch in horror until his world went black.

"NNNnnnooooo!" a young voice screamed out. Jack turned to see Dani ramming into him.

"You little brat I'll kill you!" Jack screamed in anger as he stumbled backwards. Just then the floor below him collapsed and he fell into the fire below.

After seeing Jack fall, Dani went over to the hole to make sure of Jack's fate. When all of a sudden an updraft sent a fireball straight into Dani's face throwing her back.

Vale finally made it to the window and saw her two best friends laying on the floor. As she examined them see could see blood on Danny's chest and burn marks on Dani's body. Vale frantically looked around for a way out when she found a window leading to the river. Vale judged it to be about thirty feet to the river and with their injuries the water would probable kill them. "But if I don't do something the fire will kill you," Vale coughed. Breaking the window and then cleaning off the broken glass, Vale picked up Dani first and then threw her to the river. Next dragging Danny's body Vale began coughing as the fumes from the fire began to get to her. Looking out the window she knew that he would never reach the water if she just dropped him, and there was no way she could throw him either. That left only one choice, picking him up Vale was going to have to jump and hope she is strong enough to get both of them to the river. Slowly counting down Vale prepared herself and then another explosion blew both of them into the water.

-One Week Later-

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle surveyed the charred remains of the building. He could see the police scouring though the wreckage looking for evidence. "Hopefully this will close the chapter of Jack the Ripper," he said out loud as he turned to the river. Conan smiled as he watched as the police and rescue teams searched the river for the kids. So far there has been no sign of them and he was certain that there never will be. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if it was real but just as the kids hit the water it began to glow an eerie green. Perhaps it is wishful thinking on his part but Conan believes that they moved on to the next portion of their quest. "Good journey young champions," Conan whispered as he pulled out his pipe. As he walked back home he remembered the stories they told him. "Travelers exploring magical lands of mist, places where time intersects, and an island of dinosaurs. Yes this will be great tale to tell."

_Location Unknown Time Unknown_

Danny, Dani, and Vale bursts out of the water and dragged themselves onto the shore. They weren't sure how but their injuries they got from Jack were gone, but the pain was still there. Looking around they could tell they weren't in London anymore so now they had to figure out where and when are they. After resting for a few minutes they began to explore around. The first thing they noticed was that the city was in ruins and so far they haven't seen anyone.

"Any idea where we are," Danny asked. He couldn't shake the feeling that he's been here before.

"Well considering this destruction probably Europe World War II," Vale suggested.

"I don't think so," Dani said picking up some junk. "This technology here is too advanced for that era. In fact it's too advanced for our time."

Danny froze as he recognized the town they were in. "No it can't be! This should exist anymore!" Danny cried.

"Danny what's wrong," Vale asked. Danny began to hyperventilate as a sky board flew towards them.

"What are you doing here? You should all be at the shelter." The figure on the board said. "Danny and…me? What's going on here?"

No one answered; they just stared at what looked like an older Valerie only with a crew cut.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 3

Danny has trained with the Spartans, taught by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, now he must face his greatest nightmare. Can they complete the final trial when they only have a month left?


	24. Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul pt 3

_Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower_

"Clockwork, what is the meaning of this?" one of the two Observants demanded. "Why is Danny Phantom traveling around in time?"

"Wait is that his Avalonian blade?" the other Observant pointed out. "If he left it here then that means!" Both Observants looked over to the forbidden gate.

"I'm afraid so. Clockwork here sent our boy and friends on that quest," Maddie-cat said making her presents known.

"Why are you here?" The first observant asked.

"I'm just waiting for Phantom to bring back the mother to us," the cat replied.

"Impossible, no one has ever passed the three trials. Danny Phantom and this so called mother of yours will be lost in time forever. Your new ghost king will never come to be."

"Don't be so sure. Danny Phantom has managed to pull of miracles in the past."

"You may have a point there. Maybe we should destroy the sword here just to be sure."

"You will not touch the sword!" Maddie-cat warned as she jumped in front of the sword. "I still need the boy."

"If you want to fight about it," the two observant transformed into giant club welding Cyclops.

In response; Maddie-cat transformed into a demon cat which was even bigger than the Cyclops.

Clockwork watched in amusement as the three monstrosities circled and snarled at each other. "As entertaining as this is, TIME OUT!" Clockwork yelled without activating his staff. Not too surprisingly it was enough to stop them in their tracks.

"CLOCKWORK HOW DARE YOU!"

"THIS IS A VIOLATION OF THE TREATY!"

"Violation, have you all forgotten? The true purpose of the treaty is to prevent prophet groups like yourselves from fighting each other. So this means that you were about to violate the treaty. Now if you don't want to lose whatever protection the treaty offers you I suggest you all leave my house." Clockwork threatened.

Maddie-cat reverted back to her feline form, "Well I would have like to have waited to see my young charges return. But I shall concede, for now."

The two observants changed back as well, "This is a dangerous game you are playing Clockwork. Rest assured that the council will hear about this." With that they exited his tower.

"Alone at last," Clockwork joked as he turned to the gate. He looked at the timepiece that hung over the gate. It read five hours, which means that Danny only has about a month left. As a courtesy, Clockwork reframed from checking up on the kids to allow them to face the trials on their own. So he has no idea where they are or how far they had come. All he has is a countdown timer to how to keep track of how much time was left. "Now let us see if you can pull of another miracle."

_Amity Park 8 years in the future_

The older Valerie pointed her blaster at the group of kids that looked like herself, her classmate, and someone she didn't know but somehow seemed familiar. "Okay Danny I can understand since I ran into Sam and Tucker a few days ago, but why is there another me here and who is that?"

From her statement Danny figured that this must be when he, Sam, and Tucker first traveled to the future and met his evil older self. Remembering the events that led to this future and how this Valerie is like, he decided it would be better not to tell her too much. "This is my distant cousin Danielle. She's staying with my family for summer." Danny paused for dramatic effect. "You said you met up with Sam and Tucker do you know where they are?" Danny tried to sound surprised.

"Well I haven't seen them in awhile so I really can't say, but most likely they were killed by Phantom." The older Valerie spat out the name. "Anyway it's getting late. You can stay at my place for now. I still have questions for all of you."

To say that the trip back was unnerving would be an understatement. Everyone had a million questions but they were all too reluctant to speak. "Excuse me Vale." Dani suddenly said breaking the uneasy silence. Both Valeries turned to her. "Eh the bigger one," Dani pointed nervously.

The older Valerie giggled, "Just call me Grey. I'm actually more used to people calling me that these days."

"Okay Ms. Grey, I was wondering what happened here? Why is the future messed up?"

Grey snarled before answering. "Danny Phantom happened. I tried to warn everyone that he was a menace, but instead they all hailed him as a hero!" She took them over to what was left of the Nasty Burger and the memorial that stood there. "The Fentons and their friends were the first. After that he went on a rampage starting in Wisconsin. I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Sensing her anger and frustration they all decided not to press her further, but Danny had a lot of explaining to do. "Well we're here," Grey announced. Everyone gasped at the place she guided them to. "Yeah this used to be Fenton Works, but now I call it home. Sorry if the place is a mess, but an old friend bombed the place."

As they entered the kitchen Grey pulled out some MREs and handed them out. While they ate Danny came up with story to explain them being here. "Well Ms. Grey, we ran into Clockwork the ghost of time and accidentally came to this future. Your Phantom wanted to use the time medallions to make sure that this future comes to be. His younger self, the Phantom from our time, swore that he will never become that monster and defeated him preventing the explosion. As for why we're here now, Tucker was fooling around with the time medallions we kept and now we're stuck until we can find a way to return."

"So he got his intangible butt kicked by his teenage self," Grey laughed. "That explains why he hasn't appeared recently. Wait if the explosion didn't happen then this reality shouldn't exist anymore right?"

"Don't ask me, I never really got into all that time travel paradox junk."

"Well it's getting late and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Grey said as she got up. "I'm using Jazz's old room. You guys can use whichever rooms still have roof and all four walls."

After looking around they found that most of the rooms were destroyed including Danny's room. In fact the only livable rooms left were his parents' room and the vault. So it was quickly decided that the girls would bunk in his parents' room while Danny gets the vault all to himself (actually he had no say in the matter). As they got ready to fix their beds, Vale grabbed Danny by the collar. "Okay Phantom, spill it!"

Danny knew this was coming, he just wished it didn't. After making sure that Grey wasn't around Danny told them about how this future came to be; how he cheated on the C.A.T., his family and friends dying at the Nasty Burger, Vlad Masters removing his ghost half, and Clockwork giving him a second chance. The girls quietly listen to every word he said; once he was done they both felt the he had already learned his lesson and just turned in for the night.

-The Next Day-

Ms. Grey brought them to Casper High. Thanks to Danny's overprotective parents the school had its own ghost shield generator. Now it's being used as a shelter/headquarters. "Nathan, are you here?" Grey called out to the group of people.

"I'm here Valerie, I mean Commander, uh sir, ma'am." Nathan called out. Grey explained Danny and the girls to Nathan who then bombarded them with questions. "So you're Danny's second cousin twice removed? That explains the resemblance. And you guys timed traveled here from the past? That is so cool!"

"Nathan! Just give me an update on the towers," Grey said rubbing her head.

"Good news, seven towers are fully repaired. At this rate we can have the shield up and running in a couple of weeks!" Nathan reported excitedly.

"That's great! What about the ghost portal?"

Nathan looked nervously at Grey, "Not so good, I mean we're following the designs to the letter but none of it makes any sense. I'm starting to think that the Fentons got their portal working by accident. Also ever since we lost track of Phantom the other ghosts have been becoming more active lately," Nathan led them to the used to be lost and found. The room was filled with Fenton Thermoses. "We are running out of thermoses."

Grey picked up one of the thermos and checked the indicator. As Nathan warned it was filled to capacity. "How many do we have left?"

"We only have five left and they are about half full," Nathan answered. "I think I can make another one with the parts our scouts scavenge."

"Danny any ideas on how your parents got the portal working?" Grey asked.

Danny gulped, remembering that it was an accident that got the portal working, the very accident that gave him his ghost powers. Not something he would want to share, especially with these people. "Uh not really, I mean I was the black sheep of the family. Not being a genius and all." Danny laughed nervously. "Wait why don't you just use the portal Vlad Masters has?"

"Vlad Masters, Danny weren't you listening last night? He was killed when Phantom destroyed Wisconsin," Grey sounding kind of sad.

"No actually he's still alive and he has a working portal," Danny assured her.

-Later that Day-

"Are all the preparations complete?" Grey asked her people.

"Yes Commander, as you instructed the Fenton RV is gassed up and ready to go. Nathan and the others have just finished stuffing the thermoses in order to empty out as many as we can. We are loading them in right now." The man replied.

"Great, good work everyone!" Grey then pulled out her communicator, "Danny, are you guys ready we're leaving soon."

"Alright we'll be down there," Vale's voice came over the speaker.

"Ask her if I really have to wear this," Danny's voice yelled in the back ground.

Grey turned off her radio not wanting to get involved in this argument again.

"Commander, are you sure you won't require an escort?" the man asked, "it is a long trip and you're only bring those kids with you."

"Those kids can handle themselves, I guarantee it." Grey vouched.

"At least take an empty thermos with you," he pleaded. "I know the weapons on the RV are formidable, but without a…"

"You guys need all thermoses as we have left, and besides we're not ghost hunting this time," Grey interrupted. "We going to try and find Vlad Masters in order to use his portal to empty all of our thermoses," Grey reiterated. "And hopefully convince him to return with us," she whispered.

The man sighed in defeat, "Very well commander. It looks like your team is here."

Grey turned to see Danny and her younger self wearing her old battle suits. Since they didn't have any suits Dani's size, she only had a specter deflector and a blaster strapped to her back. "Don't you all look sharp," Grey teased.

"Seriously Ms. Grey, don't you have anything other than this I could wear? In fact I'll just take the specter deflector." Danny complained as he tried to adjust the suit trying to make a more comfortable fit.

"Sorry Danny, but if you're going to insist on coming along you're going to have to follow my rules." Grey said in a firm voice.

"Fine let's just get going," Danny griped.

The trip to Wisconsin went rather uneventful. With all the other cities destroyed there was no traffic, in fact there were no other vehicles on the road not even wrecked ones. Plus the ghosts all believed that Grey was the one who defeated Phantom, so avoided them after realizing that she was in the RV. After getting lost only seven times, Danny led them to the cave where Vlad Masters was hiding in.

"I must admit, I never expected to see you again," a tired old voice came from inside the cave. "And since you're back am I to assume you failed to stop this future?"

"Yeah well I never wanted to come back to this either you old fruit loop!" Danny shot back, "and no, I did manage to stop him."

"Mister Masters you really are alive!" Grey ran up and hugged the old man.

Vale felt sick to her stomach watching this display of affection. She couldn't believe that she used to think that Vlad Masters was a good man, and apparently her older self still does.

"Mr. Masters I hate to impose but we were hoping we could use your ghost portal to…" Grey started.

"Say no more my dear, my hideout is yours," Vlad pointed in the direction of the portal. "The portal is over there. Now if you'll excuse us I must speak to Daniel alone."

Danny nodded to his friends who reluctantly left with Grey. "Look Vlad, I don't know why this future still exist; but I need help and unfortunately I think you're the only one who can."

"You've needed my help from the very beginning Daniel, but it is nice to see you finally realizing it. Let's continue this discussion where prying ears can't hear us." Vlad led him to his private lab where Danny told him everything that has happened. Vlad listened to every word with great interest, "so that little girl is your clone that I made, Valerie is halfa as well, and I can't believe that I was stupid enough to reveal my identity to the world like that."

"I know you are interested in how things would have happened without me becoming evil and destroying the world, but what about my current problems?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Yes this quest of yours," Vlad sat there thinking. "If you don't mind lying down here so I may get a scan of you. I afraid I'm going to need some more information." Danny hesitated for a second before he lay down on the table. Vlad activated the device and began reading his findings. "It would appear that you are radiating the same energy as the time medallion you left behind, but this energy seems to be deteriorating. I'm guessing that once this energy is gone you will be stuck in whatever time period you are in."

"Can you tell how much time we have left?" Danny asked.

"This is a rough estimate, I'll need to compare your readings with the girls to be certain but, at the rate it is deteriorating I'd say about three weeks, give or take a day" Vlad answered.

The next few days everyone pretty much just did their own thing. Dani assisted Grey with empty out her thermoses, Vale buried herself in her magic research excited now that she finally has computers to work with, and Danny worked with Vlad to try and find out more about the final trial. Even though the girls had misgivings about Vlad, heck it took Dani three days before she would even look at him, Danny was willing to trust this older version since he helped him last time.

_-Flashback Two Years or a Few Days Ago (depending on whose view point)-_

"_Or maybe I can destroy you now and prevent this future! Didn't think of that, did you." Vlad raised his gauntlets and stabbed Danny._

_Danny was about to defend himself but didn't react in time. He screamed in pain as the claws of the gauntlet dug deeper into his body. Danny was about to fire an ecto-blast when Vlad ripped his hand out of Danny's body. Danny saw the time medallion in Vlad's hand, but Vlad kept a firm grip on him preventing him from going back. "What? What gives you crazed fruit loop?" he demanded._

"_Hang on to this for right now," Vlad said handing him the medallion. "I just need you to stay in this time for just another minute." Danny was tempted to just throw the thing away so that he could return to his own time, but he held on to it. "In your current state you are no match for him, but I do have some things that could help even the odds." Vlad walked over to some shelves and pulled out some familiar equipment. "I made some improvements on them."_

"_Thanks, but why didn't you just destroy me? Like you said that might be the best way." Danny said._

"_Believe me I was tempted, but I lived my entire life stepping on anyone that got in my way. Even though it brought me vast wealth and power it never gave me what I truly wanted. Maybe things could have been better for all of us if I hadn't throw away my own humanity, if I had just trusted my friends more. So now I'm putting all of my faith onto you. Please Daniel do not become that monster or the monster that I am either." Danny could see the immense sorrow in his eyes._

_-Flashback End-_

Vlad was going over some of the samples he collected from the girls and comparing them with his previous data. While Danny trusted this older Vlad, girls however didn't, in fact they made sure that at least one of them was keeping an eye on him just in case. Today was Vale's shift.

"You know my dear I was quite shocked to hear that you've became a hybrid as well," Vlad said looking over the samples he collected. "If your father hadn't taken away your gear I would have realized it sooner."

"Tell me Plasmius, why did you make me a ghost hunter?" Vale asked.

"The equipment I gave you was designed to gather data on Danny and you just happened to be in a perfect situation for me to take advantage of. The information you gathered was to be used to help me create my own clone son. Of course I scrapped that project when I got custody of Danny after his parents died. It looks like was a success though."

Vale was surprised to learn that she had a hand in Dani's birth. That fact almost made up for him manipulating her, but of course she still didn't trust the man. After all his motives were usually far from noble and from what she heard he was less than a father to Dani. Not to mention the army of halfa clones Inviso-Bill has.

"Now this is interesting, maybe you should call the others they need to hear this," Vlad said looking at his computer screen. Vale hurried to get Danny, but Dani on the other hand still didn't want to be near him.

"What do you mean the prophecy might be true?" Danny demanded.

Vlad showed them the test results, "the Advisors told you that Valerie became a halfa after I gave her the ring of rage right. Well these results show that her ecto-signature matches the ring's energy. It's possible that she could use the crown of fire all by its self."

"This could be why they only had Freakshow remake the crown," Vale remembered. "Is it hereditary?"

"I'm not sure, I mean we are all halfas because of an ecto-contamination covering our DNA, it's not an actual mutation. This is why I can easily remove our ghost half, it's also the reason why it's nearly impossible to create a clone, and since none of us has actually had a child I'm not even sure if our ghost powers are hereditary." Vlad admitted.

Danny thought about what Vlad said about their powers being a contamination rather than a mutation. Danny admits that it is easy to filter out his ghost powers, heck he does it every time he becomes Danny Paladin. In fact magic is the same; only instead of covering his DNA with goo, magic covers his body in armor. Armor designed to protect against ghost powers, and depending on which one dominates determines which form he is in. Understanding this makes him realize that the possibility of him using both powers seem all the more impossible.

After the kids left Vlad went to check up on his private project. "Yes this is exactly what I needed, looks like fate favors me again. To think I owed it all to you." Right behind him stood a figure in the shadows staring at the man with hateful eyes.

About a week after they arrived Grey announced that she was done emptying the thermoses and that they should get ready to head back to Amity Park.

"Before you head back, could you accompany an old man?" Vlad asked. He led them all to a secluded tree with a small grave under it. They all stood in silence after reading the name on the tombstone. "This is where you are buried Daniel, after Danny Phantom destroyed my mansion I carried your body here. I'm afraid I couldn't give you much of a funeral but I made the best of what I had." It felt strange to give their respect to the deceased when he is standing right next to them. As for Danny, there were no words in the English language could describe what he was feeling.

"Mr. Masters, I was hoping that you could come back with us. In fact we can even bring the Danny's body back with us. I sure Danny would want to be with the rest of his family." Grey offered.

"I don't know, why don't we ask him?" Vlad turned to Danny who was still looking at the grave.

"No," Danny finally said. "After all this is all my fault I deserve to be buried out here alone."

"Self loathing is the first step to self destruction, Daniel," Vlad quoted.

"Besides this isn't your fault," Grey tried to reassure him. "After all, it's Phantom who's to blame." An awkward silence followed with everyone looking off in a different direction. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Danny sighed, "Ms. Grey I think it's time I told you." Everyone could guess what he was about to say and they all wordlessly gestured their opposition, but Danny ignored them. Danny was tired; tired of living with the guilt that he caused all of this to happen so maybe now it is time for him to come clean. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom it's the reason he started his rampage here shortly after I moved here," Danny explained.

Grey just stood there silently then chuckled nervously, "You're kidding right, because if this is a joke it's not a funny one." Danny dropped his head in shame and the others refused to make eye contact, which was enough to convince her that he was telling the truth. Staring at him she could see the images of young Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton interchanging. "SO YOU ARE THAT MONSTER!" Vale drew her gun and pointed directly at Danny. She knew that she shouldn't, but the temptation to blast him was overwhelming. Here was the boy who not only ruined her life but the world as well. With a scream of anger she took aim and pulled the trigger.

The others were about to jump to his defense but Vlad stopped them. "Let's see how this plays out."

Danny stood still. For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid to face Valerie Grey's judgment. In fact he felt good coming clean even if it's about to get him killed. Danny closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming. He heard the sounds of several blasts but none seemed to hit him. He knew that Valerie was a good shot so there was no way she could miss. When Danny opened his eyes he was surprised yet relieved to see every shot flying over his head.

It took every ounce of self control not to blast the teenage boy standing in front of her. Grey stood there huffing after emptying her blaster. Discharging her weapon did relieve some of her frustration but it wasn't enough. "I can't destroy you while you are human. So hurry and change so we can finish this." Grey demanded as she reloaded her gun.

"I can't," Danny admitted. He went and told her about the quest and how he had to leave his powers behind until it he was done.

"You don't have powers! Oh man Christmas came early this year." They all turned to see Skultech and several other ghosts surrounding them. "Hello whelp, while you may not be the Phantom we're after, but you'll do." Skultech then threw a punch knocking Danny back.

"How did you guys find us? Wait, do you guys have a truce during Christmas?" Danny joked knowing fully well that it wasn't Christmas.

"You really didn't think we wouldn't notice all the ghost being dump from that portal did you?" Technus stated.

"It's not really Christmas either, and that custom ended when you destroyed our last party seven years ago! But here you can still have this present, Beware!" The Box ghost said throwing a giant cube at Danny. The girls drew their weapons and broke off to fight the other ghost. While Vlad just seemed to fade into the background.

As the battle continued things were not looking good for Danny and his friends. Although they were all seasoned fighters the equipment they were using were made/repaired from parts scavenged on the battlefield, so they began to break down after a few minutes of use. Danny pleaded with the ghost to let the girls go, even going so far to drop his weapons and surrendering himself to their mercy. The ghosts just laughed and promised to kill the others after they were done torturing Danny, and with that they all blasted him. Danny's screams of pain could be heard for miles around.

Vale could hear Danny's scream as clear as if he was standing next to her. As much as she wanted to help him she had her hands full with Ember ganging up on her with about half dozen other ghosts, and to make matters worse her blaster just ran out of energy. "Man I could really use some ghost powers right about now!" Vale cursed.

"Aw what's the matter your little toy out of ammo? Well here have some of mine!" Ember yelled as she strummed her guitar sending and energy fist at Vale.

Vale jumped out of the way but was caught by the explosion. As she hit the ground a small scroll fell out of her pocket. Not seeing any other options she made a desperate gamble and attempted to cast the magic spell. Vale felt stupid after nothing happened, she even went as far as to wave her hand and point at the ghosts. The ghost that was chasing her fell down laughing hard at her actions. Some even suggested that they wait for her next attempt before killing her. Upset and humiliated Vale took another look at the scroll. Rereading the spell she noticed that she missed one of the symbols. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and chanted the full incantation. Once she was done reciting the spell the symbols she had just read began to glow as they came off the page and begun circling around her hand turning into a fireball and launched towards the ghost Vale was pointing at. Vale smiled a rather wicked grin after seeing what she had just done. Pulling out her other notes she began casting a variety of spells at the now retreating ghosts.

"We've got to do something!" cried Dani after hearing Danny's screams.

"Maybe," Grey said softly. As much as she hated Danny being Phantom she couldn't leave the little girl alone, "but how? We're pinned down here!" Which was true, the ghosts were swarming them in all directions. It was taking all their efforts just to keep them back.

Just then one ghost got through and grabbed the little girl. Dani screamed in terror only to find the ghost also screamed in pain before releasing her. In the confusion she forgot about her specter deflector. Believing that she was untouchable by the ghosts Dani ran off in the direction of Danny's screams.

"Kid, don't! That belt is only good for temporary protection!" Grey called out to the running girl, but Dani didn't stop. She was about to chase the reckless girl but then she saw Vlad being assaulted by Spectra and Bertrand. "Mr. Masters! Sorry kid!" Grey cried looking towards Dani; she'd hoped that the specter deflector could hold on for a few moments longer. Running to Vlad's aid she was intercepted by Bertrand who began shape shifting into different animals to counter all of Grey's attacks.

With Bertrand busy with Grey. Vlad focused his attention on Spectra, but old as he was he couldn't aim his blaster at his intended target. Spectra easily dodged his feeble attacks, grabbing his arm, and knocking the blaster out of his hands.

As Spectra held on the Vlad she began to absorb his misery. "Oh my, such misery, I've never felt so much of it. Who knew that there was such a gold mine here?" Spectra laughed as she started to get drunk off of Vlad's misery.

"I think you've had enough misery you old bat!" Dani jumped up and grabbed on to Spectra. The moment she touched her, the specter deflector activated sending an unbearable pain into Spectra's body. Dani didn't know why she came back, only that she would regret it if something happen to the man she'd once called father.

Spectra struggled for awhile before she ripped the belt off Dani, "You little brat! I teach you to respect your elders!" She was about to strike when an energy blast knocked her back.

"Are you alright my dear?" Vlad asked as he picked up the little girl up.

Dani looked up to see Vlad holding her rather protectively as he fired on more incoming ghost. "I'm fine," she spat out forcing herself out of his arms.

"Mr. Masters, Dani are you alright?" Grey called out as she appeared.

"We're fine Ms. Grey. I take it that you took care of that shape shifting henchman?"

"Yeah it was close though, if he wasn't distracted by Spectra's screams I probably wouldn't have gotten him." Grey said.

"Speaking of screams," Dani remembered, "I got to help Danny!" and with that she ran off again.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Skultech laughed as two ghosts dragged Danny in front of him and placed him on his knees. Skultech pulled out a large ax and moved next to Danny, "I'm sure that they would love to have a hand in your demise but since there is only one of you a public execution should satisfy the masses." The other ghosts cheered in approval. Raising his ax above his head Skultech swung with all his might.

"LIGHTNING!" A bolt of lightning struck Skultech just before the ax reached Danny's neck.

Dani stood in amazement after seeing what her friend just did. "Vale since when can you do that?"

"Finally figured out how these scrolls worked," Vale smiled as she pulled out another scroll and began reciting the spell. Nothing happened. "What? Why?" Vale looked at her scroll only to find it blank. Checking her other scrolls she found that they were all blank as well. Remembering that the symbols flew off the page after she read them she realized that the reason the spells were written several times was not for studying purposes, it was for the number of times the spells could be invoked. Now just like her blasters, the scrolls were out of ammo as well.

"That's it destroy them!" Skultech commanded.

"No don't please," Danny barely whispered.

"You might want to rethink that last command, Skulker," Vlad Masters came walking up slowly. "It case you forgot Danny became evil after witnessing the death of his loved ones. If you kill us then he could become evil as well, and this Danny is even more powerful than ours."

Skultech pondered what he said for bit, "Yes you are right, but you're not just going to let us kill the boy either are you. So the only solution I can see is to destroy you all now and then kill him before he realizes what has happened." He signaled the other ghosts to attack.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Danny screamed with all his might. His voice was loud and strong, not only did it travel long distance it also reached across time and space.

_Present Clockwork's Tower_

Surrounded by the constant noise of turning gears and springs Clockwork almost missed the small creaking sound behind him. Turning around he saw Danny's sword breaking free of the floor and flying into the gate almost taking Clockwork's head with it.

"Well that was unexpected." Clockwork found himself, for the first time, curious to know what's happening but decided to wait for Danny and the company to return.

_8 Years in the Future_

Danny could hear his friends fighting, not wanting any harm to come to them he struggled to break free of the ghost's grip, but battered as he was he could barely move. "Please I don't care what happens to me but let them go! I'll do anything to help my friends!" This isn't the first time Danny wished he had his powers back but never before has he prayed for his powers to come back.

"It's useless to struggle," Skultech gloated. "I was going to wait until my companions finished off your friends, but knowing your reputation for pulling off some last minute miracles." Picking up the ax again, "It is best not to take any chances!" He was about to swing again when something struck him breaking his robotic body into several parts. The object then continued on and ram into Danny in the chest.

"DANNY!" Grey cried out seeing her young enemy impaled. She may have wanted him dead but even she thought that this was too much. "You ghosts didn't have to go that far!" The ghosts all shook their heads denying that they had anything to do with this.

"Wait, isn't that Danny's sword?" Dani noticed. "Didn't we leave that back at Clockwork's place?"

Everyone gasped as Danny stood up and started to pull the sword from his body.

"What are all of you waiting for? Hurry and finish him off!" the little Skulker blob ordered. Responding to his commands all the ghosts fired ecto-beams at Danny. Danny neither screamed nor flinched. He simply ignored their attacks and focused on getting his sword out of his body. The image of the sword coming out was followed by a large explosion. His friends rushed to see if he was alright but stopped after a sudden gust of wind blew the smoke could away. After the dust cleared they all saw Danny standing in the center of the crater. Only he now had white hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing a black hazmat suit with DP insignia. He also had armor over his left arm with a leather sheath strapped to his back and a belt buckle containing the emblem of Camelot.

Flying up so all could see him, "Good news, I have my powers back! Bad news, I have my powers back!" Swinging his sword around, he conjured a small tornado and blew the weaker ghosts away. "I'm not going to blame you for wanting to kill me. Heaven knows I deserve it, but I won't forget that you also threatened my friends! So I'm giving you the chance to leave peacefully or!" Danny raised his sword which began to radiate with intensity. The ghost all looked at each other and nodded. They then glared at Danny who was preparing to fight.

"Fine Phantom we'll back off, for now! But we will destroy you someday!" the ghosts promised and they flew off in the direction on the Plasmius portal.

After the ghosts have gone, Danny sheathed his sword and landed near his friends. "So are you Danny Phantom or Danny Paladin now?" Vale asked already knowing the answer.

Danny conjured a small fireball in his hand. After dispelling it he made himself intangible and walked right through his friends. "I guess I'm both now," Danny laughed. Everyone joined in the laughter until Danny collapsed.

"DANNY!" everyone shouted.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul conclusion

Danny has finally merged magic with ghost powers, but he has yet to complete the final trial. Time is running out, not only for him but for the ghost zone as well. For the humans have begun their invasion.


	25. Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul conclusio

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Quest for Mind, Body, and Soul conclusion

_Human World GiW Headquarters present_

"You have a lot of nerve coming back empty handed," the Chief said without looking up from his paper work.

Jazz walked up to his desk and handed him her report. "We followed Danny's trail to one of Vlad Masters old labs. We found evidence of a portal being used recently. We believe that Danny escaped to the ghost zone. Requesting permission to pursue."

"Denied, you and your team are to be assigned to the Crystal Salt for the assault on the Dragon Kingdom. Once we have succeeded then you can resume your search for the ghost boy. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Jazz saluted and left the office.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea for her to participate in this sir?" his secretary asked.

"I sent her and her parents after her brother to test their loyalty. If he really has hid himself in the ghost zone then maybe they're the only ones who can track him." Then the chief smiled, "and if family is stronger than duty, well they might as well make themselves useful as hostages."

-Masters Mansion complaints department a.k.a Bill's office-

"Hey, I demand an explanation! Why did you give my ship to that loser? You promised to make me your second in command!" Youngblood complained.

Bill simply smiled and turned on his screen. Youngblood stared in awe at the image on the screen. "It's not complete yet, but when it's done I will need you to back-up Lancelot at Pariah's Keep. Do you think you can help speed up production, Admiral?" Bill winked.

That wink told the little ghost that Bill was planning something wicked, scratch that, something fun. "Yes sir," Youngblood saluted and hurried to his new command.

"That's all fine and dandy but what about my kingdom! Your sources say that her rebels are planning to attack soon! When are you going to send me reinforcements?" the Dragon Prince demanded.

"I'm not, you and your troops are to pull out when your sister attacks," Bill ordered.

"Never, I'm not losing my kingdom to her again!" Aragon sneered.

"Listen, the GiW are planning their invasion around the same time as her attack. Isn't it better to just let our enemies weaken themselves before we finish them off?"

"No, will not appear weak in front of my sister or my subjects. I will destroy any who tries to take my kingdom!"

"Fine, if it means that much to you I send Sir Safir and Sir Palamedes troops to assist you," Bill sighed. "But if you fail, not only will you lose your kingdom you will also lose your seat here as well." Bill warned.

Satisfied the Dragon Prince bowed. "I swear I shall not fail," he promised and left.

"All according to plan," Bill laughed.

_Wisconsin 8 years in the future_

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in Vlad's lab. "Wha…what's going on, what happened?"

Dani who was sitting in a chair next to him immediately jumped on him, "Danny you're awake! Hey everyone he's up!"

The two Valeries followed by Vlad stepped into the room. "You gave us quiet a scare there, little badger."

"Yeah but what happened, all I remember ghosts were getting ready to kill us, suddenly my powers returned, and then nothing?" Danny tired to get out of bed, but Vale stopped him.

"Easy Danny you've been out for five days," Vale told him. "Here has some tea," she offered him a cup.

"Five Days!" Danny exclaimed, "what about the ghosts? What happened during the fight? Why didn't they kill us?"

"It was amazing! They were just about to decapitate you when all of a sudden your sword came out of nowhere and you got your powers back and kick those ghosts' butt!" Dani said jumping around like an excited fan girl.

"My sword," Danny exclaimed look around, "where is it?"

"It disappeared when you changed back into your human form," Vale explained. "Do you think Clockwork sent it to you?"

"No he's not the type to help us directly like that," Danny said.

"You can figure out the mystery of your powers back later, right now you have more pressing problem," Vlad stated catching their undivided attention. "You've been out for five days now. This means you only have less than a week to return or you all will be stuck here forever."

"Do you think that maybe this Clockwork doesn't want you to return?" Grey offered.

Danny sighed, "It's no use guessing. Clockwork always does what he knows will bring about the best solution. We can only hope that he has our best interest in mind." Danny lifted the cup he was holding and took a sip, "What the, this taste like dirty underwear," Danny accused then gulped it down. "At least it's better than Dani's usual blend," he teased knowing that she was the one who made it.

"Be nice after all, this young lady worked hard to make this swill I mean tea," Vlad teased.

"Hey you know how hard it is to find good tea leaves these days. It's not like I can go to the nearest kwiky mart!" Dani pouted. "How would you know what underwear taste like anyway?"

Vale giggled, "Because Dash fed his to him once." Everyone in the room laughed.

-Later that Day-

Danny sat alone in front of his grave. "Hey me, wow this is awkward. It gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'taking to myself' heh…he…cough, cough Well I told Valerie our secret, she took it as well as one can expect. I can't help but wonder if all this could have been avoided if we had told her about me-us sooner. Yeah she would have been mad, maybe even try to kill us, but I'm sure she would have forgiven us in time. Maybe then you wouldn't have felt as lonely as you did. After all she's now one of my best friends now, practically on par with Sam." Danny fell silent after realizing what he just said. He couldn't believe that he just said Vale meant as much to him as Sam. In his naïve little mind that was the same as saying he was cheating with her. His train of thought was broken when he heard some foot steps behind him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Vale said as she walked to him.

"Is that all its worth?" Danny retorted.

"A nickel then," she teased.

"It's just that ever since I got my powers I knew I was destined for something. At the time I was convinced that I was a ghost fighting super hero, heck Frostbite even called me the savior of the ghost zone. I always believed that no matter what mistakes I make, and I made a lot of them, it will all work out in the end." Danny then looked out over the landscape. "Now starting to think that maybe I'm not really a hero, just a stupid kid with powers."

"Danny, look I can understand what you're saying. Heck I felt the same way after I got my ghost hunting equipment." Vale said. "Even though people criticized me for causing more harm than good, I still felt that I was right and it would only be a matter of time before everyone else saw that."

"Yeah but you didn't destroy the world!" Danny pointed out, "In fact you are the real hero who saved everyone in Amity Park from me!"

"I might still destroy the world," Vale whispered. "Remember the prophecy? I'm destined to give birth to the new ghost king! Heck both worlds are now getting ready to go to war because of me."

"Sometimes I think it would be better if I just disappeared." Both Danny and Vale said at the same time. "Don't you ever say that! Don't you even think it! No matter what I will protect you!" again they spoke in unison. They stared at each other for several seconds. "JINKS!" they yell out then laughed out loud.

"Danny no matter what challenges we face we'll face them together," Vale promised giving him a hug.

"Yeah thanks Vale," Danny replied as he hugged her back. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Danny hesitantly back off. "I guess we should be heading back now," He laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Vale coughed but she still had her arms around his waist.

"Aw why, things were just starting to get good!"

They quickly turned to see Dani staring at them with a gaga expression on her face. "Dani didn't anyone teach you it's impolite to peep!"

"Not really 'daddy' raised me to be a spy so peeping comes naturally to me," the little girl grinned and ran away.

"That's it, Going Ghost!" Danny turned into his ghost mode and intercepted his clone.

"Hey no fair using powers when I can't!" Dani laughed under Danny's brutal tickling.

"That's a good point. Danny any idea how you got your powers back?" Vale asked.

Danny thought back to the Disastroid incident and how he got his powers back then. "Well I think, and this is just a theory, I might have just absorbed the energies from the other ghosts when they were blasting me and that might have jumpstarted my powers."

"Aw man, If I knew that would happen I would've let them blasted me too," Dani crossed her arms.

"Easy girl, we don't know if that was what happened," Vale trying to calm her down. "For all we know it was the sword that brought his powers back. Speaking of which where is it?"

Danny looked at his hands. Despite him being in ghost mode he could still see the mystic energy but it seems to be radiating from within. "I think the sword inside of me. I'm not sure why or even how to get it out."

"Try calling it out. 'Form Blazing Sword' or something." Dani joked as she mimicked the action of bringing out a sword.

"Worth a shot," Danny said as he focused on where the magic was emanating from. "Come forth my sword!" he called out striking a hero pose for effect. Dani and Vale laughed after nothing happened. "O.K. maybe my battle cry, Going Medieval!" Nothing again. Holding aloft an air sword, "By the power of Camelot!" Still nothing. "Man I don't get it, I mean I can still see the magic but I can't control it."

"Well fun is fun, but we better head back before the others start to miss us," Vale suggested. The two Dannys nodded in agreement. They were about to leave when they saw Grey carrying something.

"I thought you guys might be here!" Grey called out to them. "Listen I know you got a lot on your plate right now but I need you guys help. I've delayed our return to Amity Park long enough." She handed them some shovels. "I know what you've said before, but I thought about it and I still think we should bring your body back with us. If anything I know your family would want to be with you to be with them."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Ms. Grey I really appreciate it, but since I've got my powers back might as well do this the easy way." Danny made his arms intangible and reached down into the ground. Feeling around he pulled an old shipping crate out of the ground.

"Wow when Vlad said he didn't have much he really didn't have much," Vale said. "Are you sure you are in there?"

Danny hesitated for a second but then made the lid of his 'coffin' transparent. They all saw nothing, just an empty box.

"I think that a certain fruit loop owes us an explanation," Danny said looking over to the cave.

They found Vlad working in his lab looking over his test results. "I take it you're not here to call me for lunch?"

"We looked inside Danny's coffin and I'm sure you know what we found or rather didn't find," Vale said.

"My dear I can honestly say that all of his remains are in that coffin. There is just not much of him left that's all."

"You're lying!" Dani accused. "I know you're up to something, why don't you show us you where Danny really is?"

"I had hoped that you would leave peacefully but is seems that I have no choice now." Vlad hit a button on his remote revealing a hidden compartment containing a well preserved Danny.

"Danny! Is he alive," Grey asked.

"No Ms. Grey he is not, and this isn't Daniel. In my guilt over his death I made several failed attempts to clone him. Before I knew it I had used up all his genetic samples. All that remained were a few flakes of skin and some hair which I placed in that grave." Vlad walked over to the clone chamber. "This is the last of the clones. I kept him in stasis in hope that I could find a way to stabilize him." Vlad looked over to them, "and thanks to you I've finally have the data I needed to complete my legacy!"

"What's that a midmorph sample?" Dani said dryly.

"No magic. The very magic that healed all of your injuries, in fact it is also keeping you alive Daniel." Vlad walked over to his computer and brought up some data. "The first time I scanned you I noticed a particular energy reading that I've never encountered before, but it was so small I couldn't get a proper reading on it. Then after you got your powers back I was able to make a full study its effects. Your healing magic could easily compensate for the clone's instabilities. Luckily I still have some mystical items from my more adventurous days, and now after so many years my son will finally be born!" Pressing the button on the chamber it slowly opened and the clone stepped out.

Danny was unsure what to make of this. In the past he would have just destroyed the clone, but now in this future maybe Vlad deserved some peace with a family even it is an artificial one.

"Son," Vlad called out. The clone smiled then grabbed Vlad by the throat and threw him across the room. Danny quickly changed into ghost mode and caught him.

"Happy birthday to me, and look a collection of all the people I hate the most in one room." the clone said in a sinister but familiar voice. "Shall we get this party started?"

Danny's eyes widen as he recognized the voice, "you, but how I saw you dissolve?"

A black ring formed around the clone, it then spilt and traveled along his body. Everyone gasped as they watched him turn into their ultimate enemy Dan Phantom. "After you destroyed the time medallion I was sent my back to this time. Just by coincidence I ended up here in this cave. Dying from my injuries I made a desperate gamble and downloaded my consciousness into this clone body. After that all I could do was waited for that cheese headed idiot to finish me. He was about to pull the plug since he couldn't figure out how to perfect me when you showed up. So thanks for saving me, and sorry for having to kill you."

"No, not this time," Vlad stood up. "I may have been helpless last time but I won't allow my mistakes to hurt anyone else again!" Vlad pulled out a syringe and injected it into his arm. He screamed in pain before the familiar black rings appeared around him as well. "Yes, Vlad Plasmius is back! What, you didn't think that cloning was the only experiment I was doing?"

"I'm starting to question your motives, I mean making clones trying to find a way to get your powers back. It's all very suspicious to me." Danny said.

"Believe what you want boy, but you can believe me when I say that I have no intention of letting that monster lose on the world a second time!" Vlad swore as he charged at his latest creation forcing him out of the cave.

"You girls stay back, protect the portal you can't allow him to destroy it! Going Ghost!" Danny commanded as he flew after his two greatest enemies.

"Alright you two stay here," Grey said as she activated her suit.

"Hold up, what makes you think we're just going to sit here in the sidelines?" Vale asked jumping in front of her older self. Dani ran next to Vale and nodded.

"Well for one someone needs to protect the portal, two neither of you have any more weapons, three because I'm older and I said so!" Grey pushed the girls out of her way as she headed towards the exit of the cave.

"So what now? Are we doing as she I mean you asked?" Dani teased.

"Well I've always had a problem with authority, and she was wrong about one thing." Vale pulled out a scrap of paper. "I still have one sheet of spells left. Don't know what it does, but what the heck. There's no time like the present."

"Great let's get going!" Dani yelled excitedly.

"Sorry squirt, but unless you have your own bag of tricks I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out."

Dani was about to complain when an idea formed in her head. Pretending to look pissed she nodded in understanding. Vale smiled and promised to make it up to her as she ran off. As soon as Vale left Dani had a mischievous grim as she looked at the syringe that Vlad dropped.

The battle outside was a stalemate. Vlad Plasmius is not as young as he used to be, plus the ten years of dormancy didn't help either. Danny might have been able to take him if he still had his sword, but with only ghost powers he was no match for his older self. Normally Dam would savor this fight and toy with them longer, but decided not to take any chances and just finish then quickly. Lining them up Dan used his ghostly wail knocking both of them down. Not giving them a chance to recover he launched another wail sending them rolling on the ground. Dan could see that neither one was getting up and moved in for the kill, when all of a sudden an energy beam struck him from behind.

"Yahoo, how do you like that!" Grey yelled out of the Fenton RV. Her suit may have been out of weapons but the RV still had a health arsenal.

Dan got up and stared at his long time rival through the windshield, "Hiding behind a tank? Really Valerie, what happened to the Red Huntress who always faced me directly?"

Grey not giving in to his taunt aimed her cannons at him, "She grew up!" Grey fired again.

Blocking Grey's attack, Dan sent one of his duplicates behind the RV. Disabling the engines he then picked up the RV and placed it upside down. He then fused the doors shut. "Funny if you had come out to play you might have lived longer." Dan was about to blow the RV up when Danny tackled him.

"When will you learn, I won't let you harm my friends!" Danny yelled as he punched Dan in the face multiple times.

Dan had enough of this and grabbed Danny's arm. Lifting him up and throwing him against the sides of the RV then trapping him there with ecto-glue. His sent another duplicate to do the same with Plasmius. "Now this looks familiar," Dan laughed. "I should gather those other two to join in the fireworks but why risk it. You see Valerie I also grew up." Dan was about to fire when an ecto-beam struck him from behind, again.

"Sorry I'm late, I just had to take my medicine," Dani Phantom joked as she flew over to the RV.

"Dani, but how?" Danny asked.

"The serum the Plasmius used to get his powers back. There was enough in there for me as well. Wait I'll get you free in no time." Dani fired low level beam to cut the glue when Dan grabbed her by the throat.

"You wanted to join the party!" Dan growled. "Fine you're the opening entertainment!" Dan slammed the little girl on the ground then began to repeatedly kick her while she was on the ground.

"No more! You will not harm that child anymore!" Plasmius swore as he fired beams from his eyes. "I may not be much of a father but the very least I can still protect my child!"

If Plasmius wanted to get Dan's attention he had it. Dan punched him in the face nearly knocking him out but it still forced him into his human form. He then ripped Vlad Masters out of the glue and threw him next to Dani. "I never thought I'd see the day you would actually show compassion you old fruit loop. So as a reward I'll let you die together."

"Are you alright my dear?" Vlad asked.

"Yes Daddy," Dani cried as she answered.

As a wave of anger flooded over Danny, he remembered his Spartan training '_Accept you fear and anger but don't succumb to it. Surrender to your instincts, but maintain control.'_ Danny felt the power within him increasing. Taking a deep breath he released it. The glue holding broke apart as the mystical energy he released circled around his body forming his sword and armor. "O.K. now we end this," Danny ran his hand across the blade which then burst into white flame. Knowing the power of the white flame Dan tried to make a break for it but Danny refused to let him escape. Focusing only on Dan, Danny launched a fire wave at his target. No matter what Dan did the flame just kept following him until it caught up with him. The flame engulfed him then exploded sending his battered body to the ground.

"You think that will finish me," Dan yelled as he got up. He was badly injured but the talisman Vlad implanted was quickly healing him. Danny unfortunately was too exhausted to do anything else. Dan got ready for another attack when all of a sudden several chains just shot out of the ground and began to wrap around Dan.

"That was close," Vale breathe a sigh of relief as she came out of her hiding spot. "Sorry I took so long but I wanted to make sure I translated the spell correctly."

"What spell is that?" Danny asked.

"Binding, used to capture wild animals. I only had one chance so I waited for when I was sure he would sit still," Vale explained. "Sorry if I took too long."

"No, you're good. Please look after Dani. I've got to finish this." Danny walked over to Dan who was struggling to get out of the chains.

"So what is my goody goodie self going to finish the job? Somehow I don't think you have it in you." Dan taunted.

"But you would, and if you forgot I am you." Danny brought his hand to Dan's chest. "But I'm never going to be like you. There is another way to stop you and after I'm done you're going to wish I had killed you."

"No no, stop not that!" Dan screamed.

-The Next Day-

"Are you sure about this?" Vale asked her partner.

"We don't have much time left, and we still don't know what the last trial is. Our best bet is to go to Clockwork and ask if he can cancel the trial and send us back." Danny said as he looked at the ghost portal.

"Well I'm not one for goodbyes but I do wish you all luck," Vlad said shaking Danny's hand. "Ms. Grey here is more of my serum just in case this doesn't work and you need your ghost powers again." Vale thanked him as she received the syringe.

"You know I still can't believe I'm also ghost freak," Grey said as she hugged her younger self. "It sure would have made things easier if I found out sooner. Maybe I'll try that serum as well?"

"Farewell to you young Danielle, I'm really going to miss you swill I mean tea." Vlad giggled.

Dani began to tear up. "Danny I'm sorry but I'm not going with you."

"What are you saying, cuz?" Danny asked.

"I mean I need to be here. There's already a Danny Phantom in the past, but this world need a hero more than ever." Dani explained. "Besides, if Ms. Grey's powers awaken someone has to teach her."

"Those are good reasons, but if you want me to understand just tell me the truth." Danny said already guessing what her real reason was.

Dani mustered all the courage she had, "I want to be with my father." Danny hugged his little clone. Truthfully he didn't want to leave here, where everyone is going to want to kill her for having the DP symbol, especially in the care of his greatest enemy the man who in one reality abandoned her.

It took everything Danny had to let go, he turned to Vlad. "You better take care of her, because if you don't I swear not even heaven or hell or any alternate reality will save you from my blade." Danny promised.

Vale had an equally hard time saying goodbye to the little girl who helped her get over her hatred of ghosts, but after the hugging and crying was done she went over to her older self. "Please watch over her. She has Danny's knack for getting into trouble." Grey smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we should get going before we also decide to stay," Vale joked trying to keep from crying. Danny changed into his ghost form, picked up Vale, saying one last goodbye, and then they entered the portal.

"I guess they're really gone. Well let's hurry and dismantle the portal so we can transport it to Amity Park." Vlad said.

"Great I can't wait to get home, but what about him?" Grey pointed to Dan who was back in the cloning chamber.

"I'll find a way to escape you'll see," Dan threatened.

"Maybe we should give him to the ghosts as a peace offering," Dani suggested with a mischievous grin.

"What happened why is he in there to begin with?" Grey asked.

"Danny removed the magic talisman I used to stabilize his body, if he leaves that chamber he will start to dissolve into ecto-goo like all the other failed clones." Vlad reassured her.

"So if he wants to continue existing he's going to have to remain in there indefinitely, sweet." Grey said happy that Dan Phantom is finally getting what he deserves. "Great so where is this talisman?"

"In the care of the only successful clone I made," Vlad said beaming with pride as he glanced at Dani's new necklace.

_Ghost Zone_

Danny and Vale stepped through the portal they found themselves in Clockwork's Tower.

"Welcome back and congratulations on first to completing the quest." Clockwork announced. "I know you have questions, but that will have to wait until later." Clockwork activated his screen where they watched as three white ships entering the ghost zone.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Sibling Rivalry

The quest for mind, body, and soul has finally been completed, though at a great personal loss. But he doesn't have time to celebrate or mourn, for in the Dragon Kingdom two mighty lizards battle for supremacy. And Danny has to decide where his loyalties lie.


	26. Sibling Rivalry

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Sibling Rivalry

_Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower_

"Welcome back and congratulations on first to completing the quest." Clockwork announced.

"Not all of us returned," Danny said sadly looking at the gate hoping that Dani would just jump out in the last minute.

"I see so you sacrificed the little one," Clockwork responded in a neutral tone.

"Wait, what do you mean sacrificed?" Danny asked not really expecting him to answer.

"The last trial requires that you sacrifice someone dear to you without losing yourself," Clockwork answered. Before Danny could interject Clockwork added, "I know you have questions, but that will have to wait until later." Clockwork activated his screen where they watched as three white ships entering the ghost zone.

Danny couldn't believe it. He knew this day was coming but deep down he'd always hoped that somehow it wouldn't. "So they really are going through with this."

"Yes, this could be the start of another Dark Age Nightmare, unless you find a way to stop it," Clockwork warned.

"What can we do?"

"You should hurry to your friends," Clockwork advised. "They're going to need your help really soon."

Danny turned to Vale, "Vale, did you get your powers back?"

Vale transformed into her ghost form. "Yes, and I didn't even have to use the serum!"

"You better save that, you never know when we might need it," Danny suggested. Vale nodded and placed the syringe in her pocket. "Let's go," Danny nodded back and headed towards the door.

"So where are we going, Danny?" Vale asked.

"The Dragon Kingdom," Danny answered. "In exchange for the rings, I promised Princess Dora that I would come to her aid if something should happen."

"We don't even know if the GiW is headed there," Vale pointed out. "But I guess it's a good a place as any to start."

Clockwork smiled as the two halfas flew off.

-Dragon Kingdom-

Over the skies of the Castle, two mighty lizards and their armies battle for supremacy and the fate of the kingdom. Inside, however, two humans could care less about the chaos occurring around them. Sir Safir gazed at contents of the package that was just delivered to him. Sometimes even he couldn't believe his luck, but to be the first to regain his mystic blade. He hesitated to touch the sword, fearing that this might be a dream.

"Well aren't you going to pick it up?" Safir turned to see his brother Sir Palamedes.

"Please brother let me enjoy the moment," Safir gloated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? MY SISTER IS ATTACKING! WHY ARE YOU NOT YOU NOT HERE?" Prince Aragon demanded though a magic mirror.

"What is the matter your majesty, I thought you wanted to face your sister yourself?" Palamedes taunted. The dragon image hissed. "Fine, if you cannot handle one little girl and her friends we'll take care of them for you." The image in the mirror vanished.

"How much longer are we going to have to listen to that fool," Safir picking up his sword.

"Just a little longer my brother, Lancelot has informed me that all of our preparations are almost complete. Not only that, our benefactor has already located four more of our mystic blades." Palamedes grinned.

Outside the female dragon was flying circles around the increasingly annoyed male dragon. Prince Aragon again tried to burn his sister, and again she evaded his attack. This was due to the pint size nerd riding on her back, just like they did during the battle at Pariah's Keep. With Poindexter serving as her copilot, Dora was out flying her brother. "Alright swing around and FIRE!" Poindexter ordered. Dora did as he instructed and scored a direct hit on her brother sending him down to the ground.

Seeing their leader fall sent most of Aragon's soldiers onto retreat. "Come back and fight you fools!" the fallen prince commanded. Only clones obeyed and headed back into battle, only to be outflanked by Poindexter's retro highschoolers. Aragon roared in fury at the sight of his troops either fleeing or losing that he didn't notice that Dora was right behind him.

Princess Dora remembered the countless years of humiliation and brutality she and her subjects suffered under her brother's rule. "NO, NEVER AGAIN!" she swore as she tackled him to the ground. Dora held on to her brother as tightly as she could until Poindexter removed Aragon's dragon medallion. Without his medallion the fallen prince reverted to his human form which the Dragon Princess held above her head as a sign of victory. Her victory however was short lived as two humans riding mechanical horses arrived with more clone soldiers.

"Looks like our prince lost to his sister. I hope you don't mind Palamedes, but it's been a while since I slain a dragon," Safir said.

"Go ahead brother, I don't have my sword anyway so I'll just lead our troops against the rebels," Palamedes sighed disappointingly. "But I get the next dragon."

Safir laughed as felt his long lost powers flowing into him again. Activating his robotic horse he charged the Dragon Princess throwing fireballs. Dora still exhausted from fighting her brother was no match for the old knight and went down after a few direct hits. After she went down Safir got ready to claim her head.

"You leave her alone you big bully!" Poindexter demanded as he jumped between the knight and the dragon.

Safir laughed at the scrawny ghost attempt to keep him from his prize. "Bold attempt there young man, but it won't stop me. For I am Sir Safir Duke of Landok," he waited for the little ghost to respond. "It is customary to introduce yourself before we engage in our duel as a sign of respect."

"Respect," Poindexter laughed. "I'm sorry sir knight but I have no respect for anyone who would sneak attack a girl! Even if she's a thirty foot tall dragon," Poindexter yelled standing his ground.

"It is a shame, if things were different I might have taken you as my page," Safir raised his sword. He was about to strike when all of a sudden an ecto-beam struck him from behind.

Danny quickly landed near them, "sorry for interrupting but it look like you were about decapitate my friend here."

Safir recognized his attacker from the pictures Bill showed him. "Well, well, I must say this is unexpected, but I was hoping to face you at some time Sir Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, yeah, you and everybody else in this world," Danny replied. "Look let's skip the pointless chatter and just get to the part where I kick you sorry behind!" Drawing his sword Danny got into his battle stance.

"I heard that you were hasty and impulsive, but very well I accept your terms!" Safir charged.

As the two knights fought Vale went over to Dora and Poindexter. "Are you two all right?"

"We're alright but Danny," Dora said looking over to Danny.

Vale looked over to the Danny and so far didn't see anything to be concerned about, "he's fine, and besides we should help out your men." Vale pointed to their army who was now being demolished by the new fresh clones and the knight leading them.

Dora nodded and transformed into her dragon form, Poindexter then jumped on her back. "We'll help our troops while you take care of that knight." Vale nodded and flew to her objective.

Safir jumped back trying to make some distance so he could catch his breath. "It would seem that our information about you was wrong. Mordred said that your skills were that of a squire."

"Well I had some good teachers," Danny replied. "So tell me what would drive a noble knight to betray his king?"

"It was either my king or my friend," Safir sighed, "and I value my friends more than my king!"

Danny could relate; after all how many times has he gone against his parents, teachers, and every other authority figure because of Sam and Tucker. "Lancelot was having an affair with Arthur's wife wasn't he? A true friend would have stopped him from doing stupid." Danny remembered the times his friends voiced their objections at some of his bad decisions.

"What do you know?" Safir shot back. "Lancelot was far more deserving than Arthur ever was!" Safir's sword became electrified as he fired a thunderbolt at Danny.

Danny tried to absorb the electrical energy with his sword but like with Mordred, Safir somehow was able to keep Danny from doing it. Unfortunately, Danny haven't figure out that technique himself so there was nothing to stop Safir from absorbing his spells. Seeing as how magic wasn't going to help him Danny countered ecto-beams.

Safir took a direct hit to the chest nearly knocking him off his horse. "What, how? You're not supposed to be able to use magic and ghost powers at the same time!"

"Like I said, I had good teachers!" Danny was surprised to see that he scored a hit. 'So he can't absorb ghost powers huh, maybe I still have a chance' Danny thought to himself. He about to shoot another ecto-beam; when all of a sudden several men in white suits riding different vehicles began to swoop down into the battle field blasting at every ghost in the area. Following behind them was a large white vessel heading for the castle.

"Danny, I knew you were here in the ghost zone, but I didn't expect to see you so soon!" his sister called out.

Danny was shock, not only because of the size of the invasion party, but to see his family all wearing the GiW uniforms. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, what's going on here?"

Maddie and Jack were too ashamed to say anything but Jazz spoke up, "You know what's going on little brother. Even you're not that clueless. I hate to be the one to say it but Danny Phantom; I have a warrant for your arrest, the charge attacking an official GiW recon…." She didn't get to finish as Safir launch a fireball at Jake destroying the bike he was riding in.

"So sorry, I know that was crude of me, but a knight would never strike a woman and I cannot allow you to interfere in our duel." Safir watched as Jazz and Maddie checked on their Jake's condition. Danny on the other hand kept his eyes on Safir. "Not going to see if your father is alright? I give you my word that I will not attack until you are done."

"NO!" Danny replied as his eyes glowed. "My mom can take care of my dad, and right now defeating you is my top priority!" His sword then burst into white flames as Danny rushed straight at the man who attacked his father.

Safir panicked seeing the dreaded flame. Reacting to the threat Safir charged his sword with lightning and faced Danny's attack head on. This proved to be his undoing as the white flame over powered his lightning, and Danny's sword neatly sliced through his. Safir only had a second to scream in terror at the sight of his destroyed sword before a blinding light burst out of his chest and turned into dust.

Danny stared that the pile of dust and armor that used to be the knight he was fighting. "Is that what's going to happen to me if my sword is destroyed." Danny looked at the source of his strongest power and ultimate weakness. "Maybe I should reframe from using you too much."

"SAFIR!" Palamedes cried out after seeing the broken sword. "You killed my brother now I Sir Palamedes duke of Provence shall avenge him," Palamedes swore. He was about to attack when Vale punched him in the face.

"Your fight is with me punk!" Vale declared. "And no more of this 'a knight won't hit a lady' junk, don't you know chivalry is dead!"

Palamedes screamed in anger not only did they kill his brother, now they're also mocking his vows of a knight. He was about to attack when…

"_Palamedes, withdraw this battle is lost," _Bill Masters voice came over the communicator in his ear.

"No, not until…"

"_Your chance will come, but for now retreat or Lancelot will suffer for your disobedience."_

Palamedes growled as he remembered what happened back at the prison. As much as he wanted revenge he couldn't allow Lancelot to suffer because of him. "One day ghost boy!" he promised as he joined his forces in retreat.

After making sure that he was gone Danny rushed over to his father's side. "Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine son," Jack reassured him, "it's just a scratch. Hey what's going on?" Everyone turned to see the Crystal Salt bombarding the castle. "Yeah that's it show those pesky ghosts who's boss!" Jack cheered excitedly. Maddie was cheering as well, so was Jazz.

Only Danny didn't join in his family's merriment. He watched in disgust at this battle, if it could that, because of the ghost shield none of Dora's attacks could reach the ship. All they could do was get slaughtered by the Salt's cannons. "No this is wrong," Danny whispered. "They are not the enemy, they're my friends." Danny's face then showed an expression of pure resolve. "I've got to stop this!" Danny flew at full speed towards the castle.

"No you don't," Jazz said as she blocked his path. "I'm sorry Danny but I can't allow you to interfere."

"I'm going Jazz. If you want to stop me then you'll have to shoot me." Danny stood in defiance.

Jazz pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Danny, "Don't make me do this! There's more going on than you could possibly imagine." Everyone held their breath afraid of what will happen next. Jazz sighed and dropped her gun, "I know I'll regret this, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too. Vale, stay with my family," Danny said as he sped towards the castle.

"Like heck I will," Vale protested as she followed after him.

"Danny, Valerie wait come back," Maddie called after them. She wanted to follow but her husband took precedence. Jazz made no attempt to follow.

"Stop, Please! We are not enemies! The ones we should be fighting are the ones retreating now!" Danny yelled as he flew into battlefield disabling their weapons trying to get them to stop fighting. Sadly no one did. The ghost merely went to using ghost powers, while the GiW simply returned to the Salt to reload and rearm.

On the bridge of the Crystal Salt the captain watched with amusement, "This is great, now we can destroy that castle and the ghost boy at the same time!"

"Sir, wait I have a suggestion," one of his officers said. "Let's broadcast this around the world so that everyone back home can finally see Danny Phantom for the ghost menace that he is."

The captain laughed. "Take down not only his life but his reputation as well, excellent make it so."

The crew hurried to get everything set up. "Captain, we're live, sir."

_Human World on various televisions around the world_

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a very important announcement."_

The captain of the Crystal Salt appeared, _"My fellow living beings, what you are seeing is live footage of the battle going on in the ghost zone. The brave men of the GiW are now engaging the vile ghosts that threaten our existence and their ally Danny Phantom!"_

The crew was careful to only show scenes of Danny attacking the GiW, then cut to some of the other agents' fighting while Danny was attacking the ghosts.

Around the world people's reaction to the news differed. Some immediately began to condemn Danny of being an enemy, where as others accused the GiW of distorting facts and setting him up.

-Amity Park Mayor's Office-

Tucker sighed, it was bad enough that his favorite program got cut off but now he sees his best friend in trouble again. Hitting the mute button on the TV, he then turned on the intercom, "Stacy, set up a press conference immediately and get me a line to the GiW headquarters!" He then turned up the volume on his TV. "Dude, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

-Sam Manson's house-

Sam also watched battle with anticipation. She is a bit upset that Danny has kept her out of the loop, but she still happy to see that he is alright and still fighting for a good cause. "I believe in you Danny, I know that you are just trying to save the world. Just like how I am." Sam picked up a plane ticket for Wisconsin and exited the room.

_Ghost Zone Dragon Kingdom_

Danny, completely unaware that he was live on TV, flew around the battlefield frantically still trying to get everyone to stop. Just then he got hit by a stray shot sending him down. "I sorry everyone, I failed" Danny whispered as he fell.

"Gotcha!" Vale called out as she caught Danny. "Hey Danny are you alright?"

"I failed, I can't stop this, no one is listening to me," Danny cried.

Well duh, how can anyone hear you with all this noise," Vale joked hoping to cheer him up. "You'll have to do something big and loud to catch their attention."

"Big and loud," Danny repeated. "THAT'S IT! Vale, tell Dora to pull her forces back."

"What are you planning, Danny?"

"Something risky and stupid," Danny smiled flying off before she could ask again. Flying between the castle and the battleship he sacrificed all of his ghost powers to enlarge himself to maximum size shielding the castle with his body. "Humans and ghosts, listen to me please!" Danny's voice roared over the explosions. Everyone stopped to see Giant Danny Phantom staring down on them. Danny gulped as a case of butterflies started to develop in his stomach. "Everyone please, there is no point this! The Dragon Kingdom is not in league with the ghosts that attacked Washington! You're just using it as an excuse to declare war on all of…Aaaahhhhh!" The Ship fired a cable at Danny which then began to electrocute him. Surprisingly Danny found that the electricity wasn't hurting as it use to, that's when he realized that his armor was absorbing its energy. "I lose my ghost powers, but I still have my magic," Danny whispered to himself. Straightening himself he continued on, "I understand the need to retaliate, but what good does it do if you're not even going after the ones responsible? Do you guys truly believe that this will help protect the human world, or do you just want to fight ghosts for no reason?"

On the bridge of the Salt the captain knew that he was going to have to silence Danny, "Prepare the ghost bomb, I want that ghost boy gone!"

"_Belay that order," _the voice said over the radio, _"you are to withdraw immediately."_

"But sir!"

"_We've just lost the White Whale and the Whirlpool. We cannot afford to lose the Salt as well. Not only that, Phantom's little speech has already turned the public against us. This operation is a failure. Return immediately!"_

The captain snarled as he stared at the giant ghost that denied him his moment of glory, but orders were orders. "Recall our men and set a course for the hidden castle. If you need me I'll be in my quarters." The crew quietly followed his orders careful not to say too much.

Danny watched as the all GiW agents returned to their ship and sailed off. It hurt to see his family leave with them, they didn't even try to talk to him as they passed by.

"Danny Phantom, I must thank you for helping save my Kingdom," Princess Dora said.

"No problem, I mean that's what friends are for," Danny said.

Dora lowered her head in shame, "Danny I must confess something to you. These soldiers are not mine. They are from the Advisors. In exchange for these troops, I have agreed to assist them when they plan on attacking the human world again."

Danny couldn't believe it, after defending her now she tells him that she is working with the Advisors. "You mean to tell me that you might be the one leading the next assault on earth?" Dora nodded sadly.

"That's not going to happen," Vale jumped in. Everyone turned to her. "If you see the Advisors again tell them that I wish to make a deal, leave the human world alone and I'll agree to be the mother."

Next Time…Jasmine's Report

Jazz is summoned before a Senate hearing to discuss the recent events and to decide the fate of the Guys in White and Danny Phantom.


	27. Jasmine's Report

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PAHNTOM**

Jasmine's Report

_Human World Capital Building D.C._

"Order, order," the vice president called out. "Special Agent Jasmine Fenton, please approach the stand." Jazz took a deep breath, picked up her notes and preceded to the stand. "Agent Fenton, just to reiterate this hearing is not a trial. You have been summoned to give us the facts of recent activities of the GiW in the ghost zone. So do you swear that everything you are about to tell us is the whole truth?"

"I do," Jazz promised. She then turned on a slide projector which showed ghosts attacking Washington. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know Washington D.C. was attacked a few months ago." The next slide showed the Whale class battleships. "In retaliation the GiW constructed three battleships; the White Whale, the Whirlpool, and the Crystal Salt." Jazz went to the next picture of the hidden castle. "The Whale led the first wave and attacked at an area known only as the hidden castle, where a group of ghosts called the Advisors were holding a young girl, Valerie Grey, captive."

"Excuse me Ms. Fenton, sorry for the interruption but this Valerie Grey? Is she this new human/ghost hybrid we've been hearing about?"

"Yes, that is correct," Jazz answered. "At the same time my brother Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom was attempting a rescue mission of his own with his allies." The next slide had Youngblood's ship flying Danny's logo. "While we were victorious in this battle both the Advisors and Danny Phantom escaped. In order to pursue the Advisors, we turned their hidden castle into our beach head and prepared a simultaneous strike at three potential targets; Pariah's keep, Skulker's island, and the Dragon kingdom."

"Why have you chosen those areas?"

"Pariah's keep, currently under the Fright Knight, was once the stronghold for the ghost king himself, Skulker is the ghost zone's greatest hunter and because of his hobby he has extensive knowledge of the ghost zone and its inhabitance, and the Dragon kingdom is one of the oldest territories and is believed to have existed during the ghost king's reigned." Jazz replied. "Sadly the operation was a failure and we lost the White Whale and the Whirlpool."

"About the Whirlpool, please explain what is it doing in the middle of Los Angeles airport?"

Since Jazz didn't participate in that battle she had no idea what happened. All she had were the notes that the Chief provided, and she really wasn't sure how accurate they were. She tried to get some of the other Agents to accompany her, but it became obvious that they just wanted her to be the scapegoat. Pulling out her notes she read…

_Ghost Zone Skulker's Island_

Skulker was rummaging through the GiW equipment that got left behind. He then picked up a large piece of scrap metal that had symbol of a whirlpool and the GiW logo on it. "Yes this will make a lovely addition to my bathroom floor!" Skulker announced.

"You and your trophies," Ember retorted, "Honestly if you're going to collect things at least get something useful or at lease something less tacky."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that they took all the good stuff with them when they warped away, those cowards," Skulker boasted. "Looks like those new weapons you designed worked." Skulker turned to the giant robot hovering next to his island.

"What new weapons! All he did was dusted off some WWII relics," Ember snorted. "I'm surprised that the all mighty ghost of technology would go so low tech."

The robot fell apart and Technus appeared. "Simplicity is the key; I noticed right away that the ships were designed to counter any ghost attacks. I doubt that even the ghost king could have been able to bring her down. But non-ghost powered things like humans and human made weapons can pass through their shields no problem-o," boasted Technus as he pointed to the mortar cannons with armor piecing shells on his robotic body, "and thanks to the plans that our benefactor provided. I knew exactly where to hit them to bring their shields down!"

"After which the turn and ran like the cowards they are," the cloaked figure that got Technus out of jail finished. "I must say that I am quite impressed with your ingenuity. Even if you just did dust off some relics."

"Not that I am ungrateful or anything, but why did you help us?" Skulker asked knowing that this stranger must have some kind of agenda.

"I'm certain that all of you are aware of the power struggle going on right now between the GiW, the Advisors, and Bill Masters." The figure pulled his hood back and the gasped as the recognized his face, "So any way I'm starting my own little kingdom in a secluded area of the ghost zone and I could use some helpers that will make it the most powerful empire ever known!"

_Human World back at the Senate_

"…and after the giant robot destroyed their ghost shield, the battle quickly turned against us and the crew activated the dimensional engine to escape," Jazz finished. "Unfortunately the damage on the Whirlpool is far too extensive for repair, and is currently being salvaged for any usable parts."

"Unbelievable, too think that they could create a weapons that can take down the shields so quickly," one of the senators mumbled. "Is that how the White Whale was destroyed?"

"No I'm afraid not," Jazz said searching through her notes.

-Wisconsin Bill Masters' Office-

Bill mused as he watched the GiW broadcast on the TV. "Holo-Vlad did our spy-cam in the ghost zone recording this battle?"

"Yes sir," the hologram answered as it changed the channel showing the unedited version.

Needless to say Bill wasn't too surprised to see what the GiW cut out. In fact this presented an opportunity for him. "Send this to Harriet…"

"Don't you mean you mother," Holo-Vlad interrupted.

"Send this to Harriet," Bill repeated in an irritated tone, "and tell her she is free to put whatever spin on it as she likes."

"At once sir," Holo-Vlad responded, "Oh and you have a call line 3."

Bill turned his screen on and Lancelot appeared. "Why did you interfere?" Lancelot demanded, "I thought that the plan was to capture the enemy vessel!"

"Now Lancelot, it looked like you were in trouble so I sent Youngblood to back you up," Bill said in a cool tone, "and besides it was a good chance to test our new and improved battleship." Bill replayed the battle on screen showing the White Whale getting pummeled by a much larger ship with bigger cannons. "Quite impressive wasn't it? Even I'm surprised to see the how quickly and easily it destroyed the White Whale." Bill laughed as he watched the ship explode for the fifth time, "I could watch this all day."

Lancelot scowled, "but what about the crown?"

"As long as we have hostages they may still give in to our demands," Bill said, "anyway I want you and the other knights to return, my excavation team has arrived with more of you magic swords." Lancelot scowled as he bowed then the screen turned off. Bill then set the screen to show Youngblood and Fright Knight. "Youngblood, progress report."

"We've captured 253 P.O.W.s sir," Youngblood responded over the screen, "right now Bertrand is processing and identifying them."

"Excellent, Fright Knight once they prisoners have been identified send the GiW a list of their names and our demands for their safe return." Fright Knight nodded. Suddenly the alarms sounded. "What now?" Bill asked in an irritated voice.

"It appears we have an intruder," Holo-Vlad reported.

Turning the screen to the security feed Bill observed his 'guest' using an interesting powers to break in. Pressing the button on his intercom, "Mordred is one of the swords that came in yours?"

"_I am pleased to say yes_," Mordred answered.

"Great I there is someone at the west gate that will perfect practice partner for you, show no mercy!" Bill commanded. _"At once sire,"_ Mordred replied. Turning off the intercom Bill got up and pickup his sword, "Holo-Vlad, I want you to record this battle closely, it will give us an idea of what these knights are capable of."

"Well that's a surprise, I was under the impression that you would want to deal with this yourself," Holo-Vlad teased. "Where are you going?"

"I wish to see this with my own eyes. It seems that we're not the only ones who picked up some new tricks." Bill transformed into his ghost form and flew off.

-Washington the Senate floor-

"So, not only do the ghosts have a weapons that can penetrate our shields, they also have a more powerful battleships?" a senator groaned at the picture of the ship that sank the Whale.

"As far as we can tell this ship is only a prototype, also we found no evidence to support that Skulker and Fright Knight are working together." Just then another agent walked up and whispered something into Jazz's ear. "Excuse me, but we have just received their demands for the release of their captives. They are demanding the ghosts still in GiW custody as well as the crown of fire in exchange for the over two hundred confirmed prisoners that they are currently holding." Jazz reported.

"Never! We will never give in to terrorist demands!" someone shouted. The rest of the senate began yelling out in agreement until the vice president called everyone into order. "How does your brother fit in to all of this? After all he did fight against us in the Dragon Kingdom."

Jazz took a deep breath, "Two years ago Amity Park was under siege by a powerful ghost named Pariah Dark the king of all ghosts. He was quickly defeated by my brother with the aid of the other ghosts that feared him. We didn't know at the time, but the Advisors had a vision that when Pariah Dark fell a new ghost king will be born. This new king is believed to be the future child of two human/ghost hybrids. This was their reason in kidnapping Valerie Grey, as well as several attempts to get my brother to join them."

The senate broke into an uproar. It took the vice president two minutes to get everyone to calm down. "Order, order everyone quiet down! Agent Fenton, are you claiming that the attack on Washington was intended to get Danny Phantom on their side?"

"That is exactly correct," a mysterious voice just echoed around the room. Everyone started searching around until they all saw a shadowy figure floating down. "I am Vizier the head of the Advisors, and I am here to offer a truce," the ghost announced.

"What is the meaning of this, and what so you mean by truce!" the vice president demanded.

"As Ms. Fenton just informed you everything we've done is for the sake of our future king. Ever since we discovered who the parents were going to be, we've working to get them stronger and to tighten their bond. The attack on this city was meant not only to show our resolve but to turn the humans against Danny Phantom, which is why we used his older self to lead the attack."

"So why do you want to have a truce now?" Jazz asked.

"Danny Phantom and Valerie Grey have agreed to assist us in our goals. However they demand that we cease all hostilities towards you humans." Vizier answered. "As a show of good faith we agreed to leave the human world alone until they graduate high school, and I hope you'll do the same courtesy and do nothing against the kids."

"YOU THINK THAT WE'RE JUST GOING TO FORGIVE AND FORGET AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE!" a senator screamed as he slammed his hands down on his desk. "YOU'RE CRAZY! MAYBE WE'LL JUST HIDE PHANTOM AND THE GIRL SOMEWHERE YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM!" All others cried out in agreement.

Vizier simply snapped his fingers and several ghosts flew in dropping off treasure chests filled with gold, artifacts, and jewels in front of every senator and the vice president. "During the Dark Age Nightmare, we acquired these as spoils of war. As compensation for our actions we will pay triple the amount of your nation debt, any objections?"

"I always say make peace not war," the vice president gulped not taking his eyes off the treasure in front of him, "shall we take a vote on the matter." Not one senator objected nor did they even bothered to looked up.

-Location Unknown-

Danny raised his sword as he slowly backed away from his foe. Towering in front of him stood the massive form of a black knight. Focusing his energies, Danny charged at his foe. The knight responded and matched every single one of Danny's attacks. Danny then fired a large fireball at the knight but then it just absorbed the magic. "I see, your armor must be made out of Avalonian metal," Danny surmised, "then try some of this!" Danny fired an ecto-beam at the knight and knocked of his helmet.

"You think that your feeble skills are enough to stop me," the knight straightens up revealing his face.

"Mordred!" Danny screamed as he charged again. Mordred blocked all of his attacks with only one arm. After a while Danny dropped to one knee from exhaustion.

"Is that the extent of you powers boy," Mordred laughed, "I would like to finish you off myself but that honor goes to another." Waving his hand in front of his face it turned into Sir Palamedes.

"Now I will avenge my brother!" And with a giant swing Palamedes smashed Danny's sword in half. Danny watched in terror as hands turned into dust, "No, no, NOOOOOO!" he screamed shaking his head in denial.

"NNNNOooooo!" Danny screamed as he jumped out of bed. Looking at his hands he was relieved to see that they were fine, checking the clock he saw that it was 2:30 am. Feeling sick in he grabbed his sword and scooping up bucket full of rainbow mist. He then rushed into the bathroom and frantically started to clean his blade. Unlike before the sword didn't stink nor did the oily byproduct seeped out. This is no surprise since he just cleaned his blade before going to bed. Danny knew that he shouldn't waste the magic water, but ever since that fight with Safir he's been having nightmares of his sword breaking and cleaning the sword is the only thing that calms him down. After he was done he headed for the kitchen and made himself a light snack. As he ate he noticed how dark, and gloomy, and quiet it was. The silence was a constant reminder that there was no one else in his house, neither his parents nor Jazz has returned yet, and Dani was stuck in an apocalyptic future. He wanted to talk to his other friends but Tucker was at the governor's office to discuss something that didn't concern Danny, Valerie was having a father/daughter vacation which he agreed not to interfere with, and according to her parents Sam was participating in some protest out of state. Suddenly tears began overflowing from his eyes soggying up his sandwich. Never in his life has he ever felt so alone. Danny crawled back into bed and cried himself to sleep.

Next Time…Last School Year

Life returns to normal Danny and friends beings the new school year. As he tries to enjoy this moment of peace he finds his friends drifting further and further away from him.


	28. Last School Year

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Last School Year

_Human World Amity Park_

The morning rays greeted the world like it always had, filling the world with warmth and light and the promise of a new day. For the kids around the country though this was the day they dreaded most, the first day of school. Students of all ages moaned and groaned as they exited their school buses or cars and began the slow trek to the place of higher education. For one Danny Fenton however this is the first time he was eager to go to school. After that crazy adventure traveling through time, he couldn't wait to get back to the familiar and mundane. Shrinking his blade into its pendent form he headed out the door. "I'm going now, good-bye," Danny called out to the empty house. Sadly there was no one in the house to answer him back. Transforming into his ghost form he headed for school. Blissfully flying overhead he began to daydream of hanging out with his friends again.

As he neared his destination, knew he shouldn't but he decided what the heck, he landed in front of good old Casper High catching the attention of everyone there. Everyone there began cheering and crowding the local hero who, thanks to Harriet Chin's report showing that Danny wasn't in league with the ghosts, is no longer considered a ghost traitor. Normally he would have avoided this kind of attention, but right now he needed this. "Now now no need to crowd, I'll be here all week," Danny said as he signed a few autographs.

"Hey Fenturd, I mean Fenton," Dash yelled as he was about to slap his back. Suddenly Danny's Spartan reflexes kick in; sidestepping out of the way, then grabbing Dash's arm, finally slamming him into the ground in one move. Everyone cheered watching him take down the biggest bully in school so easily. "Good one Fenton," Dash laughed, "that was great you've got to teach me that move!" Danny apologized extended his hand and helped up his onetime enemy up turned biggest fan. "Listen dude for what it's worth, sorry about your parents." Sadly Chin's report, which also showed the other Fentons in GiW uniforms, also got people believing that his parents have turned against him.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" a familiar voice caught his attention. Just then Paulina jumped him from behind and began kissing all over his face. "Oh Danny since I don't see that Goth loser around does that mean you finally wised up and dumped her?" All the girls within ear shot started to get a crazed predatorily look in their eyes as they began to surround him.

Danny chuckled nervously as the fan girls closed in around him; even the other guys began to back off. "Uh girls, sorry to disappoint you but, me and Sam…"

"Are still an item!" Sam's stern voice came from behind them. "Hey Paulina, I know you have a bad case of the stupids so I'm going to say this slowly. DANNY IS OFF LIMITS!" Sam yelled pulling Paulina off of Danny.

"Thanks, I missed you Sam," Danny said giving his girlfriend a hug, suddenly Sam yelped and flinched back. "Sam is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sam lied nervously rubbing the side, "just that the protest got a little out of hand." Sam hated lying to him, but she didn't want to tell him that she tried to take on Inviso-Bill and his knights by herself.

_-Flashback Masters Estate-_

_Sam snuck her way into the mansion. After all the times she and Danny broke in to play pranks on Vlad Masters, she had it down to a science. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to fight Bill and the knights alone on their own turf. So she just here for recon and sabotage. First hack into Bill's mainframe to get the names of the knights and possibly their overall plans, then convince the plants on the estate to serve as her spies so she will know when the knights were going to be alone, finally set up traps to stack the odds in her favor. Sam was so confident that she could pull this off that she never considered that Bill might have changed the security system after he inherited the place._

"_When Masters sent me to find the intruder I wasn't expecting a little girl," a dark voice came from the building. Sam saw a fully armored figure stepping out of the mansion. Not wanting to take any chances Sam summoned wild vines to attack. The knight drew his sword and in a blur of motion, not only did he dodge the attack he also sliced every vine Sam sent. "I see you're Undergrowth's avatar aren't you," the knight hissed as his sword began to glow; "now I can have my revenge for all those years of imprisonment!"_

_-One Beating Later-_

_Sam groaned as she desperately limped away from the mansion. Sam couldn't believe how badly she miss calculated, after seeing what Danny could do she thought she'd had a good idea what these knights were capable of. Boy was she wrong; Danny hadn't even scratched the surface of his sword's potential. Thinking only of escaping and how stupid she was, Sam failed to notice that she was now in the middle of the road. Luckily it was near midnight so there was no one driving; at least that is what she thought until she saw a pair of headlights heading straight for her._

_Thankfully the driver noticed her in time and dropped her off at the nearest hospital. He came back the next day to check up on how she was doing only to find a thank you note along with her insurance information and a hundred dollar bill._

_-Flashback End-_

Sam couldn't look Danny in the face, not only because she was ashamed of what she did but she was also afraid. Afraid of what will happen when he faces that knight or any of the other knights for that matter. Loud screams and squeals from the other side of the school broke Sam's train of thought. Sam groaned as the cause of all the commotion landed right in front of her.

Danny, on the other hand, smiled as he watched his teammate touchdown next to them. "Hi Vale, good to see you again," he greeted his teammate as even more people started to crowd around them. After it became public knowledge that Valerie was also a halfa she quickly became the school's heroine knocking Paulina of the top spot. In fact her action figures even out sold Danny's (he says that's just because her huntress doll has more accessories).

"Hey, Danny," Vale responded, "never thought that you'd ride the popularity train. I'm surprised Manson is even allowing this to happen." Vale eyed Sam who glared back at her.

Danny let out a sigh; he had hoped that hostilities between them were over, but oh well. "So how was your vacation?"

"Peaceful, quiet, had good long talk with my old man," Vale replied, "So what about you?"

"Oh I just caught up on some sleep," Danny coughed.

"_ATTENTION PLEASE, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYM FOR THE WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL ASSEMBLY THANK YOU ALL!"_ the principal's voice echoed over all over school.

"We'll take about it later," Danny said as they headed towards the gym.

-At the Gym-

"Welcome back students!" Mr. Lancer opened, "I know that you are all eager to begin another glorious year of learning." This was followed by moans and groans from the student body. "So without further due I present one of the heroes of the disastoid incident, our own Mayor Tucker Foley." Applause and flashes followed as Tucker walked on stage.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer," Tucker said as he reached the podium, "Greetings everyone, I'm Tucker Foley the youngest mayor ever to be elected." Tucker posed for photo op. "As you all know since becoming mayor I've promised to help our education system because as a fellow student myself, I know that state of this school. So I'm pleased to announce that we are increasing the computer and science labs." This got both boos and cheers from the student body. Tucker continued with more programs that he's been able to acquire for the school. After the speeches were done the students began talking among themselves about their class schedules and which extracurricular activity they'll be joining. Danny and the girls hurried to meet up with their techno-geek friend who was passing out re-election buttons to the students.

"Tucker, nice to see you got your priorities straight," Danny joked as he accepted the button, "but did you really need to turn our first day of school into a media circus?"

"Yeah well you know first day of our senior year, I just thought I would give some big opening speech and all," Tucker said puffing his chest. "No but seriously, I just wanted to enjoy the last symbol of youth I have left before we officially become adults." Danny and Vale nodded in agreement. "Oh and speaking of becoming adults; why didn't you guys tell me you were engaged? So when's the big day? What does Sam say about all of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked nervously noticing the twitch in Sam's eye.

"The truce dude, you know the one where the Advisors won't attack us providing that you two help with their new ghost king. I'd all figured that you two, well you know." Tucker started hugging himself and making kissy kissy noises. Both Danny and Valerie were turning red, not only because of what Tucker was implying but also from having to watch him make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Sam, on the other hand, looked like she was going to explode.

"Tucker!" they shouted slapping him on the head.

"Ow," he complained rubbing his head, "but seriously, what were you guys thinking?"

"Yeah, WHAT were you thinking," Sam repeated dryly.

"I'm sorry," Vale apologized, "but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Clockwork warned us that if we didn't do something this would have been the start of another Dark Age nightmare."

'I can think of something' Sam mumbled.

"You say something Sam?" Danny asked.

"We should hurry to class," Sam answered back pointing to the other students heading into the school building.

-Nurse's Office-

Sam yawned as she got up from her nap. Needless to say Sam got bored in her class since none of her friends were there with her so she decided to ditch. Luckily her injuries gave her an excuse to leave class. The nurse changed her bandages and gave her some pain killers. Sam then slept through most of the morning. By the time she got up it was almost lunch time. Shaking the dizziness from her head she headed down to the cafeteria where she found Danny surrounded by his fan club. "Strange," Sam whispered, "Danny usually avoids his fans. That's why Mr. Lancer allows us to eat in the teachers' lounge." As she got closer, she noticed that Danny was laughing with everyone and pointing to shadow puppet of a dragon.

"…and that's when Princess Dora came and helped me take down her brother down," Danny said as the shadow dragon fell to the ground.

"To think he would use the beauty pageant like that," Paulina scoffed, "I still think I should have won."

"Hey you should count your blessings," Danny jumped in, "if you'd had won, then you'd be imprisoned in the Dragon's Castle being forced to marry that arrogant lizard."

"But then come you'd save me right," Paulina's eyes gleamed hopefully.

"I would've tried, but that dragon is pretty tough," Danny admitted, "the only reason we got away was because Sam got his sister to turn against him."

"Are you sure he just didn't want to get chained to Sam," Star teased, "I mean who would!"

"Hey that's my girlfriend you talking about," Danny defended in a rather humorous tone.

"Yes I am," Sam said as she made her way to Danny. "What's going on here?"

"Just telling everyone some of our adventures," Danny explained, "and perfect timing, Sam you could fill in the parts I missed." Danny's shadow dropped to its knees begging her.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked pointing to his shadow.

"I learned shadow manipulation, courtesy of Plasmius' notes." Danny moved his hands around like if he was sculpting or finger painting shaping his shadow into a car, then a dragon, and finally a house. "Pretty cool huh, not much in a fight but it makes great visual aids."

"Great," Sam said is a sarcastic tone, "you're a grade 'A' shadow puppet master now. Wait it's not going to start fly around giving everyone bad luck, will it?"

"Nah, not even that old fruit loop could figure out how to bring his shadow to life," Danny reassured her, "and even if he did I wouldn't anyway." Danny shaped his shadow to look like Sam and Dora. "Sam if you please, recount your tale in the dragon castle before I arrived." Danny said trying to sound like a medieval bard.

"Knowing her she'd probable started a food fight," one of the girls joked.

"Or maybe swung off the chandelier like a gorilla," another girl laughed.

Sam began to feel uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her.

**RRRrrrrriiiinnnnnggggg! ** The bell rung.

"Saved by the bell," Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "looks like story hour is up." Sam grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him off. "Since when did you start hanging out with your fan club?"

"Come on Sam it's our last school year," Danny pleaded, "why not have some fun, you know try part of the crowd instead of a social outcast."

Sam couldn't reply. It's no big secret that she had a rather low opinion of humanity in general, and her greatest fear was that fame will turn Danny into type of person that she hated the most. So even after Danny revealed himself to the world two years ago, she made sure that his admires and the paparazzi stayed clear of him. Some people, including her friends and family, have often accused her of been paranoid and/or possessive. Now more than ever she feels that her fears were justified. "So Danny what class do you have now?"

"Oh didn't I tell you," Danny said scratching his head," because I've been gone for so long. You know with rescuing Vale and leaving to learn magic. Mr. Lancer is pretty much keeping both me and Vale in study hall until we catch up in our lessons. He'd figures at the rate we're going; we'll be ready to rejoin everyone in class by next semester."

Sam's eye began to twitch again. 'So not only did they disappear for weeks on end now they are alone in study hall together! And for the entire semester!' It seemed like fate was conspiring against her. "Yes well I've been excused for the rest of the day so you don't mind if I join you?"

"Uh that's up to Mr. Lancer," Danny replied, "you know how strict he is about these things." As they turned the corner Danny crashed into Vale dropping the books she was carrying. "Hey Vale, we really need to stop running into each other like this." Danny bent down to help pick up her books.

"Yeah literally," Vale giggled as she got up, "well we better get going."

Sam checkout the books she was carrying. "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, since when were you into mysteries?" asked Sam knowing that Vale's taste in books pretty much revolved around ghost research.

"Oh when since we met," Vale was about to tell her about their trip in time when she noticed that Danny was shaking his head nervously, "I mean since I went to see that movie. Yeah that guy has brains and moves who doesn't love a guy like that."

Sam eyed them both suspiciously but decided to let it go, for now.

-At Study Hall-

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed when Mr. Lancer dismissed them for the day. He agreed to let her sit in with them as long as she didn't disrupt his lessons. For Sam having to sit quietly at the corner listening to Mr. Lancer's lectures while watching her boyfriend and his ex studying together was pure torture. She'd almost wished for a ghost attack just to liven things up, but none came. To make it even worst, they agreed to stay an extra hour after school. As they exited the building they were surprised to see Tucker waiting for them.

"You guys want to hang out at my place after school?" Danny asked his friends. "We could brainstorm on what to do?"

"Sorry dude, but I have a meeting to get to," Tucker said, "I'm just here to give these to you." He handed some disks to Danny.

"What are these?" Danny asked.

"The data on magic that I recorded from that island," Tucker confessed. "That's what my meeting is about. We're selecting which schools are going to be teaching magic on a trial basis."

"How'd you get this? I mean we destroyed everything there to prevent Inviso-Bill from getting anything about magic," Vale said.

"Yeah well turns out that there are these caves under the schools and they had all the information recorded there," Tucker explained, "I just finished organizing them."

"Wait, you're planning to teach magic to other people?" Danny couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you nuts? Magic is dangerous, I barely trust myself with it! Not only that this might start another Dark Age Nightmare!"

"Yes but this will level the playing field in case the ghost should, you know, break the truce," Tucker defended, "and what is this Dark Age Nightmare you keep talking about?"

"An all out war between humans and ghosts that took place during the dark ages," Vale explained, "A lot of ghosts are still pissed about what happened back then."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't stop what has already started," Tucker said, "A lot of very important people are very interested in bringing the old black magic back."

"If they won't give up on the idea then at least keep them from reviving familiar magic," Danny warned.

"Familiar magic?" Tucker asked.

"Magic that requires the cooperation from spirits or gods," Sam explained. As she said that Sam reached into her pocket and grasped the bag of seeds, which she now always carries with her. She couldn't help but wonder if her own powers might actually be familiar magic.

"Usually yes," Vale agreed, "but during the dark ages several wizards used those spells to captured and enslaved ghosts. Most of the ghosts say that this was the reason for the war."

"I'll see what I can do," Tucker said dryly stepping into his limo, "but no promises." The gang watched as the mayor of Amity Park drove down the road.

"Well I got to get to work," Vale suddenly said, "you two have fun. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Vale wait, take these with you," Danny handing her the disks, "you've been researching magic during our trip so maybe you could…"

"Yeah sure, I'll take a look at them," Vale said. Putting the disks in her pocket she then jumped into the air, transformed into her ghost form and flew off.

After Vale left Danny turned to Sam, "So you want to go for some ice cream?" he asked nervously. Sam simply smiled and grabbed his arm.

As the two of them walked down the street a small rat poked its head out of the bushes and headed off in the opposite direction. It came upon an outdoor café and stopped in front of a guy drinking hot mocha. The guy reached down and the rat climbed up his arm. The rat then squeaked something into the guy's ear.

"I see, so the she has returned." The man pulls out a hundred dollar bill. "Looks like I can return this to her tomorrow at school."

Next Time…New Student Mystery

Sam meets up with the man who saved her in Wisconsin and naturally Danny is suspicious of him. But why does he keep calling Danny brother?


	29. New Student Mystery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

New Student Mystery

_Human World Casper High_

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher announced, "I like you all to meet uh…"

"Mystery," the new kid said in a suave voice, "Gale Mystery." The girls in the class started to swoon except Sam who's just sat in her seat not really caring. Sam had to admit that he was hot, but his grey hair and cool demeanor reminder her too much of Gregor/Elliot. Plus he's leather jacket, simple shirt, and jeans screamed biker gang.

"Well mister Mystery, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"I went to a boarding school through most of my childhood where my teachers realized my superior intellect and placed me in an accelerated learning program. I graduated from Wisconsin University at the age of fourteen. I started my own R and D company, which l later sold, because being a Co sucked. Not knowing what to do with my life, and not wanting to return home after my parents divorced, I started wandering around for awhile until I decided to give high school a try since I skipped it." Gale finished with a wink causing the girls to go nuts again and the guys to growl.

"Strange Wind huh," Sam called out, "is that really your name or are you just trying to sound cool?" She couldn't believe that anyone would fall for such obvious lies.

Gale walked up right next to her desk, stared at her right in the eye. Looking at him up close Sam couldn't help but feel that she knows him from somewhere. He placed his finger over his mouth, "That's a secret," Gale simply answered. Half of the girls in class fainted after that.

Gale wasted no time getting friendly with the female population in class earning him the animosity from most of the guys. Sam felt almost sorry for him since most of bullies have been hungry for some fresh meat ever since Danny and Tucker became off limits, and it looks like college boy here is going to be their newest victim. Not that Sam believed a word of his story.

-The Cafeteria Lunch Time-

Sam sat quietly trying to enjoy her lunch, while ignoring Tucker going on and on about his new renovation plans. Normally she would be enjoying her lunch with her friends, and Vale, somewhere else. But ever since Danny started 'story hour' Sam wanted to make sure that none of his fans got too friendly. Today, however Danny was tardy for some reason, not that any of the girls noticed. They were busy fawning over Gale who was spinning another tale of something that Sam couldn't care less about, although she was a little worried about the jocks that were making their way towards him.

"Hey newbie," one of the jocks called out. The other students began to back away from Gale.

Gale didn't move, didn't show any signs of concern, he just simply smiled, "What's up guys? How may I help you?"

One of the jocks grabbed Gale's shirt and pulled him up to his face, "Listen newb, I know you're not familiar on how things work around here, so consider this to be your first and final lesson."

"I do like to learn," Gale said in a threatening tone, "how about I'll buy you and your friends' lunch and we'll talk about it." Gale reached up and tightly squeezed the jock's arm. The jock flinched realizing that despite his small stature, Gale is stronger than him.

"What's going on here?" Danny demanded as he hovered overhead.

The jock let go of Gale and began brushing him off, "Nothing just welcoming the new guy, right." Gale put up a scared face and mouthed 'help me'. Danny eyed the boy suspiciously. After being the bullies' punching bag his whole life, Danny knew fear and as far as he could tell this guy wasn't even remotely afraid.

"I see," Danny turned into his human form and extended his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my god! You're Danny Phantom!" Gale shook Danny's hand wildly. "Thanks for saving me! I must say it's a real pleasure to finally meet you, bro!"

"Yeah great, can I have my hand back please," Danny pleaded trying to break out of Gale's grip. When that didn't work he made his hand intangible. "Why don't you join me and my friends for lunch?" His fan club began to complain but Danny interjected, "Sorry guys, no story today and you can thank your friends over there for that." The jocks quickly learned that geeks can be tough and scary, especially if you get between them and their heroes.

Danny and Gale walked over to where Sam, Tucker, and Vale were sitting. "Wow I can't believe it! My first day of school and I'm hanging out with Danny Phantom and crew!" Gale said giddy with excitement. "Good to see you again Sam," he added in monotone, which irritated her for some reason.

"You and Sam know each other?" Tucker asked.

"We're in the same class," Sam answered dryly.

"Actually, we've met before," Gale corrected her, "don't remember, maybe your old friend Ben will help remind you." Gale pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"If you're thinking of bribing me…" Sam accused.

"Not bribe," Gale interrupted, "returning." He placed the money in front of Sam. "You left me this after I drove you to the hospital back in Wisconsin."

The memory of nearly getting run over flashed in her mind. Sam was half blinded by the car's headlights but she could still make out the man's features and if she squinted, Gale did have a resemblance to that guy. Plus the hundred dollar bill supported his claim. "You followed me just to give me my money back?"

"Actually I was planning to come to Amity Park one day so I figured why not now," Gale replied.

"Wait just back up for a minute," Danny jumped in, "Sam, hospital, Wisconsin explain!"

"I told you that the protest I went too got a little crazy," Sam said nervously, "I just never said how crazy. Oh and thanks for helping me that day."

"My pleasure, it's not every day one rescues our spokes woman," Gale said pulling out his veggies 4 life membership card.

"You're a fellow vegan," Sam exclaimed.

"Vegetarian actually," Gale corrected, "I'm not ready to give up my dairy just yet." He opened his carton of milk and gulped it down. "It was my family business after all."

"So your parents are farmers?" Danny asked.

"Oh no bro, they used to be the owners of a cheese factory," Gale said. "That is until my mom had an affair resulting in an ugly divorce where we lost everything to **him**." Gale's expression turned dark at the mention of him.

"Not to change the subject but can you not call me bro," Danny said, "I mean we just met and…"

"I'm sorry bro," Gale apologized, "it's just that ever since I saw you I felt a connection, like we're brothers from a different father." He stared straight into Danny's eyes. "I'm sure you feel it too."

Danny felt a sudden chill run up his spine, and not from his ghost sense. Looking into Gale's face, Danny couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about him. Something he didn't like.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oops, looks like lunch time is over," Gale said, "we've better be heading off to class. See you soon bro."

After Gale left Danny turned to Sam, "Sam, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him."

Sam was about to object when Vale spoke up. "You got his message too huh?"

"Wha?" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"He mentioned Cheese, Wisconsin, and him." Danny explained, "Gale Mystery is going after Inviso-Bill and he wants us to help him."

-Later that Evening-

Danny and Valerie flew overhead while Sam rode on her scooter for their nightly patrol. The truce only keeps the Advisors and their allies from attacking the human world, but it doesn't prevent other ghosts from attacking and most don't want to see another ghost king.

"You really think that Gale is after Billy?" Sam called out to her teammates through the Fenton Phones. "Based on what he said this afternoon. I think you two have been reading way too many Sherlock Holmes novels."

"Call it a gut feeling," Danny responded, "but I know that there's something off about this guy."

"You mean just like how you thought Gregor was GiW agent?" Sam teased.

"Hey, I was right about him being a fake!" Danny defended.

"Alright to two love birds look alive," Vale called in, "my ghost senses just went off! Meet me at the corner of Elm St. and Oak Ave."

By the time they reached her, she was trapped in an energy net surrounded by a group of ghost ninjas. The ghost ninjas used to be Pariah Dark's elite assassins, until they betrayed him, now they've mercenaries for hire.

"Alright Sam you free Vale, I take care of these ninjas," Danny reached for his sword pendant but quickly tuck it back under his shirt. Fearing his sword might break, Danny hardly uses it anymore and focuses instead on increasing his ghost powers. Creating four copies he engaged the ninjas.

Sam hurried over to Vale and pulled out her Fenton knife and began cutting the net. "Don't worry I have you out of there in no time!"

"Sam, look out behind you!" Vale screamed. Vale warning came just in time as Sam dodged a ghost blade that almost took her head.

"Hiding in the shadows? That's so ninja," Sam realized that this ninja wasn't one the ones Danny was fighting so that meant this was an ambush, "I take it that there's more of you guys still hiding right!" Sam reached for her bag of seeds when the ninja attacked again knocking the bag right out of her hands.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw friends in trouble. Needing to finish this fight quickly, he lined up the ninjas and screamed his ghostly wail sending them flying. Seeing the ninjas down for the count he turned to help Sam when five more ninjas jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded him. "Oh give me a break! I hope the girls can hold out just a little longer."

Sam desperately tried to get to her seeds while dodging the ninja's attacks. Fortunately she had a small wrist blaster with; unfortunately she couldn't get a clean shot. Backing away Sam tripped and accidentally fired a stray shot that ricocheted off of windows, street lights, and a car's side mirror finally striking the ninja in the back. Seeing her foe down, Sam dashed to her bag of seeds. She was only three feet from her bag when another ninja jumped in front of her.

Suddenly a black motorcycle roared down the street ramming into the ninja. "Are you alright?" the cyclist yelled out.

"Ye…Yeah thanks," Sam stuttered. With all the time she'd spent at Fenton Works, Sam could tell at a glance that the motorcycle was packing some serious heat. Not only that, the black suit the guy had seems to be a modified version of the one Valerie used to wear. Sam didn't have time to admire her savior hearing Danny's screams. "Oh no Danny," Sam cried! Looking up they saw around twenty ninjas ganging up on Danny.

"Stay here!" the biker commanded as his bike transformed into mini-jet and flew off towards the battle.

Sam hurried and picked up her bag and popped one of the seeds into her mouth.

"Hey I know you must be hungry after that fight but can to you cut me loose first!" Vale yelled, "Or at least share some of your trail mix!" Vale's jaw dropped as she watched Sam's clothes turn green. Sam raised her hand and several vines grew around Vale, intertwining with the net until it finally ripped apart. "What? How? When did you get these powers?" Vale stared at Sam accusingly.

"I'll explain later. Right now we've got to help Danny!" Again Sam raised her hand and a tree grew under her feet lifting her to where Danny was. Vale sighed and followed after her.

Danny, unaware of Sam's powers, panic seeing her in green again and began freezing the plants.

"Danny, NO STOP!" Sam pleaded. "I'll explain later but right now you're going to have to trust me!"

Danny hesitated but decided to trust her. After all if Undergrowth is helping them, who's he to complain.

Even though it was their first time working together, the four of them fought like a team easily defeating and capturing the ninjas into the Fenton thermoses. With the immediate threat gone Danny turned to the strange biker.

"First off, thanks for your help, second who are you? Are you with the GiW?" Danny focused his energy into his fist.

"The Guys in White; are you stupid? I mean even if you were color blind you could tell my suit is far from white!" the Stranger pointed out. "Oh and you're welcome bro!" the stranger cursed after letting that last bit slip.

"Bro?" Danny repeated having his suspicions confirmed, "Gale?"

The biker undid the lock on his helmet and took it off, "darn I wanted to play the mysterious savior a bit longer before revealing myself. My real name is Gary McCheese the true heir to the Cheese King!"

"Liar," Danny accused, "I know Gary McCheese! I met him in the Ghost Zone when he brought in a fondue fountain for the Christmas party!"

If Gale was shocked he didn't show it. Instead his facial expression changed into one full of confidence and arrogance, both Sam and Vale gasped as he became the spinning image of a man they hate.

"Yes as you stated I am not Gary McCheese, I am the Gale Masters the son of Vlad Masters and…"

"Madeline Masters," Danny spat out hoping he's wrong.

"That's right," Gale even had the same sinister smile as his father, "straight from the alternate reality you created, my dear half-brother!"

-On a Rooftop a few blocks away-

One of the ghost ninjas approached his clients, "I'm here for our pay!"

"Pay?" the taller of the two figures mock. "Why should we pay you for failing?"

The ninja laughed, "Don't insult my intelligence. You think I don't know who you are, what you're trying to accomplish. I know for a fact that you never intended for us to succeed. I am also well aware of what will happen if certain parties were to know what you are up to Vizier!"

"Very well," Vizier conceded, "pay him!" Vizier's assistant created a small portal and pulled out a bag of coins.

The ninja checked to make sure it was all there. "Pleasure doing business with you, and if you want to hire us again for ANY job it will cost you double our usual fee." The ninja disappeared in a swirl of green wind.

"Sir, I know it's not my place to question your plans, but why attack Phantom and the mother?" the assistant nervously asked.

"Strong parents will have strong children," Vizier simply answered and stepped through the portal.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Bitter Family Reunions

The Fentons finally return home, but how will they react to their newest family member?

**A/N: The idea for Gale Mystery came from xXMidnightFireHeartxX**


	30. Bitter Family Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Bitter Family Reunions

_Human World Amity Park_

"_You're saying that you're Vlad's son from another reality," Sam laughed, "sorry but you're going to have to do better than that!"_

_Gale walked up to Danny and whispered something into his ear._

"_I believe him," Danny finally said, "but why are you here? Revenge for destroying your happy home?"_

_Gale laughed, "Revenge? If I wanted revenge I wouldn't have bothered to save you, no I'm after a bigger fish." He made a big yawn, "I'm sorry brother, but I very tired and we have school tomorrow, so how's about we continue this after school at your place?" Without waiting for an answer Gale jumped on motorcycle and rode off. Danny gestured the girls not to follow._

"_Alright Sam where is he?" Danny demanded. Sam raised her shoulders not really sure who he is. "Undergrowth! It's obvious that he's trying to control you again!"_

"_No Danny that's not it," Sam was afraid that this would be his reaction and had to defuse the situation. "Undergrowth is not here, I was using that water you transported into my room to water my plants and next thing I know I could communicate and control them! Heh-heh, sorry I would have told you earlier but you and Vale disappeared."_

"_YOU DID WHAT?" Danny snapped. "SAM HOW COULD YOU! I ASKED YOU TO SAVE THAT WATER NOT USE IT! I TOLD YOU THAT MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"_

"_How could I? HOW COULD YOU?" Sam shot back, "You dump those barrels on me and go flying off with Valerie without so much as an explanation! And don't you think you're being a little over dramatic." Danny then did something Sam never thought he would do, he charged his fist and struck her in the face…_

"Manson, you're out!" the teacher screamed picking up a dodge ball.

Sam made her way to the loser bench recalling what really happened last night in contrast to her dream. Of course Danny didn't really hit her, heck he didn't even raise his voice. He just left without saying a word, but still she could see the anger in his eyes. After Danny flew off, Vale explained to her the significance of the rainbow mist and how Danny's life literally depended on it. Sam felt conflicted; on the plus side her new powers that finally placed her on equal footing with her teammates, on the flip side using the water may have doomed her boyfriend to an early grave. Especially since Danny is going to face those real knights soon.

"Hey earth to Sam," it was Gale snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What's with you today? You keep zoning out." Returning to reality Sam noticed that everyone else was already leaving for the day. "Come on we don't want to be late."

Sam grabbed her spider pack and followed behind him. Outside of the school she saw that all her friends were waiting for them. "Hi guys sorry to keep you waiting," Sam said nervously.

"No we just got here," Danny said not even looking at her. As they started for Danny's home an armored vehicle drove up to them and bluish blur jumped out and tackled Danny.

"Oh Danny my little boy, are you alright?" Maddie cried, "I missed you! Are you alright?" She began kissing all over Danny's face. Jack and Jazz gathered around him as well.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz!" Danny said after breaking out of his mother's grip. "You guys are finally home. What happened?"

"After the battle in the ghost zone, the GiW charged us with treason and had us arrested." Jazz said. "They finally released us."

"Well I'm just glad to see you all again," Danny said and the Fentons got together in a family hug.

"Now this certainly is a Kodak moment," Gale said clicking an air camera.

"Say, aren't you Gary McCheese founder of Magic-tech Industries?" Jazz recognizing him from one of her briefings, "What are you doing here?"

"Guilty as charged," Gale admitted, "and my name is Gale now, Gale Mystery the son of Vlad and Maddie Masters."

-Later at Fenton Works-

Danny explained when Sam and Tucker got infected with ecto-acne he traveled back in time to prevent Vlad from getting his ghost powers creating an alternate reality where he and Maddie were married and Gale is apparently their son. When he finished Gale began his tale.

"Shortly after I was accepted into Wisconsin University I stumbled upon one of my parents' old project, the ghost portal. Personally I have no interest in ghosts, but I saw some potential in this invention. For the next couple of months using the principles of your portal I created my prototype wormhole generator. During the first test there was a small explosion nothing serious it only charred my work bench, or so I thought.

"It wasn't until returned to my dorm that I discovered that none of my roommates recognized me, not only them but the professors and school staff as well. At first I thought it was a practical joke until I saw magazine article calling my father the billionaire of the year and most eligible bachelor. I began rummaging through some old news papers at the library and learned that my mom married some guy named Jack Fenton. This brought me to one conclusion, crazy at it sound, my generator sent me to an alternate reality.

"I tried to rebuild my generator but for some reason I couldn't get it to work. Since I was stuck here I decided to make the best of it; first I needed a new identity, I found in the obituary that the McCheeses all died in a car accident. It was a simple matter to alter the records to say that their son Gary survived. After securing my new identity I started Magic-tech in order to develop my new dimensional technology."

"So you're the one who made those engines for the White Whale?" Vale deduced.

"Among other things, government contracts are a gold mine especially for a small fledging company." Gale defended. "Anyway after the failed invasion of the ghost zone I was faced allegations and scrutiny. Concerned that certain secrets might be uncovered, I sold my company and changed my name. I was planning to open another shop when I received a message from some of my former employees. They told me that there was something suspicious with their new boss and asked to meet with them. For you see the one who bought my company is Bill Masters.

"I was meeting my contacts when a certain young lady with a very big green thumb caused quite a commotion at the mansion," Gale turned to Sam. "You should count your blessing that I happened to be there Ms. Manson. Bill placed a kill on sight order on you."

"Wait Sam was there, why?" Danny demanded from his girlfriend.

"I'll explain later," Sam promised.

"NO now!" Danny eyes began to glow.

For the first time in their relationship Sam was actually afraid of Danny. She confessed that her powers originated from Undergrowth's seeds, how she was charged with recapturing the escaped prisoners she believed to be Lancelot and his knights, and her plan to break into Masters' mansion.

"Sam that's crazy! Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Well it's not like you were around to help," Sam accused, "where did you go to anyway?" Danny hesitated to say anything.

"We went to the past," Vale seeing Danny's reluctance she decided to stepped in. "Since there's no one who could teach magic we asked Clockwork to send us back in time for training."

"While this is all very fascinating," Jazz interjected, "I think we're getting off subject here, Gale please continue."

"Not much after that," Gale said, "I looked at the files they gave me and let me tell you that guy is a freak!"

"Yeah we all know that, but why are you here?" Vale asked.

"I want to help you take down Bill Masters," Gale finally said, "I already got some spies in his organization and it seems that your Vlad Masters used the same back door mine did so hacking his computers is a snap."

Danny eyed his suspiciously, "so what do you get out of this, you want to reconfigure our ghost portal so you can go home?"

"Nope, I gave up going home a long time ago," Gale said, "What I want is Masters Inc." Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"I knew it! You're trying to manipulate us like your father did! Well you can just forget it!" Sam growled.

Gale laughed, "Please don't compare me to my old man. If I wanted to manipulate you I would've been more subtle about it, from what I've observed it wouldn't have been too difficult believe me. Besides I have no interest in this world domination game you guys are playing."

"So what do you want?" Danny wondered.

"Money, cash, lettuce, bread!" Gale shouted excitedly, "Enough so that I can fulfill my dream to buy my own tropical island and live out the rest of my life in luxury with a harem of super models to wait on me hand and foot." Gale started to drool at his daydream and he wasn't the only one.

"Dude, I'll give you whatever assistance you need!" Tucker pledge while massaging Gale's shoulders, "and I hope you don't mind letting moi visit your little island paradise on holiday weekends huh." Gale smiled and gave him an Ok signal causing Tucker to cheer.

"You guys are even worse than Billy," Sam criticized.

"You don't need to answer right away. Why don't you think about it over the weekend?" Gale got up and headed for the door, "oh and before I forget one piece of advice, it takes a lot to break a mystic blade especially a paladin class one, so don't be afraid to use yours brother." Danny grasped the pendant under his shirt.

"Wait," Maddie called out, "Are you really my son from another reality?" She didn't believe it but she could see the resemblance.

"Does it matter?" Gale sneered and slammed the door. Maddie stood there for several minutes just staring at the door. Everyone else just sat quietly unsure what to make out of all this.

"So do we trust him?" someone finally asked.

Next Time…Coup d'état

The exiled knights have finally gathered all of their mystic blades. Now they believe a change of command is in order.


	31. Coup D'etat

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Coup D'état

_Human World Masters' Mansion_

Bill Masters sat in front of his monitor eating a bowl of popcorn. On screen he watched his old ship being torn apart by a massive whirlpool in an isolated area of the ghost zone. "Isn't this great, I knew you two wouldn't want to miss this," Bill said to the two men shackled behind him.

"How? Why?" Mordred whispered.

Holo-Vlad appeared next to him, "Oh don't you remember? Now playing file footage, Knights uprising."

A large screen lowered from the ceiling and began showing events from two weeks ago.

Mordred sweated by the forge, tempering with what felt like the hundredth sword. After carefully dunking the blade into water, he examined his work. "Perfect," he breathed a sigh of relief, "finally the last one is done!"

"About time!" one of the knights complained as he picked up his sword.

"Maybe if you all learned how to maintain you own blades it wouldn't have taken so long!" Mordred complained.

"Maybe if you had collected the rainbow mist instead of allowing them to be destroyed, you wouldn't need to work on our blades!" the knight shot back.

"Enough," Lancelot shouted, "what's done is done now let us return to our tasks."

"Lancelot, Lancelot!" a knight ran in yelling, "I have some news!"

"Calm down my friend, what is it?" Lancelot asked.

"My informant has just told me that Bill Masters acquired the crown of fire!"

-Bill Masters' office-

Bill sat at his desk admiring his latest acquisition, "beautiful isn't it, hard to believe that this little thing will soon provide me the power to rule the world!"

"Yes, but without the ring of rage the crown is just a fancy hat and we still have no idea where Danny Phantom hid it" Holo-Vlad pointed out, " I still don't understand why you gave the items to that girl in the first place."

"It was part of my plan to win her over to my side and it was working too" Bill gloated. "Except now she is becoming more trouble than she's worth!"

"Excuse me sir, but it seems that Lancelot wishes an audience with you," Holo-Vlad reported.

"Right on time," Bill placed the crown in his safe hidden behind the portrait of his father Vlad Masters. "Send him in."

"Sire, I am pleased to report that all of our preparations have been completed we may commence with the next phase of the plan at your convenience." Lancelot reported.

"Excellent, send your men to the outer territories and await further instructions," Bill pretended to read some documents waiting to see if Lancelot would take the bait. "Yes, is there something else?"

"Begging your pardon milord, but I was wondering if you made any progress in obtaining the crown of fire."

Bill looked nervously at the portrait, "sorry Lancelot but these things take time but don't worry I negotiations are progressing smoothly, just be patient. After all, your queen has been stuck in that tower for what 1000 years so a few more months won't make that much of a difference."

Lancelot glanced at the portrait as he bowed then quickly left the office. Once outside Lancelot pulled out a butterfly amulet from his pocket and recited the incantation which brought the butterfly to life. "Go signal the others, it is time!" Lancelot commanded and the butterfly flew out the window.

Watching on his security monitors Bill turned on his communicator, "Fright Knight, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertrand return to the mansion immediately, it is time!"

-The scene fast forward to the next day-

Lancelot and his knights were leading their troops against Bill's forces and so far Lancelot was winning. "Fright Knight, I want you to send some of your men to reinforce Bertrand's position. It looks like he's about to be overrun," Bill instructed.

"But sir if I do that then the eastern defense will collapse, Lancelot will break through!" Fright Knight argued.

"I know Lancelot is trying to bait us. I feel that we should reward his efforts, and besides I want to deal with that traitor personally!"

Fright Knight did as he was instructed feeling almost sorry for Lancelot, "that poor fool doesn't even realize he's walking into a trap!"

-Lancelot's camp-

"Sir it appears that the troops in the eastern wall are heading to the front," one of the sheet clones reported.

"This is a little too easy my friend," Mordred observed, "I think this is a trap!"

"Perhaps, but this is our best chance. Take command here while I lead the assault." Lancelot climbed on his mechanical horse and summoned twelve of his best troopers to accompany him on this suicide mission.

With Bill's clones heading out to counter Mordred's renewed attack, Lancelot infiltrated the mansion with relative ease. Inside however he had to deal with the mansion's security systems comprising of trapdoors, automatic guns, and hidden explosives so by the time he reached Bill's office the rest of his team was gone. Not even Lancelot himself made it unscathed; more than half of his armor was destroyed. Lancelot kicked the doors open and walked into Bill's office.

"I would ask 'why are you doing this' but considering your checkered past I should have anticipated your eventual betrayal," Bill said calmly from behind his desk. "However if you call off your little rebellion I will overlook this transgression and we may continue with our plans."

"Our plans," Lancelot spat. "You mean your plans! I know you have the crown of fire and planning to keep it for yourself!"

"Lancelot, did it ever occur to you that maybe I kept the crown from you to protect you from your own foolishness. After all if I gave you the crown you'd be charging to Rapunzel's tower without even knowing what's there or how to free-Arthur's wife." Bill chuckled at Lancelot's reaction. "The fact that you came to face me alone is proof of your stupidity. Or did you forget about that little nanite poison I gave you?" Bill pressed the button on his remote, but nothing happened.

"No I didn't forget!" Lancelot laughed, "It took a long time but I was able to cure myself of your so called poison!"

Bill applauded, "Impressive, most impressive. It is a shame to waste such talent so I will give you one final chance, surrender now and all will be forgiven!"

Lancelot looked at the screens behind Bill, "why would I surrender when my army have yours beaten."

"Yes I must admit that I never expected my own troops to turn on me. Tell me how did you do it?" Bill asked.

"You should treat your men with more respect. Showed them a little kindness and they were more than happy to join me!" Lancelot gloated.

Bill laughed, "So you tossed them a cookie huh. Well let's just see how loyal to you they really are." Bill turned on his communicator, "ATTENTION ALL TROOPERS ATTENTION THIS IS BILL MASTERS, THE TIME HAS COME EXECUTE ORDER 99!"

Lancelot watched in horror as his friends fell, shot in the back by their own troops, "But how, why?"

"Confused, I don't blame you. You thought that my clones were loyal? I explained this to you before; the clones are bred to follow orders without question. You've mistaken obedience for loyalty and that's just your third biggest blunder."

"I see, so if I take your head then the clones will be mine!" Lancelot drew his sword and charged at Bill.

"Your second, not knowing when to quit!" Bill transformed into his ghost form, grabbed the Spirit Reaper from its stand next to his desk, and met up with Lancelot's attack head on.

-Outside the mansion-

Fright Knight watched as the clones rounded up the knights. "This explains why he wasn't too concerned about giving us these clones."

"Yeah he could take us down at any time, good thing we stayed on his good side huh," Youngblood added.

"Speaking of Mr. Masters, shouldn't we check on him?" Spectra asked.

At that moment a series of explosions came from inside the mansion and two bodies could be seeing flying out of the burning building. Lancelot hit the ground just a few feet away from everyone else, battered and beaten. Inviso-Bill triumphantly landed wearing his latest robotic battle suit.

"And your greatest mistake, CHALLENGING ME!" Bill said as he stepped on Lancelot's head planting his face into the dirt. "You should have surrendered when I gave you the chance. Now watch as your men pay for your stupidity. Fright Knight, take one of their swords and break it!"

"Anyone in particular," Fright Knight asked eagerly.

"Don't care as long as it's not Lancelot," Bill replied, "I want him to watch!"

Lancelot tried to protest but Bill kept him pinned down. Fright Knight laughed with anticipation as he grabbed one of the mystic blades and with all of his strength, he snapped it like a twig. One of the knights screamed in terror just before an empty suit of armor fell to the ground. Lancelot and the other knights glared at Bill some even started muttering vows of vengeance.

Bill stepped out of his suit, "Listen all of you! For this treasons act I should destroy all of you, but that would be a waste. So I will give you one last chance, swear to serve me and I will be lenient. Refuse and you will suffer along with Lancelot!" Only two knights spoke up.

"I Mordred pledge my sword to you," Mordred announce. "Forgive me my brothers but he is my apprentice, and I still have a lot to teach him about magic."

"I Palamedes pledge my sword to you," Palamedes followed. "I must avenge my brother, until then I will serve you!"

"At least you're honest," Bill amused. "Bertrand, take their swords and lock them in the vault. Now as for the rest of you," Bill reached into his suit and pulled out a small metallic box. "Behold the prize you sought!" Bill opened the box to reveal the crown of fire.

"I don't understand you're giving this to me, why?" Lancelot asked.

"Because it will be more trouble than it's worth to keep you here," Bill explained. "If I execute you I lose any chance of keeping your friends in my service, and if I imprison you, you'd constantly try to escape and steal the crown. I have enough on my plate without having to deal with you as well! Now come with me."

Bill led the group to the wreck of Youngblood's old ship. "Sorry Lancelot I haven't gotten around to repairing the ship yet, actually I was going to scrap it, but I'll let you have it instead." The knights all sneered at him as they boarded the vessel. "Oh as a friendly warning try to avoid deadly whirlpools okay, bye-bye."

"Knights uprising file end," Holo-Vlad announced as the screen turned off.

"No," Mordred whispered as he watched his comrades ran around frantically using muscle and magic to keep the ship from falling apart.

"Sir Lancelot won't de defeated by this; I will stake my life that he and my brothers will make it!" Palamedes shouted.

"I'll take that bet but first," Bill turned on his communicator, "Greetings Lancelot I see you ignored my warning about avoiding whirlpools. You see this is the reason I didn't tell you I had the crown."

"_Masters,"_ Lancelot yelled, _"You knew about this!"_

"Of course! I knew that the only way to Rapunzel's tower is through that vortex," Bill gloated, "but I was hoping you'd come to your senses and beg for my help."

Lancelot thought about it for a second before dropping to his hands and knees, _"Please save my men. I will accept any punishment you see fit."_

"Too bad Lancelot, even if I wanted to save you there's no way a rescue team would reach you in time. I just called to say that I'm taking my crown back, it is far too valuable to lose it in that vortex!" The box containing the crown sprouted a pair of rockets and took off. "Farewell Lancelot I won't forget all you've done for me," Bill laughed.

"_**MASTERS!"**_ Lancelot screamed throwing a fireball at the monitor.

After they lost the picture, Bill snapped is fingers and the shackles on the knights came off. "Let this be a lesson to you two. I will not tolerate traitors! Now get back to work!"

-Amity Park Nasty Burger-

"You're saying that Billy just flushed the knights down a giant whirlpool!" Vale exclaimed. "Harsh."

"If my informants are correct, yes" Gale said taking a slurp of his milkshake.

"I guess this means we only have two knights to worry about now," Tucker noted.

"Well don't count the others out yet. Those guys are pretty tough," Sam said.

"Wait," Danny interjected, "you wouldn't happen to know where that vortex is, do you."

"Well I believe it's about twelve parsecs south of Walker's Prison, why?"

Danny pulled out his amulet, "That's where I got my sword. Billy just dumped them in Camelot!"

"So is that a good thing?"

Next Time…Chasing the wind

The gang becomes suspicious when Bill comes to Amity Park to meet with Gale


	32. Chasing the Wind

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chasing the Wind

_Human World MagicTech R/D testing lab_

"Begin the test!" Bill commanded. The workers gulped as they activated the system. So far so good, everything was running as it should. Then all of a sudden the alarms sounded warning everyone that an explosion is imminent. While everyone else ran for their lives, Bill simply went intangible when the explosion occurred. "What happened," Bill demanded in a calm but in a 'losing his patients' tone of voice.

"We're having trouble adapting your ecto-converters to the dimensional engines sir," one of the workers reported, "they're just not compatible. This is why I suggest that we use standard generators instead?"

"IDIOT!" Bill yelled smacking the guy on the head. "Need I remind you the power demands of this ship? As it stands now this vessel will only last approx a week on a full tank! With the ecto-converters we can supply these ships with unlimited power in the ghost zone! So I strongly suggest that you find a way!"

"But sir, no one other than Gary McCheese even understands how this technology works, and he's gone missing!"

It took every bit of restraint Bill had not to vaporize this guy. "Fine, listen all of you!" Bill called out to everyone in the plant. "I'm going to look for your old boss, shouldn't take me more than a couple of weeks, but if one of you should figure a solution to our little problem before I return; not only will I promote you to head supervisor, you will also receive triple your annual salary as a bonus!" Upon hearing this everyone started cheering and running around like crazy.

"Most generous of you sir," Holo-Vlad complimented, "but how are you going to find this Gary McCheese?"

"If I may be of some service," Bertrand offered, "I know of a few McCheeses I've met them in the ghost zone. They might know where he is!"

"That is not the guy I'm looking for," Bill interrupted. "The Gary McCheese I need is an imposter." Bill could see the confusion in their expression. "During my takeover of Magictech I've met him a number of times. I researched his background hoping to find some dirt I could use when I noticed that his old photos looked nothing like he does now. He claimed that he needed surgery after the accident that took his parents, but after comparing their faces I found that there were several discrepancies! Whoever the guy is he is not the real Gary McCheese!"

"Then how are you going to find him?" Bertrand asked.

"My dear Bertrand, what makes you think I don't already know where he is," Bill smiled.

-Amity Park Nasty Burger-

Sam swallowed her tofu burger in two bites. To say Sam was upset would be an understatement; once again Danny has gone off with Valerie leaving her behind. Sure he had a legitimate reason not to bring her but it still she didn't like it. Sam wanted to follow but she didn't want to risk making things worse between her and Danny, their relationship was already hanging by a thin thread after revealing the source of her plant powers.

Sam was afraid that Danny would take back the magic water and break up with her, but thankfully he agreed to let her have the ones he hid in her room, mainly because he still had more scattered around town, but only that made her feel that their relationship has been reduced to one of those cheap-o 'buy each other gifts after a fight' type that she always used to criticize. Sam was about to order more 'comfort food' when…

"Hey Sam, you wouldn't happen to know where my Brother is, do you?"

Sam groaned she did not need this right now, "what makes you think I tell you anything, Gale! And he's not your brother!" Even though Danny was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, Sam didn't trust the guy.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Gale asked as he took a seat.

"I don't know you and frankly your father wasn't exactly…"

"YES, because we're all just carbon copies of our parents aren't we!" Gale cut her off, "you know I never expected you to be so-so-so shallow."

Sam hated to admit it but he was right, she was being shallow but for some reason that only made her dislike him even more. "I apologize for my remark, but I'm not at liberty to tell you anything."

"Got left behind again huh," Gale figured, "let me guess he went to check up on my story and he took his fiancée with him."

"SHE IS NOT HIS FIANCEE!" Sam cried slamming her fist on the table.

"Then why is she with him and not you?"

"If you must know the vortex is some kind of magic spell! It keeps ghosts out but also keeps humans in!" Sam bit her lip silently cursing herself for letting that slip.

"So only halfas like my bro and Vale can enter and exit huh, interesting." Gale checked his watch before getting up. "If you excuse me but I have an important date right now. Tell Danny I said hi."

'That was suspicious,' Sam thought to herself. Waiting for Gale to leave, she then got up and chased after him. She followed him to a fancy French restaurant. 'Wow he's really going out on this date' Sam thought to herself as she entered the restaurant. Luckily, because of her family's social status, she was allowed in despite her attire and not having a reservation. They escorted her table which had a clear view to where Gale was sitting at. So far he hadn't noticed her. Hiding her face behind the menu she waited and watched.

Sam yawned as she looked at her watch, 'it's been hour and so far all he's done is ordered salad and tea!' She was just about to call it quits when Bill Masters entered and sat at Gale's table. Hiding behind the menu she couldn't make out much but looked like Bill handed Gale a small envelope. Gale pocketed the envelope and shook his head. Bill's expression became dangerous, but Gale simply got up and placed some money on the table before leaving. Bill ordered some food before he left as well. Once they were gone Sam ate one of her seeds and walked over their table. "I don't suppose you remember what those two guys were talking about do you?" Sam asked the flower center piece. The flowers began muttering about some deal, not enough money, top secret information, and meeting tonight at the warehouse 13. "I knew it, he's working for Billy!" Sam said to herself. "Thanks you've been very helpful," she said to the plants. "Danny should be back by now!" Sam rushed to the exit only to be stopped by the waiters since she forgot to pay.

-Later that night at Warehouse 13-

"Sam, are you sure about this?" Danny whispered. He really didn't want to do this especially after confirming Gale's story but there's no arguing with Sam and her hunches.

"Yes the flowers said they'll be here tonight" Sam reassured.

"Of course, since there's nothing more reliable than a bunch of posies," Vale said sarcastically.

"They're more reliable than some people I can think of," Sam shot back, "and they were lilies."

Danny sighed, "Quiet I think I hear something." Danny peeked around the corner and saw Bill with two bodyguards showing Gale a briefcase full of cash. "Looks like you were right Sam he is with Bill!" Sam blushed at the compliment and pulled out a seed. Danny grabbed her hand before she could eat it, "Wait let's see what this secret meeting is all about."

"Well Mr. McCheese will this satisfy you?" Bill asked in an annoyed tone.

"My name is Gale now, Gale Mystery, and yes this will suffice," Gale pulled out a memory card and handed it to Bill, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Not so fast Mr. Mystery, I can't help but wonder why you cave in so quickly," Bill eyed him suspiciously, "after all this data is worth ten times the amount you agreed on."

"I'm strapped for cash," Gale responded calmly. "Also the mathematics for dimensional tech doesn't exist. I had to invent it as I went along, so I doubt anyone else can understand it."

"I see how about you come work for me. I pay well and have an excellent dental plan; your former employees can vouch for that." Bill offered.

"So sorry but I'm retired," Gale mocked.

"That's too bad," Bill said apologetically, "normally I would just let you go, but after your little confession I'm afraid I must insist." Bill snapped his fingers and his body guards transformed into their hulking ghost forms.

Hidden behind some crates Danny and his friends watched these events transpire, but neither Danny nor Valerie was going ghost.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Sam asked.

"If necessary," Danny said not taking his eyes off of what's happening, "besides I want to see what our new friend is capable of."

Sam couldn't believe that Danny just said that, but she didn't argue.

"This was to be expected, but did you really believe that I would meet you here all alone without being prepared." Gale threw a smoke bomb at the two clones. After the smoke cleared the clones started to melt. "Gene-neutralizer, guaranteed to take down any cheaply made clones!"

Bill backed up covering his mouth so not to breathe in the gas. 'How much does he know?' Bill feared as his hand started to melt. Luckily for him he is a far more superior clone so he quickly recovered. "You really did your homework. You know I was thinking about my offer, but I get the feeling that if I let you live you'll only cause more trouble for me in the future!" Bill pressed the button on his beeper signaling and three more people came storming into the warehouse.

"You have no idea!" Gale taunted as he activated his ghost hunting suit and threw another smoke bomb. Only this time the no one melted. "What the…who?"

"Meet the Master Blasters, my personal human bodyguards! I always keep them nearby as a contingency for when my clones fail!" Bill boasted.

The Master Blasters were about to attack when a giant root appeared between them and Gale. "Is this a private party or can anyone crash?" Sam yelled out standing on top of the root. Danny and Vale quickly landed next to Gale.

"Yo Bro, didn't think you come," Gale greeted in a calm tone.

"Daniel, why am I surprised," Bill sounding very annoyed, "What are you…you know what I don't care! Destroy them all!"

"You guys deal with the lackeys, I've got Inviso-Bill," Danny ordered.

"You people were heroes, ghost hunters! Why are you working for him?" Sam demanded.

"Hey, he pays good and has an excellent dental plan!" the Master Blasters all smiled showing their pearly whites.

"Those are some impressive chompers," Vale complimented before blasting them.

Meanwhile Danny and Bill just stood there staring at each other. "Pretty bold to face me alone Daniel," Bill commented.

"Blah, blah, blah let's just get to the part where I kick your butt!" Danny taunted drawing his blade. Danny still reserve about using his sword but he knew that he shouldn't hold back against Inviso-Bill.

"Yes I've been dying to show you my latest toy," Bill hit the button on his remote and a strange vehicle drove in and transformed into a ten feet tall robotic battle suit. "You should know this Battle Suit Mk. III took down Lancelot like he was a nothing! Allow me to demonstrate!" Bill pulled out a large executioner blade and slammed it down on Danny.

Danny tried to block it with his sword but the sheer force of Bill's attack overwhelmed him. To avoid getting smashed into the ground, Danny went intangible and phased underground. He then appeared behind Bill and was about to strike when a gun popped out of the suit's back and fired on Danny.

"Not bad Daniel but my suit is equipped with the best countermeasures and armed with the latest ghost hunting weaponry," Bill bragged, "but that's not the best part!" Bill shifted the gear on his suit.

Danny could not believe what he was seeing, an incredible amount of magic began emanating from the suit. "No that's impossible," Danny gasped.

"Oh but it is," Bill confirmed, "this suit is also equipped with various magical talismans my archaeological teams found around the world. And thanks to info we found on that island I figured a way to integrate them into my suit! No silly incantations, no ridiculous ceremonies, and no messy ritual sacrifices, all I have to do is press a button! Observe!" Bill raised his left hand and a lightning bolt materialized in his hand.

Danny raised his sword into a defensive position as Bill threw the lightning bolt. After his sword absorbed the lightning's energy Danny redirected it back to Bill. "It takes more than a fancy suit to win!" Danny yelled.

"So true," Bill agreed trying to get his suit under control after that lightning attack drove some of the controls haywire. 'I better refrain from using anymore magic on him!' Bill decided shifting gears again, but even without magic he still had the advantage. "But it helps!" Bill swung his blade at Danny's head.

Danny managed to block the attack but was still knocked across the warehouse. Shaking the dizziness from his head, Danny froze with fear as he saw Bill getting ready to finish him off. Seeing Bill towering over him, Danny couldn't help but feel that all this was familiar somehow. The whole world seemed to move in slow motion as Bill moved in for the kill, that's when Danny saw the Spartan King heading right for him. Quickly sidestepping to avoid getting hit Danny swung at the image of the King. The moment Danny's sword made contact he felt a surge of power and the next thing he knew Bill was flying across the warehouse. 'What was that?' Danny wondered and he wasn't the only one.

The fight between his friends and the Blasters ceased so they could watch, and Bill couldn't believe that Danny had that much power. In a burst of anger Bill charged again.

Danny tried to stay calm, remembering the lessons he learned during his quest. Again the world just seemed to change only this time Danny was facing Sir Conan Doyle. Seeing his other mentor reminded him a technique that he's been dying to try out. Getting into a fencing stance Danny waited for just the right moment…and with a flick of the wrist Danny knocked the executioner's blade right out of Bill's hands.

Bill didn't falter at the loss of his blade and threw a punch instead. Danny reacted quickly and countered with a punch of his own. As their fists met once again Danny felt the surge of energy giving him the strength to overpower Bill's suit. Again Bill found himself flying across the warehouse.

"Time to end this," Danny proclaimed enlarging himself to be a foot taller than the suit, his sword lit up burning intensity. Taking a deep breath Danny went for the kill.

"Butter Biscuits!" Bill cursed. Realizing that there was no way to avoid Danny's attack; Bill made himself intangible and bailed out of the suit. As he fled Danny's sword sliced the suit in half followed by a small explosion. As soon as Bill touched the ground, he collapsed screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam wondered after hearing Bill's screams of pain.

"Neural backlash," Gale responded, "Billy forgot to disconnect himself from Neural-link system before he ejected. He may have just permanently damaged his spinal cord."

"Get me out of here!" Bill commanded. Responding to their bosses orders the Master Blasters grabbed Bill and dropped off some smoke bombs to cover their escape.

After Bill and Blasters had gone, the girls ran over to Danny. "Are you O.K.?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah just a little tired," Danny reassured them.

"That was quiet impressive, but how did you beat him?" Gale asked. "I mean there's no way you should have been able to do it!"

Danny had a theory but he hoped he was wrong. Danny walked over to the suits battery pack and opened it up. Danny sighed as he showed them the contents of the pack. "He was using the crown of fire to power this suit!"

"So he found a way to access the crown's power without the ring huh," Sam figured, "but that doesn't explain…"

Danny raised his hand cutting her off. He then made his hand intangible, reached in his sword and pulled out the ring of rage.

"You hid the ring inside your sword!" the girls yelled.

"I see, with Bill using the crown and you possessing the ring, the moment the two of you came in contact it unleashed the ghost king's power!" Gale summarized.

"But why only Danny?" Vale asked, "Shouldn't Bill also received that huge power boost?"

"Probably because the sword is linked to me alone and that gave me sole access to the ring," Danny theorized, "but enough about this. What about you? What's all this about?" Danny turned to Gale.

"Bill was having problems adapting his technologies to my dimensional technology for his new battleships and he was hoping that I would assist him in that endeavor," Gale explained as he made sure the money was safe.

"Why didn't you tell us about it," Sam asked.

"I was looking for my brother earlier today, but I'm not at liberty to tell you anything," Gale said using the words Sam said to him. "Trust is a two way streak Sam. If you want me to trust you with my secrets you must be willing to trust me with yours! I shouldn't have to fish for it!"

Sam's eye started to twitch, she really hated it when he is right.

-Masters Mansion-

Bill laid in bed blasting various items around his room. Fortunately for him there's no permanent damage to his spinal cord but he still required some surgeries and physical therapy before he can walk again, unfortunately that did little to cheer him up. Destruction of his battle suit, his humiliating defeat against Danny Phantom, the loss of the crown of fire! Bill replayed the battle over and over in his mind, there's no way Daniel should have won. Bill screamed in rage unleashing the ghostly wail destroying more priceless works of art he kept in his room.

"Excuse me sir, but I have some news!" Holo-Vlad announced before an ecto-beam shot right through him. "Now that's just rude. If I wasn't a hologram I might have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Don't talk to me about getting hurt!" Bill sputtered, "Report!"

"The memory card you brought back was so badly damaged we were unable to get any information from it…" another ecto-beam hit him this time through the head.

"Don't you have any good news?" Bill snarled.

"Yes even without the data the team has come up with a way to integrate our technologies, but it will be pricey, they have to reinforce engines add power regulators and…" Holo-Vlad reported.

"Don't care, just get my new battleship running and get started on a new battle suit while you're at it!" Bill commanded.

"Very well sir uh, sir I was wondering how long should I wait before sending before someone to clean up this mess?"

Bill was about to blast him again when an idea crept into his head. "Yes send my personal janitor in right away!" Bill ordered.

A moment later a man entered his room and began sweeping.

"Enjoying you new post Mordred?" Bill teased. Mordred didn't respond, he just continued sweeping. "I have a new job for you and if you perform well not only will I give you your swords back I will also give you Lancelot's old position, interested?"

Again Mordred didn't answer, but his head did perked up.

Next Time…Deck the Halls

Amity Park is getting ready for the annual Christmas Truce.


	33. Deck the Hall

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Deck the Hall

_Human World Amity Park_

There is festive feeling air as everyone got ready for annual Christmas party. All across town the spirit of the holiday was in full bloom as both humans and ghosts worked together to enjoy this moment of peace and good will. Lunch Lady and her husband delivered turkey and ham for the feast, Amorpho turned himself into Santa Claus, the students of Casper High sang Carols at the town square, and Mayor Tucker took charge making sure everything ran smoothly (after all this event is Amity Park's biggest tourist attraction).

Sam sighed as she strolled down the street. Usually Sam is joyful during the holidays but this time she really didn't feel the Christmas spirit. All around her happy couples prepared for parties or family dinners or just a quiet evening by the fire. As for her, Sam patiently waited for her **boyfriend** to finish with his public appearances so they can have their traditional Christmas kiss during the lighting of the tree. Normally Sam didn't mind the waiting, in fact the anticipation made the kiss feel all the more spectacular, but right now she just felt lonely. Sam had half a mind to just snatch Danny from whatever it is he's doing right now and just have a private party with just the two of them. If fact she was just about to do that when she overheard a not so happy couple arguing around the corner. Peeking around the corner she saw Johnny 13 riding off leaving Kitty crying alone. "Looks like I'm not the only one with boy troubles tonight," Sam said to herself. Not wanting to get sucked into this Sam slowly backed away only to step on a branch.

"Who's there?" Kitty raised her head, "oh it's you!"

"Yeah it's me, are you alright?" Sam responded.

"I'm fine, I just got something in my eye" Kitty said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, O.K. then," Sam was about to leave when Kitty grabbed her arm.

"It's just that Johnny can be such a jerk you know! I mean it's Christmas! You'd think he'd give his stupid wandering eye a break right!"

Sam groaned she did not need this right now!

-Across town at the Grey's house-

"Dad, hurry up we're missing the celebration!" Vale called out.

"Alright, alright, sweetie, just give me a minute," Damon said as he made sure he had his wallet and keys. "Okay, let's go."

As they left their house a man in a fancy suit walked right up to them, "Excuse me but are you Miss Valerie Grey?" Vale nodded. "Great, my client has a proposition for you and asks if you and your father would like to join us for dinner?"

Valerie and Damon looked nervously at each other.

-Amity Park's children's hospital-

Danny Phantom exited the hospital promising to visit again. Truthfully he'd rather spend the holiday with family and friends but seeing the faces on those kids made it all worthwhile. "Let see hospital…done," Danny said as he crossed out next to last item on his to do list. "Yes finally, and just in time too! It's almost time for the tree lighting ceremony!" As he took to the sky a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. "What do you want Vizier? I'm kind of in a hurry!" Danny demanded charging his fists.

"No need to be so hostile, after all it is Christmas," Vizier responded. "I'm just here to talk."

Danny nodded and powered down, "so talk!"

"It's like this we are concerned about your relationship with the mother or rather lack there of," Vizier accused.

"Hey the deadline is graduation," Danny defended, "and last time I checked it's the end of the year, not the end of the school year!"

"No but your school is about half way done!" Vizier pointed out, "and we were concerned that you might be plotting to hinder our plans."

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't try to stop you!" Danny admitted proudly.

"Amusing, you're not even going to try to deny it," Vizier chuckled. "I understand that your reluctance about all this; but have you considered that maybe a new ghost king might be a good thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny Phantom you are a hero in both the human world and the ghost zone! Many would cheer to see your son sitting on the throne; in fact this could end centuries of conflict and bring an era of peace."

"Or maybe I should just kick your butt and end it right now!" Danny offered.

Vizier sighed, "I had hoped that you'd see reason, but if you continue to be a nuisance I may just stop being nice!"

"Nice! You call kidnapping my friend and attacking Washington NICE!" Danny accused.

"Nice, meaning that we're giving you a chance to be a willingly participant," Vizier explained. "But if you do not wish to cooperate; there are artificial means of conception after all."

"**YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"** Danny yelled as he fired full powered ecto-beam!

-With Sam and Kitty-

"Look if Johnny is such a jerk then why are you with him?" Sam asked.

"You know I ask myself that question a lot, and to be honest I'm still not sure myself," Kitty admitted. "It's just that when I'm with him the world just feels perfect and that as long as we're together nothing else matters. Do you understand?" Sam nodded. "But he doesn't seem to think that way! I mean no matter where we go, what we're doing, he has to flirt with every skirt he comes across! It's enough to drive a girl to Ahrgggg…!" Kitty started to ripe the hair off of her head. "It's times like these that I wish I didn't break up with Danny Phantom!"

Sam's eyes twitched, "Wait you and Danny?"

"Don't get your bundles in a knot," Kitty said giggling at Sam's reaction, "I overshadowed that Paulina chick and dated him for a while."

"Oh right I remember that," Sam recalling when Danny and Paulina were an item.

"Yeah it was great to see Johnny jealous for a change; until I found out that it was just a plot to get me to dump Phantom!" Kitty hissed. "You know what I'm glad I got rid of that jerk! Maybe it's time I started fresh! Find some new guy who will treat me right, yeah that's what I'll do! Thanks it was great talking to you!" Kitty hugged Sam before flying off.

"Great talking to you too," Sam said sarcastically after Kitty flew off. Her 'talk' with Kitty got Sam wondering about her own relationship with Danny. Sure he doesn't flirt with other girls but he always places his responsibilities as a hero first, even ahead of her. Ironically it was Sam that made him that way, always encouraging him to do what's right even if it meant destroying his personal life. Shaping him to be hero she always wanted. 'The hero I always wanted' the thought didn't sit well in Sam's stomach. 'No it can't be! Is that how I see him? That he is just Superman to my Louis Lane?'

-At Vlad Masters' old house-

"Welcome Mr. Grey and daughter, Merry Christmas," Bill Masters rolled out to meet his guests.

"Hello Billy, nice wheelchair," Vale greeted coldly.

"Yes an unfortunate accident"

"You don't need to tell me," Vale interrupted, "I was there remember. So what's this all about?"

"Let us discuss this over dinner shall we," Bill led them to the dining hall and ordered his servants to bring them food. They were served some of the most exotic foods from around the world, but Vale and her dad were reluctant to try any of it. "Come now enjoy, I promise you that none of the food is tainted." Bill ate some of the food from Vale's plate to prove it, but that did little to ease their suspicions.

"I'm not hungry," Vale claimed only to be embarrassed by her tummy rumbling, "just tell us what's all this about!"

Bill wiped his mouth elegantly, "very well, getting right to the point I found a way to turn you back into a full human permanently!"

"I should care, why?" Vale scoffed.

"Think about it the Advisors need a female halfa for their plans. Once you're no longer of use to them, well you get the idea." Bill pointed out.

"How do you plan to do this? Danny has already told me of all the times he lost his powers and how he got them back. I sure it will be the same with me."

"Perhaps but I found a way to render the stabilizing gene inert," Bill proclaimed.

"Stabilizing gene?" Vale and her dad said at the same time.

"A genetic make-up that allows one to have ghost powers, without it your body will just burn itself out." Bill explained. "Once rendered inert you will never become a halfa again!"

"So why diner, why not just zap me and get it over with?"

"It's a rather long and complicated process, one that requires your full cooperation, and I don't need some trigger happy hero barging in during the operation!"

-With Danny-

"You do realize that you are violating two cease-fire agreements! But in the spirit of the holiday I will forgive you." Vizier said behind his shield.

"I won't allow you to do that to Vale!" Danny swore as he continuously pounded the shield with his might. Suddenly he punched right through the shield striking Vizier in the face.

"You truly are powerful, an excellent candidate to father the king, but do you really think you can stop us? Sure you may foil one or two or maybe even hundred of our schemes, but as long as the mother is capable of giving birth we will never stop until our goal is realized, with or without you!" Vizier promised as he entered a black portal. Danny charged after Vizier only to miss the portal closing.

After the portal closed Danny felt exhausted. Landing back on the ground he turned back into human. Over in the distance he could hear Tucker's speech and the roar of the crowd. "I've got to hurry," Danny said to himself as he headed towards the Christmas tree. Along the way he spotted Vale wandering in the streets alone. "Hey Vale, going to the town's Christmas party?" Danny asked.

"Hey Danny," Vale greeted nervously, "No something came up so I'm going to have to miss this years, sorry."

Vizier's warning echoed in Danny's mind, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I just need to sort some things out right now," Vale said.

Danny knew it was pointless to argue with her, also that she probably won't tell him what's bothering her. Deep down in his gut he knew that this wasn't something trivial, in fact he really had a bad feeling about this. There's only one option he had left, he didn't like it and most likely Vale will kill him, but he wasn't thinking of the consequences right now. Danny grabbed Valerie and drew her in close, dropping his list which still had 'KISS SAM AT THE TREE' written on it.

"No no no, it can't be," Sam said to herself, "there more to us than just that, right?" Sam never liked the comic book romances; she always felt that if the guy never became a hero then the girl never would have given him the time of day. Kind of like Paulina.

"Of course not, we've been friends long before he even got his powers."

'_Still I wasn't really attracted to him back then.'_

"We were friends just back then, relationships takes time. I'm sure that even without him becoming Danny Phantom, he and I still would have gotten together."

'_Or maybe we never would have gotten past the best friend stage.'_

"It's not like he had anyone else!"

'_Because I made sure no one else had a chance.'_

"We're together now and that's all that matters!"

'_Are you sure about that?'_

Sam's train of thought was disrupted by sight of two people making out. Normally she would be disgusted by public show of affections, but it reminded her of appointment with her boyfriend. She was just about to hurry to their usual spot when the whole town lit up. As always Tucker went overboard with the decorations; making the tree so bright that it makes Las Vegas look dark. After Sam's eyes adjusted to the light, she froze in place. The two people she saw earlier were still in the same place, only now she had a clear view of them.

Danny and Valerie holding each other very, very close. Sam began to cry as she ran away from this scene.

Vale punched Danny in the face after she broke out of the mind meld, "Don't you ever to that again!" she warned.

"Never mind that, you can't trust him!" Danny yelled.

"How else can we stop the Advisors?" Vale asked quietly.

For that Danny had no answer.

To Be Continued

Next Time…New Year's Decisions

Sam confronts Danny about what happen and makes him choose.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	34. New Years Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

New Year's Decisions

_Human World Fenton Works_

Danny sat in a deep meditation with his sword planted in front of him. He wasn't sure if it's one of the sword's powers, or just his vanity, but it seems that he can focus more clearly by gazing at his reflection on the blade. Still it did little ease turmoil in his head.

"_do you really think you can stop us? Sure you may foil one or two or maybe even hundred of our schemes, but as long as the mother is capable of giving birth we will never stop until our goal is realized!"_

"_I found a way to turn you back into a full human permanently!"_

"_have you considered that maybe a new ghost king might be a good thing?"_

"_once you're no longer of use to them, well you get the idea."_

"_we are giving you a chance to be a willingly participant!"_

"_I don't need some trigger happy hero barging in!"_

"_how else are we going to stop them?"_

"_Yes Danny Phantom, what are you going to do? How are you going to stop us?" _The voices of all his enemies echoed.

Danny awoke from his meditation in cold sweat. "What should I do, what can I do?" Danny said to himself. Danny had hoped that the truce would buy him the time to figure out something, but attacking Vizier pretty much ended that leaving Vale vulnerable. Plus Vizier's threat to artificially impregnate Vale only added to his anxiety.

Fighting them was out of the question. Judging from his previous encounters with them; Vizier and maddie-cat are at least Fright Knight's level, and Vale counted about twenty Advisors when they held her captive. Not to mention that huge army they have for when they need to resort to extreme measures. The only reason they don't just attack is because they want to use Danny's hero status to win support for their new king.

Danny thought about going into hiding with Vale, but that wouldn't work. The Advisors would tear the world apart looking for them and their heroic nature wouldn't allow them to sit in the sidelines for too long, but that's not what worries him. What really concerns him is that during the three trials there were too many close calls when they were alone; Vale treating his wounds when he was a slave, the late night studying in Sir Doyle's library, confessing their inner most fears at his grave. If Dani hadn't barge in on them who knows what might have happened. Danny isn't ashamed to admit that he still has feelings for Vale; after all she was/is his first love. If things were different he won't mind having a child with her.

Having a child with Valerie! It wouldn't be the first time he's thought about it, even before all this started. He and Vale would raise their son to be a kind and noble king who will work to bring an era of peace between humans and ghosts alike, but that dream is always ruined by the notion of the Advisors manipulating the boy into becoming their pawn.

Then there's Inviso-Bill's offer to turn Vale into a full human. Danny wasn't convinced that it was possible, especially since he always manages to get his powers back after losing them, but even it is possible Danny didn't trust the guy. He was certain that Bill had some kind of hidden agenda, one that would most likely bite them in the butt. And Vale, can she really give up her powers? She said she's alright with it but Danny knew from experience that losing your powers was like cutting off an arm and a leg. In fact he would rather lose both arms and legs rather than his powers!

"Argh, it's hopeless!" Danny groaned in frustration. He was out of ideas and he still no closer to a solution to this problem. "Maybe I should just go with Bill's plan it is the lesser of two evils." As Danny said that out loud he couldn't help but feel dejected.

"_Have you ever heard the story of the three travelers? Three travelers were heading for the city when they came upon a fork in the road. One traveler took one path that led him to a harsh desert. The other traveler took the second path which led to a treacherous forest. The third traveler however took a few steps back and studied the terrain, he soon discovered hidden path that allowed him avoid all the hazards around the city."_

"_Great story but what does it mean," Danny asked._

_Sir Doyle smiled, "if you are given two choices both with undesirable outcomes do not just assume that those are you only options. Take a step back and look around. There is always another way; you just have to realize it."_

Danny chuckled as he started to relax a little; his two hundred years old mentor may have just saved him from making a terrible mistake. "Maybe he's right, maybe I just need to take a breather." Danny opened his window and saw a winter wonderland stretched out before him, "and besides it's too beautiful of a day to spend indoors." Danny wasn't sure why but as he got dressed he couldn't shake the feeling that he forgot something. As he opened the door there stood Sam father about to knock.

"We need to talk," Mr. Manson said with a rather annoyed expression. Danny gulped realizing what it was he'd forgotten!

-Sam's house-

Sam locked herself in her room soon after witnessing Danny unfaithful act. She still couldn't believe that Danny would do that to her, and even worst he still hasn't called, text, or even visited her. You'd think that he would at least try to contact Sam after missing their Christmas rendezvous! Sam paced back and forth trying to decide whether or not to call him herself. 'What should I do? Should I confront Danny? Valerie? Or just wait for Danny to dump me?' Sam shook that last thought from her head. She use to criticize the other girls whenever they gossiped about some stupid rules for dealing with cheating boyfriends, but now that it's happening to her she wished that she had paid some attention to what they were talking about. It's times like these that she really wished she had a girlfriend to confide in. Unfortunately all Sam had were Vale and Jazz, but she can't talk to Vale for obvious reasons and doubt that Jazz would be even remotely helpful in this situation.

"Come on Sammykins, you can't stay in your locked in room forever! If there's something bothering you we can talk about it," her mom pleaded outside her room. The door opened and Sam walked right pass her mom without saying anything, but her expression screamed DON'T BOTHER ME! "O.K. dearie whenever you're ready, I'll always be here for you," her mom called out knowing that now is not time to push the issue.

Sam couldn't get out of the house fast enough; the walls were starting to close in on her, everything in the room reminded her of Danny, and her mother was really starting to get on her nerves. As much as she wanted someone to talk to, her mom was that last person on her list. In fact there's only one person she needed to talk to, the one person she's trying to avoid. Sam finally decided that enough is enough and hurried to Fenton Works. As she approached his house, she saw her dad there with Danny. "What's dad doing here?" Sam wondered as she slowly approached.

"Listen son, I understand what your situation but maybe you should just end things with Sam," she overheard her dad said with a sympathetic look.

"Maybe your right, but that's for us to decide," Danny responded.

"Decide what?" Sam said with her arms crossed. "Dad what are you doing here?"

Her dad sighed, "I was just leaving. Oh and Danny please think about what I said?" Danny nodded.

After her father left she turned to Danny. "O.K. what was that all about?"

Danny turned into his ghost form and extended his hand. "Care to fly with me?" He said trying to avoid the question.

"Fine but don't think this will get you off the hooooook." Danny grabbed her hand and took off. Sam could never resist the offer to go flying; it's one of the things she loved most about having a superhero for a boyfriend. Looking up at Danny she couldn't help but notice how handsome and regal he appeared with the sun gleaming off his face. She was so busy admiring him that she'd almost forgot why she came. "Danny, what's going on? And I want the truth!"

Danny landed in a secluded area of central park before telling his encounter with Vizier. "…and then he said that they would never give up no matter what I do."

Sam just stood there bewildered at what she just heard. "I can't believe that the Advisors would stoop so low. Danny what are you going to do?"

"To be honest I…Hey is that Gale over there?" Danny pointed to a guy feeding the squirrels.

Sam scoped out the area he was pointing at, "I think so, what do you think he's doing over there?"

"Not sure, let's ask him," Danny walked over to where Gale was sitting. "Hey Gale, what cha doing? Playing with the squirrels?"

"Oh no Bro, not playing, research," Gale said while making squirrel sounds. "This is a 'pet' project that I've been working on." Gale tossed the squirrels some nuts and then they started to dance around. "Fascinating isn't it. This is sure to win me the Noble Prize!"

"Oh yeah I can see how training rodents will be a great benefit to all mankind?" Sam said sarcastically. "So which category are you hoping to win?"

"I don't care, they all pay the same!" Gale snubbed.

"And the future of this world is looking brighter already!" Sam retorted.

"I aim to please," Gale shot back, "but I get the feeling that this isn't a social visit, what's up?"

Danny told him of Bill's plans to change Vale back into full human. "...Vale is seriously considering Bill's offer but I think it's a mistake to trust him. Do you have anything on this?"

Gale shrugged, "Sorry Bro, but I haven't heard anything on that or any schemes involving Ms. Grey for that matter."

"Aw what's the matter, your little spy network not as effective as you made us believe," Sam mocked.

Completely ignoring her, Gale pondered for a minute. "But I have heard that the newer clones are defective! This could just be a ruse to get his hands on some fresh halfa genetic material for his army!"

"Or testing a new weapon to use on Danny," Sam offered.

Danny just stood there deep in thought_. 'What could be his angle? Doubt he's doing this out of the goodness of his ever vacant heart. Building more clones, maybe but with the lost of Prince Dragonbreath and Lancelot's knights there's no way he'll be able to keep them under control. Does he just want to take Vale out of the game? I mean without her the Advisors won't be able to continue with their plans. Speaking of the Advisors, will they make their move now that I've broken the truce... broken the truce…truce…treaty?'_ "THAT'S IT!" Danny blurted out. "That's the third path!"

Sam and Gale looked at him with confusion. "Gale, could you-"

"I'll see what I can dig up for you Bro," Gale promised as if reading his mind. Danny thanked him before leaving.

"Danny, wait up," Sam called out to him, "what's going on?"

"I think I've figured a way to end this! So we need to start making plans!"

"When you say 'we' am I included?"

"Of course Sam, why would you think otherwise?"

Sam shrugged, "It's just that lately you've been leaving me out and going off with Valerie!"

"I'm sorry Sam!" Danny sighed, "Things have been hectic with the Advisors and Inviso-Bill-"

Sam cut him off, "That's not what I mean Danny! We've known each other for a long time, and I can tell when you're keeping secrets! Now I understand the need to keep secrets, even from your girlfriend, but what I can't accept is that you're sharing secrets with her! Don't bother denying it I've seen the signs! Just tell me are you dumping me for Vale?"

Danny walked up to her and gave her a big hug, "I would never do that Sam! I love you!"

Sam allowed herself to be immersed by the warmth of his embrace, but she could see in his face that his mind was on something or rather someone else. "I sorry," she said as she pushed him away, "but I can't do this. I can't be second to Valerie anymore!" Danny was about to argue when Sam raised her hand. "The way things are now, you'd rush to her side if she so much as sneezes. I understand that you're only trying to protect her and the world but I can't handle you ditching me to be with her! Not anymore, so maybe we should just end it here." Sam took off the class ring that Danny's father had engraved and handed it back to Danny.

"Sam, please don't do this! I need you!" Danny begged.

"I'll always be here for you Danny, but only as a friend and teammate." Sam kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Just not as your girlfriend. Heck if Vale gets pregnant I'll even babysit once in awhile," Sam joked. "Goodbye Danny." Sam gave him one last kiss on the lips before walking away.

Danny just stood there staring at the ring. Part of him wanted to go after Sam and place the ring back on her finger, the other part felt relieved that Sam decided to break up with him first sparing him from having to doing it. Danny didn't know how long he stood there but by the time he looked up she was nowhere to be seen. "A hero always chooses duty before desire!" Danny recited trying to convince himself that this is for the best. Putting the ring in his pocket he hurried to Vale's house, after all they still needed to make plans.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Seven Spirits

Danny has finally come up with a way to beat the Advisors once and for all, but first he needs to assemble an elite team to help him.


	35. Seven Spirits

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Seven Spirits

_Ghost Zone Location Advisors Council Chamber_

The Advisors gathered for their meeting. Vizier called everyone to order, "My friends I bring you news, Phantom and the Manson girl have separated!" The sounds of cheers flooded the room. "We are one step closer to achieving our goal! It is time to implement the next phase of our plans!"

"But sire what about the cease fire?"

"Phantom has broken it!" Vizier bragged. "We no longer have to wait to take action."

"Vizier, I would advise against it," one of the cloaked figures spoke up.

"The floor recognizes Calculas the royal treasurer," Vizier said allowing Calculas to take the center.

"Brothers I believe that any action we make against Phantom at this time will prove to be unnecessary. I have calculated that without Sam Manson interference, there is a 67% chance that Phantom and the Mother will conceive within a 15 year period."

"That is too low and too long!" one of the Advisors argued.

"Perhaps but I also calculated that if we continue with our plans there is a 97% probability that Phantom will retaliate with a 32% chance that he will destroy us!"

"And that scares you?" another Advisor laughed.

"You would be wise not to underestimate him. His chances are low now but they are increasing with each passing day. He did after all defeat our previous king and he successfully cleared the three trials. Plus he now has both the crown of fire and the ring of rage in his possession. Not to mention his unbelievable good fortune."

"You're afraid because Phantom is lucky?"

"Yes, luck is the one factor that is impossible to calculate! It can turn 0.1% chance into total victory! We cannot afford to have him as an enemy! Not when we are so close!"

"All the more reason to take him out now! My sources reported that he is now at this very moment forming his own army!"

Vizier pounded his gavel, "order order! We have all heard the arguments let us vote!"

-Jungle Island-

Danny carefully made his way through the jungle. This was a dangerous gambit but he needed to end this and quickly. Just then he heard growling sound and a large hairy beast charged at him. Dodging the creature's sharp claws he fired an ecto-beam pushing it back. Suddenly another beast jumped up from behind him. Danny froze the ground causing the beasts to lose their footing and slide into the trees. Catching his breath Danny could hear a third beast howling in the distance. Knowing that he would be at a disadvantage here, he hurried to a find more secure location. As he ran Danny fell on a tripwire and knew he just set off a trap. Reacting quickly he rolled out of the way of several darts fired at his direction. He managed to avoid most of the darts, but one got him in the butt. Reaching back he pulled the dart out. "Why am I not paralyzed?" he wondered until he saw the expiration date on the dart. Casually tossing the dart aside something big with razor sharp teeth tackled him. "You know I almost forgot you were chasing me," Danny joked as he struggled to break free. The monster's mouth opened, drool began to drip all over him as it slowly drew closer and closer. "No! No! No! Don't!" Danny begged as a giant tongue gave him one big sloppy kiss. "O.K. Cujo I yield, you win!" Danny laughed under the dog's savage licking.

"The mighty Danny Phantom Knight; he's defeated hunters, genies, sirens, monsters, and the Ghost King himself but he gets downed by his own faithful dog!" Vale laughed, she is soon joined by Wulf and a Yeti named IceClaw. Frostbite had his own responsibilities in the ice realm so he couldn't participate but sent his greatest warrior to assist.

"Hey I would've gotten away if it wasn't for that trap! I thought you cleared this area!" Danny accused.

"Now don't be a sore loser, the fact you even fell for that trap is proof that you need more training, Great One," IceClaw pointed out, "and that Ms. Valerie still needs double check this jungle for more traps! We don't want any more training mishaps after all."

"Alright I'll check for more traps," Vale pouted, "Hey what's that sound?" Everyone turned to see the Specter Speeder landing nearby with Sam and Gale exiting the speeder.

"Sam, what brings you here?" Danny asked nervously. Ever since the breakup Danny has been unsure of how to act around her. Sure she said they're still friends but the fact that she's now his ex made him uncomfortable around her.

"Your parents asked us to deliver the new equipment you wanted," Sam answered casually. "So what's going on here?"

"Yes, what are you doing? You can't just vandalize a guy's home when his not around!" a voice came from above.

They all turned to see a scrawny knight riding a pony size dragon. "Who are you?" Danny demanded drawing his sword.

"I'm a friend," the knight answered lifting his visor.

"Poindexter, what's with the fancy metal suit?" Danny asked putting away his sword.

"Princess Dora knighted me after we saved her kingdom, and named me her champion!" Sir Poindexter exclaimed proudly.

"Good for you, but what brings you here?" Vale asked.

"As you know Skulker is one of the most powerful ghost around. Practically everyone wants him in their alliance including the Dragon Kingdom, but no one has seen him since the human invasion. I came here after hearing rumors of activity on his island, checking to see if he's returned." Poindexter explained. "So what are you all doing here?"

_-Flashback Clockwork's Tower-_

"_The answer is NO!" Clockwork said coldly._

"_I didn't say anything yet," Danny complained._

"_You don't have to. Whatever it is I'm sure it's a bad idea." _

"_I just need some info about the Advisors," Danny pleaded._

"_I can't do that," Clockwork insisted, "Even telling you so much as their names is prohibited by the treaty!"_

"_You know this whole treaty business is a bit of a hassle wouldn't you say. So how would one go about getting them, oh I don't know, out of the treaty?" Danny asked rubbing his neck._

_Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "That's your big plan! To trick the Advisors, masters of manipulation, to somehow violate the treaty of the oracles? Do you honestly believe that you can pull it off? Considering that Vizier fooled you into breaking your own truce with them on Christmas of all days!"_

_Danny shrugged, "I don't know, but if they did what would happen?"_

"_If they did, they'd not only will they lose their foresight, the other prophet groups will free to attack them." Clockwork confirmed, "Including myself."_

"_And that will put an end to all this ghost king nonsense!" Danny hoped._

"_If the boy is destined to be king then he will be with or without the Advisors' meddling." Clockwork said as he adjusted his time staff._

"_Okaayyyy, at least we won't have to worry about them anymore! Say what are you doing?" Clockwork pressed the button on his staff and Danny suddenly felt an intense headache. "What was that?"_

"_In that one second I taught you everything you'd need to know about the treaty of the oracles," Clockwork explained. "It will take time for your brain to adjust to all that information."_

"_Thanks for the heads up," Danny replied rubbing his head, "but I thought you said it was prohibited?"_

"_Telling you anything about the Advisors is prohibited, but I just taught you about the treaty. As my ward it is well within your right to know all about it." Clockwork replied._

"_Thanks wait! Where's all this knowledge you downloaded into me?"_

"_I didn't download it I sped taught you, and much like speed reading you won't remember everything but you will recall things when you need it." Clockwork reassured him. "Oh and Danny you will need help if you're going to succeed, a total of seven to be exact!"_

"_Why seven?"_

"_Seven is a luck number."_

_-Flashback End-_

"After I left Clockworks place I began looking for candidates for my team. Skulker was my first choice but since he wasn't here I thought that maybe I could use his island as a temporary base until he returned." Danny finished.

"Wait you're assembling a team and you didn't tell me about it!" Sam yelled.

"Uh…well...you know," Danny stuttered looking to his companions for help.

"Come on Sam surely you didn't think lover-boy here would actually put his girlfriend in harm's way do you?" Vale teased.

Sam flinched at Vale's comment about her still being Danny girlfriend, realizing that he hasn't told her that they broke up. "Hey I'm no pushover! I'm Undergrowth's Avatar!" The trees in the jungle seem to react to Sam's statement, which is weird since she hasn't had a seed in awhile.

"Alright fine you're in," Danny sighed in defeat knowing that it is useless to argue with her. "So this brings the team up to five."

"Five?" Sam asked in confusion, counting only four present.

"Yes you, Cujo, Wulf, IceClaw, and Pandora." Danny counted off. "Pandora said she'd only join us after we guarantee her box would be safe in her absence and you just brought us the new state of the art security system we ordered for her."

"But you're still short handed. Please allow me to join as well!" Poindexter offered.

"Thanks but what about the princess?" Danny asked. "I mean as a knight you responsibilities are to her first."

"Princess Dora has already announced that she will support you no matter what, after all you did save her kingdom twice." Poindexter answered. "And besides I really want to stop those big bullies!"

Danny thought about it for a second. True Poindexter is a rather average level ghost, but the man had some strong convictions that Danny could respect. Plus he didn't have many options. "O.K. but only if Princess Dora approves."

"What you want a written permission slip," Poindexter joked, "fine I've been meaning to try this out anyway." He wrote something down then walked over to his pony dragon. "Send this to the Princess right away," he instructed. The dragon burn the parchment and the smoke flew off.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"Dragon express mail, certain dragons can send messages via ashes. They travel as fast as the wind and they can't be read by anyone other than the messenger dragon it was sent to." Poindexter explained. "Oh looks like she sent a reply." Pointing to black cloud heading straight towards them.

They watched in disgust as the dragon snorted up the small ash cloud then yarp up a scroll with the Dragon Princess royal seal. "I think I'll stick to e-mail," Danny gagged. As disturbing as that was he could see the advantages to having these messenger dragons. Maybe he should ask the Princess if she could lend him some. "So what's it say?"

Poindexter smiled and handed the note to Danny, "She gave her permission and her blessings."

Danny reluctantly took the note and glanced over it. "Okay, welcome to the team." Danny said as they shook hands. 'So that makes six,' Danny mentally cheered, 'only one more to go!' Off the corner of his eye he noticed that Gale was standing quietly in the background. "Gale?"

"Sorry bro, not interested in this little power struggle you have going here." Gale answered as if reading his mind. "I'm only here to help bring down Inviso-Bill; speaking of which I've got some info for you." Gale pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny.

"So what am I looking at?" Danny asked.

"A receipt," Gale said, "for ten thousand pounds of gold purchased by Masters' Inc."

"So why would he need so much gold?" Vale wondered.

"Certain masters of the old arts only accept gold as payment for their services. Like the one who made Billy's anti-ghost sword." Gale responded.

Danny gulped; with Bill's knowledge from the magic school plus skilled craft masters equals big trouble! "Any idea what he's making?"

"The Shield of Aegis!"

"The Shield of Aegis!" Sam gasped, "It is said that that shield is nearly indestructible, that only the Excalibur could break it!"

To Be Continued

Next Time…Invincible Foe

Danny search for the last member is put on hold as he must defeat an unstoppable enemy bent on revenge.


	36. Invicible Foe

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Invincible Foe

_Human World Masters Co. Secret Weapons Testing Grounds_

"Begin the test!" Bill ordered.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_ a voice came over the speaker.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Bill yelled. A large cannon pointing straight at him charged up and fired. Bill smiled with confidence as the energy beam engulfed him. After the smoke from the explosion cleared Bill stood in the center of a large crater holding a golden shield, completely unharmed.

Several men ran down to him. "Are you alright Sir?" one guy asked.

"I'm fantastic!" Bill laughed as he checked out the devastation around him. "I'd say this is a perfect test of the new weapon, wouldn't you say. Have them install it on the Dreadnought immediately!" A few of the men hurried to begin work on the cannon.

"I must say that it's pretty impressive to want to test the shield yourself, impressive but insane," Mordred criticized.

"Yes, yes it was," Bill agreed, "But it would seem that the Shield of Aegis is living up to its reputation. Which makes me wonder why don't you knights have shields of your own? I mean according to legend only the Excalibur could beat it, right?"

Mordred shrugged, "Arthur forbade it. He never told anyone his reasons, not even to Merlin."

Bill eyed him amusingly, "Well no matter. Palamedes today is your lucky day. I'm giving you the chance to avenge your brother." Bill tossed him the shield.

"Keep that wretched thing away from me!" Palamedes screamed knocking shield midair. "It's a disgrace to my brother's memory! Mordred I can't believe you agreed to make this for him!"

_-Flashback Bill's Room-_

"_You want me to make you a Mystic Blade, impossible!" Mordred cried. "Merlin sealed the entrance to Avalon! There's no way to get anymore metal!"_

_Bill smirked, "Nothing is impossible for me, for you see I happen to obtain some of your precious Avalonian metal!" Bill pointed to the broken swords of the fallen knights at the corner of his room. "And I've already seen you working the forge."_

_Mordred couldn't contain his anger. "No, no, never! These swords must be buried at the catacombs to mark my brothers' eternal rest. I shall not desecrate their memory like this and nothing you can offer will make me!" Mordred stood in defiance. Bill smiled and pressed play his remote. The big screen turned on showing Danny and friends talking._

'_Wait, you wouldn't happen to know where that vortex is, do you.' 'Well I believe it's about twelve parsecs south of Walker's Prison, why?' 'That's where I got my sword. Billy just dumped them in Camelot!'_

"_Just a little something I picked up at Amity Park," Bill gloated. Mordred eyes widen at this revelation. Camelot still exists and is hidden in the ghost zone, worst Lancelot and his friends are trapped there with their greatest enemy, his father! Bill grinned knowing that he's won. "I understand that you wish to save your friends. In fact I'll be more than happy to give you whatever support you'll need. So do we have a deal?"_

_Mordred sighed in defeat, "As I told you there is no one left who has the skills to make a mystic blade anymore, but if you can find me a master blacksmith I can make you an invincible shield!"_

_-Flashback End-_

"I'm sorry my friend but this was the only way we can save Lancelot," Mordred apologized.

"Now don't be that way," Bill said in a sweet but mocking tone, "think of it as your brother's spirit fighting alongside you again." Bill laughed, "And besides you don't have a choice in the matter!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Palamedes growled as he strapped the Shield of Aegis to his arm.

_Ghost Zone Skulker's Island_

"So Bro, are you going to ask your buddies in Camelot if you can borrow the Excalibur?" Gale joked.

"No I'm afraid I can't do that. Merlin has prohibited us from entering Camelot again." Danny sighed. Thinking for a few seconds he turned to Sam. "Sam, see what you can dig up on the shield. Wulf, Cujo go with her and call us immediately if Bill or his cohorts show their ugly faces in Amity Park. Vale you head to Pandora's and install that new security system, and update her on the situation. Poindexter you're her escort. IceClaw and I will head back to Frostbite's to see if he has anything we can use." The all nodded accepting his instructions.

"And what about me, Bro?" Gale asked.

"Well since you're not a member of this team I can't boss you around, so you can go back to Amity Park and do whatever it is you do, Gale." Danny replied in neutral voice.

If Gale was offended by Danny's comment he didn't show it and simply nodded. Wulf opened a tear back to the human world and he, Cujo, Sam and Gale stepped through. Vale jumped into the Specter Speeder and flew off with Poindexter on his pony messenger dragon following behind her.

"Shall we be going as well Great One?" IceClaw asked. Danny nodded and flew off.

-Moments Later at the Ice Realm-

"Oh Great One, IceClaw it is good to see you again!" Frostbite greeted, "I only wished it was under better circumstances!"

"What's wrong are the Advisors attacking? Or is it Inviso-Bill?" Danny frantically looked around for trouble.

"No Great One I'm afraid this is much worst," Frostbite pointed to one of the most annoying ghost in the entire ghost zone.

"Oh no, not him!" Danny gasped as the intruder tackled him and began crushing him in a bear hug.

"Will you be my furend?"

_Human World Amity Park_

Sam frantically searched through her personal library hoping to find something that might be useful; at least that is she'd like to be doing right now if she wasn't distracted by a certain guest from alternate reality. After they returned to earth Gale followed her home, and her parents were delight to see her in the company of someone with class. So now she was stuck having to keep an eye on him while he sweet talk her folks, even her crazy grandma seems to be infatuated with him. Normally she wouldn't care but then he started pitching some inventions he's been working on and asking if they'd be interested in becoming business partners. Worse her parents were eating it up and agreed to invest a small fortune in his venture, whatever it was!

"Excuse me but I need talk to you in private," Sam said in a stern voice. Gale graciously excused himself and followed Sam out. "O.K. what is all that about! We're supposed to finding information on the Shield of Aegis!" Sam demanded.

"That's your job," Gale retorted, "I'm just here to find potential sponsors for my new business, and your parents are perfect suckers-I mean investors."

"If you think I'll let you con my parents!" Sam threatened.

"Con, I have you know that my offer is completely legit!" Gale claimed. "And to prove it, why don't you come to my place this weekend and I'll show you some of the projects I've been working on."

"Fine," Sam replied coldly. Sam didn't trust Gale, but maybe she might find something that she could use against him. "Hey what's going on out there?" Sam wondered as the sounds of sirens and alarms blared outside. Turning the T.V. to the local news, they saw a report of a Knight on a mechanical horse flying over head demanding Danny Phantom to show himself.

"Looks like Team Phantom is up," Gale said casually. "So are you going to going to call your boyfriend, oops I mean ex-boyfriend."

"How do you know about that, you know what never mind!" Sam sneered as she ran out of the house. Sam popped one of her seeds into her mouth then jumped on to her scooter. Using the Fenton Phones she tried to call Danny, "Danny, are you there? We've got a situation down here! One of the knights is looking for you and he has the shield with him!"

"_Sorry...uhg, Sam I'm a little busy right now! LET ME GO, PLEASE! I'll be there as soon as I can!"_ The communicator shut off after that.

""I guess I'm on my own then," Sam griped as she sped down the street. It didn't take her long to reach downtown where the Knight had just defeated Wulf and Cujo. "Hey those are my teammates!" Sam yelled out.

The Knight turned to Sam. "Where is Danny Phantom?" he demanded. "Is he too much of a coward to show himself?"

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Sam taunted.

"My code of honor prohibits me from striking a girl," Palamedes answered.

"Too bad for you!" Sam launched a wave of vines. Palamedes chopped the vines then blasted Sam with a fireball. "So much for your code of honor!"

"The moment you raised your hand against me you are no longer a little girl but a combatant!" Palamedes levitated several cars and flung them her.

Sam frantically raised some trees to shield herself from the incoming vehicles. She managed to block most of them, but some of the cars were still heading towards her. Sam closed her eyes as she braced for impact. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and her body becoming intangible. Sam hopefully opened her eyes only to be disappointed to see Valerie standing next to her and the cars passing harmlessly right through her!

"Sorry we're late but Pandora wanted to test the new security system before she'd let us go," Vale said. Pandora appeared next to them and began blasting at Palamedes who simply blocked all of her attacks with the shield.

"More maidens!" Palamedes spat, "Has Danny Phantom no honor that he sends women," looking at the unconscious forms of Wulf and Cujo, "and beasts to face me!"

"Maybe we're all that's needed to beat your sorry butt!" Vale shouted charging her fists.

"Indeed, and since you no longer have Merlin's protection, this time I'll stuff you inside my box Knight!" Pandora threatened.

"Wait!" Poindexter shouted landing in front of them. "I'll deal with this bully! I have a score to settle with him!"

Palamedes stared at the young knight for a second, "You, you're that boy from the Dragon Kingdom!"

"I am Sir Poindexter, first knight and champion to her highness Princess Dora, and I swear I shall defeat you!" Poindexter promises as he readies himself for battle.

Palamedes mounted his mechanical horse and transforms his sword into a lance. The girls held their breaths, watching what might be the biggest one sided fight they've ever seen. Poindexter, a scrawny kid on a cute pony size dragon, facing off against Palamedes, a distinguish Knight on a tall and menacing robotic horse. Then as if by some unknown signal the two charged at each other. Predictably the joust ended with Poindexter getting knocked off his dragon. Poindexter tried to get back up, but Palamedes had his sword at his throat.

"I applaud your courage, but I advise you to stay down. It is clear that you are outmatched!" Palamedes warned. "Now I ask you again. Where is Danny Phantom?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Danny yelled as he fired an ecto-beam.

Palamedes easily blocked it with the shield. "So you finally show yourself," he said as did the customary salute. To his surprise Danny didn't salute in turn.

"Sorry but I have something really important that I need to take care of as soon as possible so why don't we skip the formalities and just get to the part where I kick your butt!" Danny declared.

Palamedes never felt so insulted in his life. Not only did this upstart defeat his brother, he has the audacity not to show the proper respect due to him as a Knight! Palamedes roared in anger and attacked with all his fury. Danny drew his sword and met his opponent head on! Palamedes swung wildly but Danny managed to hold his own. "You fight well boy," Palamedes complimented, "but you must realize that you cannot beat me!"

"You know if you'd said that to me a month ago I'd had to agree," Danny said while trying to catch his breath. He then went into a fencing stance, "but I've learned a few things since beating you brother!" Enraged from hearing about his brother, Palamedes screamed and resumed his attack. Danny smiled with confidence. Then using the same move he used on Inviso-Bill, he knocked Palamedes' sword right out of his hands. "Is that all you've got! I guess you Knights of the Round Table aren't as tough as they say. Oops I forgot you're not a knight anymore, are you!" Danny taunted trying to keep his opponent off his game.

Palamedes glared at the ghost boy. He seemed ready to strike again, but instead turned and slowly walked over where his sword fell. "It would seem that your reputation is well deserved Sir Danny Phantom. In these few short months upon receiving your sword, you've already mastered one of its most fundamental abilities."

"What's he talking about?" Sam accidentally said out loud.

"All swords have limitations depending on how they were made," Danny answered without taking his eyes off of Palamedes. "Things like the size, metals, counter weights, and even decorations affect the sword's performance. The only exceptions are these magic swords because their weight and center of gravity can easily be adjusted, giving its wielder unlimited fight styles. I realized this during my fight with Inviso-Bill, and that's where I have the advantage. You see one of my mentors had a collection of various swords, not only from different eras but from different countries as well." (Actually Sir Conan Doyle just took him to the museum to teach him the advantages and disadvantages of different sword designs. Back then he thought it was a waste of time but now those lessons were proving to be worthwhile.) _'Got to thank him, if I ever see him again,' _Danny thought to himself. "Face it you have no chance!" Danny bluffed.

Palamedes face became serious. "A bold claim, boy! Let's just see how right you are!" Palamedes picked up his sword and swung at Danny. Anticipating this Danny sidestepped out of the way and quickly swung back. As their battle continued, Danny started to feel the nervous. Palamedes seemed different from before, more focused, more level headed, more dangerous.

Danny decided not to take any more chances and to just finish this quickly. Jumping back to put some distance between them, Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Palamedes raised his shield taking the full force of the wail. Seeing Palamedes still standing, Danny ran his hand across his blade evoking the white flame. Again Palamedes block his attack with the shield. As the flame died down, Palamedes kicked Danny in the stomach sending him to the ground. Exhausted from using his two most powerful attacks, Danny reverted back to his human form. Danny's friends rushed to his side but Palamedes, using a binding spell, wrapped everyone up in chains.

Danny glanced at the shield he was startled but not surprised to see that there wasn't a scratch on it. "Guess the Shield of Aegis lives up to its hype," Danny joked as he tried to break out of the chains.

"Indeed it does," Palamedes agreed pointing his sword at Danny's head. "Nothing personal, but it's time to die!"

"Nothing personal, I thought you wanted revenge for killing your brother!" Danny accused.

"I no longer have a reason for revenge," Palamedes said calmly. "True I was angry about my brother, but it wasn't because of his death. No, as a knight we prepare for death every day of our lives. What I couldn't accept was that he should be defeated, destroyed, dishonored by a mere child!" Palamedes sneered. Taking a deep breath he calmed down a bit after that, "but after facing you in battle and seeing your strength for myself I see that my brother died with honor. There is no disgrace to lose to you."

"Great so how about we let by gone be by gone and just forget the whole thing," Danny offered.

"My apologies, but I've sworn an oath to Lord Masters and he demands you head! If it's any condolence I shall spare your friends." Palamedes promised as he raised his sword above his head. Danny held his breath as the blade sped down towards his neck.

To Be Continued

Next Time…The Seventh Warrior

The team receives aid from an unlikely source.


	37. The Seventh Warrior

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Seventh Warrior

"LORD MASTERS DEMANDS YOUR HEAD!"

Danny held his breath and quickly went intangible when he suddenly felt a sharp pain…  
…and with one clean swipe, Danny's head hit the ground! All of his friends froze in horror and disbelief the sight of their friend and team leader's decapitated head.

"Danny no," Sam whispered.

"Young fool, did you not know that our swords were made for fight ghosts. Becoming intangible would do you nothing. Still your head came off easier than I expected." Palamedes reached down to collect his prize. Fueled by anger and rage by the events that transpired; Danny's friends found the strength to break free of the binding spell. Wulf and Cujo were the first to attack the knight with everyone following right behind them but were soon blown back by some unseen force. "I promised Phantom that I would spare your lives, but if you attack me I shall defend myself," Palamedes warned.

"And if you think we'll let you parade off with his head, you've got another thing coming!" Vale huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Very well if that's your decision," Palamedes fired energy wave at them. As they braced for impact, a shadowy figure jumped in front of them shielding them the blast. No one could believe it but standing in front of them was Danny's headless body!

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Danny's voice screamed. Everyone stared in utter shock at Danny's head, who was struggling to get right side up.

"DANNY!" "PHANTOM!" everyone cried hopefully. "Arf," Cujo barked excitedly running towards the head and began licking him like crazy then started to roll the head around like a ball. Everyone laughed at the sight of the dog 'playing' with his boy.

"Yeah I'm still alive! Now, CAN I GET SOME HELP AROUND HERE?" Danny demanded.

"Cujo give!" Vale commanded after she was done laughing. Cujo reluctantly gave the head to Vale, who then reattached it back on its body.

"Uhg, I'm going to need a shower after this," Danny complained as he wiped the drool from his face.

"Danny, not that I'm upset or anything, but what happened? Did you figure out disembodiment, because if you did you're teaching me!" Vale screamed.

"Yes Phantom I'm a bit curious about that as well," Palamedes said.

Danny did a few head circles to make sure that his head was attached correctly before answering. "Well I was about to go intangible when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my sides." Danny touched left side of his body. "You see I got this scar during my first visit to Camelot, a gift from you former comrades. It reminded me that going intangible was useless and no I didn't use disembodiment, though that would have made things a lot easier, instead I extended my neck to avoid getting hit!" Danny demonstrated by stretching his arm out and waving it around like it was made of rubber. "I also threw in a little invisibility in there for effect," Danny said proudly.

"Impressive, you truly have warriors' instincts," Palamedes complimented. "So I take it that you were playing possum and waiting for your chance to strike?"

"Well actually I accidentally knocked myself out when I hit the ground and awoke just in time to save my friends, also I think I overextended because I couldn't retract my neck after that." Danny admitted. Everyone started to sweat at his casual confession.

"I'm not sure whether you regard you as a worthy adversary or just a lucky fool," Palamedes chuckled.

"A bit of both actually," Danny gloated while secretly giving hand signals to his team. 'Sam, when I give the signal I'm going to need you to restrict his movement' Danny whispered. Sam nodded not really sure what's going on but she could tell her teammates getting ready for something. "Now that we've all caught our breaths, why don't we finish this?"

Palamedes noticed that Danny's friends minus Sam and Poindexter were moving in formation. "Are you too much of a coward to face me alone, Phantom!"

"Are you too afraid to face me without that shield?" Danny shot back.

Palamedes looked at his shield; true he hated the thing but after seeing Danny's strength he was no longer certain he could defeat him one on one, plus even if he did triumph over Phantom his friends won't just let him leave peacefully. Clearly it would save time to get rid of them all at once. So without answering Palamedes raised his shield in a defensive stance.

"Yeah that's what I thought, SAM NOW!" Sam slammed her hands on to the ground causing several vines to grow right under Palamedes intertwining him. While Danny and the others flew off in different directions, blasting him at multiple angles!

Palamedes had to admire their strategy. Even if the vines weren't constricted him; there's no way he could block or dodge all their attacks. Lucky for him the shield still had a few secrets. Raising the shield above his head it began to glow causing all of the ecto-beams to divert from their course and slammed harmlessly into the shield. "A valiant effort but futile," Palamedes mocked as he burned the last of the vines off his body.

"You got to be kidding me, that thing attracts attacks!" Danny cursed.

"So what now?" Vale asked.

"Alright since long range attacks are useless, we go in close!" Danny ordered. Upon hearing his command his team wasted no time to attack the Knight. Sacrificing some of his lower level powers Danny enlarged himself to be about a foot taller than Palamedes before he charged as well. "And someone, I don't care who, rip that blasted thing off his arm!"

Palamedes smiled, "So now you're moving in to try to steal my shield! Well you're not even going to get close!" The shield started to glow again only this time it sent out a wave that forced everyone back. "This shield not only attracts but it also repels!"

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that shield!" Danny gripped.

"Only starting? I've hated it the moment I first heard about it." Vale joked.

"This has been fun, but I grow weary of this game." Palamedes fired several fireballs at the group before they even had a chance to recover. Due to Danny's increased height and strength, he was the only one left standing but barely. "Now this seems familiar," he said placing his sword at Danny's neck. Danny's friends barely conscious kept repeating his name, promising to save him, and vowing to kick Palamedes' butt. Palamedes responded by throwing them more fireballs at them.

"NO STOP YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Danny screamed.

"Know that I don't take any pleasure in doing that Phantom, but you know as well as I do that if I didn't, they'll keep on interfering!" Palamedes said in a rather annoyed tone. "Now let us end this, and this time I'll make sure that you head is detached!" As he prepared to chop Danny's head off (again) a large figure tackled him to the ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FERUND!"

"Klemper? Klemper! What are you? Iceclaw I thought I told you to keep him back!" Danny yelled.

"Forgive me Great One," Iceclaw apologized as he helped Danny up, "but once he saw you were in trouble he just slipped pass me."

"Never mind me, make sure everyone is alright!" Danny ordered. Iceclaw hurried to check the others while Danny hurried to help Klemper.

"Let go of me!" Palamedes demanded kicking Klemper through a grocery store window. "Another ally Phantom? Well he can be easily dealt with!" Palamedes snarled. He was about to attack when Danny swung his sword at him. Palamedes easily dodge the blade then punched Danny in the face. Danny struggled to get back up, but his injuries were starting to take its toll on him and couldn't move. Palamedes moved in to finish him off, when he started getting pelted by various fruits.

"I won't let you hurt my furend!" Klemper yelled throwing more fruits.

Palamedes just stood still and hid behind his shield. "You know it is not good to waste food!" he yelled. He wanted to end this quickly, but decided to take a little breather in order to regain his composure. After all Danny Phantom is notorious for taking advantage of an opponent's anger.

Klemper just kept throwing whatever he could get his hands on: fruits, vegetables, can goods, meats, frozen fishes when…  
**...SMASH…  
**…to everyone's surprise the shield shattered once the fishes made contact.

Not really understanding what just happened but not wanting to waste this chance, Danny fired everything he had! Soon all of his friends fired as well. After the smoke cleared Palamedes was still standing but with a third of his armor destroyed.

"Just because I no longer have the shield, don't think that you can defeat me!" he roared. He took one step forward when his robotic horse landed in front of him.

"_Palamedes I want to you fall back, now!"_ Bill's voice came over the communicator in his horse.

"But my lord, I can still…"

"_That's an order!"_

Palamedes sneered but he knew that he couldn't disobey. "Next time Phantom!" he promised as he flew off on his horse.

"What was that all about?" Danny complained when Klemper ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Furend, you all right!"

"Is that Klemper? What's he doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh he was…uh…playing in Frostbite's kingdom and I was helping to get rid of…I mean take care of him when you called, Sam. Frostbite begged me not to leave him there so I had no choice but to bring him along." Danny explained.

"So this is that more important thing you were talking about?" Vale mocked. "So now what, are you going to make him part of the team?" Vale joked.

"Yes help furends!" Klemper clapped excitedly.

"Well…" Danny began to ponder.

"You got to be kidding? No offence Klemper, but with what we're up against I don't think that you'd be of any help," Sam said.

Klemper looked like he was on the verge of crying. "But I help now!"

"Yeah, I mean sure you destroyed the Shield of Aegis but that was just dumb luck!" Sam argued. "Right Danny, uh Danny?"

"Dumb luck," Danny repeated to himself. "Klemper, you've seen how powerful that guy was right? We're about to fight many more bad guys like that, some who are even stronger! Are you sure you want to face that? There's a good chance that you'll get hurt, probably worst."

"Furends help furends no matter what," Klemper said without hesitation but a serious tone with a hint of childlike innocence.

"Danny, are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Clockwork said that seven is a lucky number; and just as you said, he destroyed the shield by luck. Maybe he is destined to be our seventh member." Danny said extending his hand. "Welcome to the team."

Klemper looked over to the others, most weren't sure about this but decided to trust their leader and welcomed their newest member. Cujo (in his puppy form) even jumped onto his shoulder and started to lick him on the cheek. Klemper reached over to Danny hand, but then grabbed everyone and gave them all a humongous group hug instead.

"I don't suppose it's too late to quit," Sam choked.

Across the way a black figure observed what transpired. "Well looks like things are about to get interesting," He said before revving up his motorcycle and driving off.

-Masters Inc Conference Room-

"The Shield of Aegis, the most powerful shield of legends! It withstood fire, lighting, missiles, lasers, the ghostly wail; but it crumbles at the mere touch of a fish!" Bill Masters laughed. The members of his council stared at him with deep concern. "Now I see why Arthur didn't want you guys having your own!"

"Lord Masters, why did you order me to retreat? I could…" Palamedes protested until Bill raised his hand silencing him.

"Maybe you could or maybe not, I'm sorry but you are far too valuable to lose right now." Bill stared at the Knight, "and besides finishing off Daniel wasn't the reason I sent you there." Everyone stared at him in confusion, when at that moment a sheet ghost clone entered the room. "Seeker, did you bring what I asked?" Bill asked the sheet clone as it entered the room. The clone nodded and placed the broken fragment of the shield on the table. "Is this all of it?" The clone nodded. "Excellent, you are dismissed." The clone bowed before leaving.

"Sire do you wish for me to remake the shield?" Mordred asked.

"And what good will that do?" Bill shot back. "Daniel knows the shield's weakness! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he started carrying a can of sardines in his pocket from now on! No this is for you two." Bill pointed to the Knights. "I'm done with magic. As powerful as it is; it is far too chaotic, far too unpredictable! I think I'll stick with good old science. So take those and bury them in the catacombs or whatever you do to honor your fallen brothers. Take as long as you need for their funeral service then report to Youngblood for your new assignments!"

"But what about Phantom?" Palamedes demanded.

"I thought you said that your vendetta was over," Bill said.

"True I no longer seek vengeance, but he is a grave threat to our plans!"

"Let him be for now. Daniel may be very powerful but he is not much of a strategist. He can't handle more than one thing at a time, or plan anything past next week. Trust me he will focus all of his efforts on his more 'immediate' crisis; which in this case are the Advisors! Hopefully they'll wipe each other out, but even if they don't this will give us time we need to prepare! And by the time they realizes what we are up to, it will be too late! Uh-oh I feel a maniacal laugh coming, no oh wait here it is. **Bwa-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!**"

.

.

Next Time…All or nothing

Sam and Gale make a high stake gamble that will change the course of their lives!


	38. All or Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PAHNTOM**

All or Nothing

_Ghost Zone Skulker's Island_

"Come on, stop using standard attacks! Use the unorthodox!" Danny said in frustration as he effortlessly dodged Poindexter's relentless attempts to hit him. Shortly after joining the team, Danny has personally been training Poindexter in the art of sword fighting. "How often must I tell you? Control my central line!" Danny said as he blocked another attack. Sadly Poindexter hasn't been progressing as well as Danny would like. "Now faster, to destroy my focus," Danny instructed. Poindexter complied and started swinging wildly. "You're holding your sword too tightly!" Danny warned just before disarmed him! "Now too lightly," Danny said in a stern voice. "Hmm you're improving; you've managed to last a whole minute longer than last time."

"Thanks I've been practicing," Poindexter said proudly completely missing Danny's sarcasm.

"Well you haven't been practicing hard enough! If this was a real fight I'd have you down in fifteen seconds!" Danny screamed suppressing the urge to smack the guy in the head. "And another thing, those fancy moves you pulled, you got that from Three Musketeers didn't you?"

"Robin Hood actually," Poindexter whimpered.

THAT'S IT, ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" Danny snapped.

"A hundred aw come on," Poindexter protested. Rather than argue with him, Danny simply whistled and a monstrous Cujo jumped out of nowhere and started chasing the now terrified Poindexter.

"Hey ease up Fenton," Vale interrupted, "you can't expect him to be a sword master overnight do you? After all it took you two months before you even learned how to even properly hold a blade."

Danny flinched at her statement; not so much from the insult but rather from the fact that it reminded him of his time as Spartan slave. "I expect him, to at least practice what I've been teaching him and imitating those phony Hollywood moves! We're not role playing here after all!" Danny huffed, "but perhaps you're right. I may need to rethink my training method."

"Speaking of training, is Sam joining us?" Vale scoffed.

"No she said that she had some business with Gale," Danny said.

"Really and you're okay with this," Vale teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Vale shrugged, "I'm just saying; your girlfriend out with some mysterious, dashing, intelligent, soon to be rich boy. Doing who knows what, who knows where, and you're not even going to check up on them. Heck I'm starting to think that's the reason you're being a little uptight today."

"I am not uptight," Danny objected, "and I just think that those two need to deal with their trust issues."

"You think she'll learn to trust him," Vale said with a hint of skepticism.

"That or find proof that he can't be trusted; either way we win. (and besides she's not my girlfriend anymore)" Danny whispered that last part.

"Wait what was that?" Vale asked.

"You know what, you're right! I am feeling a little stressed out." Danny said trying to change the subject. "What say you and me spare a bit," Danny grinned as he entered fighting stance.

"With or without powers," Vale asked excitedly completely forgetting what they were talking about.

"What do you think," Danny said before charging.

_Human World just outside Gale house_

Sam walked slowly toward the address Gale gave her. It was a simple one story house in a nice quiet suburb, not at all what Sam expected from a money grubber like Gale. Sam reached into her pocket grasping her pouch of seeds. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't need it but better safe than sorry. As she walked up to the door it suddenly opened. "Welcome Samantha to my humble abode," Gale greeted.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Sam growled as she pushed him out of her way. To Sam's surprise the inside looked more like a garage than a house. There was a workbench with a laptop along with various machinery parts, a mattress with blankets on the floor of one of the rooms, a small table with collapsing chairs, a 12" TV, and his motorcycle in the center of his living room. "Love what you've done with the place," Sam said sarcastically.

"Not exactly homely I admit but money is tight and it suits my needs," Gale responded. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"Bottled water," Sam said dryly. "And what's that smell?" Sam gagged.

"Synthetic protein the world's most perfect manmade food," Gale said handing her a bowl of grayish goo. "It's cheap, easy to make, completely artificial, and it satisfies all nutritional requirements the human body needs. Once I perfect it I could end world hunger and eliminate the need for large farmlands." Gale scooped up some of the goo and ate it.

Sam tried some as well, but then started spitting it out. "I think you use to much barf making it," Sam said trying to wash out the taste with her water.

"Yeah that's the one problem I have with it," Gale sighed. "Unfortunately the formula turns toxic whenever I add any type of flavoring, either natural or artificial." Upon hearing that Sam rushed to the bathroom vomiting everything she had in her. "Feeling better," Gale asked after Sam left the toilet.

"Fine fine no thanks to you," Sam said scrapping her tongue.

Gale chuckled, "You know that's completely unnecessary, water doesn't affect it. Now if you had soda or juice then that would have been a different story."

Sam glared at her host, "Sorry if I don't take your word for it. You weren't planning to use my parents to sell this poison, were you?"

"I told you all of my business deals are legit, and I would never market such a dangerous product. It's bad for business." Gale defended. "Actually we haven't agreed on a particular project yet which is why I wanted you to show you some of my inventions, take this one for example." Gale showed her what looked like the Fenton's early ghost portal prototype. "This is my newly recreated wormhole generator. Send an object through and…" Gale pushed a toy car into the portal and a second later a melted mess on wheels came rolling out a second portal across the room. "Yeah I'm still working out some of the bugs."

"I'm not impressed," Sam said even though she clearly was.

"Really then how about this," Gale brought her to another machine. "This is my hydrogen engine, just add water and…" the machine roared to life before exploding. "So sorry I still need to find a way to regulate the reaction," Gale apologized after putting out the fire.

"Is there anything here that isn't a threat to human life," Sam said shielding her face.

"Not really, which is why I need funding for more research," Gal said.

"So why don't you just go work for Billy," Sam suggested. "I'm sure he'll be happy to buy you your own private island and full staff of supermodel maids for any one of these ugh devices."

"I would be lying if a said I hadn't considered it, but no I could never work for a guy like him!" Gale laughed.

"Why, because you think he'd double cross you," Sam asked.

"Just the opposite, I'm worried that he'll pay me whatever I wanted, no questions asked" Gale responded. "Never trust a guy who has no respect for money, no matter how profitable. That's my motto."

'If it's too good to be true then it probably is,' Sam quoted thankful that Gale isn't as stupid as he is greedy. "Okay but why help us? There's no profit in it for you."

"That's where you're wrong," Gale turned on his laptop which showed a diagram of Masters' Inc. stocks. "You see that idiot clone nephew of mine is spending an average of five million in every scheme against my brother and five billion on his world domination plans. Every time either fails, his stocks drops about ten whole points, allowing my dummy corporations to purchase them quite cheaply. If all goes well I'll have controlling interest by the time I graduate!"

"But you still need money to buy these stocks, which is where my family comes in!" Sam couldn't believe how well he planned all this, making her wonder just what the full extent of his plans. "It's obvious that you inherited your father's knack for long term planning."

"I am nothing like my father!" Gale spat.

"Oh no of course you're not. You just manipulate people for financial gain instead of world domination," Sam shot back. She wasn't sure what set him off, but it was clear that Gale had some issues with his parents. That's something she's going to have to look into later.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Gale joked.

"That's it! I don't know why Danny would even tolerate a greedy selfish jerk like you!" Sam snapped, reaching into her pocket fighting the urge to just bury him under a giant redwood tree.

"You still don't trust me; not too surprising considering your personality," Gale said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Sam demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that you have bad habit judging a book by their cover," Gale responded.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really, you rejected Jazz and Valerie's attempts to befriend you, but you openly accepted that Gregory-Elliot whatever his name is. You were even prepared to tell him Danny's secret without consulting your friends about it." Gale pointed out. "And don't bother trying to deny it. Don't forget that I have full access to Vlad's personal files, and he has hours of surveillance on all of you. Quite an entertaining actually, I was thinking of selling it to Saban to see if we could turn it into another cheesy super hero knock-off show." Sam's eyes began shooting daggers at him. "Don't worry; knowing him I'm sure he'll change enough of the plot so no one will even make the connection to Danny Phantom."

"Hey in my defense Elli/Greg was new so I just wanted to give him the benefit of doubt. As for Jazz well she was annoying and Vale wanted to 'waste' Danny!" Sam argued.

"Jazz is Danny's older sister; you can't blame her for being mother hen especially considering who their parents are. As for Valerie don't you think her anger was justified, it may have been an accident but fact remain that Danny did ruin her life both socially and financially, and you all did nothing to make amends!" Gale accused.

"Hey Danny made several attempts to apologize for what he did and she always answered with a huge blaster!" Sam defended.

"If a simple 'I'm sorry' solved all the world's problems we wouldn't need the police," Gale said calmly. "Never the less both girls tried to reach out to you and you turn your back on both of them. Why, were you afraid that they'll take your precious Danny Phantom away from you?"

Sam was speechless; true she never full trusted Valerie or Jazz but never once questioned why. Back in the old days everything was clear to her, she was always right and anyone who didn't agree with her was wrong. Now after hearing his arguments it actually seems that she was the jerk! 'No, no don't let him get to you otherwise you'll fall into his trap' Sam thought to herself. "Okay I admit that I might have made some poor judgments in the past but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong about you! I mean for one thing, you haven't even told us your real name!"

"What does it matter what I call myself? I left my real name and old life back in my original reality," Gale said. Sam just stared at him and said nothing. "Fine if it's that important to you. You know what; let's make a game out of this shall we." Gale pulled out what looked like a student ID. "This card is the only document that has my real name in this world. I'll give you three chances to guess my name. If you win then I'll work for you, I'll only invent things you want me to. In fact if you want, I'll even give up my dream of owning my own island."

'Is he serious' Sam thought to herself not believing what she just heard. Still the idea of having a genius like him working directly for her is tempting but she knew there had to be a catch. "And what will you get if I lose?"

"When you lose, you have to fund all of my projects even the ones that have no chance of working," Gale answered. "Don't worry; I'll still give your family a modest cut of the profits."

Sam shivered as Gale's eyes became narrower looking exactly like the cold calculating eyes of Vlad Masters. "How do I know you'll play fair? I mean you could switch cards on me or something!"

"I'm always legit even when gambling, but to ease your fears," Gale said putting the card in small case then locking it. "You hang on to this until the contest is over," Gale handed the case to her.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a hint," Sam said.

"Only if you agree to this game," Gale challenged. Sam reluctantly nodded. "It's not Rumpelstiltskin or any other fairy tale name," Gale laughed.

"That's cheating!" Sam accused.

"I never said I'd give you a good hint, but to show that I'm a good sport there's no time limit. You can take as long as you need. If you're smart you may be able to fish it out of me, but remember you only have three chances." Gale warned.

"If you were anyone else, I'd think that this is a lame attempt to date me," Sam gagged.

"Don't flatter yourself; this is just a ruse to get your parents to think that I've won your approval so that they'd fund more of my research." Gale admitted.

"You really are a Vlad Jr." Sam accused. She couldn't believe that he just played her like that.

"That's strike one!" Gale snarled. "Only two left!"

"Hey that wasn't a…" Sam tried to protest but knew it was futile.

.

To Be Continued

Next Time…Truth in a Name

Sam desperately tries to figure out real Gale's name and in the process learns more about him than she intended.


	39. Truth in a Name

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

.

Truth in a Name

.

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sam complained even though she knew it was futile.

"Now who ever said life was fair? I am trying to win this bet myself after all." Gale chuckled obviously enjoying this.

"Guess I should have expected this from you! So much for you so called fair play!" Sam accused.

"Now Sam, I haven't done anything that could even be remotely considered cheating," Gale pointed out. "Fine, if it will make you feel better how's about I give you another hint?"

"A real hint and not like that last one," Sam demanded.

Gale began pacing around rubbing his chin looking like he's in deep thought. "O.K. I've got it, you've already heard my name spoken countless times."

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sam screamed. "I thought you were going to give me a real hint!"

"I did, I just eliminated all the names outside of the continental United States. So technically I've reduced you're choices from over a billion to maybe a couple thousand-a million tops." Gale explained. "Satisfied?"

"No! That's obvious from the start, so you practically told me nothing!" She complained. "Seriously have you no decency!"

"Sheesh would you cheese to go with you wine," Gale said as pulled out a cheese stick from his pocket.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING CHEESE! I AM A VEGAN!" Sam yelled slapping the cheese stick away.

"Now that was uncalled for," Gale scolded. "I know you're a vegan but geez..."

Sam felt ashamed at what she did and was going to apologize when all of a sudden a little brown rat came rushing in, picked up the cheese, and then began hissing at Sam harshly. "Ben, watch you language she is a guest after all." The rat turned to Gale squeaking angrily almost like it was arguing or pleading with him. "Yes, yes I agree, but still we should be civilized, even when she is not."

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Oh he's just upset at you for wasting food and...Hey Ben clean that before you eat it." Gale scolded. "Oh I sorry where are my manners. This is Ben S. Rat, my personal lab assistant who traveled with me from my original dimension." The rat took a bow after his introduction then carried the cheese stick off.

"Assistant? Don't you mean test subject!" Sam said dryly. Ben seemed to take offence to her comment as he snarled even harsher than before.

"As my friend here could vouch. I don't experiment on animals. I work with them." Gale insisted.

"Yeah like you can really understand what's he saying," Sam sneered but was baffled to see Ben rinsing out the cheese stick as Gale asked him to.

"To understand one only has to listen," Gale quoted. "When I was young, my favorite stories were 'Tarzan' and 'Dr. Doolittle'. I was always fascinated with the concept of being able to taking with the animals. Sadly my attempts to communicate with them were of course a resounding failure. I was about to give up on this venture until I saw the movie the 'Jungle Book' where Mowgli said something about animals raised domestically were stupid to talk, causing me to wonder if animals, like humans, needed to be taught their language. Luckily I was able to test this theory when I caught Ben and some of his brothers in one of my family's cheese storage cellars. After a lot observations and study with a little trial and error, I was eventually able to communicate with them! I even made an English to Ratess dictionary. While it's impossible for Ben to speak human he can understand it, we're like Han and Chewie." Gale said proudly.

"That's what you were doing in the park? You were trying to learn the squirrels language?" Sam said remembering that he was doing something with the squirrels the day she and Danny broke up.

"Not quite," Gale said shaking his head. "As I said earlier, languages are taught, and just as humans have different languages based on regions, so too animals have their own dialects as well. But since they don't have a structured societies like us humans do, practically every family group has it's own language."

"So you're saying that each family of squirrels are using a different language." Sam was skeptical, but it would explain why a lot animals don't help each other out more in the wild.

"Sort of, rather than families it's the trees," Gale answered. "It seems that squirrels living in the same tree have the same language, so even in a small space like the park, there's about fourteen different dialects. I was trying to see if I could teach them to speak a single uniformed language. Of course I will have to wait for the next generation to see if my labors bares any fruit or nuts as they say." Gale laughed.

"That's amazing! This could change human and animal relationships forever!" Sam exclaimed already envisioning a world where humans and animals were equals.

"Thanks, you're the first person to believe that my research is real," Gale replied. "When I first presented my findings at the science fair everyone else accused me of being a fraud, using childish prank! Saying that I only trained the rats to follow verbal commands!" Gale huffed. "What's worse was that I exposed their nests' existence to my parents who then hired exterminators to wipe them out. Ben here is the sole survivor of his family."

Sam looked over to the rat which appeared to be crying. "I'm so sorry." Ben seemed to understand as it looked like it was trying to reassure her that he was alright. Even offered her his half eaten cheese stick. Which Sam accepted but didn't eat, since she is a vegan.

"After that I couldn't stand being at home so after scoring a perfect on my S.A.T. I hurried off to college!"

Sam could relate since she herself would also like to get away from her family. "Is that why you turned the ghost portal into a wormhole generator?"

"Originally I was going for a major in zoology to continue my animal research, but when I stumbled on my parents ghost portal project, something inside me told me to build it. Not that I have any interest in ghost though. I guess I just have inventing things in my blood." Gale insisted.

"That's surprising, I'd think that your mother would have tried to get you into ghosts like our Maddie tried to do to her kids here." Sam commented.

"How could she. After all she had to keep her sick obsession with ghosts a secret from her husband that she'd find any excuse to hide herself in that underground lab of hers." Gale spat.

Sam remembered Danny telling her about that other dimension saying that even though things were different his parents were still the same. And that's when it hit her! "Your name is Danny isn't it?" Sam finally said. Gale's eyes widen in shock! It is first time Sam ever seen him react like this giving her hope that she's won the bet.

"Interesting I'm rather curious to how you came up with that conclusion," he said after regaining his composure.

Sam puffed up with confidence, "quite simply really. I remembered that Maddie once told me that she always like the name Danny and planned to name her first born son that ever since she was little. And even though your mother is from different reality they both have a ghost obsession so I figured that they would also have that in common as well."

"Yes my 'Maddie' did wanted to name her first born son Danny," Gale whispered almost crying. "BUT!" he yelled suddenly, catching startling Sam. "but she was married to a man she didn't love. So there was no way she could give that name to an unwanted child!"

Sam was taken back by what she just heard. She had always saw Maddie as a loving, though a slightly ghost crazed, mother. The very idea that she would be cold towards her own children was unimaginable. Then again this is an alternate Maddie they're talking about and married to Vlad Masters so maybe she is different than the one Sam knew. Sam couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him until she noticed that he was snickering.

"Aw man you should see that look on your face! Priceless, I can't believe that you fell for that sob story." Gale laughed, "but that was a good attempt."

Whatever compassion Sam felt for him suddenly evaporated...until she noticed that Ben was staring at Gale with deep concerned look on its face. '_Maybe I'm closer to the truth than he's letting me on,_' Sam thought to herself. "Yeah, yeah, great joke. Good laugh at my expense. So how about giving me another hint?"

"Now why would I do that?" Gale asked.

"Because in all fairness I think I deserve one since this is my last chance and you've obviously stacked the deck against me." Sam insisted.

"So true but I'm bored with this game now. So why don't you take what you've learned and go do your homework." Gale said handing her the case with his ID locked inside.

'_He's sweating,'_ Sam realized. Normally a person in his position would try and coax her to taking her last shot or maybe even give her another pathetic hint. So for him to just tell her to leave means that either he's being nice and giving her a chance to figure things out, or as she previously thought, that she may be closer than she realized. Or maybe he's just psyching her out. Sam knew that the smart thing to do was to take the case and leave. With no time limit she could eventually find out his name, but that would be playing into his hands.

'NO,' Sam decided, she knew at the bottom of her gut that the answer was withing reach. If she left now she would begin to doubt herself and start second guessing everything, making stupid mistakes and missing the obvious. Sam carefully studied his face. So far it betrayed nothing, his expression is still the same cool confident look that continuously annoys her. But the rat had a rather worried expression that started around the time they were discussing about his mother. _'Maddie wouldn't give that name to the child of the man she didn't love,'_ the thought just exploded into her head and all of a sudden things started to make sense.

"Jack," Sam whispered. "It's Jack isn't it!"

Gale gave her a frozen cold stare. "This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to use it now?"

Sam hesitated for a second before simply nodding. Gale unlocked the case and handed Sam the card.

Sam closed her eyes before accepting the card, then taking a deep breath she slowly peaked...

The card had a rather cute picture of an ten-ish year old boy who vaguely resembles Gale, and right next to the picture was the name...

"Jack Daniels Masters," Sam said with a sigh of relief. "Your mother named you after the two men she'd love the most." Sam smiled feeling relived that Maddie wasn't as bad as Gale portrayed her to be.

Gale shook his head, "No Sam I'm afraid you are mistaken. I was named after the accident."

"Accident," Sam echoed in confusion.

"As I said, Maddie didn't want to have a child with a man she didn't love so she took precautions. Unfortunately during a party she had a little too many 'Jack Daniels' and woke up pregnant with me."

"Are you serious" Sam gasped not believing what she was hearing.

"My mom had a cellar full of the stuff. When I asked her about it she said it was her favorite. After I learned to talk to the rats they showed me a secret tunnel that led to her underground lab. Where I found her using them for target practice. All the while yelling 'How could you have the same name as them' and 'Why did you give me that child'. Didn't really give me any warm fuzzy feelings to hear her rant like that. I suppose I should be glad that it wasn't Shirley Temple." Gale joked.

"Those are non-alcoholic," Sam whispered feeling sick to her stomach.

Gale chuckled, "Non-alcoholic huh. I did not know that. You learn something new everyday." The two shared their first friendly laugh together followed by an awkward silence.

Sam lowered her head not knowing what to believe or say but there was one thing she was certain of. "So I guess you work for me now."

"What do you mean? I won." Gale retorted.

"Hey I got you name didn't I! It says right here!" Sam pointing at the ID card.

"You just said Jack. My name is Jack Daniels, so technically you only got half my name and that is still wrong." Gale pointed out. "And that's strike three, you lose."

"Wait a minute, I also said Danny so I got both halves!"

"Those were separate attempts, and besides you got it backwards."

"Oh I get it you were planning to cheat me all along weren't you!"

"I don't cheat, I simply play with more elaborate rules that's all."

...

..._AND SO THIS DEBATE CONTINUED FOR YEARS TO COME..._

_Ghost Zone Skulker's Island_

Danny and Valerie stood facing each other. Battered, bruised, and barely standing. They have been sparing for almost an hour and only now stopped for a breather.

"You know Danny you are such a hypocrite," Vale said in between breaths.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked even though he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

"You punished Poindexter for imitating movies and here you are using moves you got from your video games!"

"Hey how do you know I got them from a video game," Danny pouted. Vale just stared at him cynically. "Fine I'll make it up to him later. So shall we continue?" Danny said as he got back into fighting stance.

"Oh you know it," Vale was just about charge when Cujo jumped in between dropping a near dead...uh already dead...or...you know what forget it...Poindexter on the ground.

"So did you finish one hundred laps?" Danny asked his fallen teammate. Poindexter moaned happily giving him the thumbs up. "Did you run the entire time?" Rather than answer Poindexter pretended to pass out. Danny sighed and turned to Cujo. "When did he start crawling?" Cujo tapped out fifteen on the ground. "Well that is an improvement so I suppose that's enough for today." Poindexter raised his head in silent cheer. "but I'll expect you to do better tomorrow. Cujo take him to the showers." The scrawny ghost started to whimper as the monster dog picked him up and dragged him off.

As soon as they left, Vale tackled Danny from behind. The two rolled on the ground until they ended with Vale on top of Danny.

"Looks like I win," Vale laughed.

"Hey no fair we were in a time out," Danny complained.

"All's fair, and besides you're the one that resumed our match," Vale reminded him.

Danny wanted to argue but he was getting tired and also... "Fine you win. So can you please get off of me now." Danny blushed in embarrassment.

Vale blushed as well realizing the awkward position they were in.

From the shadows a pair of eyes watched with anticipation of everything that transpired. "Yes, everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

.

Next Time...Homecoming Disaster

Danny returns after being in the ghost zone and finds himself in an interesting dilemma.


	40. Homecoming Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM **

.

Homecoming Disaster

_Human World Masters' Estate Private Gym_

"WHEEEE!" Bill Masters cried blissfully as he performed flips, twirls, and other forms of acrobatics on various gymnastic equipment. He didn't care how silly or childish he must look right now; but after months of pain and suffering, being confined to a wheelchair only able to stand with the aid of robotic frames. He felt that he deserved to enjoy this moment. "Behold minions! Everyone said that it's impossible, that there's no chance that I would ever walk again! And they were right. If I was just a mere human! But lucky for me I'm a clone! And not just any clone, the clone of a halfa!" Bill gloated to his audience as he did a triple flip for his finale. "Spectra, you've outdone yourself. This new body is fantastic!" Bill complimented as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thank you sir, so glad you approve." Spectra replied nervously.

"Is there something wrong? You better not tell me that this body is defective as well!" Bill warned.

Spectra gulped, "No sir, but it's just that I had to use up the last of Danny's genetic material to create it. We're going to have to halt all clones productions."

Bill's eye began to twitch, "How is that possible? We have Danny Phantom under constant surveillance since he returned! Youngblood has been collecting samples nonstop. So please explain this to me!"

"Allow me sire," Mordred volunteered as he presented a small vial labeled Danny's blood. Chanting out some incantation, the blood began to emit a strange purplish glow. "This is a high level protection spell we knights use to shield ourselves from mind control enchantments. Although I can't really explain why but would appear that it also prevents one from being cloned as well. I'm afraid I do not have the means to dispel it."

"Okay, so Danny's DNA is useless but what about Ms. Valerie's? As a gentleman I detest sending women, even if they are just clones, into battle but I am willing to make an exception!" Bill hissed.

"About that, well you see the cloning system were originally design to only make clones of Danny Phantom. Up until now we've only been using her DNA to stretch out our genetic supply. In order to make full Valerie clones we're going to have to flush out the system, reboot the computers..."

"How much will this cost me?" Bill interrupted rubbing his temples.

"About one billion dollars," Bertrand squeaked.

"That's it! I'll just cut a check right now and..."

"Did we forget to mention that you're also bankrupt?" Holo-Vlad interjected.

"Bankrupt!" Bill erupted in black fire becoming Inviso-Bill. "Explain!"

"Well, between you and the GiW invading the ghost zone, most of the ghosts are preoccupied with defending their homes. Simply put no haunting, no sales for ghost hunting equipment." Holo-Vlad explained.

"What about my other businesses? The deli shops, the gas stations, THE COMIC STORES! Surely they should more than compensate our losses!" Bill snapped.

Holo-Vlad brought up a holographic list of stocks and buyouts. "Because of your...our repeated failures against Danny Phantom. Stocks have plummeted and we've been forced to sell most of our smaller non-ghost related firms. Way below the market value I might add. And don't call me Shirley."

"I'll call you all MUD if you don't hurry and find a way to fix this!" Bill roared as he fired several warning shots chasing everyone away. After they left Bill turned his attention to the file Holo-Vlad left behind. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything suspicious. Just a bunch of random rival businesses taking advantage of his misfortunes. Still he had this gut feeling that there's something more happening here.

"You know with your current financial crisis you'd think that you wouldn't be so destructive with your belongings or your employees," a mysterious voice called out to him.

Bill spun around, "I thought I said-Vizier! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out playing matchmaker."

"I'm here to offer you a deal. Leave Danny Phantom and the mother alone and I shall aid you with your little problem." Vizier said calmly.

"Oh really, and just for the sake of argument, if I agree to your terms how exactly will you aid me?" Bill was wary of his guest. No doubt that the Vizier is just trying to manipulate him, but if he played his cards right he might be able to turn this situation around.

"Isn't it obvious, with my powers of foresight I can help you become the richest most powerful man on earth," Vizier replied.

"Pariah Dark had your foresight and his reign crumbled if I remembered correctly," Bill pointed out.

"His empire fell due to his own arrogance when he ignored my council! A lesson you should take to heart young Plasmius!" Vizier shot back. "Understandably you don't trust me. So as a gesture of good faith I'll give you a freebie." Vizier directed his attention to the buyout list Holo-Vlad left behind and began hi-lighting several names of people buying his stocks. Then he brought out a second file showing a brief background of everyone he pointed out. After he finished he turned to Bill. "So do we have a deal?" Vizier asked with a rather smug tone.

Inviso-Bill stood in silence. His eyes widen in shock at the information in front of him. Now Bill Masters prided himself as a rational man, someone who never lets his emotions get the better of him. But after enduring humiliating defeats, betrayals, and now someone trying to steal his company! It was more than he could take! Roaring with rage he unleashed an immense power blowing up his gym! After the smoke cleared, Vizier was nowhere to be seen. Bill cursed himself for losing it. He planned on using Vizier a little while longer, but no matter. It wasn't like he was just going to let Danny go. Not after nearly paralyzing him! Bill shivered, the pain he endured from that battle still lingers in his memory. But revenge will have to wait, right now he more important things to deal with! Now that he has a clue to who's behind it.

-Several Feet Above the Masters' Estate-

"I'll take that as a no," Vizier said as he observed the explosion from a safe distance along with his two escorts. Everything had gone as he had planned. Of course he anticipated that Inviso-Bill wouldn't take the deal. No surprise considering how power mad the clone is, but it was necessary to redirect his anger to someone other than Danny Phantom or the mother.

"Is this wise? After all the clone intends to become the new ghost king himself." One of his escorts asked.

"He can dream all he wants. Not that any of his ambitions will come to fruition, but he still has his uses!" Vizier said.

"But what about the council? They will not take to kindly that you went behind their backs after all."

Vizier sneered, he couldn't believe that the council outvoted him. Deciding not to interfere with Danny and Valerie life and to allow their relationship to progress naturally until the child is born. If the two of them ever conceive a child! "They are a bunch of fools! We are so close to achieving our goals and they jeopardize it all by not doing anything!"

"But my lord, the Accountants have already predicted the child's coming."

"Those glorified math nerds and their precious calculations have no true prophetic powers! So don't you ever refer to them as a predictions!" Vizier snapped. The two aids slowly backed away. It was no small secret among the Advisors that Vizier never liked the Accountants. Back in the days of Pariah Dark, the Accountants were just that. Accountants managing the finances of the kingdom. Until they revealed a talent for calculating possible outcomes. Some of which proved even more accurate than Vizier's own visions. Impressed, Pariah Dark gave them a seat on his council. After the 'Treaty of the Oracles' was signed; the Advisors began using the Accountants as a loophole, since calculating didn't qualify as predicting and thus didn't violate the restrictions of the treaty. While this gave them the advantage against the other prophet groups, Vizier always suspected them of trying to undermining his authority. Causing many Advisors to question his judgment and motives. Like these two were right now.

Seeing their reactions Vizier knew that he had to rectify the situation. After all he couldn't afford to lose anymore supporters. "If our future is so secure then why is it disappearing from the time line?" Vizier brought out a crystal ball showing an image of a young boy wearing a golden crown. Only the image was a little fuzzy and somewhat faded. Proof that their desired future was being erased.

"How is this possible!" his aids yelled at the same time.

"Phantom," Vizier answered. "I don't know how he's doing it, but I am certain that he is somehow responsible!" His two aids pondered this new revelation, and then looked up at Vizier with renewed resolve. After all they've work too hard to lose their king now! "Excellent," Vizier smiled, relived to see that he still had their loyalty. "Come, I sense something vital is about to occur in Amity Park in a few days. We must ensure Phantom and the mother stays on track!"

-Amity Park Fenton Works-

Danny Phantom stepped through the portal entering his parents lab. The lab was dark with there's no sign of anyone there. Which is understandable since it was 2 o'clock in the morning. "Welcome home," Danny whispered sadly to himself. Quietly hovering through his house he stopped just outside the door of his parents room. Inside he could hear his dad ranting about ghosts in his sleep again, as well as his mom mumbling something about wanting to keep her children safe. After that terrible ordeal of living home alone, he was relieved knowing that they were still here. Continuing on he stopped by his sisters room. Inside, as it has been ever since he came back, empty! Danny still couldn't believe that Jazz decided to stay with the GiW. Even after they tried to make their family the scapegoats for the failure at the Dragon Kingdom and the loss of one of their ships. Still against his better judgement he decided to trust her. After all she's proven in the past that there's a method to her madness and he's heard that thanks to her the GiW has been more successful in capturing ghosts. That fact alone gave him some peace of mind knowing that the humanity can handle things without Danny Phantom.

Danny made his way into his room where he found a pile of homework on the desk. In order to set up his plan Danny needed several days off from school and because of his hero status the school board allowed it. Provided that he does three months worth of homework during his absence! Thankfully Danny took Mr. Lancer's advice and did a little each day. Now the only things left were a few math problems and a book report. Danny had to laugh at the irony, a year ago he would have procrastinated until the last minute; then cursed Mr. Lancer for giving him too much work. Good thing he's matured since then. Now the math portion wasn't going to be too difficult but the book report however provided an interesting dilemma. The book assigned to him was the one book he helped Sir Conan Doyle write! So doing a report on it seemed almost like cheating. Still Danny could use the grades. Danny yawned as he finished the last sentence on his report, when suddenly his parents knocked down the door. (literary)

"Danny you're home!" Maddie cried out as she barged into his room.

"Mom! Dad! When people say knock first this isn't what they mean!" Danny scolded. "Seriously this is the reason why most people won't sell us insurance."

"I'm sorry dear, but it's just that you keep going off on your own without telling us and we never know when you're coming back and I just remembered that you're supposed to back to school today and..." Maddie paused when she saw how annoyed Danny looked. "So would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Pancakes would be great mom," Danny sighed. While he did find his mom's mothering tad bit annoying, he kinda missed it as well. Also he's starving! Breakfast was surprisingly enjoyable. Not only were the pancakes delicious but Danny manage to have a heart to heart talk with his parents. So long as they avoided touchy subjects like Danny's plans or Jazz's career choice. After Breakfast Jack offered to drive Danny to school. While Danny didn't really need a ride he accepted the offer anyway.

Danny's arrival at school seemed like a demolition derby, mainly because Jack kept crashing into everything around them! Despite the senseless destruction they've wrought the student body and some teachers still gave him a celebrity welcome.

"ALL RIGHT BREAK IT UP! THIS IS A SCHOOL NOT A ROCK CONCERT! I WANT YOU ALL TO HEAD BACK TO CLASS NOW!" Mr. Lancer screamed through his megaphone. The students and some teachers grumbled as they left the scene. After things calmed down Mr. Lancer turned his attention to Danny. "Welcome back Mr. Fenton. I sure hope you enjoyed your little vacation. I know I certainly did."

"Yeah it was great. Oh and since you're here I might as well turn in my homework." Danny pulled out a handful of miniature books from his backpack and handed them to his teacher.

"Is this a joke, Fenton?"

"No sir, I simply used a compact spell for carrying convenience. They'll revert back to normal size in an hour." Danny reassured him. The moment he said that the books began to vibrate and with a puff of smoke Mr. Lancer found himself buried under a pile of books. "Oops I forgot about that darn Daylight Saving. Sorry about that, sir." Danny apologized.

"Well at least you did your assignments. Which is more than I expected." Mr. Lancer scoffed as he got up. "Listen you better skedaddle off to class. I take care of this mess."

Danny apologized one last time before heading off. The first thing Danny noticed after entering the school building, other than the buzz about his return, were the rather large posters announcing the Senior Prom being held this weekend. Danny sighed in sorrow as he read the poster. It served as a bitter reminder of how much he's been missing and how much he's going to have to miss. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed that a certain someone creeping up behind him.

"Danny I heard that you're back! I've missed you!" Paulina squealed giving him a hug.

"Paulina please now's not a good time," Danny begged.

"Why, what's wrong?" Paulina asked before noticing the he was staring at the prom poster. "Oh don't tell me. You're upset that you can't go with that creepy Goth girl huh. Well that's alright I'll gladly be your date for prom!"

"No Paulina that's not it!" Danny tried to protest but unfortunately every girl within earshot overheard her and were now hounding him to be their date as well. Danny nervously tried to tell the girls that he isn't planning on going to the prom. Sadly that only confirmed Paulina's statement that he didn't have a date, causing the girls to become even more aggressive! With his back against the wall Danny turned himself invisible. The girls, unaware that he was still standing there, scattered off in different directions looking for him. Danny sighed with relief after the girls left and was about to reappear when someone startled him from behind.

"Hey long time no see, literary. I heard you were back." Valerie called out to the wall.

"Vale, who are you talking too?" Star asked.

"Danny he's standing right over there," Vale pointed to the wall. Star began staring at her friend like she was crazy. "I have ghost eyes now. I can see them even when they're invisible." Vale explained. Star seemed hesitant to believe her.

Danny sighed again as he made himself visible. "You know Vale if I'm invisible that usually means that I'm trying to hide. So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't point me out like that."

"Hide? Hide from who? I bet it's Mr. Lancer! Neglected to do you homework I bet." Vale nudged him.

"For your information I did my assignments!" Danny shot back. "And I'm hiding from..." Danny was cut off by the sounds of several stampeding fan girls in the distance coming closer. "I'll talk to you later," Danny cried as he phased through the wall this time.

"Wow, they're willing to risk Sam's wrath! Even I'm not that crazy." Vale commented as the girls rushed passed them.

"Speaking of that Goth Girl. Do you think the rumors are true that they broke up?" Star wondered. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Danny and Sam have been acting different towards each other recently. Plus the fact that Sam has been spending a lot of time with Gale only seem to confirm said rumors.

"Why, hoping to catch the rebound?" Vale asked.

"Oh Nnnnnooo thank you! I've seen enough movies to know that super hero boyfriends aren't worth it!" Star insisted. "But what about you? I mean you two dated for awhile and you were really into him."

"That was another lifetime ago," Vale sighed trying to sound more sure of herself than she felt. Valerie hated to admit it but she never really got over her crush on Danny. There were times in the past when she almost most called him, but then she reminded herself how she didn't want to endanger him with her secret ghost hunting. How ironic that he was already secretly involved with his own ghost hunting. Now a bunch of crazed ghosts want her and Danny to have a child together! While not totally against the idea of having kids with Danny, the fact that their child might become the new ghost king terrifies her. So right now she's trying to keep their relationship professional.

-Later in class-

Danny could hardly concentrate on the lesson. News about prom threw his head into a loop. 'Oh man I've got to rent a tux! No I need to get a limo first! No wait a date! I forgot I haven't asked anyone yet! I could ask Sam to go with me. You know as friends. Or will that be too awkward? How about Valerie? I should stay close to her just in case. Heh she'll kill me if I try to use the bodyguard excuse. Paulina maybe? No, that's a bad idea on so many levels? I should go with one of my fan girls? Or just go stag? Yeah right! Well Maybe...'

"Hey Bro are you going to eat that or does being half ghost means that you don't have to eat?" Gale teased.

"Huh who, what, where?" Danny broke out of his train of thought and just noticing that he was now in the cafeteria with his friends with a tray of mystery mush in front of him. Though not really sure how he got to the cafeteria or why he ordered this lunch. "Sorry it just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"It wouldn't happen to do with prom would it?" Tucker asked.

"No I was just worried about my grades!" Danny lied. "I mean I've been absent for so long that I didn't even know what the teacher was talking about. I was thinking that maybe I should just skip prom and focus on my school work."

"But Danny you have to go. Prom is the second most important school memory in a young man's life! If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life bro!" Gale insisted.

"So who are you going with?" Danny asked.

"Oh I'm not going. I have a very important business deal going down that night," Gale answered rather nonchalant as he played with his smart phone.

"What! After that speech about important school memory and regretting it for the rest of your life!" Danny shot.

"Hey high school memories are nice and all, but nothing is more important than making money." Gale said. "Besides if this deal goes through I'll really put one over on the old clone."

"Speaking of Billy. His army has been acting weird lately. Any idea what's he up to." Danny asked hoping to get out of the prom subject.

"Sorry Bro, but it seems that our dear friend Billy has learned that he has a leak and is cracking down hard to plug it. So I instructed my guys to lay low until the heat dies down." Gale explained.

"Awww, the one thing we count on you for and you've messed it up," Sam mocked though it sounded a little to friendly to Danny.

"It wasn't any of my guys," Gale insisted. "Bill Masters is the CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation. Do you honestly believe that I'm the only one who sent in spies? If you did then you're even dumber than Paulina."

Sam shot death daggers at Gale. It was one thing to insult her intelligence, but to compare her to Paulina. That's crossing the line. Sam was about to respond; when right of cue Paulina appeared out of nowhere.

"Did someone here call my name?" she suddenly asked.

"Do you mind! This is a private conversation!" Sam growled.

Paulina completely ignoring Sam continued. "Danny your Prom Queen has arrived!"

"Wait, Queen don't you have to be voted for that," Danny pointed out.

"Like anyone else is suited for the title," Paulina boasted. "I still need a ghostly knight to be my king," she said seductively.

Danny gulped nervously, "Well I'd love to but I..." Danny turned to Sam with pleading puppy dog eyes. _'Sam help!'_ his expression cried.

"Sorry Danny but I'm kinda banned from prom," Sam apologized.

"BANNED!" Danny yelp in surprise.

Sam explained that during one of her unauthorized protest rallies, things quickly got out of hand and nearly broke into a riot. Sam manage to restore order by using her plants to subdue the rioters but the fact that she used her powers on mere humans caused an uproar. Thankfully Tucker was able to settle the matter out of court. But the school board decided to ban her from prom.

After hearing this Danny turned to Valerie. Unfortunately his hopes were dashed when she shook her head.

"Can't Danny I already agreed to go with Nathan," Vale said.

Danny's and everyone's jaws dropped from that announcement. "Nathan, that Roswell geek you've been dodging since grade school!"

"Yeah I thought I'd give him a break," Vale said.

Desperate Danny looking around hoping to find some random girl to go with. But all the other girls seemed rather hesitant to even approach him.

"You see destiny for us to go together!" Paulina cheered.

'_Yeah right_' Danny thought to himself. Judging by the dejected looks on the girls faces proved that Paulina must have used her Queen Bee status to discourage any girls from going with him. "Look Paulina, I'm glad you want to be my date and all but I..." Danny paused for a second trying to find the right words to let her down gently.

"EEEEeeee!" Paulina suddenly squealed. "Yes! I knew you would go with me!"

"Wait, when did I?" Danny stuttered.

"Oh there's so much to do! I've got to set up an appointment with the my stylist and find the perfect dress!" Paulina counting off.

"But, but I..." Danny trailed off again.

"Oh don't worry Danny. I know how busy you must be so I'll take care of everything. It's going to be fabulous!" Paulina promised as danced away.

"What just happened?" Danny asked completely flabbergasted.

"I think you're going to prom with Paulina you lucky dog," Tucker teased.

"But How?" Danny demanded.

"You said and I quote 'I'm glad you want to be my date' unquote," Tucker replied.

"But that doesn't mean I agreed to anything right?" Danny looked over to his other friends but they all simply turned away and quietly ate their lunch.

-Fenton Works night of the prom-

Danny sighed as he stared at his reflection. He had to admit that he looked quite handsome in his new fancy and rather expensive tailor made tux that was just delivered to his door. Paulina made good on her promise to take care of everything. From buying his tuxedo (though how she managed to make it a perfect fit without having his measurements disturbed him a little) to renting a limo, and even buying the corsage that he's supposed to give her. While Danny found all this very helpful, the fact that she's micro managing this date bothered him a lot. More than once he tried to call it off but each time either he would get distracted or she would misinterpret what he's saying. Danny looked out the window and wondered if he should just 'Go Ghost' and fly away. While that idea was tempting he really couldn't just stand Paulina up, could he? Danny quickly looked at the clock. "I got twenty minutes!" he proclaimed as transformed into his Ghost Knight form and flew out the window!

"Danny are you ready? It's almost time!" Maddie asked as she entered his empty room.

Danny laughed as he blissfully flew across the night sky, surveying everything below him. Danny loved the freedom of flying. Of all his ghost powers he'd have to say the this was his favorite, and it's just the thing he needed to right now to clear his head. After circling the town a couple of times he prepared to head back home when he heard a familiar sound. Danny scanned around and spotted Gale's motorcycle speeding down the road. Danny recalled Gale saying something about an important meeting which is why he's missing prom. All thoughts of prom were pushed out of his mind and replaced with curiosity on what his other dimensional half-brother was up to.

Danny followed Gale to the warehouse district of town. Where inside one of the warehouses Danny spotted Gale meeting with on other than Bill Masters! Accompanying Bill was Mordred and Palamedes. Danny kept a relative safe distance so not to trigger Bill's ghost sense, but close enough for him to eavesdrop.

"Well I must say that this is an unpleasant surprise," Gale greeted o his guest. "I never expected you to be standing again after your unfortunate accident from our last encounter."

"Yes well if you've got money then anything is possible." Bill did a back flip proving that he is indeed healed.

Danny had to fight the urge to charge in there and finish off his enemies, but right now he needed to see what's going on between Gale and Bill.

"Well that's certainly impressive, but if you don't mind I am a busy man so if you came here to gloat then you're wasting my and your time."

"Yes, getting right to the point. I wanted your opinion on this." Bill handed Gale a folder.

Gale frowned as he looked through the files. "I don't get it," he said as he finished. "Looks like your run of the mill stock trading. Why show this to me?"

"Oh I think you know especially since you're the one behind it!" Bill accused.

"Wha..." Gale sounded dumbfounded. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken."

"You almost had me fooled. But you left a trail of bread crumbs. I did a background check on all my competitors who bought my stocks and found that they are all owned by former employees of Magic-tech! Your former employees!"

"Now, now it's true that when I sold my company to you I shared the money with my former employees. Sort of a farewell bonus you might say. But what they did with the money is their business. I have nothing to with it." Gale insisted.

Bill pulled out a pamphlet a and read, "_my new adjustments on my bike are going great need to buy new tires though."_ Bill placed the pamphlet away and glared at Gale. "Pretty clever sending hidden messages on your blog site! Every time you mention something about buying or selling something one of your former employees tends to act accordingly!"

"That could just be coincidence you know," Gale pointed out.

"True, but all of your online 'friends' have been making rather generous donations to a certain Swiss bank account. Yours! " Bill accused. "Is that a coincidence as well!"

"I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to figure it out soon." Gale's expression changed from the normal goof ball to one that is more sinister and cunning. Almost resembling his father Vlad Masters. "So tell me what do you want? Do you want me to sell you back your stocks? Or do you want me to work for you?"

Bill grinned, "I want you gone!" Bill snapped his fingers and a squadron of clones along with Fright Knight, Youngblood, and the Master Blasters appeared.

"You know killing me won't solve your problem," Gale said remaining calm but activating his ghost hunting suit.

"Actually I think it will. You see now that I've broken your code, with you out of the way your secret employees will become my employees and they won't even know it." Bill laughed.

"I can't have you doing that!" Gale fired several smoke bombs releasing his clone destabilizing gas. To Danny's surprise none of the clones were melting and Bill just stood there holding a handkerchief to his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't learn from our last encounter?" Bill laughed as he transformed into his ghost form. "Your little gas no longer affects my clones!"

"Indeed, then I guess were going to have to do this the hard way!" Gale activating his more lethal weapons.

Seeing the conflict about to occur Danny prepared to jump in.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Sam shouted as she rode in on a giant root.

"Sam?" Danny gasped as he flew towards his ex-girlfriend. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you apparently," Sam retorted. "But why are you here? Don't you have a date with Paulina?" Sam gagged the girl's name.

"I think this is just a little more important," Danny argued.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Fenton? Because I have good authority that a familiar fortune teller is planning to crash the prom" Inviso-Bill lied. As much as he would love to rip out Danny's spine, he couldn't take the risk. Especially with his business empire at stake. So right now it is in his best interest to send Danny away.

When Danny was trapped in 17th century London, Sir Conan Doyle taught him a few tricks on reading a person's tells. As far as he could tell Bill is lying! Still Danny couldn't help but worry that Valerie might be in danger! But he couldn't just abandon Sam and Gale to face Bill and his horde.

"Go on Danny we've got it covered!" Sam shouted realizing Danny's hesitation.

"But" Danny stuttered.

"Actually you both can go," Gale said in his usual cool demeanor. "I have everything under control."

Seeing his friends putting up a bravado only made things worst for Danny. It made him wish that he could be in two places at once... 'Two places at once' Danny thought to himself realizing that maybe there is a way to help everyone! Danny took a deep breath as he prepared to split his focus.

"Agghhh!" Danny screamed in pain. While this wasn't the first time Danny duplicated himself, he's never done it in his Phantom Knight form and it seems that his magical side is rejecting it. It felt almost like his body was ripping itself apart! After he was done everyone gasped as they stared at two Dannys. One being Danny Phantom, the other Danny Paladin!

"Oh boy," the two Dannys groaned as they realized that he has once again separated his human and ghost halves.

.

.

Next Time...Double Duty

Danny has once again split his human and ghost selves. Now one must stay and fight Inviso-Bill. While the other takes Paulina to the Prom. Who will have the more dangerous task?


	41. Double Duty

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

.

Double Duty

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Danny screamed suddenly causing everyone present to wonder what's wrong. Then to make things even more stranger Danny seemed to divide like a cell undergoing mitosis. After the two halves reformed into whole bodies; one became Danny Phantom in his trademark hazmat suit, while the other was Danny Paladin in chain mail armor. Both Dannys then attempted to transform with the familiar rings traveling along their bodies. Only that they still remained in their current forms. "Oh boy," both Dannys groaned.

"Danny uh Dannys whatever, what's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Well I/we tried to create a duplicate of ourselves," Danny Phantom explained.

"but it seems that we have split our human and ghost halves again," Danny Paladin finished.

"Trying to pull a double shift huh Bro?" Gale laughed. "That is so like you. So who stays and fights and who dances with the princess?"

"You go I'll take care of this bunch," Danny Phantom stepped forward. "After all who better to escort a princess than a knight?"

"No," Danny Paladin objected stepping in front of Phantom. "They'll need my magic to counter Mordred and that other guy whose name I forgot. Besides I'm not the knight that the princess is longing for."

"Fine," Danny Phantom conceded. He looked back at everyone before flying off.

"Danny are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Danny answered. "Why you ask?"

"It's just that last time you divided you were kind of like, not all there." Sam recalled the disaster with the ghost dream catcher.

"True, but I've matured since then," Danny replied sounding sophisticated. "But while I'm sure that this raises several interesting philosophical questions, I suggest we save those discussions for later. Looks like we've got a fight on our hands!"

"I don't suppose you have some kind of plan bro?" Gale asked.

Danny shook his head. "Actually I..." Danny got cut off when the Fenton RV came crashing into the warehouse with Jack and Maddie heroically jumping out of the vehicle landing right next to their son!

"Danny are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Danny demanded.

"Well when you disappeared from your room, I got worried that you were getting cold feet for your date," Maddie replied. "So we came looking for you."

"And the weapons?" Danny pointing to he ghost bazookas they were carrying.

"That's your father's idea."

"I knew ghosts were haunting this old warehouse! I just never figured that it would be Vlady's little boy," Jack ranted.

"This is all very touching but you see that you are hopelessly outmatch. So I'll give you a chance. Take your boy and his girlfriend and go. I only want him!" Inviso-Bill pointed to Gale.

"Well it is true that we're outnumbered," Maddie smiled without a hint of worry.

"So why don't we just even the odds!" Jack finished opening a Fenton thermos releasing Poindexter, Pandora, Wulf, Cujo, Klemper, and Iceclaw!

"You guys!" Danny gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We gathered for our regular meeting when Cujo started acting up," Poindexter explained.

"It seems that the little pup sensed something wrong and wanted us to follow him into he human world," Iceclaw continued.

"Looks like he was right. I guess it's true what they say about the bond between a dog and his boy." Pandora finished.

Cujo barked proudly before transforming into his monster form.

Danny smiled at this turn of events and pointed his sword at Mordred. Then performed a gestures declaring a one-on-one duel.

Mordred's eyes widen in shock. While he was unsure if Danny did it intentionally but that particular challenge was for a pure sword fight non-magical duel. Anyone using magic or receives any assistance will be penalized. Mordred smiled with confidence remembering how pathetic Danny's sword play was during their last encounter. Danny Paladin just threw away the one advantage he had over him. "Sire, the ghost boy is challenging me one on one. As a knight I must oblige." Mordred declared.

"Knock yourself out. Or rather knock him out. We'll deal with the others! Attack!" Inviso-Bill ordered.

-Outside of Fenton Works-

Paulina waited impatiently outside of Fenton Works. She has been knocking on the door for the last two minutes! "Danny are you there! It's impolite to keep a lady waiting!" Paulina screamed. Again there was no answer. Paulina felt like crying, "No! You can't just leave me like this! Tonight was suppose to be my night! Tonight is the night all my dreams are suppose to come true! So how could you stand me up like this!"

"Yeah sorry about that I just had a little ghost emergency," Danny confessed as he landed next to Paulina. "Though I must say you look beautiful." Danny blushed as he said it. Even though his taste in girls has changed over the years a part of him will always be attracted to Paulina his first crush. Especially now seeing her in a beautiful white gown decorated with jewels and sparkles. Almost like a princess.

"Danny!" Paulina cried with joy as she ran up to hug her date. "You're here! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Yeah about that," Danny looked away in shame. "You see there's been a little incident and I'm stuck in ghost mode, sorry." he confessed. Which was pretty close to the truth.

Paulina just stood there staring at Danny, "You know now that I think about it, I kinda I prefer you this way anyway!" She smiled as wrapped around his arm guiding him into the limo. Danny hesitated for a second, then flew into his room. He quickly came back down with the corsage for Paulina. Paulina squealed excitedly as Danny ceremonially placed it on her. Since she bought it for herself it complimented her outfit perfectly.

They drove up to the country club where Paulina once had her birthday party, now hosting the school prom. Danny was awed by the glamor of the dance. Even after the disateroid incident he rarely went to any major school dances. Mainly because Sam didn't want to support any school functions unless they agreed to her demands. One of many reasons Danny is glad that Sam isn't his date for this because she wanted a vampire theme prom instead of the Disney Princess one they were having now. As the they entered the ballroom dance hall the spotlight shined on them. All eyes were on them as everyone began clearing the dance floor. As the music started Danny took Paulina's hand and the two of them began to dance. At first Danny was nervous about dancing with Paulina with everyone watching, but after a while he just found himself enjoying the moment. Danny got so caught up in the mood he accidentally began levitating bringing Paulina up with him giving the two of them a memorable dance in the sky.

-Old Warehouse-

Sounds of explosions and clashing metals echoed across the warehouse. Danny Paladin locked in a duel with Mordred. As were Gale and Inviso-Bill. Sam and Poindexter teamed up against Palamedes. Jack and Maddie mainly focusing on the clones. With the remaining members of the 'Seven' battling the Master Blasters along with Fright Knight and Youngblood.

"Fright Knight once you and I were allies against the knights of Camelot! Now you sully yourself fighting along side them!" Pandora accused.

"Don't sound so high and might, Pandora! After all your leader Danny Phantom over there is a knight of Camelot as well!" Fright Knight pointed out.

"Yes, but he is a new knight of this new age. Lancelot and his brood are all war criminals." Pandora argued.

"All too true, but they are a means to an end." Fright Knight laughed as he fired an ecto-beam from his sword.

"Why don't you ghosts stay down man!" Thrash gripped as he fired on Klemper.

"No you guys are hurting my fruends!" Klemper yelled blowing icicles at the Master Blasters.

"Nothing personal, ghost." Vid said as she shot a bolas at Wulf. "We're just following orders!"

"Get away from by beagle, you big jerk!" Youngblood yelled at Cujo who was chasing his skeleton companion.

"Now you bully! I'll make you pay for what you did to the Dragon Kingdom!" Poindexter swore to Palamedes.

"Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Jack ordered as he blasted the clones.

"Look out behind you dear!" Maddie warned covering her husband's rear.

"I must say you've improved a great deal since out last encounter. But your style seems a little Greek." Mordred observed.

"Spartan to be exact," Danny clarified. "I received training from the Spartans."

"Well if they manage to help a whelp like you, then their reputation as the world's greatest warriors is definitely earned." Mordred complimented. "But you are still no match for me."

"Are you so sure?" Danny mocked. "Because you seem a little sloppy. I'm guessing that you're not really used to fighting without magic."

Mordred's eyes widen with realization. "I see so that was your purpose in challenging me to this duel. Foolish young knight. I still have years of experience ahead of you!" Mordred quickly resumed his attack!

-Prom Dance-

Danny Phantom sat down at his table to enjoy some of the treats catered in for the event. After his first dance with Paulina several girls began asking him for a dance as well. While Paulina did object Danny managed to convince her to allow him to dance with the girls. Telling her that she need to maintain a good image if she wanted to be elected as Prom Queen. After about an hour or so he stopped to take a break.

"Hey Danny you've certainly become the 'life' of the party," Vale joked commenting on how he's in ghost mode.

"Hey Vale," Danny greeted. "Yeah Sam would never let me mingle other people this much."

"Oh yeah she always hated sharing you with anyone even Tucker," Vale said remembering how possessive Sam was of Danny when they were dating. "Hope you can spare me one dance."

"Sure but what about Nathan?" Danny asked. "Aren't you with him?"

"I came with him, had a few dances, and got my picture with him. After that he went off with his nerd buddies. Sure hope he didn't ditch me. He's my ride home." Vale joked. As the two friends converse the lights in the dance hall dimmed and the spotlight shown the student council president who came to announce the Prom King and Queen.

"Now the time has come! Our Prom King is Dashiel Baxter!"

Everyone applauded as the football star ran up to claim his crown, though slightly surprised that the town hero wasn't voted. Everyone except Danny. For the past few days Danny asked his fan club not to vote for him, seeing it as unfair.

"And our Queen, Valerie Grey!" Valerie stood up in shock. At the far end Nathan along with his nerd buddies were giving her the thumbs up. Apparently he's been rallying votes for her.

"WHAT NO WAY! HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN!" Paulina protested but at this point there's nothing she could do about it.

"Now, now Paulina try to be a good sport about it." Danny said solidifying some ecto-energy into a makeshift crown and placing it on her head. "Besides you will always be a queen to me." Paulina squealed with excitement upon receiving her own crown. While Danny didn't mean anything sincere he just didn't want Paulina making a scene.

Valerie got up to receive the crown, but just before she and Dash could have their dance several black portals appeared all around and an army of skeleton ghost came through!

"Only one can be with the mother!" the ghosts warned.

Danny quickly jumped into action firing several ecto-blasts at the skeletons. All the while instructing everyone to leave. However all the doors and exits were blocked.

Thinking fast Vale changed into her ghost mode then made a large chunk of the wall intangible. "Hurry this way!" She yelled out the her classmates. Quickly they all ran towards the exit she provided. After making sure that everyone got out safely, Vale let go of the wall and hurried to help Danny.

With the coast clear the two halfas cut loose and unleashed their full power on the invaders. Finishing off the last of the skeletons with a combined ghostly wail! "Well that was fun!" Vale said sarcastically as she reverted back to her human form.

"Yeah, but what was the point of all...AAAAhhhhhgggg" Danny screamed after he was struck from behind!

"Danny!" Vale cried as she rushed to his side and found him unconscious from the attack. Looking around for who did this Vale found herself surrounded by several shadowy figures.

"If you value the boy's life then you'd do exactly what we say," one of the shadows warned.

-Old Warehouse-

Danny carefully backed away from Mordred's assault. While Mordred is no Spartan he's still stronger, more skilled and higher ranked than Danny. Ironically it's that last part that has given Danny the key to winning this fight. Danny being a low class knight is only equipped with a chain mail armor. While Mordred is a true paladin class knight with full body armor! Even though the armors are magically made they are still heavy and it's becoming apparent that the weight of the full body armor was taking its toll on Mordred's stamina. Normally Mordred would use magic to restore his vitality but can't because of the rules of the duel. Danny patiently waited for signs of Mordred weakening, then let loose a barrage of slashes forcing Mordred back. Mordred knew that he was in trouble but couldn't move his arm fast enough to block Danny's onslaught! He soon found himself knock down on the ground with Danny's sword pointing right at his face.

"Do you yield?" Danny asked.

"I yield," Mordred surrendered. After he said it, his armor transformed into shackles restraining his movements. The fate of all those who lose the duel.

"Mordred!" Palamedes cried out as he witness his friend fall. Unfortunately for him this distraction gave Poindexter the opening needed to disarm him!

With his sword gone Sam quickly evoked her vines to confine the fallen knight! Palamedes struggled to get free but the vines were as strong as steel.

"Why won't you **FALLLLLL**!" Inviso-Bill roaring the ghostly wail on Gale. Inviso-Bill hit Gale with everything he had but Gale effectively countered every single one of them.

"How do you like my custom ghost hunting suit," Gale mocked. "Danny assisted me in creating defenses for every type of ghost powers he knew."

"Well if ghost powers won't work," Bill huffed. "Let's try some human ones. Master Blasters destroy him!"

"Uh boss, we'll take on any ghost you want, but we don't do humans," Download declared. The other Master Blasters nodded in agreement.

"I'll triple your pay!"

The Master Blasters looked at each other for a second before turning their weapons on Gale! "Nothing personal dude, it's just business."

Just then a strange ringing noise came from Gale. "Oops sorry, that's mine." Gale pulled out his cell phone. "I need to take this." "Hello this better be important." "Oh that noise, yeah we're fighting right now." "Really?" "Ok I'll let them know." The Master Blasters stood there in confusion as Gale casually talked on his phone.

"Now that you are done can we destroy you now?" Inviso-Bill asked impatiently.

"Wait I have a big announcement to make first." Gale paused for dramatic effect. "As of 15 seconds ago I've become the majority shareholder of Masters Inc. You guys work for me now." Gale pointing at the Master Blasters.

"No! That's impossible!" Bill yelled.

Vid pulled out her communicator and held it to her ear. "Yup he's our new boss," she confirmed. "So what are your orders?"

"You traitors!" Bill accused.

"Sorry man, but we follow whoever signs our pay checks and right now that's him." Download pointing at Gale.

"Alrighty then. Master Blasters, Fentons set your weapons to frequency +49.7 and blast those clones!" Gale instructed. They all made the adjustments as they were told and fired on the clones. After one hit the clones began melting.

"What's happening?" Inviso-Bill demanded.

"Remember that gas I hit you with earlier. The one you thought was ineffective." Gale reminded him. "Actually that formula requires a little spark to catalyze its effect." Gale explained.

"You plan this all along!" Bill snarled.

"As I said, I have everything under control," Gale gloated.

"I swear I will make you pay!" Bill threaten.

"No, no you won't," Gale assured. Pulling out his blaster and firing on his foe.

Inviso-Bill screamed in pain as his body began to melt. "What are you fools waiting for help me!" Bill ordered to no on in particular.

"Should we help him?" Youngblood asked after hearing Bill's screams.

Fright Knight seemed unsure if he should. "I believe the term for this situation would be, time to cut our losses." With that Fright Knight disappeared in a swirl of red flame.

Youngblood gulped. With the clones destroyed, knights defeated, the Master Blasters' betrayal, Bill melting, and now Fright Knight escaping! He knew that this is one fight he cant' win alone. "Uh I gotta go now!" Youngblood flew away as fast as his he could.

Bill screamed with rage at the sight of Fright Knight and Youngblood abandoning him. As his enemies closed in on him Bill made a desperate jump trying to flee. But with his body unstable he soon crashed and melted into a storm drain.

"Should we follow him?" Sam asked.

"If you want to chase that little slime ball in the sewers go right ahead," Gale replied. "Me I have other businesses to attend to."

"So now what, boss?" The Blaster Masters asked nervously hoping that Gale doesn't fire them.

Gale handed them a piece of paper. "Head back to the main office and give this to the board of directors. Tell them I'll meeting with them very soon." The Master Blasters took the paper and flew off.

"So what about these guys?" Sam pointing to the knights.

"Well they're not ghosts so I guess we could call the cops," Maddie suggested.

"No leave them to me." Danny ran his finger along the length of his blade. A second later a bearded old man appeared before them.

"Merlin!" Mordred and Palamedes gasped.

"Hello Mordred it's been a long time. Ever since Lancelot paid a visit to Camelot your father has been very anxious to see you again. Both of you." Merlin tapped his staff on the ground and the two knights got sucked into portal all the while cursing Danny and his allies.

"M...M...M...Merlin," Sam stuttered. "Merlin sir, I'm a huge fan of yours and..."

Merlin reached down and examined her eyes. "My dear unless you wish to become a potted flower I suggest you refrain from using Undergrowth's power. Your blood is already starting to turn into chlorophyl." Merlin warned.

Sam shocked to hear that she was turning into a plant, though she suspected that something like that would happen, but even more surprising that Merlin diagnose her condition so quickly.

"Sir Daniel you've done us all proud. Camelot will sing of your deeds for years to come." Merlin praised.

"Does this mean I have to give the sword back?" Danny asked.

"No the sword is yours by right not even King Arthur can take it away from you." Merlin began rubbing his head as if he had a sudden headache. "I must leave now, farewell Sir Knight." With that Merlin vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah we better head back as well, Wulf" Iceclaw called out. Wulf extended his claws and ripped open a gateway back into the ghost zone.

"Cujo, thanks for bring everyone here. We might not have made it without all of your help." Danny thanked. Cujo still in his monster barked happily then licked Danny in the face.

After the ghosts left Danny turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad could you give me a lift to prom?"

"Sure sweetie. Do you kids need a ride as well?" Maddie asked.

"Nah, I've got my bike outside," Gale said.

"I'm banned from the prom," Sam pouted.

"Okay then see you kids later." Maddie, Jack, and Danny got in the Fenton RV and drove off.

"You know I feel like celebrating! Want to join me for late dinner?" Gale offered.

"Sure why not, but no synthetic protein!" Sam warned.

-Outside the Prom-

The Fenton RV drove up to the Country Club where Tucker was waiting outside.

"Tucker what's going on?" Danny Paladin asked.

"Woah, I heard you divided again but I didn't think you'd turn into your two alter egos. Anyway we were attack by the skeleton army!" Tucker explained.

"The skeleton army! Is everyone OK?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Vale and Danny uh the other Danny managed to get everyone out of the building. I ordered everybody else to return home, but I stayed behind just in case." Tucker explained.

"So Vale is still in there?" Danny shouted. Not waiting for an answer Danny Paladin drew his sword and charged in. Inside he found no trace of any skeletons but he found Valerie in the middle of the dance floor cradling Danny Phantom! "Vale are you OK?" Danny asked.

"Danny? But how?" Vale looking at the two Dannys.

Danny wasn't sure why but as he approached his ghost half his sword began glowing and the two Dannys merged back into Danny Phantom Knight. "Vale what happened?"

"Oh we were ambushed by some skeletons. One took you down with a cheap shot in the back but I took care of the rest on my own." Vale gulp hoping he'd buy it.

"Well I'm just glad you're safe," Danny said hugging her. "Oh I promised you a dance didn't I." Danny recalled as the memories of his ghost half entered his mind. Danny reverted back to his normal form where he still in his tux, surprisingly undamaged from both fights. Danny pointed his finger at the DJ stand and fired a small ecto-beam turning the music on.

Vale smiled as she reverted back to her human form and the two had their dance among the devastation of the battle.

High above the country club Vizier simply floated and watched events unfold.

-Deep in the Sewers-

Inviso-Bill struggled to keep himself together. With every step he took more of him leaked off. Despite everything he was still determine to escape and get his revenge! Revenge on Danny, Gale, his former minions for abandoning him, everyone!

Bill suddenly fell to the ground. Checking to see what he tripped on he saw that his foot melted off. His condition was getting worse, but he refused to give up. "Yes I will survive! I will find a way to restore my body! Then I will make them all pay!" Bill counted off his to do list.

"Well what do we have here?" a mysterious voice in the shadows called out.

"Who said that?" Bill demanded.

"Someone who can help you, but in return you have to pledge allegiance to me," the voice offered.

"Never," Bill's voice sounding garbled as his throat melted.

"Very well I'm sure you'll feel right at home with the rest of the sludge!" An ecto-beam fired out of the shadows knocking Bill into the sewer water causing him to dissolve even faster.

"Alright I accept your terms! I ACCEPT!" Bill pleaded. Bill soon found himself being levitated out of the water.

"Excellent," Tuk Phantom stepped out of the shadows dressed like and Egyptian Pharaoh wielding the scarab scepter. Tuk fired an energy beam from the scepter restoring Bill's body then wrapping him up like a mummy! Tuk took a moment to appreciate his handy work. "Something's missing," He said with disappointment. "Oh I know," Tuk smiled as he fired another beam one that branded the dual DP logo which resembled a big 'B' on Bill's chest. "Perfect, I've always wanted my own Danny Phantom minion but I guess his clone will do. Now bow minion!" he ordered.

"I bow to no one!" Bill shouted. After he said that Bill felt something forcing him on his hand and knees.

"Foolish clone. Did you really think that I would let you go without a leash. Those bandages not only keep you from falling apart but they make sure you always obey me!" Tuk explained. "Now get up!"

In an act of defiance Bill didn't move and simply waited for the bandages to force him. Only this time they didn't. Bill noticed a strange but familiar purplish glow under the bandages of his finger. The glow seems to be emanating from a ring that he confiscated from the knights as punishment for their failure. As luck would have it the ring is also enchanted with a mind protection spell freeing him from Tuk's control. Bill smiled as he rose to his feet pretending to still be under Tuk's control.

"Good now come along minion we have a kingdom to build!" Tuk ordered.

"Yes master," Bill said with contempt. While he hated being someone's minion, he couldn't risk Tuk removing the bandages if he learned that Bill was no longer under his control. So for now Inviso-Bill will play the obedient fool. A loyal lapdog while secretly building his power in the shadows behind the throne. Until it's time to strike!

'_Just you wait master. Soon I'll be the one sitting on your throne!' _Bill thought to himself as he followed Tuk Pharaoh into a portal.

.

Next Time...Hail to the Chief

Danny and friends travel to Wisconsin with Gale to finalize his takeover of Masters Inc. There a dark secret is revealed.


	42. Hail to the Chief

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

.

Hail to the Chief

-Amity Park Casper High-

"Ladies and Gentlemen Casper High's Graduating Class!" Mr. Lancer announced over the crowd. "And not a moment too soon if you ask me," he mumbled under his breath but still broadcasted over the PA system. Ignoring his rude comment, the graduates threw their caps into the air in excitement.

Later at the at the Nasty Burger Danny and friends were celebrating the end of their school life. Reminiscing on both good and bad memories. When Tucker stood up lifting his soda. "I'd like to make a toast. Goodbye Casper High may we never set foot in you ever again!"

"Here, here!" everyone cheered.

"Is it just me or does anyone else find it sad that we're having our graduation party here at Nasty Burger?" Vale asked.

Everyone just shrugged, "Sorry Vale but we've all been so busy that we never made any plans."

"Well how's about you guys joining me on a little road trip," Gale suggested.

"Road trip?" Everyone echoed.

"To Wisconsin," Gale said.

"Wisconsin? Why?"

"I need to be there to finalize my takeover of Master Inc. And since it used to be Billy's old workshop I thought that maybe you guys might be interested in seeing what kind of skeletons he has in his closet." Gale grinned.

They all looked at each other for a bit and all agreed that Bill Masters did have one big closet!

-A few days later-

Danny and friends were finish packing the Fenton RV for their big trip. Of course Danny's parents wanted to come along but they used the 'kids only' excuse. Their biggest surprise was that Tucker said that he's also coming along on this trip.

"Aw come on guys, it's been too long since I had an adventure with you all," Tucker pleaded.

"But what about you job? Aren't you running for reelection?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm done with politics," Tucker replied. "As soon as this is done I plan on using the new scholarship program for college."

"What new scholarship program?"

"The one I signed this morning giving a full scholarships to meat-loving, techno-geek, minorities!" Tucker smiled. Everyone groaned at the blatant misuse of power. Still it is nice to have the old gang back together.

The trip to Wisconsin for the most part uneventful. Mainly because they removed the Fenton logo on the RV so no one outside of Amity Park recognized them. Though it is kind of hard to miss a RV built like a tank. As soon as they got to Wisconsin they dropped Gale off at a clothing store to buy some suits and other business wear. Gale saying something about wanting to look his best before meeting his new employees. After making sure they all looked pretty they made their way to the Masters Inc main office.

"Madam, please tell the board that their 10o'clock has arrived," Gale instructed the receptionist at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have a 10o'clock appointment scheduled," the receptionist said while giving herself a manicure.

"Well I suggest you confirm it or you'll be in big trouble," Gale threatened.

"And I suggest that you watch your tone or I'll call security!"

"Is there a problem here?" a tall man asked.

"No problem I was just giving my secretary here a little test. Hi Steve!" Gale greeted.

"Oh Gale Mystery it is so good to see you again!" Steve exclaimed. "But I thought you said you'd be here after lunch?"

"Mr. Mystery," people around began mumbling. They all heard the rumors about him being the new boss.

"Yes but I wanted to see the working staff first," Gale glared at the receptionist who gulped nervously. "But since you're here I like to call a board meeting right now."

"You're in luck sir, we're just about to have one in fifteen minutes." Steve informed him. "Please right this way." Steve guided them to the executive elevator. As the doors closed Gale gestured '_I'll be watching you'_ at the receptionist. At the board meeting Gale was greeted by his former employees from Magic-tech. Shortly after taking control of Masters Inc, Gale promoted several of his old friends to key positions. Now they make up half of the board members.

Gale took his place at the head of the table and called the meeting to order. "Ok before we start I like to make a few introductions. For those of you who don't know I'm Gale Mystery the CEO of Masters Inc in other words your new boss." Gale pointing to Danny and the others. "My companions you should all know Danny Fenton the legendary ghost boy, Valerie Grey the ghost girl, Tucker Foley mayor of Amity Park, Samantha Manson, and last but certainly not least..." Gale opened his briefcase and pulled out a little toy desk. "My number two guy Ben S. Rat." Ben crawled to the center of the table, wearing the same suit as Gale, and began squeaking something. Suddenly half of the board members started laughing.

"That joke never gets old!" one of the board members laughed.

"Yeah it's great to have you back sir, both of you." another said.

"You people can speak ratess?" Sam asked.

"No, not really but we've all heard that joke a million times. Ben always started every meeting with it." Steve explained. Ben took a bow before returning to his toy desk. "Basically it's about how we all smell like french cheese, and well uh it doesn't translate into English, sorry."

"I see," Sam said looked at the board members. She can't help but wonder what they're thinking about their new boss who just gave an executive position to a rat, or the fact that this rat is higher than them in the corporate ladder.

"Now that the introductions out of the way let's get down to business," Gale said kicking off his shoes and resting his feet on the table. "Ah much better, so give it to me straight."

Steve got up and began, "Well sir as you instructed we've shut down the cloning factory and are right now recalling and disposing all the clones."

"Excellent, how much goo have we collected?" Gale asked.

"We estimate approximately 100,000 metric tons of goo after we finish," Steve reported.

"Excuse me Mr. Mystery," one of the suits interrupted. "But why are we saving this goo? Why not dispose of it?"

"Good question," Gale jumped. "That's the kind of inquisitiveness I look for in my employees." Gale brought out the ecto-converter. "This is a little device that the Fentons cooked up." Gale pulled out a test tube containing ectoplasm and poured it into the converter. The device began running generating electrical power. "As you can see it runs on ectoplasm. With the amount we got from the clones we can power all of our factories and buildings for the next twenty years!"

This got the board discussing. Being self sufficient for twenty years will save them millions. They continued discussing more business like things where Gale showed a real talent for turning disadvantage into an advantage. He also gave an aura of confidence when talking, winning most of the board's support. Even though some of his suggestions were very radical and rather high risk schemes.

"Well I think we've accomplished a lot today. So let us reconvene tomorrow same time," Gale said. "Oh before I forget I'm going to be busy for the next few days so until you hear otherwise all reports will be given to Ben." Gale instructed. Ben squeaks almost sounds like he was saying 'Yeah I'm the guy to talk to!' All of the board members left except Steve who was still talking to Gale. "Come with me bro, Steve here has something to show us!" Steve led the group to what looked like a medical research lab. At first Tucker refused to enter with his hospital-phobia and all, but after seeing some hot looking scientists ladies working in the labs quickly changed his mind.

"So what are we doing here?" Vale asked.

"Fitting that you should be the one to ask since you're the reason for this visit," Gale explained. Though everyone looked at him in confusion.

"You mean Billy's claim to turn me completely human," Vale finally concluded.

"Correct, I figured you guys might like to see if it's true or not," Gale said.

"Who are you people this is a restricted area!" one of the scientist yelled.

"Ah Dr. Egone this is Mr. Gale Mystery. Dr. Egone here is our lead scientist." Steve introduced.

"Oh you're the new child boss. Let me guess you're here to shut down my life's research and move me to more important things like holographic video games!" Dr. Egone said cynically.

"Holographic video games now that's cool!" Tucker said enthusiastically. Which Sam elbowed him in the stomach for.

"Actually I want an update on one of your projects concerning a Ms. Valerie Grey who we have present here," Gale pointing to Vale. The announcement of Vale's presents got a huge reaction from the scientist present. Even more so when one of them recognized Danny Fenton.

Dr. Egone got close examining them. "You, you two really are Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey. The two human/ghost hybrids! I hope you don't think imprudent of me for asking but I would you two mind if I performed a few tests?" Dr. Egone began grinning and chuckling evilly while rubbing his hands together like every other standard evil scientists.

"Steve, be sure to schedule a psych-evaluation for all the scientist," Gale ordered. "Dr. Egone your research if you please."

Dr. Egone led them to the computer room which had multiple screens showing math equations, DNA models, chemical compounds, and a bunch of other things. "Well here's all the data on the project, not that I'd expect any of you to understand it."

"Radiation treatment, retro viruses, ecto filtration system. Huh, the formula is simple enough." Tucker said after studying the data.

"Yes, but it is strange what was Billy up to?" Gale said in confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Billy was lying?" Danny asked.

"No, but if this data is correct the subject will need at least ten years of radiation treatments," Gale explained. Dr. Egone stood there is shock that not one but two kids actually understood his work!

"So what? Billy was planing to keep Vale here for the next ten years and at the same time use her DNA to make more clones," Sam figured.

"Ah sweet naive Sam. Such simplistic thinking no wonder you keep losing to Ben in chess," Gale laughed. Sam blushed in embarrassment she defiantly didn't want her friends to know that a rat is better than her in chess. "You see even a man with the resources and powers that Inviso-Bill had. There's no way he could keep Valerie here for ten years. Either she would escape on her own, or Danny would come and rescue her, or the Advisors would have abducted her. No Billy is not that stupid. He must have had an alternate plan."

"I think I may have something here," Tucker called out opening another file. "Bloodstream nanobots, specifically design to alter an unborn child's DNA." Everyone looked at the data in horror.

"Yes, while an adult would require ten years of treatments, an unborn can be done in a matter of months so long as they are still in the early stages of their development." Dr. Egone explained. "That is Bill Masters' plan for Ms. Grey here."

"To insure that all of her children would be full human no matter who the father was," Danny said in disgust.

"So how long until these nanobots are finished?" Vale asked nervously.

"Vale are you sure about this?" Danny asked her.

Valerie nodded with a look of resolve in her eyes. "Yes Danny. So my kid won't have ghost powers, this may be the best way of preventing a new ghost king," she said. Danny nodded silently giving his support before turning to Dr. Egone.

"Well if we ignore all legal procedures, skip safety checks and testing. They could be ready within about a couple of months." Egone jest. "Not that I'd recommend it."

"Fine, whatever!" Vale said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Vale?" Everyone including Dr. Egone took turns trying to talk her out of it. Telling her of possible side effects not only for her but the child as well. Giving her the pros and cons of this option. Or just saying that they will support her decision what ever it may be.

Vale smiled in appreciation of everyone's concern but in the end she did not waver.

"Well, if you really want to go through with this. I'm going to need to conduct a few tests in order to better calibrate the nanobots to make them more compatible for your physiology," Egone said.

The tests were simple enough; blood test, urine test, cat scan, normal physical exam, and an ectoplasm sample. After they were done in the lab the gang's next stop was Bill's old house. While technically the house is still private property and thus couldn't legally enter. It never stopped Danny from 'Going Ghost' and snooping around. Vale of course quickly followed. The sun was starting to set when both halfas finally exited the mansion, Danny seemingly pleased with himself.

"What did you do in there?" Sam asked arms crossed. Knowing Danny as well as she did she couldn't help but feel that he probably did one of his stupid pranks.

"Nothing really," Danny insisted. "I just found the key that could end this once and for all!" Danny pulling out the skeleton key.

The others were confused to why he would want that but it was getting late so they just drove to the nearest hotel.

The next day during breakfast Gale received a call telling him that they all needed to get to the lab immediately.

"This better be important!" Gale said as he stopped into the lab. Dr. Egone gulped as he handed Gale his clipboard. Gale quickly skimmed through the files. "Are you sure about this! Because if you're wrong then I'll discredit you so badly that you won't even be able to get a job mixing milkshakes!" Gale threatened.

Egone nodded nervously, "We tested it three times."

"So what's going on?" Danny asked.

"I want a few more tests done to make sure, but if these results are correct! Valerie is pregnant!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the announcement with Vale placing her hand over her stomach.

"What but how? When?"

"Danny you didn't did you?"

"No I have no idea!" Danny insisted.

Everyone turned to Vale who looked like she was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?"

Vale gulped, "Remember at prom night when we were attacked. After you were knocked out they said that if I didn't agree to their demands they said that they were going to kill you. "

"You didn't surrender did you?" Danny asked desperately.

"No of course I refused! I tried to protect you but there's so many of them! They kept on attacking repeating their demands over and over! I was getting tired, hurt, could barely focus on what's going on. Not sure what I said but the next thing I know one of them stuck their hand inside me. Afterwards they said that they'll be back for us." Vale stood there feeling like she failed her friends.

"So that's why you wanted the nanobots," Danny whispered after Vale finished her tale. "Can they make this child full human?" Danny asked Egone.

Egone shook his head, "too risky this technology is still untested. No telling what the nanobots will do to you and your unborn child. Besides even if we rush development by the time they are done the child will be too far advance for them to work."

"So that's it the Advisors won," Tucker said in defeat.

"No, we've won!" Danny declared. His eyes burning with anger. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

.

Next Time...The Final Plan

Danny rallies his armies to attack the Advisors' Hidden Fortress.


	43. Final Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

.

Final Plan

"Wait Danny what do you mean that we've won?"

"The Advisors just committed the ultimate violation of the Treaty of the Oracles," Danny explained.

"The treaty of the oracles? You mean that thing that limits psychics of their powers?" Tucker asked.

"Yes and the greatest violation is that they can't forcibly make a prophecy to come true!"

"Wait they've been forcing this ghost king business from the get go!" Sam pointed out. "So how is this any different?"

"Up until now they've only been manipulating events indirectly, but directly impregnating Vale themselves is a violation!" Danny explained. "It's complicated."

"But why would they risk losing their powers like this?" Sam wondered. "It makes no sense."

"Because there is only one person who can terminate the treaty and restore them to their former glory," Danny said. 'The Ghost King' everyone realized at the same time.

"That's just great but why didn't they just kidnap Vale again?" Sam asked. "With what's at stake I'd think that they would a little more protective of her now that she is pregnant."

"Because they know I have her marked," Danny explained. "One of my ghost powers, teleportation, requires a marker for me to home in on."

"And with Ms. Grey 'marked' you can teleport to wherever she is at anytime," Gale concluded. "So are you saying that you were waiting for them to do this, bro?" he asked.

"No, no! True I wanted them to violate the treaty but not like this!" Danny insisted.

"Oh and what were you planing exactly," Vale demanded upset at the thought that he has been using her as a pawn.

Danny gulped. "No point hiding it anymore, but I was planning on scaring them into using their power on me."

"Wait, wait how is using their powers on you going to violate the treaty?" Sam asked.

"As Clockwork's ward only he can see into my future. No other prophet under the treaty is permitted to see any future directly involving me." Danny explained. "So between me forming the seven and secretly traveling to different parts of the ghost zone, it's pretty obvious that I have something big planned."

"And control freaks like the Advisors would never allow a wild card free reign," Sam figured. "So what is you big plan, because unless I'm missing something you've only got us seven and while formidable we're hardly a threat to the Advisors who still have control over the former ghost king's armies!"

"Actually Sam there is more to the seven than just a team that I've been building. Poindexter, leader of the ghost high school and first knight of Queen Dora. Iceclaw, general of the yeti tribe and close friend of Frostbite. Pandora, ruler of the Minotaur's labyrinth populated with every mythological creatures known to man. Wulf, who after we let loose in the forest became the alpha dog of all the ghost animals in the area! Plus various other ghost groups of which I have been making secret alliances with." Danny said proudly.

"Wow I'm impressed it sounds like you're planning to build your own little empire," Gale said almost suspiciously.

Danny's head sank. "Yeah that was the plan." he admitted.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Vizier made it very clear that he intends to make sure that the new ghost king is born and that there's no way for me to stop him. So as a deterrent I was going to showcase it as the new ghost kingdom. One where the Advisors would have no influence in! Of course I never intended for our child to actually rule." Danny insisted. Valerie blushed at the 'our child' part which not too surprisingly Danny missed. "Vale, are you okay you seem a little flushed?" Danny asked.

"No I fine," Vale stuttered. "So what now? Now that I'm pregnant with 'our child' I'm sure that Vizier won't sit still."

Danny flinched as the 'our child' statement finally hit home! "Well maybe it's time to take the fight to them. The Infi-map showed me where the Advisors base is but in order to enter I need a black portal!"

"Or the skeleton key which can open anything!" Tucker shouted out. Danny winked as he pulled out the key confirming Tucker's statement.

"Yeah well good luck with that," Gale said. "If you survive let me know how it turns out."

"Your not going to help us?" Sam asked mortified.

"Nope! I've got what I wanted. The rest is all you." Gale replied pointing to Danny and friends.

Everyone expected Danny to lash out but their surprise he simply extended his hand out. "Thanks Gale. I never would make it this far without your help. So maybe after all this over, and if I survive, you want to hang out sometime, Bro?"

Gale stared at him his hand in confusion before smiling. "Sure why not," he said shaking Danny's hand. Everyone just stood in frozen shock at this friendly exchange.

-In the Ghost Zone-

All through out the ghost zone Danny's call to arms spread. Soon cheers and war cries could be heard in every corner as slightly less than a third of the ghost zone rallied to the Halfa's call!

-Washington GiW new HQ-

The GiW Commander waited patiently for his senior staff to take their seats before calling the meeting to order. "First off I like to apologize for calling you in so early, but we've just received intel from our spies in Masters Inc that Danny Phantom is planing a major attack on the Advisors as we speak!" The announcement caused several mummers around the table. "We can't allow Danny Phantom to succeed! The last thing we want is for that wretched ghost boy to become a hero in this conflict! So I propose that we send our fleet of Whale class battleships to take care of all the ghosts threats in one fell swoop!"

"Excuse me sir but are you sure that's wise?" one of his staff asked him.

"Lieutenant Fenton please explain yourself," the Commander ordered. "Don't tell me you are concerned for you brother's well-being?"

Jazz got up and cleared her throat. "Hardly sir, but let's be honest. We all know how powerful and resilient my brother can be. Heck he single handedly destroyed a Whale class battleship in the battle for the Dragon Kingdom! What I'm saying is that if we move against him and fail, it could mean the end of the GiW."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"As you are all aware, Gale Mystery has recently taken control of Masters Inc. One of the first things he did was to recall and dispose of all the ghost clones Bill Masters a.k.a. Inviso-Bill was using for his own personal campaign in the ghost zone."

"We know all that! Get to the point!"

Jazz glared at the person who interrupted her. "The point is that the ghosts who used to battle those clones are now coming to haunt earth! So instead of attacking ghosts in the ghost zone we should be focusing on these invaders! It will help improve our public image."

The Staff took a few minutes to consider her proposal. "You put up an interesting argument Lieutenant. We shall take it into consideration." With that he called the meeting adjourned.

"_I'm sorry Danny but this is the best I could do,"_ Jazz thought to herself as she left the room.

-Fenton Works-

*RING* *RING* *RING* (Pick up)

"Hello Fenton Works, Jack Fenton speaking if you have a ghost problem we'll take care of it!" Jack answered the phone. "Oh hello it's been awhile. What are you sure. Say that again. Alright!" Jack hanging up the phone.

"Who was that dear?" his wife asked.

"Maddie, prepare the Specter Speeder! Danny needs us!" Jack declared pulling his blaster out of nowhere.

-Back at Master Inc-

Danny grunted as he hammered away in the secret forge that once belong to Mordred . While he still had a good supply of rainbow mist water left, the constant fear of what will happen when he runs out continues to haunt him. So thanks to the security videos Gale provided, Danny learned that there is another way to 'clean' his sword. Mordred called it 'tempering the blade' which is basically to reforge it. Luckily for him, though not his most pleasant experience, Danny spent some time working at a forge while he was a slave at Sparta. While he wouldn't call himself a master, he did have some knowledge of the basics. That combined with Sir Doyle's lessons of paying attention to detail Danny got the gist of what to do after studying Mordred's technique.

Quickly dunking his blade into a tub of water, he slowly raised it to examine his handy work. Danny's bond with his blade has grown stronger so now he can tell if there's anything discrepancies with a mere touch. After 2 hours of working the forge his sword is only 20% cleaner. Not much of an improvement but Danny decided to give himself this little victory. Now he doesn't have to worry so much about running out of magic water.

"Hey Danny how's it going?" Sam's voice called out from the entrance.

"Great a little more practice and I think I'll have his down," Danny replied as he prepared to temper the blade again. "Is there something I can help you with?" Danny asked after he noticed Sam just standing there.

"Danny are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"It seems that ever since I got my ghost powers what I want doesn't really matter," Danny sighed.

"What are you taking? Oh course it matters!" Sam insisted.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny apologized. "It's just that now that Vale is pregnant, it just feels that nothing I done has made any difference. Maybe it is just as Vizier said. Maybe I really am just a pawn of fate."

"No Danny, we make our own destiny with the choices we make! Remember when we first met Clockwork. How we saw that you were going to become this big jerk! In the end you manage to change that future." Sam reminded him.

"That's only because of Clockwork meddling." Danny retorted.

"The point is that you choose your own path," Sam reiterated.

"How many times have I chosen to quit and how many times was I forced back?" Danny whispered sadly before taking a deep breath. "You're right Sam. We are masters of our own destiny, but sometimes fate never really gives you a choice."

Sam didn't know how to respond. After all she's the one who encourage Danny into becoming a hero. Often reprimanding him whenever he did try to quit. Back then she thought that she was just being a supportive friend but now it sounds as though she's been forcing him to do something he didn't want to. "I'm sorry Danny," Sam finally said.

Danny didn't say anything else after that and just focused on tempering his sword.

The next day Gale called everyone over to his new house for a big send off party! In a rather uncharacteristic move on his part; Gale really went all out for this party sparing no expense. Catering a full buffet of international food and even getting Dumpty Humpty to do a personal performance for them! Lucky for him their tour bus just happen to be nearby and they were more than happy to play for Danny Phantom. So it didn't cost him anything to bring them over. "Come on everyone I want you all to party like there's no tomorrow, because for some of you there is none!" he cheered.

"Wow Gale, you really know how to lighten the mood," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey we're all thinking it so why not accept it," Gale laughed as he refilled her cup.

"So are you really not going to help us with this?" Sam asked.

"There's no profit in it for me," Gale answered. "But if it's any condolence I'll be with you in spirit." Sam rolled her eyes feeling stupid for ever believing that he might be a worthwhile human being. "You know Sam, me and Tucker are planing to become business partners and we could use someone like you."

"Sorry but I'm not interested in becoming a part of some immoral money grubbing corporation," Sam stamped.

Gale stared at Sam in shock for a second before breaking into laughter. "Oh Sam, Sam, Sam, when will you learn that money is what makes this world go round. You don't even realize that if you were a part of my money grubbing corporation you could do far more good than you ever could as Danny's spokesgirl. Just something to think about." Gale winked at her before walking off. Leaving Sam to wonder if maybe it really is time to work within the system instead of trying to fight it.

The Party continued for several hours until a small ghost dog came rushing in carrying something in its mouth. Danny gagged with disgust as he took the drooled drench object which turned out to be a scroll. Glancing over the contents Danny Announced that it was time to go! Soon Danny, Valerie, and Sam said their goodbyes as Danny used the skeleton key to open a portal to the ghost zone.

"Aren't you going with them?" Gale asked Tucker.

"What good would a powerless, albeit handsome and talented, guy like me be," Tucker argued.

Gale wasn't sure how to respond when Steve came in and whispered something into Gale's ear. "You know if you still want to join your friends, I might have something that will prove useful." Tucker's interest perked up.

-The Ghost Zone Skulker's Lair-

"Welcome Great One," Iceclaw greeted as Danny approached. "All preparations have been completed according to your specifications."

"Yeah I see that," Danny gulped at the sight of the largest gathering of ghosts he's ever seen. Some trusted allies, others enemies that have reluctantly joined him, and some that he has never seen before. Danny took a deep breath trying not to be overwhelmed.

"GHOSTS OF THE GHOST ZONE! I'M NOT ONE FOR MAKING SPEECHES BUT I WHAT YOU TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S AT STAKE HERE! THE ADVISORS ARE PLANNING TO CREATE A NEW GHOST KING! NOW I'M SURE THAT MOST OF YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THERE WAS A GHOST KING, SO I KNOW THAT NONE OF YOU WANT TO SEE A REPEAT OF THAT EVENT! THAT IS WHY I'VE CALLED YOU HERE, BECAUSE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO ATTACK THE ADVISORS STRONGHOLD TO MAKE SURE THAT SOMETHING LIKE PARIAH DARK NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!"

"WE'RE WITH YOU GREAT ONE!" one of the Yetis screamed there support. Followed by the endless cries of agreement from every ghosts there.

"SO WHAT'S YOUR SECRET WEAPON?" some ghost asked.

"Secret weapon?" Danny echoed in confusion.

"Yeah everyone here thinks you've got some secret weapon, like that one battle suit you used on Pariah Dark, something that would guarantee victory over those bullies," Poindexter explained.

Danny was tongue tied by this. Truthfully he was just planning to storm the castle with this large army, but it was clear that most the ghost were willing to go into battle because they believed that Danny has some kind of ace up his sleeve. "Right my secret weapon..." Danny trailed off hoping for a miracle.

Suddenly a strange but familiar distortion formed just outside of island and this ship appeared.

"That looks kind of like a Whale class battleship," Vale observed. "Only smaller."

"HEY GUYS!" Tucker's voice came the ship. "THIS IS THE ORIGINAL PROTOTYPE FOR THE WHITE WHALE THAT GALE BUILT! HE SAID I COULD HAVE IT! IT'S FULLY LOADED AND EVERYTHING! IS THAT COOL OR WHAT!"

Danny wasn't sure if this was a miracle or just dumb luck, but he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Looks like our secret weapon has arrived!"

With that announcement the ghosts all cheered!

.

Next Time...Sins of the Father's Pet

Treachery within the Advisors threaten to destroy everything.


	44. Sins of the Father's Pet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Sins of the Father's Pet

-Ghost Zone the Advisors Stronghold-

The council room was in complete turmoil. "What is the meaning of this!" Vizier demanded as he entered the sacred chambers.

"My lord it is terrible we have lost our ability to see the future!" Maddie-cat reported.

"What!" Vizier brought out his crystal ball and to his surprise he couldn't see anything! "What's going on here?"

"It would appear that one of our own has violated the treaty of the oracles," Maddie-cat said with a serious tone. "We all have lost our powers of foresight!"

"Any clues to who is responsible?" Vizier asked.

"Actually we do," Maddie-cat said with a sinister grin. Signaling the Honor Guard, they came in and surrounded Vizier.

"What is the meaning of this!" Vizier demanded.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't know. You see we've known for quite some time now that you've been going off on your own. Defying the will of the council!" one of the other Advisors accused.

"I've only done what's in the best interest of our goal!" Vizier insisted.

"Perhaps, but your recklessness has jeopardized everything we've worked for," another Advisor said

"True I have gone on my own, but I have been very careful in my actions to not violate the treaty of the oracles!" Vizier insisted. "Perhaps one of my accusers is the one truly responsible." Vizier said pointing the Advisors including Maddie-cat. Vizier and the rest of the Advisors began eying each other with suspicion. When ***BOOM* **a loud explosion rock the council chambers.

"COUNCIL MEMBERS!" guards screamed as he came rushing in. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"What! Who?" Vizier demanded.

"It's one of the human ships and it's flying Danny Phantom's crest," the guard said.

"How did he enter out sanctum!?" one of the Advisors asked.

"He used the skeleton key to enter our domain," the guard reported. The Advisors began murmuring among themselves with fear that the situation has spiraled out of their control!

"Well that happen faster than expected," Maddie-cat whispered to herself. Vizier eyed her suspiciously. He may have missed what she said but he new that look on her face all too well. She was up to something, but that's going to have to wait. Right now he has more pressing matters attend to.

"We must send out all of our troops!" one of the Advisors said in a frightful panic. "Yes, defend this place at all cost!" another agreed.

"Belay those orders!" Vizier roared bringing the entire hall to silence with the exception of the explosions. "Captain the special weapons in the vault, retrieve them!" Vizier ordered giving one of the Guardsman a key. Upon receiving the key the Soldier bowed before leaving.

"What are these special weapons you are talking about?" one of the Advisors demanded. "And why were we not informed?"

"Informed," Vizier mocked. "My friend has the lost of your powers also caused the lose of your memory and common sense?" Vizier paused to study their reactions. "Have you all forgotten? Ever since we learned of the human warships we've been preparing for the inevitable confrontation."

"The weapons that Technus built!" someone blurted out.

"Precisely," Vizier grinned.

Outside on the castle walls the Skeleton Soldiers began placing several cannons along the battlements. Once they were set up they began firing on the intruding vessel!

-On the Bridge of Tucker's ship the Super Specter Speeder-

***BOOOOOM***

"What was that?" Danny demanded.

"We're taking several hits," one of the ghost reported. "We are receiving damage reports all over!"

"What? How? How did they penetrate our ghost shield?" Danny asked.

"Our ghost shield only stops ghost attacks, but it's useless against human weapons!" Tucker informed him.

"Human weapons," Danny repeated. "Of course, pretty clever! Tucker get the ship out of here. We may need it for a quick escape and can't afford to have it destroyed here." Danny instructed before turning on the ship's intercom. "All troops deploy NOW!" Danny ordered. Upon his orders, the hanger doors opened and his army came flying out towards the enemy stronghold. Some didn't even bother to wait for the doors to open and just phased through the hull. Responding to the approaching invaders, the Skeleton army quickly rallied to engage the enemy.

-Inside the at the Council Chambers-

"But Sir wouldn't it be prudent to evacuate instead," one of the Advisors suggested.

"No," Vizier said calmly. "Danny Phantom would not attack like this. It is not his style. We must find out what his reasons are, perhaps it will shed light to why we lost out powers."

"Not my style!" Danny's voice echoed throughout the chamber hall. "You've been messing with me and Valerie all this time and you didn't think I wouldn't retaliate eventually!" The Advisors frantically began looking around trying to see where Danny was hiding. When suddenly several ecto-blasts and magical attacks seemingly coming out of nowhere but at the same time everywhere started taking them down! After the barrage stopped, only Vizier was left standing. Vizier remained clam as several Danny copies floated down surrounding him and right in front of him a portal opened and another Danny entered holding the skeleton key.

"Ah I see, you used the skeleton key to open several portals undetected in order for you copies to sneak attack us. Bravo you've become a quite the strategist." Vizier praised.

"Save it Vizier," the Dannys spat as they merged back into one. "I'm here to end it once and for all!" Danny raised his sword and charged straight for Vizier. Vizier in turn raised his ghost shield to protect himself but Danny easily shattered it with his sword! Vizier quickly backed away creating more shields with Danny pursuing him destroying each and every shield as if they were made of glass. It wasn't long until Danny had him cornered. "You've grown very powerful," Vizier said carefully since Danny's sword was just a few inches from his throat.

"I've been working out," Danny mocked.

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder why are you doing this?" Vizier asked in a nonchalant tone.

Danny's eyes glowed with rage as he swung his sword at Vizier's neck. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Vizier managed to dodge the attack soon found himself in the same situation a second later.

"DANNY DON'T DO THIS!" Sam begged as she came riding on Cujo's back. Quickly followed by Valerie.

"Yes little badger, you shouldn't do that" Maddie-cat said catching the attention of everyone. "Especially if you value the lives of your parents!" Maddie-cat pointed to Jack and Maddie Fenton who were being held by two monster ghost monster cats.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny screamed.

"Hey son," Jack said chuckling nervously. "We heard that you were trouble so we came to help you."

"Yeah so far it's not go as well as we hoped," Maddie finished sounding very frustrated.

"Let them go!" Danny demanded.

"I will," Maddie-cat promised. "If you give me the ring of rage and the crown of fire. Oh and of course Miss Grey." Danny removed the ring hidden inside his sword and threw it down. Maddie-cat signaled one of her subordinates to pick it up. "And the crown."

"Sorry but I don't have the crown. I gave the crown to some I trust to keep it safe," Danny replied. "Let my parents go and I promise I'll get it for you."

"No need," Maddie-cat laughed. "We already have our own crown." One of her aids presented a glowing golden crown. "Unlike the crown of fire this one is design to react to the ecto-signature of our new king. Giving him unlimited power without the need of a secondary talisman like the ring of rage."

"Then why did you want the crown of fire and ring of rage?" Danny asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that no one can oppose him." Maddie-cat answered. "Now then if you'll be so kind as to remove your marker on Miss Grey so that we may take the expectant mother to safety."

Danny's eyes widen as he caught her last words. "Expectant mother? You were the one who impregnated Vale!"

"Oops did I let that one slip," Maddie-cat covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Impregnated," Vizier gasp. "You were the one who violated the treaty!"

"Guilty as charge," Maddie-cat admitted.

"Why you!" Vale spat as she charged at the deceitful feline! Only to get blasted back by an ecto-beam.

"Why would you commit such treachery?" Vizier asked.

"Simply to create a worthy king, one who I would be proud to serve and guide," Maddie-cat stated.

"If you think that I'll let you anywhere near my kid you have another thing coming!" Danny warned.

"Your kid," Maddie-cat laughed. "I sorry to disappoint you but the child she carries is not yours I'm afraid." Everyone looked at her with confusion. "Remember how I told you that you weren't the only male halfa. The father of the child is him!" Appear right next to Maddie-cat was a familiar figure encased in some kind of red crystal.

"Plasmius!" "Mr. Masters!" "Vladdy!" Everyone cried. Valerie feeling sick that she had some old man's kid in her.

"You rescued Vlad Plasmius from the disasteroid?" Danny gasped.

"No, as powerful as we are, not even can withstand the effects of ecto-ranium. Actually there was no need to rescue him as he was never in space to begin with. I'm sure you recall when he first acquired the infi-map."

"Yeah, he asked it to take him to his destiny," Danny answered. "Took him to Ancient Rome."

"Not quite," Maddie-cat interjected. "The map first brought him to my secret lair. I must say I was quite surprise when he just appeared like that. Anyway after he arrived I encased him in this stasis crystal and had one of my best agents doppelgang him. That's who you knew as the Mayor of Amity Park and the fiend who died in space!"

"If this was your plan from the start, then why did you train me?" Danny asked.

"To test you of course," Maddie-cat answered. "To see if you were worthy of being the father of our king. After all if that vision Clockwork showed you is any indication. You will also serve our king." Danny faintly recalled the vision he saw at Clockwork's tower. A vision of him bowing at the new king, wearing the crown that is currently in Maddie-cat's possession. Pointing to the possibility that it may indeed happen. "Sadly you did not measure up. You've manage to overcome the challenges either by dumb luck or the emergence of some new ghost power. Almost like a badly written plot convenience for a cheesy cartoon show!" Maddie-cat sneered with disgust. "And that's why I chose Vlad Plasmius to become the father."

"And tricked me into defeating your fellow Advisors so you could have the king all to yourself," Danny concluded. Maddie-cat simply smiled confirming his accusation. Everyone else stood in silence, having difficulty processing everything they just heard. When the silence was broken by sound of Jack Fenton's laughter.

"I knew it!" Jack said excitedly. "I knew that evil ghost couldn't possibly be my good buddy Vladdy." Jack wiped a tear of joy from his eye, happily believing that Vlad Masters is still and always has been his best friend. Everyone else just shook their heads in disbelief at his naivety.

Seeing Maddie-cat distracted by his father's outburst, Danny made his move and fired two well aimed ecto-beams at the monster cats holding his parents. Unfortunately their cat senses and reflexes allowed them to erect a ghost shield in time to deflect his attack.

"Nice try little badger but you're going to have to do better than that," Maddie-cat taunted. At that moment the wall behind her exploded knocking her, the two monster cats, and the Fentons down.

"Mom! Dad! Are you alright?" Danny asked as he rushed over to his parents.

"We're fine, Danny." Maddie reassured him. "But what was that?"

"BANZAI!" Tucker screamed as he jumped through the hole he just made. Wearing Gale's ghost hunting suit and carrying two large ghost bazookas. "Am I late for the party?" he said.

"Tucker did it," Danny said stating the obvious.

"You will pay for that!" Maddie-cat threatened as she transformed from her house cat form into a giant monster cat!

"Get Back!" Danny cried as he began blasting ecto-beams at the giant cat. Of course no one listen to him and started attacking as well. Tucker gave one of his bazookas to Maddie who quickly joined in the fight. He would have given Jack the other bazooka but he ran off towards Vlad still encased in stasis crystal.

"Don't worry Vladdy I'll get you out of there," Jack promised as he pulled out his Fenton bat and started hitting the crystal. After about the sixth or seventh strike the crystal began to crack and by the twelfth it shattered completely. "Vladdy are you alright?" Jack asked as he picked up his old halfa friend.

"Jack," Vlad coughed. "My fat old friend. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here," Jack promised.

"No I mean for this!" Vlad said as he punched Jack in the stomach. Everyone gasped at the horror seeing his hand impaling Jack's body. Then to their surprise Plasmius pulled out a Fenton thermos out hidden in Jack's body.

"What's a Fenton thermos doing inside his body?" Tucker asked. "I know he can eat anything but that is ridiculous!"

"How did you know?" Danny asked Vlad.

"I may have been in stasis but I could still see and hear everything," Vlad explained. "And my little pet over there has been keeping my abreast of what you've been up to, and without realizing it she gave me enough to figure out your plans." Vlad opened the thermos to reveal its secret content, one crown of fire. "I must say pretty ingenious hiding the crown inside you own father. Most never would have thought of that but then again you could never hide any secrets from me." Using his telekinesis to retrieve the ring of rage that Maddie-cat dropped when Tucker came blasting through the wall. Vlad Plasmius now had both relics of the ghost king. "And with this my destiny will be fulfilled!" Vlad Plasmius laughed as he put the crown and ring on. As he absorbed the infinite power of the ghost king he began growing matching the size of Pariah Dark himself. "Yes ultimate power is finally mine!" Plasmius declared. When all of a sudden his face began cracking.

"Plasmius you fool! As powerful as you are even you cannot control the power of the ghost king!" Vizier yelled.

"Silence!" Vlad screamed firing a super ecto-blast at him, knocking Vizier out cold. Plasmius then proceeded to tackle Maddie-cat down to the ground. "Go all of you!" Plasmius ordered. "I'll keep them busy!"

"No Vladdy," Jack cried. "I won't abandon you again!"

"Please Jack, I don't know how long I can keep this power contained," Plasmius informed them. "You must escape. Please protect my legacy!"

Jack looked at Valerie remembering how the cat told them how she was now pregnant with Vlad's child. Then nodded to his best friend, silently promising him that he will. "Come on all of you we've got to get out of here."

"Yeah your right," Danny agreed as he watch a giant Plasmius wrestling with a monster cat. He didn't like it but the little voice in his head was telling him to get out of there! Tucker and Sam rode atop Cujo's back, while Danny carried his father and Vale carried his mom. On the way out Danny sent out several signal flares telling his forces to retreat. Tucker using his com-link to remotely bring the Super Specter Speeder closer to the castle and open the hanger doors.

After boarding the ship Tucker quickly ran to the bridge and jumped into the captain's chair. "Alright let's get out of here, engines full power!" he ordered. Responding to his command the computer automatically engaged the engines flew away as fast as possible.

Inside the council chambers the battle was turning against Plasmius. The Advisors were regaining consciousness and after seeing him wearing the crown and ring were now fighting against him. In order to deal with the onslaught Plasmius created several copies to deal with them but splitting himself like this weakened him so now his body is breaking down faster than before.

"I trusted you! Open my heart to you! Shared my inner most thought with you! And you betrayed my!" Plasmius cried as he got Maddie-cat in a hammerlock.

"Betrayed! I haven't betrayed you!" Maddie-cat insisted. "Thanks to me your son will be the king of all ghosts! And you can still have had a place by his side. But if you continue to resist like this we will all be destroyed! Then we will have nothing! Is that what you want?"

Plasmius smiled, "Yes my son rising to such status and power. Truly a wonderful thing for a father to see his son becoming a success." His face then became all serious, "But I can never live in a world where someone even my own flesh and blood has surpassed me!" At that moment all the power that Plasmius has been suppressing was released!

-On the bridge of the Super Specter Speeder-

Everyone human and ghost alike watched in horror as the Advisors castle exploded. Danny and the other ghost tried to protect the ship by combining their powers to make a large ghost shield but the explosion was so powerful that shattered the shield almost instantly. The intensity of the explosion was so fierce that it tossed the ship like a toy! Causing it to beak apart. Everyone braced for the end when...

"TIME OUT!" Clockwork chanted freezing time. He then proceeded to Danny and placed one of the time medallions on his ward.

"Clockwork what are you doing here?" Danny asked though grateful that he arrived.

"Come with me," Clockwork instructed. Danny knew that he should just follow Clockwork but he didn't want to just abandon his friends and family. "They fine for the moment. Whether they stay that way will be determine by you!"

-Inside Clockwork's Tower-

"So what's this all about?" Danny finally asked.

"The situation as reached a crisis point. So I'm giving you one final chance to undo all of this." Clockwork explained.

"Wait I thought you said no do overs," Danny reminded him.

"This is not a do over, this is a universal reset." Clockwork said.

"What's the difference?" Danny asked.

"When you go back in time you will lose all memory of what has happen," Clockwork explained.

"What point in time will you be sending me?" Danny asked.

"Three years ago, shortly before you took the C.A.T. test. Only this time I will not interfere. Which means that if you go back then this might still be your future." Clockwork projected the image of Dark Dan destroying the world.

"The day we met huh," Danny recalled. "You meddled in my life to prevent this future. So why are you doing something that could cause it to happen?"

"One thing about a reset is that while you won't have any of the memories in your brain, your soul might retain something. You humans tend to think of it as deja vu." Clockwork said.

"Deja vu huh," Danny repeated. "So I have this feeling that cheating is bad and maybe change the future."

"Possibly, but it will not just be you. Everyone in the universe will be experiencing three years of deja vu. Some of your enemies will hesitate attacking you feeling that their schemes will fail and probably come up with something different that might work. Sam might see you in a different light and you two will drift apart. Paulina might have the urge to date you. Several other things can also alter in ways we don't expect because of this." Clockwork warned. "As always the choice is yours."

"So what's my other choice?" Danny asked even though he knew the answer.

Clockwork pointed to the door leading out. "Once you leave the door will forever be shut to you and under the treaty of the oracles; from that point on, no one not even me can meddle in your life or your future. Assuming you survive the explosion."

Danny pulled out his sword and stared at his reflection on the blade. With his snow white hair Danny saw a tired old man who was sick of this life and desires to be able to return to a simpler time. With the hope that he might make things better this time around. Then the blade gleamed and his reflection changed. Now he saw a proud warrior. One who has never back down from adversity and will face whatever challenges future brings with courage no matter the consequences.

Twisting his sword back and forth, shifting between the two reflections like one of those 3D holographic cards. Smiling softly Danny Phantom Knight made his decision.

To Be Concluded

Next Time...Path to the Future

Which choice will Danny make?


	45. Path to the Future

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Path to the Future

Danny smiled as he raised his sword above his head. Then with all his strength he plunged the sword into the floor. Coincidentally on the same spot where he place his sword before when he underwent the three trials. "Is that your decision?" Clockwork asked him. Danny nodded. "Very well," Clockwork said as he opened the door of the three trials. "This will take you to when you need to be."

"Thanks," Danny said softly. "I don't suppose your going to tell me that this is a bad idea?"

"Truthfully I have no idea what's going to happen. At least not until you pass through those doors." Clockwork admitted. "I can only hope that this decision is a wise one. Wow, it's quite an interesting experience for me not to know what's going to happen."

"Your welcome," Danny said as he walked through the gate.

"I will miss you though," Clockwork admitted. As the doors closed behind Danny, his magic sword faded from existence.

* * *

Three Years Earlier  
(Day of the C.A.T. test)

Danny sat at his desk deeply in conflict. A couple of days ago during a skirmish with the Lunch Lady at the Nasty Burger, Danny has inadvertently acquired the answers for the dreaded C.A.T. test. Despite the protests from his friends, Danny decided to cheat on this test. Still the disapproval stares of his friends weighed heavily on his conscience. Not to mention he saw Jazz crying after she found the answer sheet in his room. Luckily thanks to his ghost powers he was able to avoid being interrogated by her but that only made him feel worse.

Half way done with the test Danny look up at the clock to see how much time he had left. Suddenly hands of the clock spun extremely fast and Danny saw glimpses of Mr. Lancer and his parents at the Nasty Burger followed by an terrible explosion. Shaking that horrible vision from his head Danny turned to Mr. Lancer who has been staring at him intensely ever since he came into class. Continuing on with the test Danny kept seeing the Nasty Burger exploding and the graves of his family and friends. Along with Mr. Lancer's. He didn't know why but he felt that his cheating is somehow responsible! Unable to take it anymore Danny confessed to Mr. Lance of having the answers. To which Mr. Lancer told him that he would have to take the retest next week.

"I'm very proud of you Danny," Jazz said after she found her brother waiting outside for his friends.

"Thanks sis," Danny said feeling a sense of peace for the first time since hearing about the C.A.T. test and obtaining the answer sheet.

"So what made you change your mind?" Jazz asked.

"You, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, my conscience." Danny laughed. "This nagging feeling that something terrible was going to happen if I did cheat."

"Well I'm glad you made the right decision," Jazz said as she gave her brother a friendly hug. Due to her awkward position while hugging him the Fenton Peeler fell out of her pocket.

"Uh Jazz why do you have this?" Danny asked. Jazz's lame attempt to avoid the subject confirmed Danny's suspicions. "So how long have you known?"

"Since the Spectra thing," Jazz admitted. "I was waiting for you to tell me yourself." The two sibling smiled as the students began leaving the school building. Most looking almost like they went through a wringer. They soon met up with Sam and Tucker informing them that Jazz knows about Danny's secret identity and will be joining their little group.

As they were talking Danny spotted Valerie leaving the school grounds. Again Danny got that weird vibe. "Hey Jazz can I borrow the Fenton Peeler?" he asked.

"Sure, why?" Jazz asked as she handed him the ghost weapon.

"Oh it's something I should have taken care of a long time ago," Danny said as he ran after Vale.

"What's that all about?" Jazz wondered.

"I think we're either about to get a new best friend or you're going to be an only child," Tucker replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jazz said when she saw Danny Phantom frantically flying around trying to avoid getting shot.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY GHOST!" Vale screamed while wearing the Fenton Peeler suit firing nonstop at her nemesis.

"Can't we just talk about this like civilized people?" Danny begged as he avoided another shot.

"You are not PEOPLE!" Vale yelled as she continued firing.

The trio watched as Valerie chased Danny down the street making no attempt to stop or even chase the two down. Not even showing any concern for Danny's well-being! "So you want to go to Nasty Burger? My treat!" Jazz offered a couple seconds later.

"Sure!" Sam and Tucker said excitedly leaving Danny to deal with his vengeful enemy alone.

* * *

-Meanwhile Deep in the Ghost Zone inside the Advisors Stronghold-

"It would appear that Danny Phantom has reset the universe."

"Yes, good thing we took precautions."

"No thanks to you!" Vizier said as he pointed to Maddie-cat. "Your treachery nearly cost us everything!"

"Yes, but the fact that Daniel opted to reset proves that he is unworthy of being the father wouldn't you agree?" Maddie-cat said in her defense.

"True," Vizier agreed. "So what do you propose?"

"First, we need to separate Phantom and the mother so that he will not interfere with our goals. Second we must bring the mother and Vlad Plasmius together. The best way to accomplish both is to coax Vlad Masters into giving Damon Grey a job. Preferably something that will keep her close to him so that he can witness the emergence of the mother's ghost powers!" Maddie-cat outlined.

"Yes, and once he finds out that she is also half ghost, Plasmius will take her under his wing," Vizier said seeing what the ghost cat was getting at.

"Indeed after all one of the greatest human bonds is that of a master and his apprentice," Maddie-cat laughed.

"Make it so," Vizier ordered.

The End?


	46. Path to the Future (Alternate)

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Path to the Future  
(alternate)

Danny smiled as he resheath his sword and began walking towards the exit. "Is that your decision?" Clockwork asked him.

Danny nodded. "I don't suppose your going to tell me that this is a bad idea?" he asked.

"Truthfully I have no idea what's going to happen. At least not until you pass through those doors." Clockwork admitted. "I can only hope that this decision is a wise one. Wow, it's quite an interesting experience for me not to know what's going to happen."

"Your welcome," Danny said as he paused for a second before leaving. "Oh I should give this back to you," Danny said as he reached for the time medallion around his neck.

"Wait until you return to your ship then remove it," Clockwork instructed. Danny nodded then flew out the door.

Danny looked back one last time to see Clockwork's Tower fading away. Proving that Danny will never be able to set foot or even find this place again. "Goodbye Clockwork," Danny finally said then sped off to where his family and friends were. Upon reaching the ship Danny was relieved to see that it was still frozen in time. But he also saw how hopeless the situation is. On the outside it looked like the ship was about to break apart like the Titanic, and inside was even worse. Practically every piece of equipment was either on fire or about to be set on fire. Not to mention all the looks of fear and panic of everyone's faces. Feeling responsible for their predicament he went around the entire ship personally apologizing to everyone on board. Saving his family and friends for last.

Danny took a deep breath as he entered the bridge. The scene still the same as when he left. "Mom, Dad sorry I got you in to this. Though I'm still confused on how you knew where I was. Or how that wretched feline captured you so easily. Then again I wouldn't put it passed her to have set the whole thing up. I only wish that there's a way I can save you. Save all of us." Danny said as he gave his parents a hug.

Then he moved over to Tucker who was curled up in the captain's chair sucking his thumb. "Hey Tuck just want to say thanks for always having my back. You didn't even need to be here yet you came anyway. So thank you and I'm sorry." Danny said shaking Tucker's free hand.

Next he went to Sam. "Hey Sam looks like I really blew it this time. I always seem to mess up everything. I just want to say that I'm sorry; sorry for not being a better hero, sorry for not being a better boyfriend, sorry for causing your deaths again. But I promise you that if by some miracle that I survive, I won't turn evil. I swear!" Danny finish by giving Sam a light kiss on the cheek.

Last but not least Valerie. "Hey Vale, I'm always causing you trouble aren't I. Why is it that every time I try to help you it always blows up in my face. I can save the world a dozen times over and yet I can't do anything for you!" Danny placed his hand on Vale's stomach. "Hey there little guy. We haven't met but I'm..." Danny wanted to say father but he remembered the unborn's true parentage. "I'm the guy that's about to get you killed. I just wanted to apologize. Heh funny, I've spent all this time trying to prevent your birth but now...I'm actually wanting to be a parent. And you're not even mine."

Danny began crying as he reached for his time medallion. "Well I delayed this long enough. I sorry." Danny turned around not wanting to see the end. When some blinking lights caught his attention. Danny found it strange since, with the exception of himself and Clockwork, nothing should be moving or operating in a time frozen state. Walking over to the dashboard with the blinking lights he saw that it was the controls for the warp teleportation drive. And according to the display, it's still operational! Danny couldn't help but feel that Clockwork is once again giving him a chance to save his loved ones. Bracing himself Danny quickly ripped the medallion off then as time started to move, he immediately activated the warp engines!

-Back on the Human World-

Gale Mystery stood outside of his new house, staring up at the sky. While he doesn't really care all to much about the Ghost Zone. He couldn't help but wonder how his other dimensional half-brother and his friends were doing. He didn't have to wonder for very long because shortly afterwards the Super Specter Speed appeared out of the sky crashing into his house! "Note to self, Never help Danny Phantom ever again!" Gale said sternly as he walked over to see if they are alright and to get reparations for his house.

* * *

Epilogue  
(Five Years Later)

-Amity Park-

"Hard to believe it's been three years," said Jazz Fenton as stood before the building of her old home Fenton Works. Opening the door she half expected to hear her parents welcoming her back, but alas only silence welcomed her. Not too surprising since she knew that her parents wouldn't be home today. Which is the very reason she chose now to visit. Making her way to the basement or rather the Fenton lab, Jazz found the sole occupant inside the house. Her brother Danny Fenton. "Hey Danny long time no see," Jazz greeted.

"Jazz, it's been too long," Danny said happily as he gave his sister a hug. "So is the GiW still keeping you busy?"

"Actually it's been pretty quiet after that stunt you pulled five years ago," Jazz said. Shortly after their miraculous return from the ghost zone. Danny called in a world wide press conference. Everyone thought that he was going to update the world on the situation with the Advisors, but instead he pulled an MiB. Casting a mass hypnosis spell over the television making the public forget that he and Valerie were halfas. With the exception of his family and friends. Stating that he just wanted a chance at the normal life. With the GiW no longer obsess with Danny Phantom they've pretty much went back to simply trying to catch ghosts. But thanks to Seven overseeing the ghost zone, ghost hauntings around the world dropped to a bare minimum. Leaving the GiW with almost nothing to do.

"That's great Jazz," Danny said.

"Anyways I got your message what do you want to talk about?" Jazz asked.

Danny nodded and led his sister to the Fenton vault. After a few seconds of hesitation Danny opened the vault showed her a small safe. Jazz recognized it as the Tuck Special Safecracker, the most secure safe in the world. As she recalls the safe was built by Tucker, Gale, Danny, and her parents equipped with triple protection. Tucker designed the most advance locking mechanism. Gale made it out of some new indestructible metal. Her parents provided anti-ghost protection. Danny used magic to reenforce everything. Plus in order to open the safe one would need to have the combination, ghost, and magic powers. So as of right now only Valerie Grey and Danny Phantom are the only ones who can!

Danny proceeded to open that one as well when he stopped. "Hey Jazz promise me you're not tell your superiors about this will you?" Danny asked.

"I can only promise that I will act with the best of intentions," Jazz answered. Danny nodded and opened the safe. Inside were two items one was a small ring box and the other was the golden crown. "So how long have you had these?" Jazz asked.

"For a couple of years now," Danny answered. "I make it a point to check out the Advisors stronghold from time to time and found the ring of rage and the golden crown in the debris."

"What are you planning to do with them?" Jazz asked warily.

"The ring I'm going to keep. As long as I have it the crown of fire is useless," Danny said. "As for the golden crown...I was thinking of saving it for Dalv."

Jazz almost choked after hearing that. Dalv Grey, Valerie's illegitimate son. She remembered the discussions they all had concerning the boy's fate. Most, including Jazz, wanted the boy to under go the treatment so that he could never become a halfa let alone the next ghost king. Surprisingly Jack objected stating that he promised Vlad that he would protect the boy. Even naming him Dalv. In the end the decided to wait to see how the boy turns out before doing anything rash. "Danny are you sure?"

"Jazz if this whole experience taught me one thing, is while we have a choice in how we live our lives. Destiny always finds a way to fulfill itself." Danny said. "I believe that no matter what we do, somehow this crown will find a way to Dalv's head. I want to make sure that he becomes someone worthy of wearing it." Danny took the ring box out of the safe before closing it.

Jazz began to understand what Danny is planning. "You know the prophecy only said that it would be the child of two halfas, not Dalv in particular." Jazz pointed out.

"Maybe but I just got this feeling that it is him," Danny said.

"You know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jazz quoted warning him about the boy's father.

"Yes, but give it a proper nudge the apple can still roll a good distance from it," Danny smiled as he flew off.

"Good luck Danny," Jazz whispered as she watched her brother going off to face his greatest challenge of all!

As Danny flew overhead he reminisce the day Dalv was born. When he first held the boy in his arms, looking into his little eyes something happened. A parental bond formed between him and the child and Danny felt the need to protect and raise him. Since then he's been regularly visiting Vale and even got a job working for her father's new home security service. After five years he feels that his life is finally ready for the next step, but he was still plague by doubt and uncertainties. Which is why he wanted someone to talk to. At first he wanted to call Tucker or Sam but they were unavailable. Tucker was working on researching magic, but due to lack of raw materials (e.g. fairy dust and avalonian metal) bringing magic back to the world became a pipe dream. So now he's busy making a video game based on their Danny Phantom adventures. Sam discovered that Gale's synthetic protein works well as a super plant food and has gone to South America to try and help regrow the rainforest. And Danny would never be so desperate that he would ask his parents for advice, so that left Jazz.

He was a little concern with Jazz's position in the GiW, but she's always been someone he could rely on and after their conversation he knew what he had to do. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Vale's number. "Hey Vale it's me could you meet me later today. Yeah I have something important to ask you." After Danny hanged up his phone, he opened the ring box he got from the safe revealing a diamond engagement ring.

THE END


End file.
